


联结心脏之所在

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Jormungand - Freeform, M/M, Ragnarok, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, mermaid!Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 158,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: This is a translation of a deleted fanfic which is named "Sinus Venosus, Conus Arterious." I only put the translated version here because many people appreciate this masterpiece but stupid Chinese blog website won't allow me keep this piece since it contains explicit languages.  So here we are.这是原作名为Sinus Vernosus, Conus Arterious的翻译版本，也就是人鱼文。由于愚蠢的lofter吞了大部分章节，我把整篇文存档在这里。





	1. Maria Stark: Salt Water like Blood 海水如血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “所以你像是水行侠？”
> 
> *水行侠：DC漫画超级英雄。
> 
> “水行侠？操那个家伙。”
> 
> Tony家庭中有一半来自于海洋，除了Loki以外没有人发现这个，而这只是因为他从世界蛇那里听说了人鱼。
> 
> *世界蛇：loki的儿子，生命中的宿敌——雷神Thor（无法泯灭的相爱相杀感）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以这是我现在写的东西。
> 
> 没有人beta。在初期有很多阐述之类的。
> 
> 一些鱼的形象描述和之后的一些暴力描写和生吃活物描写。

**Maria Stark: Salt Water like Blood 海水如血**

 

Maria不是这个世界的一员。

 

好吧，“这个世界”是一个相对的概念，主要指对那些自然倾向为两足类动物的那些生物。

 

关于她，我们所知道的是她理应来自意大利，她的家庭非常富裕并且她是Howard能在地球上找到的最漂亮的女人之一。她聪明诙谐，知道如何在他做展示时留心的站在一旁和如何掌管晚餐派对。尽管有仆役，她也能独立烹饪和打扫。她比他年轻太多是那么无关紧要。

 

事实上她出现自不知道什么地方，她的记录将近奇迹般突然存在于世界上，没有人看过并且是人们会忽视的事情之一。

 

每个人称呼她为一位天上的生物，说她是一个水泽仙女，因为她有着棕色的长发和晒成棕褐色的皮肤，还有那明亮的海绿色眼睛。他们说她安静优雅地进出房间的动作如水一般，像是她漂浮在离地一英尺上。她的微笑使人解除警戒心，男人们和女人们经常在看见她的时候停止谈话，忘记他们正在说些什么。

 

没有人能搞清楚为什么。

 

在Tony长大时，出版社称呼她为Stark的海洋少女，一个来自大多数人表示钟爱的昵称，但是Howard知道更多。他们可以叫她任何他们想要的，但是精灵和仙女不会有鳞片和爪子，而且不需要因为害怕鳃的显现和溺死在地面上而避免海水，尽管地面上的空气要比深海中的更粘稠。

 

该死的蠢蛋们和他们那一团糟的关于神话的主意。如果他们将要称呼她为什么，至少他们应当用上适当的描述。

 

Maria在之前犯了个大错，她陪同她的丈夫一起去参观了海港，为了庆祝每个旗舰都加上新的Stark鱼雷。那是个多风有雾的一天，前一秒她还是干的，接着喷涌而出的大浪上溅出的水打湿了Maria整个左半身。她喘不过气，Howard把他的夹克甩在她绿色的胳膊上，她的鳞片在他们尝试找到水从哪来时在空气中发出爆裂声。

 

即使从未知道他妻子的……情况，Howard Stark看上去在她的胳膊变得完全像鱼一样时依旧泰然处之。永远不要说他在压力之下处理得不够好。

 

“这里没什么可看的！给我的妻子一些空间！”他大喊，在身后摇摆着一只手去推开狗仔队和社会聚会常客。

 

Maria发出劈啪声，而她的牙齿变得尖利而锐利，她丈夫用新娘抱的姿势举起她并跑向他们的车。

 

“有什么是我可以做的？”他一边询问，一边甩上门，“告诉我我该做什么！”

 

Maria用她的爪子撕开潮湿的裙子，解开她的头发，摇晃着把头发从头顶的松散圆髻中解放出来。

 

“没-没什么。只是……只是让我变干就好-变干就好。”

 

Howard注视着她仿佛他从未见过她，仿佛她是什么他想要研究的恶心的东西；像是他在思考他怎么会错过了像雾一样围绕在她身边的那么大的操蛋线索。

 

他坐着，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，她的呼吸平复下来。他们的车行驶在高速公路上。

 

Howard噘唇，像是鳞片翻到皮肤里。

 

他的牙齿研磨着，“你从哪里来？”

 

Maria注视着他的眼睛，眨巴着直到从她左眼长出的第二道眼睑终于消失了。她的声音平稳，尽管她的手在颤抖，“意大利。”

 

“真相，Maria。”

 

“这就是真相。”她摩擦着脖子上鳃消退的地方，“我只是不是来自陆地。我出生在Terraccina附近。”

*Terraccina：意大利的一个海港

 

“Terracina。”

 

“当我长大时，我们穿过那片海洋。”

 

“你这是字面上的意思是吗。你字面上游过海洋。”Howard用手指揉着太阳穴，而Maria看着他，想着她的触碰是否受他欢迎。

 

“你不能就这么-你必须要告诉什么人这样的事！我从未-我甚至不知道你是什么！人们甚至不知道你存在！”

 

她烦厌地露出她现在变得不锋利的牙齿，“好吧，可如果我告诉你我是一个人鱼的话，你会为了研究娶我或是把我锁起来！”

 

“当然我会-我……”Howard 瞪视着他的妻子，但是她的视线越过了他，注视着窗外的景物。“我没有叫警察的唯一理由是因为我在四十年代帮助创造出了一个该死的超级大兵，而我没有通知S.S.R剩下的人是因为你是我的妻子而尽管发生这一切，我还是爱你的。”

*S.S.R：1940年由Chester Philips建立的顶级秘密政府特工部门，成员有Howard Stark，Peggy Carter，Steve Rogers等。

 

“Howard-，”

 

“我爱你。”他重复，好像在试图说服他自己，“只是，”他转过头直到他的头撞到身后的窗户上，“只是这太过了，Maria。”

 

“我-我也爱慕着你。”她将手放在他的膝盖上，强迫自己忽视他的退缩，“我真的爱你。”

 

他们静默地坐着直到他们到达了宅邸。他们的司机只稍微打开门就被Howard猛地关上了。Maria眨着眼睛，他在她的空间里，扫视着所有肉眼可见的，好像他能在她的身体上找到什么有意义的东西。

 

“当我们进去后我希望你展示给我看。”他抓着她的手腕紧得能勒出青痕。当她张开嘴抗议他要把她的手折断时，他说“给。我。看。”

 

Maria知道这是个错误，不管怎样一个小时以后她发现自己在主浴室里，下巴深陷在温暖的盐水中。她的尾巴那么长以至于浴缸都装不下，她潮湿的尾巴拍打着墙壁瓷砖，发出悲惨的笨重的声音。

 

当她还是个小孩时，她妈妈曾告诉过她她有多么美丽，她的鳞片是如何的特别，因为它们有着海洋的每种颜色。她的初恋曾经用手指敬畏地滑过她的背鳍，然后他会把吻印在她的鳃上，告诉她她是他见过的最美丽的生物。他看着她像是她是这个世界上唯一值得去看的。

 

她不得不用尽一切办法去忘记Howard的眼睛是如何睁大的，在她从水中浮现出来的时候，他是如何下意识向后退。她想要忘记这是最后一次他直视着她的眼睛，而之后他是如何喝下一整杯苏格兰酒并且闭上眼才能跟她上床。

 

Maria想念之前Howard视她为珍宝一般对待她，触碰她像是他们在一起的每一秒都是上天的恩赐。

 

现在除了必要的时候或是正式约会和在公众场合出现，否则Howard从不跟她说话。

 

他停止在卧室外碰触她。

 

在得知她怀孕后Howard甚至再也不碰她了。

 

九个月的怀孕期就像是酷刑。Maria的身体没有准备好在干燥的地面上怀一个婴儿。她的身体需要海洋的压力其紧压在一起，而如果她没有每晚好几个小时坐在一浴缸的海水中，她的双腿就会颤动得像是她得要吞下卵石压在脊柱上才能制止。

 

她只能吃鱼。在初期Jarvis会将鱼和酒一起烹饪。当她要求寿司时，他会将寿司放置在她的床边，然后使自己变得忙碌起来直到她吃完，试图偷偷地确保她吃了。

 

到最后如果鱼不是生的，在她的掌心中咽下最后一口气，她就根本不能吃下任何食物。她需要用牙齿挖进鱼的背后并把它整个撕开，把它的肺从脊柱上撕下来。

*rip its lungs out through its spine：鱼好像没有肺吧……

 

Jarvis从不提起她的利齿，或是她因为不能组织语言而发出的尖利刺耳的声音。

 

他忠实地为她在浴缸中注水，从不问问题。

 

当她的医生们将她的腹部切开，把婴儿从她绿色浮肿的子宫中拉出来时，他静默地用可观的报酬对她的医生们下了封口令。

 

Howard在他的办公室里等待着，只在他的孩子被干净的毛巾襁褓着的时候才进入了他们的房间。

 

他命名他为Anthony。

 

Maria甚至没能得到抱着他的机会。

 

Howard做的第一件事就是将男孩扔进浴缸里的海水中，沉重的手掌压在他的胸上将他控制在水底。婴儿理应在水中反射性地自主闭气，可是Tony仅仅只是眨了眨眼睛，像是他的眼睛中有风一样。他好奇的视线掠过上下左右，他的睫毛在水中摆动。他的瞳孔撕裂出一道小缝，虹膜瞬间从黑棕色变成海洋泡沫一般的绿，一道薄膜混合在上面像是他的眼睛生长出第二道眼睑。

 

他打了个喷嚏，随着他的鳃首次张开，一道水呈弧线形从浴缸中喷出来。他爪状的手指包裹住他父亲的大拇指，他抽动着面部肌肉笑了起来。一排锐利的牙齿不知从哪出现，在他黑色的牙床上，纯白得如同闪亮的珍珠。他的爪子，在它们的初期，还是柔软的，只是在Howard厚厚的皮肤上压出凹痕。

 

Tony的双腿不见了，他的骨头紧压在一起，接着他的尾翼出现，柔软而平滑的皮瓣清晰且发出冷光，像是蚊子的翅膀。他拍打了一次，两次，试图从他父亲铁一般的紧握着压向更深贴近瓷砖的动作中挣脱出来。

 

在Tony的脊柱上的鳍撕裂，并卡在浴缸结实的安全线时，他哀号，声音在水中的气泡和波浪中回响着。回声打破了他父亲头后面的淋浴室玻璃。

 

Howard的皱眉即使隔着水的涟漪也看的出来。

 

显然基因是占优势的。

 

Howard松开孩子，他的双膝几乎支撑不住自己的重量，但他又表情痛苦地恢复了直立状态。他走向水槽，清洗双手，任由Tony一个人在浴缸里。

 

他需要一杯酒。

 

太阳已经落山了，他只能设法去忘记他儿子的露出尖牙的笑容，那满是锋利突出的多重排数的牙齿，就像鲨鱼一样。当Maria缓慢费力地蹒跚走进浴室，仅仅几分钟就抱着苍白绿色的Tony出来了。

 

“你不能就这么离开他在水里，Howard！他也是半个人！”她将手擦过Tony平滑的脑后。当她将手拿开，细小的斑点卡在她的手指间，就像她刚刚给鱼去鳞了。“他差点就溺死了。”

 

Howard往杯里轻蔑地发出哼声，杯里的苏格兰酒被喷进了鼻子里，顺着他的下巴滴下。

 

即使鼻窦中酒精带来的烧灼感也无法使他从他妻子怀中的怪物上分心。

 

“也许这样会更好，如果他真的溺死了的话。”

 

TBC


	2. Dent 凹痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony做出了选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，还是没有Loki/Tony的戏份。但是更多背后故事？好吗？
> 
> 还有，只是自己假定美人鱼们说一种不同于人类的发出嘶嘶声的语言，他们尝试用他们的语言叫人类的东西但是那听起来有点……怪。诸如此类的事。谢谢!

**Dent 凹痕**

 

 

Tony自青少年时期就再也没在海里待过了，而且他不能真的清楚记得最后一次在海里是什么时候，因为他有些喝多了。见鬼的，他不能完全肯定他没有从阳台跌进水里，因为他正与Alex Ali和她哥哥在一起，而某人有些太闹腾了点。他的背后撞到海面，那声音像是二楼的拍手声。Tony在恍惚中沉下海底，他的手指漂过黑暗的水，在碰到海底时他感觉到他的裤子烧灼着他的皮肤。他用他的指甲撕开织物，然后撕扯成碎片，这样它们就不会卡在骨头中间，妨碍他的尾翼长出来，接着他环顾四周看他所处何处。

 

这里有很多鱼。某种意义上，这很惊人。

 

月亮也和很久之前一样那么明亮美丽，但他知道什么？

 

（这也许离海面只有几百英尺远，但是苏格兰酒有时会搅浑人对深度的知觉。）

 

他眨着眼看着植物在水中摇摆，想着他不得不在什么人找到他之前离开，但是他想象出Howard脸上的表情，他僵直在那。决定他要留在这不管多长时间直到他该死的满意了为止。

 

之后他想到他的母亲和她容忍的皱眉。

 

“Tony，我们不能让任何人知道。你不希望那些人对待我们像他们对待那些可怜的变种人一样，对不对？”

 

他想起他的妈妈在实验的水槽中，和便宜的塑料植物一起，单向的观察玻璃还有无数的管子连接在她的身上。科学家们试图找出一种争对她突变的治疗方案。

 

Tony翻转他的腹部游向海岸，保持向前并试图不在愚蠢的漩涡中迷失，迅速地游着，接着脸第一次撞上了一个女人的胸脯。

 

或者具体来说应该是是雌性美人鱼。是她的胸脯。

 

看着点！她嘶嘶地说着。她的话语是一串气泡从鳃中爆发在喉咙中像是水平的间歇泉。

 

对-对不起。Tony的嘴巴微张。他不知道该怎么摆放他的手。他着迷地看着她推开他，并交叉双手在胸前。她身后的尾巴在水中愤怒地旋转着。Tony坦率地注视着她。他在此之前从未看见过任何一个像他一样的，甚至连他的母亲也没有机会看到。他最多只见过她绿色的手，当他还小的时候，她会拨弄着他的洗澡水。

 

什么？这条雌性美人鱼挑起眉毛，从没见过女孩？

 

我-Tony摇晃着脑袋，没有。

 

她转动着眼珠，亮绿色的眼睛发出生物荧光。随便啦，怪人。

 

她耸肩膀的方式让他回忆起Tony以前一起上学的女生们，但她好像并不想继续对话了。她深黑色的头发在水中像海藻一样摆动着，在她身边如光环般漂浮着。他花了一些时间去尝试搞明白自己的地位。或者，好吧……哈。他的爪子搔着他的脖子后，当他的爪子在鳃边的时候退缩了一下。艹蛋的东西，他老是忘记它们在那。

 

Tony正要给她他其中一个Stark专利绳时（鉴于是他发现了她），她全身往前抽动了一下并伸出手，爪子和蹼状手指伸展开来，然后他决定再考虑考虑而停在原处不动。

Stark 专利绳：这里我不太清楚是不是一个特定的东西，或只是抽象的说法，如果有人知道或有不同的想法麻烦一定要私信我。括号里是擅自加上，理解用的。

 

那是什么？她问，上下移动着她的身体。

 

哦，啊。Tony看着他的短上衣，紫色的天鹅绒在黑暗的水中变成深黑色，他的贴身衬衣看上去更倾向于蓝色而不是白色。颜色看上去如薄雾一样散开，且以一种织物不该有的方式消散。这是阿玛尼。他说。在看到她迷惑的神情时他补充说，他是个设计师，这是个品牌。

 

我不知道那是什么。

 

啊。这是……人类的……东西。

 

好吧这我看得出来。她皱眉，我不笨。我知道这是人类的。她嗅了嗅，而Tony不得不咬紧他的嘴唇去抑制他的笑声，当看到一串气泡从她的鼻子中冒出来时。

 

这个大衣来自一个愚蠢的派对。他试图不要因为他漂浮的地方而烦躁不安。在他耳边流动的海洋的声音开始变得有些奇怪。可能是因为肾上腺素在他撞击到海面上时使他没有注意到他身处多么深和宽广的海域。他又抓了抓脖子后面。

 

哈。我以前从来没有见过一件代衣。她兴奋地抬头看，但我曾经看过一条裤纸！还有一件胸早！她微笑着，而Tony更用力地咬着嘴唇忍笑。她的牙齿小而精致，但是一层又一层，它们在黑暗中表露出来，尖锐的像是远光灯。她兴奋地突然摇动她的头，头发在身后拖曳成一团糟。

 

你从地面上拿到的吗？

 

呃，是的。你……从未去过吗？

 

当然没有。我还不是一个成年人。她耸耸肩，但是我爸爸告诉我关于他们的事。他说拥有一双……图-她的舌头无法在牙齿后发出“L”的音，-头，是一件奇怪的事。

 

我想是的。他说。她的视线停留在他的大衣上好几秒，之后耸耸肩抬起他的胳膊，你想要试试吗？

 

我可以吗？她笑容更大了，她游向前，兴奋地用手指抠挖着精美的布料。她的指甲直直穿过舒服的天鹅绒和丝绸贴身内衣，这使她畏缩了一下。当她试图移走她的手，这只能使洞变得越来越糟。对不起！真的对不起！

 

不，这完全没问题。他耸肩并脱下身上的衣服，感觉到海水碰上他赤裸的皮肤，这是自上个月在Strait of Gibraltar之后的第一次，这个，只是 - 收起你的爪子然后，他将大衣和衬衫搭到她的肩膀上，她的拳头小心地滑过布料。水宛如要考验人一般搅动成一股小漩涡，他在黑暗的回流扑面而来时露出痛苦的表情。纯粹的海水通常使他感觉很好，比他以前在家用的进口的储藏了好几个星期的脱氧海水和人造的那些废物更好。然而这个，感觉非常古怪。令人痛苦。他想他应该没有被类似石头一样的东西打破了脑袋表面而导致头部外伤。

*Strait of Gibraltar ：西班牙和摩洛哥之间的海峡。

 

他小小地晃动了一下，试图将注意力集中在正注视着他的女孩身上，她看起来好像在等待指示，她的胳膊伸展开就像一个稻草人，这回用你的手背试着碰一下吧。

 

他看着她用指关节抚摸过衣服，如果你想的话你可以留着它。

 

她发出高声尖叫。真的？谢谢你！啊！等我告诉我爸爸！她倾身在他的脸颊上留下一个吻。他们鳞片相撞的感觉很粗糙，她的鳞片向上翻而他的向下。尽管身旁围绕着水，这吻出人意料的干燥，然而剩余的电流击中了他的耳朵，让他的脑袋像有钟声般回响着。

 

我-我得走了。他紧抿着嘴，脑袋里的悸动随着时间滴答滴答过去而变得更糟糕。他扣紧了围绕着她躯干的衣物。你像这样穿上它，他又解开了扣子，像这样解开它。

 

在把自己从她身边推开并移向海岸之前Tony重复了她的动作，在她的脸颊上也蜻蜓点水般印下一个吻。他需要冲出海面。他需要空气。

 

在海底的沙石往上膨胀成一个小山丘状的海浪，并让他像个死鱼笨重地摔在沙滩上之前，他几乎不能听见她在他身后喊谢谢！Tony爬着向前到沙滩上。他的整个身体都在悲鸣着。

 

只有当他盯着自己正在抽搐的粉色的腿时，他才发现那暗蒙蒙的水其实是他的血。血从额头淌过他的脸，穿过眼睛滴落在沙地上。

 

“妈的。”他捂紧自己的腹部并吐出一堆海水，昂贵的酒水和半消化的奶酪汉堡的混合物。“妈的！”

 

他咳嗽着，吐了口口水。

 

Tony扭动脚趾，膝盖，还有他的手指。他确保他身体每一部分都能正常工作。他摸了摸他的背部，烫得像是火烧。

 

“妈的。”Tony往后靠陷入沙子中，小心地不让自己的骨头直接撞击到地上。他看着星空晃过，那画面在他眼中犹如萤火虫带着闪光游动，银光的轨迹在身后拖曳着。

 

他叹了口气。这真的很奇怪。现实来讲，他应该知道。他应该知道这个世界上不止他一个，他的妈妈也不是他们种类的唯一。

 

他不是一个变种人；他只是一个艹蛋的不同物种。

 

操他的Howard。

 

“艹。”他小声低喃，“艹。艹。艹！艹！艹！他妈的艹！”

 

他转动他的脑袋对着天吼叫，“他妈的！操蛋！艹！”

 

“嘿！”一个女人在他背后大喊。她的喊声因为距离听起来不是那么怒气冲冲，“这里有孩子！”

 

他举起两个手指在空气中敬礼，“对不起！”

 

他闭上眼睛，所有的注意力都集中在脑袋的胀痛感觉，已经开始计划如何最好地用酒精来对待现有的困境。当他身后那个女人又喊了起来时，他才刚刚开始决定要接收Howard的酒柜当做精神补偿（为什么要为这非常操蛋的事浪费他自己的贮藏而不是用他亲爱老爸的来代替呢）。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“很好！”

 

“你看上去并不好！”

 

“我真的很好！”

 

“你真的看上去不好。”她又说了一遍，这一次她比之前离得更近了点。他睁开眼看到她的脸替代了星星低垂着看他。她的头发太长框着她的脸宛如垂挂的窗帘。一个蓝紫相见的围巾摇晃地悬挂在她的脖子上，正好挡住了她的鼻子。月光洒在她黑色的皮肤上。“赤裸的人在海滩上通常大叫大嚷着好时光，但不是在他们流血得像一头正在被屠宰的猪的时候。”

 

“我裸着？”

 

“Yub。”她的嘴唇合在一起发出爆裂声。

* 翻译出来没有感觉，我就用原文了。想找感觉的话， James Mcavoy 是个好范本。

 

“哈。一般我没有裤子的时候我会更开心。”

 

“看？正是我想说的。”她拉下自己的围巾落在他的脸上，“拜托请遮上。我不需要让我的孩子们看见这些，”她的手在他的胯部上晃动，“现在还不行。”

 

她不得不支撑着Tony的肩膀来帮助Tony坐起来，接着再一次支撑着帮助他站立。他把围巾绑在腰部像是摇摇欲坠的针织物围裙。

 

“但说真的，”她把她的肩膀裹在他的腋下，让他的重量分担在她身上。“你大概需要一个医生。”

 

“不要医生。我很好。”当他们步履艰难地朝道路上走的时候他又说了一遍，“我只是需要一个电话…….和一个顺风车。和一杯酒。”

 

“顺风车，电话，没问题，但是你得等着你的酒直到我们到达医院之后。”

 

“不要。医院。”

 

“男人。”她发出嘶嘶声。那回响在他耳朵里和美人鱼发出的声音没什么不同，“笨蛋，大部分像你这样的人，被冲上海岸，我可能会再加上裸着这一事实，他们会讲道理？他们会去医院？不！我的意思是说，这不是说他们在流血或者什么的。更不要提那全是鱼一样的东西——”

 

Tony僵硬了，“鱼一样的东西？”

 

“呃，是的。你对你的腿做的漂亮的把戏？那个像鱼尾巴一样的东西，一秒之前？”

 

他试图远离她，但是她太强劲了，他被一股温柔的力量拉后。

 

“嘿，不。”她改变他在她肩膀上的位置，“没事的。我不会说的。”

 

“是啊没错，他们都是这么说的。”

 

“你曾在还是鱼的时候被抓到过？”

 

“不，但是我在裸着的时候被抓到过，三十二分钟后报纸就售光了。”

 

她停了下来，“你到底是谁居然隐私这么重要？”

 

他皱眉，“你真的不知道？”

 

她耸肩并帮助他步履艰难地走上一个通往大路的爬坡，“如果我见过你的话，我认不出你。”

 

“我不敢相信你不知道我是谁。每个人都在报纸上比较我和我爸爸。”

 

她平稳地支撑着他的腰跨过分隔物。两个小孩，一个男孩和一个女孩，在边缘处牵着手等着。一旦他的脚稳固地伫立在地上，她对他笑了一下，“也许你只是没有你想象中那么令人印象深刻，如果我不能在照片中认出你的话。”

 

“说真的？”他将重量放置在分隔物上，她放下他，将她女儿和儿子的夹克上的绳子绑在一起，接着将他夹克上另一边绳系在她皮带的环里，“我在流血，可能要死了——你不知道，这可能是我听到的最后的话语了——而你就这么嘲笑我？”

 

“该死的对。现在闭嘴然后支撑在我的手臂上。”

 

走向她车子的路要比它应当的还长。脚下的黑色柏油路冷冷的。他们到达她的车子，停在一个被树遮掩着的小停车位旁，她不得不让他靠在车的边上，用双手去拧开门，一只脚用为杠杆。

 

“对不起，”她咧着嘴笑着说，“几年前我车子的驾驶座那一面被一个小子的车撞了。”

 

“没问题。”他说，看着那大大的凹痕，“你没事吧？”

 

“哦没事，”那门让开了路，弹开发出愤怒的吱吱声，“屁股得到了几颗大头针，但你知道的。”

 

她匍匐着坐进去，从杯座里拿出一个过时的手机。“用吧，”在她倒向后面前，她把手机越过肩膀给他，“打给你想的随便什么人。”

 

“谢谢。”Tony说着按下一串号码。

 

“Stark住宅。”

 

“嘿Jarv。送一辆车到，”他转过身问，“嘿，我们在哪？”

 

女人一边拍打着毛毯一边探出门外，“PointMugu。”

*California的一个海滩。

 

“——Point Mugu。”他停顿了几秒后又加了一句，“或许再带点裤子。”

 

“先生，感谢上帝。”Jarvis的声音通过电话像机械一样回响着，“警|察打过电话。他们说你掉下了阳台。”

 

“哦，是的，不。那的确发生了。”Tony耸肩，“我可能还需要阿司匹林。很多的阿司匹林。”

 

“我们很担心，sir。”

 

“不要撒谎Jarv。‘我们’意味着‘你’。”

 

“你的母亲和父亲也同样——”

 

“妈妈睡着了，床的旁边有一桶空的酒，而Howard根本不知道我出去了。”

 

“Sir，”Jarvis叹息道，“你的父母——”

 

“我需要裤子Jarvis。快点吧，钟表在滴答。时间在浪费。”

 

“当然sir。我现在就派Mr. Mathers去接你。”

 

“你太棒了Jarvis！从不改变。”

 

“当然sir。”

 

当Tony挂断电话，女人将毛毯披在他肩上，在他胸前绑了一个松松的结，“你看起很冷。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“所以，”她说，向后靠在小蓝车上，让她的身子放松在凹痕上，“Daddy issues？”

 

Tony的手摩挲着穿过自己的头发，“滚蛋。”

 

“只是说说。”在他讲电话的时候她松散了系在孩子们身上的绳，让他们玩着一些树叶。她转过来对着他。“我的爸爸以前不喜欢我的一些决定。你知道我是怎么说的吗？操他的。”

 

Tony看着她的儿子拿着两片树叶放在脑袋上假装那是一对耳朵。他的女儿在一旁笑着。“你会怎么做，如果你母亲的捐精者欺骗了你整个生活，叫你大自然的怪胎，之后你发现你并不是一个操蛋的怪——你不是你想象中……那么……孤独。你的整个生活都是一个谎言。”

 

很长的一段时间里她一句话也没有说，他们就这么静默地靠着她的车。树在海风中沙沙作响。

 

“我会——”她停顿，想了一下。“我会想出什么是…….”她又停顿了一下。“我不知道。”她看向他，“这有关于那鱼一样的东西吗？”

 

他做了一个态度暧昧的手势。

 

“我本想说，‘想出什么是你想要的’或者这一类的狗屁玩意，但我从来没有经历过发现自己身体的一部分是鱼的情况。”她摩擦着鼻尖，吸了吸鼻子，“我想如果你爸爸不喜欢你本身，这并没有什么关系。见鬼的，一部分上这甚至算是他的错，而他不能否认这个。不过如果你不喜欢你自己本身，那么……我不知道。选择成为你能成为的人吧。做你自己想要的，只是……停止委曲求全，特别是你从他那得到的所有都是狗屎的话。”她抱着双臂，“不管怎样，照顾自己的父母并不是孩子的责任，在要给老到不行的父母换尿布之前都不是。而不是倒过来。处处对他委曲求全或其他什么并不是你的责任。你应该去玩棒球或打飞机，而不是把自己塑造成他想要的。现在是找寻自我的最好时机，在你还年轻的时候。”

 

“在你正要取得工程学毕业证的时候，很难去找寻自我。”

 

“工程学？你多大？”

 

“十七。”

 

“什么？哇哦。”

 

“是的。我是很令人印象深刻，我知道。”

 

她咧嘴笑，“你是个小混蛋。”

 

他的回应卡在了喉咙里，一对车灯在不远处闪着光，当它们移向一个角落的时候，他在车子转向中看见那是一个圆滑的黑色豪车。

 

“我想那是来接我的。”他说。

 

“哈，好车。”她把自己从车身上推开，走到她孩子们玩耍的敌方。那豪车移进停车位缓慢地停在他们身边。Michael从前座快速跳出来，胳膊上搭着一条对折的裤子，跑向Tony。

 

“晚上好，先生。”

 

“嘿，Mike，”Tony在围巾的遮掩下穿上裤子，但没有把它从腰上解下来，“谢谢。”

 

“先生。”Mike走到豪车旁边，打开车门。

 

“嘿，警|察那怎么办？”

 

“他们被通知您的安全后就结束搜索了。不过您还是需要露个面给他们一个担保。”

 

“对，没错。也许我们可以给Chuck打个电话？”他和警长有多年的交情，他们的交往关系从他第一次公然猥亵罪控告开始到现在。Tony甚至有他的快捷拨号。“他会接电话的，对吧？”

* 公然猥亵罪：没有听上去那么恐怖，不过就是大街上裸奔这种级别。

 

“当然了，先生。”

 

Tony点了点头，转身走向女人和她孩子们身边。她手撑在后面坐着，两条腿在身前张开。

 

“你要走了？”

 

“对。”

 

她的头对他指了指“我能把我的毯子拿回来了么？”

 

“我喜欢它。”

 

“那我的围巾呢？”

 

“它是个好腰带。”

 

她为此叹气，但微笑着，“好吧。你可以留着它们我想。”当他开始凝视着她，她温柔地说，“我不会说的。”

 

“好的，非常感激。”Tony停顿了一下，然后直视着她的眼睛，“谢谢。”

 

“当然了。”

 

“你叫什么？”他问。

 

“Danny。”她说，头歪向一边，“你叫什么？”

 

“Tony。”

 

“好的，Tony，”她坐直然后收起腿，手肘安置在膝盖上放松。她盯回他，表情严肃，“做你想做的。”

 

Tony在移动脚后跟之前点头，走回自己的车在的地方，“我会的。”

 

她在他举起手在头顶做出一个和平的手势时大笑出声，他滑坐进豪车的后座。Michael发动引擎，缓慢地开动起来，在车子开出停车位的时候，Tony看见Danny告诉她的孩子们挥手说再见。

 

回家的路上，他凝视着灯光穿过沿海的建筑经过黑暗的树丛。正是在那时，在身体坐在柔软的皮革和令人皮肤发痒的毛毯中，腰间围着一个女人的围巾的那个时候，他做出了决定。他选择，人或者鱼。他的选择或是Howard的选择。他在脑海中列了个关于他能想到的所有情况的好处或坏处列表，他最后得出了一个结论：操他的Howard和他想要的。他将要过他的人生，以一半是人一半是鱼的身体过他自己的人生。鉴于他爸爸是个混蛋，他再也不要去遮掩什么了。

 

他低头看腿上的围巾，默默在内心背着Danny的执照号码。

 

第二天Howard在Tony头后面的墙上打碎了装了苏格兰酒的玻璃杯，正好擦过他脑后的绷带。他用全身力气朝Tony大喊着，面红耳赤，把手上的报纸扔到Tony的脸上，头条正是警|察关于Tony昨晚举止的说明。

 

两天之后Danny得到了一个新的车，上面装满了一军队的玩具，一满盒雪纺绸的，羊绒的和丝绸的围巾，和一条美利奴毛毯。

 

五天之后Howard和Maria在Santa Barbara死于车祸。四个小时后Jarvis找到Tony，他在喝了一半Howard酒窖里的酒后，瘫倒在自己的呕吐物中。医生和护士给他洗胃后，他鼻子中插着进料管在医院醒来，Obi坐在他床边拿着一堆文件要他签名，现在公司是他的了。

 

他发现自己的母亲没有死于撞击，而是在海边的高速公路上流干了全身的血，她靠在分隔物上只为了能看着不远处的潮起潮落。Tony闭上眼睛，做出了另一个决定。

 

二十年来他再也没有身处海洋中过，尽管有些时候他会梦见一个年轻的女人，有着黑色的头发和尖利的牙齿，在她滑进他的大衣中时，背鳍在水中微微鼓起。

 

TBC


	3. You Learn Important Things at the Meeting  你在会议中学到重要的事

**You Learn Important Things at the Meeting**

**你在会议中学到重要的事**

 

目前。

 

所以现在是这样：一次或两次Tony可能或可能没有致力于一个掌心炮或两个臂甲，而他大概有点忘记在上去拿可摄取的咖啡时脱掉它们（咖啡在离Dum-E十个楼层远的地方，尽管如此他依旧会拿着杯子离开实验室，像是他的每次喝绿色沉淀物的意图是为了以免某个机器人又开始呜呜哀鸣），然后当他拿咖啡时突然被Clint或Steve还有一次在窗外侧飞过的鸟吓到时，就可能会炸出一个或两个穿过沙发的洞。

 

像这样的事是可能发生过的，即使没有录像带去确认曾经被称之为复仇者们的沙发，而现在只剩下燃烧的木头和纤维的那一堆残渣，是在Stark的手上走向了它的终点这一声称。然而尽管他做了所有的努力试图去证明他的清白，但正如Steve所说的，“表面上一副天真无邪的样子”，Tony被反对者们碾压之后，现在他已经不再允许携带任何科技作物，且必须离实验室的门两英尺远，不然就太危险了。他们甚至得到了Jarvis去背叛Tony，某种方式上这听起来像是A.I.版本的Benedict Arnold。

*Benedict Arnold ： Benedict Arnold 是美国独立战争时期的一名少将，起初为革命派作战，屡立战功，最后反叛到英国。

 

在全部冗长的废话结束之后，这意味着在他还没走完一半通往走廊里的电梯一半的路程，他就要面临Jarvis响起警报或被灭火器喷一脸这两个选项中任意一个，他早该用Mark II把那灭火器撕碎的。

 

但他仍然在他自己家里。

 

所以诚实点来说，他没有试图去覆盖他给Jarvis的特有代码并不是一件难以相信的事。

 

他试图突破Jarvis的控制，他把第三架原型机改为手提式以方便隐藏，然后把一个能模仿地震的冲击波——大概里氏震级六级——的低能量掌心炮放到烤箱手套里，唯一的问题就是那有点不好拿。尽管诚实地说，他在过程中发生了一两个小故障的情况下，拿着它越过了他的A.I.，然而他还是对自己有混合着骄傲和失望的情感，因为1.）操他的对他愚弄了他的A.I.！然后2.）什么鬼？他不应该有可能去愚弄自己的A.I.，看在上帝的份上Jarvis有扫描器，接着3.）天杀的他自己的科技居然对他感到怜悯，放任他离开自己的实验室像是一个家长假装没有看见他的儿子再一次在吃饭之前偷饼干吃…所以…附录：2A.) 操他的对他的科技是最棒的，而且的确抓住了他，只是……放走了他。

 

噢耶。

 

但是回到当前的问题上，Tony非常固执的表示现在明显装饰在壁炉上，像动物张着大嘴的洞，非常并且大部分必定不是·他的·错。

 

他知道，因为并不是什么人每天都能够在进行一个高功率的特斯拉振荡器的工作之后，走进他们客厅到厨房的入口，却发现一大堆绿色和金色和黑色的茶叶堵在水槽中，深呼吸Tony，这是他该死的大厦而他有权利住在这里。

 

所以是的，他会承认他在墙上炸穿了一个洞，但是再一次：不是他的错。他知道这会在Steve妈妈的家庭法庭上站得住脚，因为基于那个直接的证据现在正堵在门前对他假笑，他有权利在任何即将来临的威胁前去保卫自己。

 

所以原型机炸飞了侧边而不是向前是无关紧要的。

 

是的Tony知道，他知道，他不会为他们的等离子体电视的损毁付责任；他知道警报正在响起，因为Loki，喜爱恶作剧与欺骗和有着自卑情结的神，在他们该死的厨房里，这不是他的错 - 这不是，Steve会完全理解的，他会——

 

“Tony我的上帝啊你到底在干什么？”

 

什么？

 

“什么？”Tony感觉到眼睛在抽搐，尝试不要因为Steve的前额上跳动的青筋而感到罪恶感。

 

说真的，为什么这总是他的错？难道他们没有看到穿着松弛的绿色衬衣的恶作剧之神吗？（因为得了吧这个男的能不能够至少试一下别的颜色的衣服？Tony喜欢红色但是他至少也会涉猎蓝色，而且和黑色有长时间的良好关系，比如菘蓝。）

* 原文作者打错成 woah ，实际上是 woad 。

 

“guys - ”，

* 为了和下面呼应，这里就不翻了。 guys ：各位。

 

“哦我的上帝啊不，”Clint像火箭一样射到电视机旁，在其恐吓般地在高于壁炉的坐落处摇摇欲坠时，像铁柱一样在下面支撑着它，“不要是我的宝贝！Stark你怎么能这样？”

 

“Guuuuuyyyssss,”Tony看着Thor和Clint在一旁为失去电视机而恸哭了一会，思考着Bruce和Natasha去哪了，然后翻了翻心里的日志清单，了解到现在已经是四月份，而他们俩个大概是在神盾赞助的去印度山麓丘陵的旅行前段，中段或后段。他在楼下多久了？也许一个星期？

 

奇怪。

 

“吾友Stark，我虔诚地希望你没有毁坏我们的追求魔法所在的土地。吾友Clint和我快要见解到Lady Peach了——”

* 好像是一首歌，油管上有，有一个系列。

 

“哦得了吧！你们！”Tony挥动他的手，机械松懈的电线和金属碎片在他手腕周围碰撞发出叮当声， “Loki! 在厨房里！喝茶！”

 

“不要再用那些线索引用了，”Clint用最后温柔的一推把TV从它那危险的位置上扶正，“如果你删除了我的游戏，我会在你睡着的时候，把你的鼻孔当做靶子来练习。”

 

“他在我们的厨房里！”Tony眯眼，尝试去确认如果他们的眼睛闪烁着可怕的心灵控制的蓝光。并不那么幸运。

 

“我们知道，Tony。” Steve带着他那跟自豪无关的眼神说着，“如果你哪怕一次从你的实验室出来呼吸呼吸空气的话，你也会知道的。他在这里三天了 ——”

 

“这他妈什么鬼？”

 

“——但是你不会知道因为你忽视了每一个电话和广播，我每一次敲你的门和每一封发给你的邮件，在你开始说话之前 ——”当Tony张开嘴准备理论一番时，他又说，“ ——我到目前为止，为了把你拽出实验室，在你门外又踢又叫就像一个蹒跚学步的孩子 ——看在上帝的份上你是个成年人了—— 所以在我们的团队会议，当我们都开始我们的质疑和情况权衡，当然好与坏两者皆有，最后决定让他留下来是没问题的时候，你不在。”Steve移动手掌指着今天还在塔里的半个队伍成员，“每个人都同意了。”

 

“甚至是Natasha？”

 

“甚至是Natasha。”

 

“甚至是Bruce？我最喜欢的绿大个子？”

 

Steve捏了捏鼻梁，“甚至是Bruce，即使我确定我听到他要求你不要在那个星期之前打电话给他。”

 

Tony看着Loki，然后那个神耸了耸半边肩，杯沿压在唇上轻吹着他的茶。

 

“我不喜欢这个。”Tony对整个房间说。

 

“欢迎参加Shell Head俱乐部。”Clint咕哝着说，在他开始用扣紧墙上等离子电视机来虚度时光，“ Natasha和我可没那么高兴。”

*Shell Head ：忍者神龟迷的自称

 

“那就是为什么，我不明白，这个该为毁坏大半个城市负责任的男人——这个城市，纽约市，这个你出生的地方Cap，如果你需要我提醒你的话——居然被允许生活在复仇者大厦里，而且没有任何，哦我不知道，抱怨？哇啦哇啦的议论呢？混乱，如果你会的话。我想要知道，如果有个什么人能告诉我的话那会非常好，因为我差点心脏病发作——Clint，再一个反应堆笑话，我就用小提琴的弦来给你的弓做弓弦，让你成为一个能发出悦耳音乐的小丘比特 ——当我进来却撞见他带着令人厌恶的脸喝着菊花茶的时候。”

 

“这实际上是绿茶。”Loki在他身后说，声音清晰柔和，“我发现在中午这有助于醒神。”

 

“又是绿的，”Tony把他之前心里暗戳戳的批评大声地说了出来，“这叫自闭症光谱，自己查查看吧。”

* 一种病，症状包括重复一成不变的兴趣与行为。

 

“哦我不知道，”Loki抬起眉毛用一种让人烦厌的屈尊俯就的表情的尖锐地重复Tony之前的声明，用一种蛇在突袭自己敌人前会露出的咧嘴微笑看着他，接着亲切地评估着他手中的茶，“我认为这颜色能衬托我的眼睛。”

 

“我们能停止吗？”Steve抬起手，移到两个人中间仿佛要去制止战斗一样，“这是——Tony，Loki将要跟我们待在一起一段时间。他在Asgard已经恢复了名誉…之类的。Thor为他做了担保，虽然我也为他留在这里说了些话，我们每个人都在会议上表达出我们最起码的公民礼貌，我们系统地做了工作。”

 

“你能不能停止那些狗屁会议 ——”

 

“你真的应该出现在那里Tony。”Steve交叉胳膊在胸前，“我很认真的。我们不会等你的。”

 

“这是真的，”Thor说，离开身后那对碎石堆走到他们在的地方，“Loki为了弥补他的过错向Asgardi偿还了他的债。众神之父发现了Loki罪行的根本，他的罪已经被全部偿还了。”

 

“那么他是怎么做到的？”Tony小心地问。他一直将视线放在Loki身上，看着那个神在听到Steve和Thor说“恢复”和“全神之父”的时候轻微拉下挨在杯沿的嘴唇，就像那些话是苦胆一般糟蹋了他的茶。没有人看见这个。他们都在看着Tony。

 

“他这几个月都在时间漩涡里，由全神之父想出的办法。对我们来说只过去了三个月。对于Loki来说是人类的一生，没有食物，没有水，也失去了魔法，除了他自己没有任何别的什么和他在一起。”Thor的声音低低地漂浮过Tony的脑海，“他已经后悔了。这个我可以向你保证。我目击了他的判决。Forseti认为惩罚是合适公正的，并且在他的裁定下，我一直负责照顾他的健康。Loki在这里仅仅是因为他要做出偿还；去拿回他在监禁中失去的力量。”

*Forseti ：北欧神话中掌管审判和处罚的神。

 

Loki拿开贴在嘴唇上的杯子，并盯着杯中的茶水慢慢在他的掌心变凉，让热量像蒸汽一样浮在他身边。Tony可以看到最后的热气很快消逝了，速度比他估计的一杯热茶变冷的时间要短很多。

 

“是的，”Loki说，杯中的液体平坦又柔软，“我已经…后悔了。”

 

“为什么他不能在Asgard上，”Tony在空中挥舞着他的手，掌心炮的一大部分散落开来，掉落在地毯上发出柔软的扑通声，“‘偿还’？为什么偏偏选了这个大厦？”

 

“这是因为…我害怕那些在Asgard上的同胞们不会愿意原谅 ——”

 

“好的麻烦把我也放在那群人中间——”

 

“但是我看到在我Midgard的朋友展现出的善良，而那不经常出现在我家乡那些同胞们身上。”

 

“他的意思是，”Clint在一旁添加，“这里没有人会砍开他的头骨成两半，就像个腐烂的蜜瓜一样。嘿Steve，能帮我个忙吗？”

 

Tony听到Steve叹了口气，但是紧随其后的是带着轻巧的脚步声穿过客厅。他没有转头，视线依旧停在Loki身上。那个神的视线无聊地停留在他自己和周围房间上，看上去比隧道还空洞。

 

“拜托，Tony兄弟，” Thor的手沉重地落在他肩上，Tony看着Loki细长的手包裹着瓷器的样子，联想到他的手包裹着他的脖子，他忍不住惊跳了一下。

 

“放下你的武器。”Thor将Tony的肩膀轻柔地移过来，直到他不再直直盯着Loki。

 

“我的武器？”Tony摇晃了一下手腕。金属发出一阵可怜的尖叫，一些螺丝在其中一个放大器的表面的侧边松开落下。他皱起眉头，在心中给自己记下来要给下一个原型机加强主体支撑，“这并不是。”

 

“如果不是为了威胁我的兄弟的话，这又是干什么用的呢？”

 

“哦，等等。不是。我并不知道他在这里——Jarvis你为什么不告诉我他在这里？我想要拿杯咖啡，也许再加上一个三明治，但主要是咖啡。”Tony用指关节拨弄钩子附件，然后发现他很幸运没有把他的小拇指轰掉，“见鬼。我需要钳子来移掉这个…”

 

“我的确试图去警告你Sir，”Jarvis从天花板上吟诵道，“大约在您为您的装置安装第三个绝缘铸件的某一时间。您简单地选择不去接受我的提议。”

 

“哦，好吧…”Tony耸肩，“我以为我们为那类的注意力分散的行为有一个协议——”

 

“Tony，”Steve从那个他在Clint把它从墙上解开的时候移步去帮助扶稳TV的壁炉旁对他说，“如果你不是到这来攻击Loki的，那为什么那些科技在客厅？”

 

Tony摇了摇他的头，试图去引导出他最羞怯的面部表情。

 

“啊你看，这当然有个完美的合理的解释，”他说，注意到失望和挫败爬上Cap的眼神中，而他懊悔的表情看上去对平息他即将到来的未来一点用处也没有。他朝Thor拉着他的方向移动得多了点，并且开始向电梯退去，一直保持着他的脸朝向前方，这样他就可以看着Steve是不是开始跟着他了。

 

“Tony——”

 

“一个我会很高兴写下来给你的解释，”他说着，滑进已经开启的门里，因为Jarvis看上去比起放任他死于另一个美国队长义务演讲的手上更希望他活下去。目前关于Loki的问题似乎没他什么事了，并且正式下降到重要事情清单上的第二名，正好在他自我保护的下面。

 

Steve看上去非常心烦，但是他并没有从他支撑等离子电视机的地方移开。Clint甚至没有朝他们的方向瞟一眼，依旧专注于把电线从墙上拆卸下来，所以似乎Cap不会很快移开。

 

“Tony。”

 

“或者如果你喜欢的话，我可以给你发一封深情并茂的电报，三天以内就能被派送到你的桌上，Cap。”

 

门开始滑动关上，然后他最后看一眼整个房间。Clint和Steve在角落里，Thor的脸上混合着被逗乐的和担忧Tony会突然从背后拿出一个火箭炮瞄准Loki的两种表情，而罪犯本身已经转身走进厨房，没有看一眼背后。他优雅而静默地滑进门内，正好在电梯门关上的时候。

 

“好吧，那可真奇怪。”Tony对着门说。门上反射出他的脸的扭曲图像，看上去跟他一样迷惑。

 

\---------

 

很久以后，当厨房令人愉悦地空着时，Tony终于得到他的咖啡。他美丽的三倍烘焙的哥伦比亚咖啡混合在一起，本身尝起来就那么好，再加上一个指头的苏格兰酒就更好了，特别是在凌晨三点的时候。

 

他把咖啡捧在手心，让杯子的热度温暖他的双手，并恶化了从深处的钉子边成极热的工作过度的电路板的残余时被烫伤的地方。当他认出Loki的茶杯正在水槽的角落时，他才只吸了第一口。那茶杯又白又干净，并且一点也不是什么Tony会买的东西，而他不得不榨取着他的脑袋去想起这是否是Pepper留在厨房的一部分茶具。那金色的边缘是她喜欢的，可是装饰在侧边的精美黑色叶状图案一点也不像是她的风格。

 

他又抿了一口他的咖啡，在俯下身来更好地观察时在水槽上投下一片阴影。灯光有些微弱，很明显没人放正确的电灯泡进去，而这使得很难看清房间里的任何东西。根据更接近的检查，Tony可以看见瓷杯的杯身覆盖了一层精巧的粉状冰霜，而茶杯下的金属水槽有一小段冰霜的痕迹从杯子处延伸出去。

 

Tony看进杯中，那茶是石头一般的固体，现在是一个冰冷的绿色冰块了。

 

他移动手去拿起它，完全专注于——

 

“需要什么帮助吗？”

 

“耶稣基督啊！”Tony转过身发现Loki正站在冰箱旁边。那个神的脸上带着一种无法解读的表情看着Tony在水槽边吓了一跳的样子。冰箱门大开着，包括冷冻门，而Loki就这么交叉着双手靠着它，用他那种独有的奇异平静地注视着Tony。他的衣服邪恶地适合他柔软的身躯，薄的几乎跟没穿一样。

 

“你这算什么，现在是生活在我的厨房里了吗？”

 

Loki耸肩。

 

“你什么时候到这的？”Tony问，只是想要知道他看着他检查被冰冻的茶杯有多久了。

 

“我在你之前到的，”Loki的头向后靠在冰冻门上，Tony感觉到他的脸拉下来，露出不满的撅嘴。神的身体姿势很清晰地表达出他对他毫无兴趣，好像在只是假装保证Loki足够清醒去保护自己情况下，Tony还不够成为一个威胁。唯一与他的姿态相不符的事是他交叉着他的双臂，但即使是这样他的松懈也足够告诉他，在神的雷达上面他连惊动他的资格都不到。

 

再加上Tony想象Loki的头发在门上被冻成冰的模样。这使得他自己的头发有些发寒地微微竖起。

 

 

Loki扭动着脖子，脖子下的阴影也跟着移动到左边，他歪着脑袋，“你只是单纯选择不去看到我。”

 

“或者你用魔法遮掩了自己。”Tony瞪眼，现在他察觉到Loki的姿势，并调整了自己的姿态。他靠在水槽上，把咖啡拿到唇边。在他站在这的一小段时间咖啡变得有些冷，当凉凉的液体进入他的嘴巴里时他露出痛苦的表情。

 

在Loki皱眉时，他头顶上的灯闪烁了一下。

 

“我向你保证我没有。”

 

“我不相信你。”

 

“我发现你居然以为我会在乎这一点倒是有些迷人。”

 

冰箱在冷冻系统的影响下发出一声呻吟，试图从大开的门那弥补失去的空气，而Loki对此发出一声轻柔的叹息。他用他的背支撑他从冰箱门上直起身，胳膊一直交叉着，往前走了一点这样他就能关上门。Tony看到他的两腮微微发红，当他经过的时候，Tony敬而远之地拉开距离，Loki心不在焉地刷过一边松散的头发，而Tony想，在完全不同的情况下，他可能觉得Loki很帅。

 

照现在情况来看，以这个神曾把他扔出窗外的事实，就足够否定了他的完美的骨骼与身形，让Tony坚持理性的判断，并继续保留他对这个男人的讨厌。

 

Loki很快瞟了一眼水槽然后，就如他猛然变成Tony眼中的美丽事物了一样，在昏暗的厨房中，刺目的灯光打在他脸上，投下一片阴影。暗色的阴影出现在他眼睛下面，几条线浮在他的额头，脸颊和嘴巴上，而那看上去可不像是皱纹。他看上去像老了数十岁，像是他有一千年没有睡觉了。

 

Loki看着茶杯，他的嘴唇向内抿紧，宛如他失望于他看到的那些寒冰。他的一只手在水槽上挥了挥，接着那茶杯在它所处的地方颤动了一会，但是最后还是停留在他原来在的地方，那茶依旧还是固体的。灯光愤怒地在他们上方闪动着直到神朝天花板很快地瞥了一眼才重新安定下来。

 

Tony在Loki转过来时眨了眨眼，然后突然一切又重回到原来的样子。

 

Loki迅速经过他身边，而他甚至来不及对Loki投去一瞥，短短一瞬，Tony刹那间感觉像是冬天刚刚从他身边掠过。他手中的杯子变得似冰般寒冷。

 

“晚安，Stark。”

 

就像那样，Loki走了，速度快到只留给Tony眨眼的时间而错过了他离去的出口。一切发生的太快了，肯定有什么魔法参与在这里面，他想，用手密切地摸着周围的角落，想要找到一个会凭空而出的通道。

 

灯光猛然变回了它们原应该有的亮度，温和并且白灿灿的，充满了厨房里每个角落。

 

他盯着天花板看了一会，在他手中的水杯使他皮肤痒起来之前，他发现地毯和墙相交的那块空间延伸得有点长。握着手中的茶杯，那感觉就像握着一块冰。不夸大地说，五分钟之前还曾经冒着蒸汽的热咖啡，现在就跟那个茶杯一样，整个杯子都结冰了，像是什么人把它扔进了液氨里面，碰巧将茶杯凝固成有完美光滑表面的冰块。他试图移动他的手指，它们痛苦地黏在杯身上，接着他就把杯子扔进水槽，正好在那被遗弃的茶杯棒冰旁边。

 

“太他妈诡异了。”他说，走到咖啡壶那，仅仅发现它也冷得跟冰一样。他放下它，放置回台上。

 

“Jarvis，”那是他所有能说的，在咖啡机熄火，发出愤怒的声音，并试图靠溢出咖啡来填满厨房之前。

 

他揉了揉眼睛。这些破事来得实在太早了。

 

但是，恼怒并不能停止他用一对钳子从水槽中撬起茶杯。他用毛巾包着它拿回实验室。

 

当他把毛巾从茶杯上揭下来时，瓷面冷得足够让织物裂开，一块蓝色的织物卡在边缘的金色装饰线上。

 

他叹气。

 

“Jarvis设定时间。”Tony把茶杯放置在实验室的角落，而它下面的金属桌面表面即刻结上一层霜，“我想知道什么时候这杯茶重新变回液体。”

 

“没问题Sir。”

 

他沉重地坐在椅子上，皱着眉头盯着杯子。

 

他又叹了口气。

 

“打开掌心炮文件夹。”他说，朝大屏幕转身，“再次运行Alpha-3序列，但是加厚支柱到3%…”

 

\------

 

最终Tony得到能够安全发射的掌心炮。

 

直到早上时，那茶依旧是固体的。

 

TBC


	4. Bet Superman's Never Had a Green Tea Popsicle  打赌超人从来没有得到一个绿茶棒冰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后有一些血腥和半恶心的东西。没有很恐怖，我想，这只是一个提前警告。
> 
> 而且，我很高兴你们享受这个故事。我知道有些人对为什么Loki把东西冰冻起来有问题，但是我保证这是有原因的！这将会出现在之后的章节中，所以不要担心。你们只需要知道这跟loki的监禁生涯有关。
> 
> 谢谢！

**Bet Superman's Never Had a Green Tea Popsicle**

**打赌超人从来没有得到一个绿茶棒冰**

 

 

和Loki生活在一起实际上并没有Tony一开始预料的那样奇怪。他曾用能改变一个人一生那么多的钱打赌，Loki将会彻底改变复仇者。

 

而现实是，他把自己关在房间里，并且从没为任何事情出来过，除了茶或许再加上一次由于Thor坚持让他参与的偶然的晚餐中，即使那样，也是在一片完全无法原谅的寂静中完成的。雷电之神看上去非常想让自己的弟弟一起参加家庭之夜，以至于随后让所有人，有些时候连他在内，都惊人地难受。

 

其他复仇者们的容忍度尚在各自范围之内，只要他们能效仿Steve和Loki礼貌地闲聊，在Loki说话的时候回答，并且在遭到Loki的面无表情和白眼时发出适当的应对。在那些天里，Bruce会屏气凝神地专注地抿着嘴嚼着嘴里的食物，绝不会从他面前的盘子上抬起头来，Clint时常露出一副像是他被人逼着吞下什么酸物的表情，而Tony很确定Natasha一直在桌下拿着把枪对着Loki的胯部。Thor似乎非常有目的地把自己放置在他弟弟和其他人中间，但是这整个痛苦的经验好像一点都没有打扰到Loki。他们期待他至少有几分谨慎，即使对其他人没感觉至少也是对Bruce，但他看起来比起别的来更加疲惫和放弃般地顺从。有些时候，这个骗子甚至会闭上眼睛，交叉着他的双臂，假装他在睡觉，直到整个事情结束。

 

Tony在很大程度上认为，除非Loki愿意假装他能和家具融为一体，否则他的存在依旧很难被忽视。唯一一次他真正和这个神互动，是在他在早上很早的时候在厨房里偶然遇见他。还有一两次他可能在图书馆或阳台上看到他，但是这些都是少之又少。大多数时候他看到Loki在厨房里，而且每一次他都会靠在冰箱门上，他的头离冷冻库尽可能接近。这个神经常脸上不健康地发红，看上去好像他刚跑了十千米，汗珠透过他薄薄的衣服渗透出来。每天晚上Tony会问他生活在厨房里是怎样的，而Loki总会很快给他一个诙谐的回答，使得Tony想要去咧嘴笑（比起其他东西来说，那永远在“他将从脸上抹去的东西”名单中名列前茅）。

 

不管什么时候回到实验室，他做的第一件事总是检查那个冰冻的茶杯。计时器已经显示这是第43056分钟了，而茶依旧保持着他第一天放到桌上时的固体状。在第三十天的末尾，Tony短暂地考虑过询问Loki是否他需要拿回这个茶杯，但是他的好奇心正式达到最高点，而且那个神并没有要求拿回它，所以他想这是没有害处的。

 

在过去的几个星期，他们每两天或三天就会意外地遇见彼此，而在这个月的最后一天，Loki已经足够熟悉Tony的咖啡养生法，甚至精确地知道如何酿造出Columbian混合咖啡。他经常在每隔73.6小时左右，为Tony准备好一杯咖啡（他很确定有Jarvis的帮助），而Tony会咕噜咕噜喝着，直到他的眼皮不再打架，他的手指停止颤动。

 

行走于某处走廊时，他也算出了Loki会在茶里放多少勺茶叶和糖，并且确切地知道液体需要多温暖（或更精确点来说，冷），能让神甚至会想去喝它。

 

他在装配茶壶的中途知道Loki会在一小时之内漫游到这里，然后一个出了很多汗的Steve Rogers出现在他周围，带着一声太过神气的“早上好”打开冰箱。凉凉的空气扑面而来，然后他突然想起Loki最近喜欢往茶里加牛奶。

 

“嘿Cap，把牛奶递给我好吗？”

 

“百分之二的还是脱脂的？”

* 国外最常用的两种牛奶，说实在话尝起来没什么区别（个人觉得）

 

“百分之二的那种。”

 

Steve从冰箱腹部拿出牛奶和一壶橘子汁，然后把前者递给Tony。

 

他在看到茶杯时抬起眉毛，“从什么时候起你开始喝茶了？”

 

“Ew。Cap你闭嘴。四十年来咖啡一直对我那么好，我绝不会像那样背叛她的。”

 

Steve从碗柜中拖拉出一个杯子倒满，一口饮尽一整杯果汁，接着重复刚刚的动作。他用杯子指着Tony的方向，“那么是为谁做的？Bruce？”

 

“Brucie Bear不会让我为他做任何事，食物或者别的，因为那样是，我引用，”Tony用手指做出引号的动作，“‘难消化’而且基本上是‘有毒的’。完全是胡编乱造，如果你问我的话。”

*Brucie Bear ：亲昵的说法。

 

Steve给他一个表情，“Pepper告诉过我有关煎蛋卷的事。”

 

“我那时正在死去！无法正确烹饪煎蛋卷是情有可原的，因此应该被看作为不正确的数据。”他拿起热水器往茶壶中倒出足够的水，放置在台上并按下‘开启’的按钮，“只要我尝试，我现在完全可以做出一个煎蛋卷。”

 

“所以你之前并没有做过。”

 

“和那点无关。”Tony做了一个表示轻视的手势。“不管怎样，这茶是给我们的寄居人，恶作剧之神，用发胶的隐士做的。”

*God ofMischief, Hair Gel and Hermitage

 

Steve的‘目光’转变成一种‘目光’，他停下喝果汁的动作接着轻轻地把手中的橘子汁放在柜台上。杯子和桌面碰撞发出一声柔软的咯噔声，Tony可以看到Steve的手指紧握又松开，像是他试着不去把杯子捏碎成两半。

 

当他开口说话时，安静得令人紧张不安和缓慢，就像Tony是个犯了什么引人注目的错误的小孩，“这是给Loki做的？”

 

“呃，是的。”Tony耸肩，“他喜欢在茶里加牛奶，我个人来说觉得是一件很侮辱的事情，而我甚至不喝茶，但——”

 

“Tony，首先为什么你会给Loki做茶？你没有给任何人做过任何东西。”

 

“嘿，现在我发现你这话可真无礼，而且完全不是真的。我今天早上刚刚给Natasha制造了全新的军械库；新的Widow Bites和Widow Line，”他用手中测量松散的绿茶的勺指着Cap，之后把它放回了盒子里，“甚至是Widow'sKiss，非常难哄骗Natasha，因为她想要它像辣椒喷雾剂但又不是，而且她依旧想要它按照每个神盾的命令一样不致死，这比预期的要难很多，鉴于我一开始的几个尝试结果都制造出了迷幻药。”

*Widow Bites ：一种武器，高频静电荷充当冲击能量爆炸，效果可以持续一个月。

*Widow Line ：一种连接着伸缩抓钩和电缆的手套，主要用于屋顶滑翔，速降和攀爬陡峭的悬崖丘陵。

*Widow Kiss ：俄罗斯特种部队首创的一种气溶胶可以瞬间使人晕倒，紫粉烟雾，能让人晕倒 20 小时。

出 自 Marvel Wikia 。

 

Steve用一只手截断了Tony的话，“那并不是我的意思，而你知道的。”

 

“嘘—— 我知道你只是嫉妒我没有给你做过什么。”

 

“Tony，我认为连血清也不能从你烹饪的食物中保护我。”

 

“我说过那是情有可原的——”

 

“我的重点，”Steve微微提高音量压过Tony的满嘴跑火车，“不是有关于你的烹饪——”他在Tony做了个鬼脸时竖起一根手指，“而是询问你什么时候开始见Loki，而且为什么你会给他泡茶，在——”他瞟了一眼时钟，“在早上五点半的时候。”

 

“嗯？不要担心亲爱的，我早起并不是为了任何神而对你不忠，挪威神或其他什么神，”他开始在桌上用摩斯码打出二进制版的‘Back in Black’的歌词。他的手指在桌上快速地翻飞如跳跃的火焰，“在他决定住进冰箱里后我们撞见了无数次。我想我们应该开始让他交房租或其他什么。”

 

那给他带来另一个眼神，这一次看上去像是他突然长出第三只眼一样，“Loki一直生活在……冰箱里？”

 

“是的。呃，不。”他的眉毛在思考中向上挑起一点点，想着他应该用001101110 01101001 01101110 01100101或00111001在‘九个生命’中来表示‘九’。如果他用更短的那个转化这会完全改变他着手的节奏韵律，“有一点？你知道的，他站在打开的冰箱门前做的事。”

 

“实际上我不知道。”Cap微微收紧肩膀成方形，“我从来没有除晚餐以外见过Loki。”

 

“真的？Cap，他总是在周围一些地方潜伏着。”

 

“并不总是，”Steve说，“至少我知道没有人见过他，甚至是Thor。”

 

Tony毫无犹豫地嘲笑出声，“好吧，啧，连Thor都没有见过他。这就像是他的宠物兔子因为他的紧拥能使人窒息而远离他。”

 

热水器开始沸腾，Tony忍住把它直接从底盘直接拿起来的欲望。上一次他这么做的时候，Loki傲慢地跟他争论了什么是精确的‘沸腾’，当Tony反驳‘沸腾’是在水起泡泡，而不是像个定时器爆炸时，Loki挥舞了他的手，然后Tony突然就有了乳房。那很奇怪，一部分是因为他的胸膛感觉到奇怪的重量，但是更多是因为这个魔术师脸上也带着惊讶的表情。虽然那表情一闪而过，但是Tony依旧抓住了那一瞬间。他选择去忽略掉那个，用一种他能做到的平稳流畅的方式转过身子，穿过自己的衬衫罩住自己的乳房。

 

“哦别开玩笑了甜心，”他发出猫一般的呜呜声，“你真的以为这会使我感到狼狈么？”

 

Loki的眉毛还皱着，脸上的表情却已经软化，他消失了，但到了早晨Tony的胸膛就变回了原状。

 

后来他发现整件事其实性感和滑稽多过恐怖，而胸部的问题相对来说解决地非常快，没有人真的见到他带着C-cup的胸，但是，并不意味着他想要重复这事。

*C-cup ：杯罩尺寸。

 

特别不是在Cap面前。至少不是当他带着那种表情看着他的时候。

 

所以他留着热水器在地盘上额外的三十秒，之后结束敲打最后一遍合唱的副歌部分，用一点非常炫耀的方式在最后添加了一个相当戏剧性的感叹表明高扬的旋律，然后在颤音中结束了。

 

“Tony，我知道你的一个本事。”Steve说着，重重呼出一口气。

 

“一个本事？见鬼的那是什么意思？”

 

“那种你总不能适可而止的本事。”

 

“我的天哪，你听来像是Rhodey。”

 

“我只是表示你应该谨慎点，”热水器发出咔哒一声，Steve专心地盯着Tony的手，因为他正把液体注入到Loki的瓷茶壶里，接着将之前准备好的茶球放进去，“你知道你在做什么吗？你有认真考虑过吗？”

 

“呃——，”Tony逐字酌句，选择那些他认为是安全的词句，然后开始鬼鬼祟祟地移向门的方向。这感觉像是他最近做的所有事都是在避开Cap和他的问题，“我知道我在泡茶。”

 

当Steve把他温柔的手放在他的肩膀上时，他几乎就要移到门边了，“不 - Tony，不要再逃跑了。”

 

“我没有逃跑。谁在逃跑？”他用茶杯作为挡箭牌并抬起它给Steve看，“我只是要把这个给Loki。如果他没有茶水尚在适当的温度时拿到它，他会抓狂的。”

 

“我只是认为你应该小心点，”Cap重复，“虽然他由于休息留在这里，但我不想你受他掌控。”

 

“我会忘记这点的。”Tony假笑，“有时候你让事情变得太容易了Cap。”

 

为此他得到一个恼怒的皱眉。他想念那些当Cap会至少感到挫败的老时光，Steve会再一次解释他之前可是在‘军队里看在上帝份上，’而那下流的性双关语远远不会打扰到他。现在所有他得到的是……这个。恼怒。这让他感觉他在跟Pepper说话，只不过没有文件的恐吓。

 

“你知道我的意思。”

 

“放松Steve。我知道我在做什么。”

 

他从Steve那得到的眼神告诉他Steve有几分钟并不相信他，在大多数时候都是正确的。Tony会承认比起飞翔他更善于观察，但是人们似乎往往都忘记了等到他飞上天空的时候他的脑子已经计算出大约90%飞上天空会有的的结果，而另外9%是由Jarvis协助完成。这会让他陷入一些困境，但事情终会解决。

 

大多数。还是会有1%的异常值比如说他会被核武器束缚住，但是他喜欢把这些归类于‘无关事务’文件夹中。

 

“我信任你。”Steve说，而Tony不得不钦佩他是怎么将这句话说得像是半信任而不是厚颜无耻的谎言。

 

“骗子。”他说，仿照Cap的语气。他从那大手下巧妙地避开，转过身走进走廊，朝Loki的房间走去。

 

Loki设法在大厦的所有楼层的所有房间找到一个离其他人最远的房间，而且令人惊讶地靠近所有的社会媒体设备和生活必需品。在走廊的尽头最靠近厨房并且直通向客厅的地方，使得Loki的房间很容易找到并且容易接近。之前一次Tony慢腾腾地走在走廊中去找Loki，他不得不原路返回因为那感觉就像在没有外套的情况下走进冰屋。他还记得一个星期后他跟Loki提过这个，而那个神皱起了眉头，那种他非常讨厌的皱眉，那种告诉Tony他提出了什么很敏感的话题，而他又一次没有发觉到的表情。

 

他想那个神一定做了什么事，因为在他设法到达房间之前，他感到一丝寒意。他更多的是看见羽毛状的烟雾从底部的木头中渗透出来环绕在他赤裸的脚趾旁边，而不是感觉到它。

 

他用脚敲了敲门，从茶壶中往茶杯中倒出一些热气腾腾的茶水，“嘿Rudolf，我给你带礼物来了。”

*Rudolf ： 圣诞老人的红鼻子麋鹿 。

 

Tony并不惊讶他唯一听到的是一片寂静，所以他又轻拍了门，然后第三次，在他拖着脚往后走了点，然后用脚试着转动门把。没什么难度就撬开了，门打开一条细微的缝。门的底部被地上的什么东西绊住了，而在他强行推开门时那发出了冰裂的声音。在他推进的时候，他有些气喘吁吁。

 

整个房间被如外星程度的冰覆盖住了。那颜色相比地球的冰来说太过蓝，而在冰面上翻腾而起的烟雾盘旋在空中的景象远远称不上正常。墙壁，窗帘和窗户都被散发出光泽的不同厚度的冰包裹住了，而地面则覆盖了一层质地坚硬更趋近于固状的混乱焦油的冰。Tony的脚黏在地面上，多少有点疼，然后他重新考虑了到底是否进去看看，之后选择留在看起来结冰得不是那么厉害的门口。

 

怪异的烟雾和屋中的黑暗看上去像是他身处于超人城堡的冷冻版。从窗户来的光透过结冰的窗帘，在几乎像是玻璃一样的表面上形成波痕，在每一片上反射出血一样的红或是紫橘色。那感觉非常超凡脱俗和漂亮，并且暂时性使他的舌头敬畏地黏在上颚上。甚至连他的胳膊由于周身的寒冷而刺痛起了鸡皮疙瘩都显得那么不一样，像是穿透了他的骨骼。他的皮肤开始冒出蒸汽，好似他因为跑步而变得过热一样，而他的呼出的气厚重得像是他在抽雪茄。

 

浴室里传来的巨大坠落声拉回了他沉浸在钦佩中的神智。

 

“哟Loptr。下午茶时间。”

 

Loki的声音在房间里回响着如同他在井筒里，宛如他在地球的一英里下，“离开是个明智的选择，Stark。”

 

“没可能小雪花，”他改变了一下双脚的位置，后悔之前他不穿袜子的决定，“我给你泡了一些没有科技帮助的茶。我想接下来我能得到一些合适的感谢。”

 

“我不会为了你作为你们物种所有的表演欲而表扬你。”

 

“想打架吗，Loki。”他停顿一会，想了想，‘操他的’然后往房里踱了几步。他不得不咬着脸颊边的肉去抑制嘶嘶声。每次他的脚压在地上都会感觉到他走在冷火上，并且他保证如果他设法抬起脚，他的脚掌将要长出无法恢复的水泡，但是他绝对不会因此停下来。

*them's fighting' words:  俗语，你刚刚说的将会引出一场争斗。

*monkey's uncle ：形容什么事永远不会发生。

 

毕竟他经历过更糟的事。

 

这是个质的飞跃，他想，尽管他并不确定。现在的情况让他有点难计算出一个解决方法，但最终他会想出来的。

 

他希望他能想出来，至少。

 

他的脚踏在一片带着锯齿的冰面上，划破了什么感觉很重要的地方，“妈的。”

 

“我希望你离开。”Loki的声音有一次回响着，这一次带着显而易见地催促。

 

“绝不会，”Tony嘶嘶道。他的血在他身后冻住。茶壶和茶杯在他的手中随着他的身体摇晃着，盖子在茶壶顶上发出咔哒咔哒的声响在房间共鸣着，反弹在覆盖在冰层的墙壁上变得越来越响。“现在我在这里，就算这茶会杀了你，你也得给我喝下去。”

 

房间里的温度感觉慢慢地下降，“那你的生命算什么？你将要把你的生命浪费在一杯茶上吗？”

 

操他的居然这么冷。

 

“曾-曾经也-也没少浪-浪费过，再-再说,'”他的牙齿开始打颤，“这可不只是茶-茶，这是手-手制St-tark牌茶-茶，即-即将-妈的-即将授予专-专利。两颗糖-糖块，两-两勺绿-哈-绿茶叶。”

 

他站在浴室门外，唯一迎接他的是无边寂静。

 

“拜-拜托。”他用带血的脚趾在门上敲打了一下，一小块皮肤因为在冰上黏得太紧而被扯了下来，“打-打开。”

 

他站在那里的时间足够长到他的手指脚趾，腿和胳膊到膝盖和手肘全部麻木。他感觉不到他的大部分脸的存在。他的嘴唇像是别人肿起的肉块安在他的嘴上。他的皮肤不再冒烟，他只能感受到局部皮肤，这意味着他可能患上冻伤。他没有去看，但是他怀疑他的皮肤已经呈现一种病态的蓝紫色。

 

“Loki，”茶杯在抖动快要到无法控制的边缘。尽管已经没有液体威胁着要洒出来，因为全变成冰冻的固体了。

 

“你这个愚蠢的人，Stark。”Loki的声音从门内漂浮出来。那声音轻柔又忍耐，或许还有一点心烦意乱。

 

很好，在茶杯从手上脱离时，Tony这样想。它碎裂在地板上一片一片的，杯里的固体茶猛地摔成粉碎。他眨了眨眼，记不起来他有命令他的手指松开。他试图紧握，但当他发觉手臂没有任何知觉，甚至连灼烧的刺痛感也没有出现在冰冷的皮肤上时，他看着他的手。

 

哦。好的吧。

 

他的手覆盖了一层鳞……可以这么说。短小如彩虹的蓝色鳞片和发黏的冰一起卡在他的手上，但是它们保留了一点软而湿的类似于皮肤一样的质感。他看上去盘桓在一种中间状态，鉴于他的身体不能决定停留在人类还是转变成人鱼。

 

他朝他的脚很快瞟去一眼，它们也处在相似的状态中。至少可以这么说，这是个奇怪的现象。他从来没有见过他的脚覆盖着鳞片的样子，只有他的尾翼，所以看着鳞片如何在他的双脚上成型有几分迷人。它们看上去包裹住了整个脚，但是他的脚趾还是停留在圆滑的状态，而他之前被门上的冰扯下皮肤的那块伤口宽而大，但是底下的肉呈现出一种可怕的苍白蓝色。

 

这太令人毛骨悚然了。

 

还有它们不该呈现出那种颜色。自他上一次见到他的鳞片以来已经过了很久了，但是如果他所记得的在水里的情况是正确的，那么它们应该是绿色的。但现在他整个身体看上去是紫色的，而且他的鳞片有着和食品杂货店的冻鱼一样令人紧张不安的死灭状态。

 

应激反应？他思考，还是死掉的细胞？

 

他摇摆着他的脚趾，一些鳞片像碎冰一样破裂开来。他甚至什么感觉也没有。一个词跳跃到他的脑海中。

 

震惊。

 

手中的茶壶掉落下来。

 

Tony眨了眨眼。

 

“Stark？”

 

他晕了过去。

 

TBC


	5. Well this sucks  好吧这太糟糕了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://zwierzodudle.tumblr.com/post/61594442581/so-there-was-this-frostiron-fanfic-with
> 
>  
> 
> 所以有这么一些事：
> 
> \- 有一个问题问我是否定期更新，但我想那好像是一个星期之前？所以我可以保证地说不是，我不这么做。我很抱歉！
> 
> \- 在汤不热上又一个很可爱的画家为美人鱼Tony画了一幅很美好的画！这比我描述的棒多了，而且看起来很美好。你们应该看看！
> 
> \- Doombots说了一些我在漫画上读来的事。我没有写下那些台词。
> 
> \- 然后最后，这篇文看起来要写很长时间，而且没有人beta。我确信没有科学技术上的东西，而且希望我描写的所有东西都能被理解，但是如果有什么关于宇宙大爆炸和核物理让人有点不能理解的话，请原谅我。
> 
>  
> 
> 谢谢！

**Well this sucks**

**好吧这太糟糕了**

  

 

“Tony，”

 

嗯……

 

“Tony，”

 

…妈妈？

 

“Tony，永远不要再做 - ，”

 

不 - 

 

“你不能在他们面前转化——”

 

对不起 - 妈妈！

 

“那不安全 - 不要告诉你爸爸—— Tony——”

 

妈妈？

 

妈妈！

 

“妈妈！”

 

Tony睁开双眼发现他正在水底，之后有一瞬间他无法呼吸。他不能呼吸，他不能呼吸，就像是阿富汗的重演，有什么脏东西堵塞在他的肺部，这就是他们如何灼烧他的视网膜的，还有Obie，他操蛋的不能呼吸。当他试着大口吸气，他的肺部充斥着温热的浴缸水和恐慌。

 

水里没有盐分来减轻肺部的重压，他的鳃部没有如它们应该会的那样张开，但是带着灼烧感，如同它们想要张开但是什么人将它们黏在了一起。对于他来说，这熟悉感非常靠近家给他带来的感觉，而他还不知道他胸膛里的电池会不会使他触电致死。他希望Yinsen不如直接让他死了好了，那里没有空气没有救援什么都没有。

 

他为了挣脱出水的包围而混乱地攀爬着，在他的爪子抓着浴缸外缘的时候手指不断滑开，胳膊不断因为想象中将他抑制在水里的手而甩动挣扎。

 

他的浴室空无一人。他咳出一大口水吐在大腿中间。

 

他试图做呼吸练习，Bruce教给他的那个，去试着在恐慌症发作之前延缓它。

 

他听到母亲的声音在耳朵中回响着。

 

他可以感觉到他的头发黏在他的前额上。水滴落进他的双眼中。

 

Tony眨了眨眼。

 

他的皮肤重回正常。现在是健康的粉红色，在发热的皮肤上有少数斑点，对温度的判断是由贴着浴缸的皮肤假定的，但除此之外他完全正常。没有鳞片，没有蓝色，没有从冻坏的块状皮肤中剥落的皮肤碎片。

 

他甚至还穿着衣服，如同什么人把他扔进浴缸里，让他独自淹死。

 

一串鼻涕从他的鼻子中滑落出来，他抬起手背擦掉一些。鼻涕穿过鼻孔宛如冰水，然后他可以开始感觉到头痛和眼睛后的刺痛。

 

“手指，”他喘着气，“检查 ——”他在水中蠕动他的手指。他们全部都能适当地弯曲，尽管感觉有点绞痛。 “好。很好。就像Beatrix Kiddo。脚趾，”它们在水中也能蠕动。之后是他的膝盖和手肘。他很快但是彻底地瞥了一眼双腿去保证他的破烂身体还是完整的。Tony将会非常开心如果Stark“棒冰”还在他大腿中央。谢天谢地，他的整个身体还是属于人类的，要多正常有多正常，尽管反应堆并没有如此。

*Beatrix Kiddo ：杀死比尔中的新娘女主。

 

他在试图从浴缸中站起时又咳嗽了一次，但是他的脚滑了一跤，膝盖突然筋疲力尽得迫使他不能支撑住他自己。他向后跌倒进水里，在浴缸底部撞裂了他的手肘。

 

“妈的！”

 

Tony吸入另一肚子水，随后向后劈倒在浴缸里。浴缸的水已经变得黑暗朦胧，他想大部分是来自他的皮肤鉴于他是……他曾是怎样的，但是水里慢慢开始多起来鼻涕和呕吐物，让他无法继续舒适地坐在里面。

 

说真的，谁说他的人生一片美好的。

 

他用一只手擦过他的脸，从嘴里鼻子里和胡子里抹出剩余的粘液，然后再一次试着站起来。他做得小心翼翼，在他站在足够坚实的地上之前，他确认每一步都尽可能地站稳，两只手放在墙上支撑他自己。

 

水只达到他的小腿处，但是对于他整个浴缸来说，（这浴缸是为了他还曾一次邀请三个以上的客人进到浴室里来进行明显下流的成人性质的活动时建造的，而不是因为比起限制在鱼缸大小的怀旧向木桶里他觉得大浴缸更舒服）他知道这么多水要有二十分钟才能灌满。

 

他又一次吐出一口水，想着是否某个人曾坐在他身边等着浴缸倒满水或只是将他扔进去。从他的手指已经恢复成健康粉色和他根本不可能在他被某人扔进水里后能及时惊醒并看到这一点，再加上他身体上大块的冰的融化的事实，某个人肯定得坐在他身边，并且检测他的生命体征。反应堆也是一样，尽管他尽了最大的努力让它防水，必须得有什么人看着它，不让他的皮肤和套管分开，就像冬季道路开裂的沥青一样。他的手痉挛着去抓自己的胸膛，但他压下这欲望。他想着脚上的伤口是如何消失不见的，像从来没有存在过。什么人肯定检测了他身上每一寸确保他没事。

 

他的大脑提供了Loki这个人选。

 

Tony试图把这个想法从脑袋摇出去，不爱跟人交往的魔法隐士甚至不在他的“友好的熟人”分类中，更不用说这种非常私人的事情上。

 

当然Tony给他泡了一杯显然可以让他为此付出生命的茶，但是这并不代表什么，不过是芝麻蒜皮的小事。

 

Bruce可能会，他想。Bruce可以保证不透露秘密。Loki则可能会把他随便丢弃在任何走廊里……

 

不。这也一点也讲不通。他们之中谁受伤的话警报会响，而且如果Loki是那个把他丢在走廊的人，那是不可能这么顺利的。整个队伍会被召集。他们会像秃鹰那样在医院的病床上低头看着他，带着问题和对答案的需求；Fury会就协定对他大吼着说话。他们不会离开他让他溺死在自己的浴缸里。

 

再加上，没有人能够如此好地治愈他的皮肤，甚至最好的现代机械都不能。他的皮肤不可能看起来像现在这样顺滑粉嫩，没有任何曾经受损过的迹象。

 

操他的Loki。

 

Tony往浴缸外踏出谨慎的一步，保持警惕的脚趾踏在他毛绒绒的浴室足垫上。他感觉到身上每一寸每一毛孔都在融化。他的肌肉看上去并不如它们应该的那样合作，虽然他并不归咎于它们，但却试图提醒它们在1996年Oslo的冬天。他快要冻僵致死了，除了身上的生日盛装和身边一个叫Samanthanana-Suzana之类的女孩，他什么也没有，但他活了下来。这并不如北欧神的那样冷，但他的确经历过。

 

当他放开墙面，他的膝盖威胁着弯曲，身体颤颤巍巍地快要倒下。

 

去向卧室的路程可以说是拼尽全力，至少完全没有得到任何帮助，Jarivs可疑的安静。Tony一边走，一边开始从身上剥下湿透的衣物，它们落在身后形成一道可悲的轨迹。他在地摊上留下一串湿脚印，但他保证他会在乎的。他真的会。当他躺倒床上，完全裸着，四肢带着针扎的酸痛感，然后从终于不用再走一步中获得安慰，他立刻如预期般爬进毯子里。

 

他开始快速计算每一个可能的移动会造成的能源支出，过不了多久他睡着了，在毯子上露出光溜溜的屁股。

 

\------------------------

 

Tony是被Jarvis的闹钟吵醒，那个Tony创造出来的完全没有理由那么响的铃声，本是为了在精确的间隔中保证最能吵醒沉睡中的大脑的。他发起这个只是为了改变Tony熟睡一天半的旧习惯。

 

“Sir，”Jarvis的声音在他脑袋周围漂浮着，碾压着他的脑袋像是钳着他，“现在是星期一晚7：37，五月十二日。您已经睡了三十六小时。”

 

“嗯——啊——”他说，非常优美地倒进枕头里。

 

“这个，当然，并没有算上您失去意识的那段时间，”Javirs说，延缓地加上一个恼火的声音，“Sir。”

 

“抱歉，Jarv。”Tony一只手撑在床垫上支撑自己起来，“你知道我有多抱歉。”

 

“实际上Sir我不知道。Mr. Laufeyson证明了他能多么熟练地覆盖我的声音和画面监控系统。我只在您已经在浴缸的水底中才发现您不见了。同样地，”Jarvis停顿。当他再一次说话时，他的声音安静而困扰，“我无法与您沟通Sir。我无法叫醒您。”

 

“嘿哥们，”Tony坐起身来，忽略一瞬间通过脊柱和大腿的酸痛，“嘿我没事。没有受伤。”

 

“甚至在您睡觉时我也无法唤醒您，Sir。”

 

“我很好Jarvis。如果Loki控制了你，你没有别的可以做的。”

 

现在还没有。他想。他知道肯定有方法解决Loki的把戏，他找出来后要把魔法加成在Javis的每一寸上。

 

Tony在床上交叉双腿，有组织地舒展他的指关节和摇晃手指，试图重新找回指头的触觉。

 

“你怎么知道是Loki干的？”

 

“我只能从监控录像中收集到他的房间是您最后到访的地方。您走进那个房间后，您消失于所有的监控摄像头中。”

 

“妈的。”

 

Tony曲起自己的双腿，然后伸展开来。他开始扭动自己的脚趾，他清楚地知道如果那里有任何损伤，Jarvis会告诉他的。身上每一部分似乎都井然有序，只是特别操蛋地僵硬。他在心里给Loki记上一笔有关医生对病人的适当举止态度的谈话，具体来说就是你不能把某个人扔在浴缸里溺死，更不能连检查他们的肢体是否会在他们醒来时僵硬得像狗屎一样就离开。就Tony而言，如果他能用魔法治愈他的皮肤和鳞片，他当然有能力给他提供一个小小的按摩。

 

在最后的想法缠上他时，他起床去测试他站在地上的姿势。

 

操他的什么鬼。

 

Tony自从浴缸里醒来，第二次整个人摔倒脸着地。至少这次他没有撞在瓷砖上，尽管地毯还是该死地撞痛了他的肩膀鉴于他整个身体的重量都压在那上面。

 

他从地毯上抬起头，有些狂暴地对他的梳妆台说，“Jarvis，状态报告：复仇者。Loki有跟他们说过什么吗？”

 

“我并不这么认为，Sir。Mr. Laufeyson在最近5.8天内没有跟任何人联系过，除了Sir以外。”

 

“而他并没有控制监控器。”

 

“与昨天不同，没有，Sir。”

 

Tony把脸放在毛毯中，“哦谢了，见鬼的。”

 

这是好事。这讲得通。如果他们知道的话，他们会撞开他的门，不是吗？Bruce会给他一个教训，而Clint会一直用烦人的关于鱼的笑话作为代价来烦他，Natasha会抬起她的眉毛，然后Steve会用操蛋的老好人嘴脸对他。

 

Pepper会蛮不讲理地闯入他的房间踹他屁股，而Rhodey排着队，耐心地等着他的那轮做同样的事。

 

他是安全的。很好。

 

他是安全的。

 

这花费了一辆秒的时间，但是最终他的心脏不再威胁着要跳出胸膛。

 

Tony把他自己从地上推起来，煞费苦心地一步步走向衣柜。他发誓他将要把这该死的玩意移动到其他地方，或至少在床和衣柜中间放置了一个传输带，在这周末。

 

他选出他最邋遢的和最舒适的衬衣牛仔裤组合，然后站在卧室中央，正在他穿上裤子的时候，他听到一阵低哨声从浴室传来。

 

“你的浴缸怎么了？大佬？”Clint的头从厕所上方的通风井探出来，“你准备去经历一场贫穷派对狂欢吗？”

*Daddy Warbucks ： 有钱到可以负责别人的生活费。明显就是大佬……

 

Tony在门边皱起眉头，“是什么让你觉得我没经历过？而且，你他妈在做什么？从我的通风口滚出去！”

 

Clint没有照Tony说的做，而是转过头好好看了一眼附近的所有东西。

 

“你的浴室比我的大。”他说。

 

“对啊当然啦，我用脑海中大量的关于纵情酒色的美好图片建造了这地方，我满足了它们所有，有些地方甚至可以说是三倍多。”Tony交叉双臂，“其他的则更休闲。”

 

“哈。”

 

“所以，再一次，为什么你在我的浴室里？”

 

“我走过头了。”Clint的头消失在一分钟之前，接着他的双脚突然出现在大开的通风口。他的声音在天花板的里面回响着，他跳到地板上，“我本来是对准了你的卧室的。”

 

Tony等着他继续，但他一点没有要说话的迹象（这个混蛋带着极大的兴趣对淋浴室投去一瞥），他做了个手势，“然后？”

 

“然后我们又要一起吃晚餐了，强制出席。Thor带来了他的寄生虫，然后我们要假装我们拥有一段美好的时光，像一个大而快乐的家庭。”他耸肩，“再加上我们要吃Steve做的千层面，所以算上那个还不错。”

 

“好的吧，如果今晚是千层面之夜。”Tony转动他的眼睛，转头向卧室去穿上自己的衬衣。他可以听见Clint在跟上他之前在四周短暂地磨蹭着。

 

Tony对着门弯腰，“在你之后。”

 

Clint模仿他的姿势，“帅哥要尊重老人。”

 

Tony对他咧嘴笑得一口好牙，“比起给他们制造爆炸箭头的发明家，混蛋更应该走在前面。”

 

“好的，好的。”Clint打开门，Tony跟着他走出去。Tony带头走向电梯，但是Clint转向到酒吧桌，跳上去然后伸长手旋开通风口。

 

电梯门打开，Tony用一只手撑住它，“你在做什么？”

 

“我负责保证所有人会到场。我还得去找Bruce。”

 

“那么我是否可以劝告你，如果是Bruce的话，你这么做是宁愿试图去把那大家伙吓出来，而不是像个正常人选择电梯和门铃功能？”

 

Clint停顿了将通风口的隔窗拉出来的动作，仿佛重新评估他的选项。Tony盯着他直到他投降。他爱Bruce，他知道他可以重建另一个家伙砸坏的任何东西，但是鉴于他的肩膀酸痛得朝他尖叫，他现在实在没那个心情。而且如果Clint是那个该为损伤结果负责的人，他甚至连拿起喷枪都不会开心。他可能甚至会让肥鸟睡在任何被绿巨人摧毁的空旷地方，这样他就能在建筑草图里坐着，想想他到底干了什么。

 

Clint跳到地板上，搔了搔后脑勺，“你可能是对的。”

 

“我一直是对的，”他松开撑着门的手，“现在进到这可恶的电梯里。”

 

\---------------------------

 

晚餐……好的吧，晚餐可以说是非常尴尬。

 

所有人都出现在他们惯常的位置上，大多数人要么是忽视Loki，要么是瞪视他，要么就是试图应对Steve硬邦邦的问题，仿若steve在来之前写好了一些笔记卡片，然后随便挑一个人把它们送给他。Thor是最有求必应的，有些时候对左右两边的人都过于热情了，而且不断用膝盖敲打桌底。Bruce死盯着千层面，好似其中蕴藏着什么能解开能源高效分子再生的钥匙，Clint和Natasha摆出一脸杀手表情对着他们的客人——若无其事之神，而Steve需要闭嘴，现在就要。整个晚餐都在使Tony最后一根理智的神经越绷越紧，只是因为混蛋神就坐在他对面。

 

Loki操蛋地不愿意停止凝视他。就像他是那个漏掉了就不能解开杨米尔斯理论的关键点一样，如同他知道该做什么，知道Tony是什么，但同时却什么也不做。而那只因为他够不着Tony。

 

这他妈地令人毛骨悚然，在座的所有人似乎都或多或少发现了这一点。

 

“嗯，Loki。”Steve说，谨慎地在空中摇晃着手，“我不久前听见你房间传来一两次很大的声音。”

 

Loki简单地点点头，甚至没有抽时间看Steve的方向一眼，只是继续盯着暗暗做了个鬼脸的Tony。Tony很感激Steve试图保持他对基于需要知道的八卦传播的参与性，但是真的，谁会在这该死的大厦里见Loki？Tony是唯一一个能告诉他相关信息的人。Jarvis没有权利告诉任何人另一个复仇者的事情除非Tony提出质询，而那也大部分发生在紧急情况下。

 

Tony等着Loki张开他的尊口，去告诉别人写什么。他们全在这。他可以现在把一切告诉他们，或者不。

 

可能是现在。

 

又或者就是现在。

 

“弟弟，”Thor东看看Tony，西看看Loki，似乎他们被有一道无形的线连在一起，“有何烦恼你至此？”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，然后仿若流动的水一般平滑地转换回从他入住大厦以来的中立表情，“没什么，Thor。”

 

“那么为什么你要像钢铁之人得罪了你一样盯着他？”

 

“不是你说的那样。”他闭上眼睛，看上去这就是谈话的结束了。

 

“好的吧，”Tony说，合上双手，希望能离开他的椅子，“我吃完了。还有别人吗？Katniss？嗯？很好。”

*Katniss ： Hunger Game 的女主 ，使箭 。这里是 Clint 的外号。

 

“如果Stark要离席，那我也要。”Clint往外推开自己的椅子，离开桌子，在偷偷潜出客厅之前保持脸朝前看。

 

“呃，好吧。当然，”Steve投降地举起双手，开始清理盘子，“好的吧。我们结束了。”

 

Natasha已经在Clint身边了，既不明显也不是巧妙地保护他，只是简单地表明她的存在是不容忽视的。Tony匆匆扫过Bruce，“嘿Brucie，你想要把时间浪费在讨厌的重子不对称性上吗？我的意思是说，有什么会比胡乱摆弄重子产生过程的预先概念跟好玩的呢？”Tony抬抬他的眉毛，“我们可以做出很多！”

 

当Bruce抬起头，他的双眼染上绿色。他急速地眨眼，然后那颜色消逝了，但是他的嘴巴还是抿紧的。他给了Tony一个紧张的微笑，“那是你专业的区域，Tony。”

 

“Tomayto，tomahto，相对量子力学，核物理，”Tony耸肩，“随便啦。你甚至不用提出任何问题。如果你想要，你只需要递给我扳手或笔。”

*Tomato 的不同念法。

 

Bruce叹气，但是他的肩膀放松到他们即将到来的威胁——亲爱的活泼绿色巨人已经离开桌子边了，“当然，Tony。”

 

Tony看着Loki滑出他眼角的余光，但是神并没有离开他的座位。他看上去像是一尊雕像，冷冻在他坐的地方，在Thor座位边，所有人都认为Thor有一个肌肉构成的脑袋，实际上他比他看上去聪明。他还是一副深思的表情看着Tony和Loki，而这对Tony心理上避开问题没有丝毫帮助。

 

Tony摇晃他的脑袋，“快点吧，”他对Bruce做了一个‘到这边来’的姿势，然后开始走向客厅门，“宇宙大爆炸理论不会自己解决自己的。”

 

\------------------------

 

当实验室响起“城市正在危险当中”的警报时，Tony跟Bruce正深入研究理论上的重子和反重子问题，并他妈的接近了以可观测的宇宙为基础，突破了中性守恒消耗的假设理念。Tony完成了一半的计算，而Bruce皱着眉一脸对Tony恨铁不成钢的表情（说起来还挺公平的），在头上的话筒响起‘Barbie Girl’的音乐的时候。

*knee-deep in ：原文作者错写成 elbow deep in ，深入研究参与的意思。

*Barbie Girl ：我觉得每个人都听过的吧，就是那个跳舞机永远都有的歌，小时候被雷得不轻……

 

Bruce呻吟一声，“说真的Tony？”

 

“嗯？哦，你不喜欢我设定的超级坏蛋专属铃声？这是为Doom设定的。”

 

Bruce假笑，“那粉红色的油漆是为了？”

 

Tony看向他的钢铁盔甲，“我真心认为Doom的糟糕透顶机器人如果是粉色的会好看很多。我在展示我的创造力。”

 

“啊哈，”Bruce的手掠过自己头发，接着挥过全息图上空去存储它们，“战斗机上见。”

 

Tony正在去拿第二个掌心炮的半路上，“你会穿我给你做的那件裤子吗？”

 

Bruce叹气时他已经走进电梯里了，恼怒但宠溺地说，“是的Tony。”

 

Tony笑着看着电梯在他面前关上，“Good man。”

* 这句不管怎么翻译都有种怪怪的感觉，索性不翻了，反正大家都知道什么意思 ╮ ( ╯▽╰ ) ╭

 

结果是在Doom的巨大金属脑袋中认为带着上百Doom机器人在夜晚攻击码头的油轮是个一流的好主意。说真的，这主意一点也不阴险狡猾。他的蠢蛋机器人像是超大型培根飞舞在空中，而爆炸也真的一点也没帮到他们。那些，再加上大声宣告支配镇压世界和大体上毁灭世界的警告只会让人觉得整个事件像是个糟糕的八十年代电影，有点滑稽可笑。如果Doom是在找一个俗气的舞台音乐剧灵感，天空中的爆炸舞蹈派对，好的吧，他赢了。

 

“这越来越荒谬了。”Tony在通信器里说。“我的意思是，这整个日常歌舞剧真的有必要在这个时间点上映吗？又不是说我们还不了解他是个什么样的人。”

 

“你只是对于别的人拥有聚光灯而嫉妒罢了，钢铁之首席女主角？”Clint说。Tony可以在他这头的屏幕上看见他用一支爆炸箭震晕了两个Doom机器人，“我保证你还是派对上最风情万种的女孩。”

 

Tony轰掉一个机器人脑袋的同时嬉笑着反驳，“你只是不高兴我穿短裙更漂亮而已。”

 

Clint的回应被Natasha的声音打断了，“那可是有争议的哦Stark。”

 

Tony只停顿了一秒，在肩膀上的小火箭开火之前悬停在黑暗的海洋上空，“说真的？鹰眼我从不知道你穿过！”

 

“Widow！那只有一次！”

 

在金属的嘎吱声回响在通信器中之前，Tony可以听到她发出小小的笑声，“当然只有一次。”

 

Tony开始大笑，然后猛扑向Doom机器人凝聚得最多的地方。它们看上去不管里面是不是蕴含的一个超大的存储部件堆积在底部，金属正在一片片裂开在他们所过之路如同那些都是轻如鸿毛的纸巾。

 

“嘿男孩们，”Tony漂浮过队伍上方。他可以看见Cap朝他点头同时爬上在另一边的两个集装箱上，Natasha快速而高效地跟在后面，“今天晚上怎么样？”

 

“所有对荣耀的致敬是为了Doom！”它们开始连续叫喊着。

 

Tony晃了晃手，“好啦好啦，我们知道了，”然后射中了其中一个Doom机器人的脸。其他的站在那，吓得发懵了一阵子，接着它们就开始一个跟着一个飞向他的方向。

 

“对于以它们所拥有的逻辑而自豪的大块金属而言，你需要再重新评估一下这个一对一攻击策略。”

 

解决掉每个机器人近乎可以说是令人悲伤地容易。他没能够用优良的掌心炮轰飞它们的脸，但是Cap通过完美地投掷盾牌弥补了这点。当他们这么做的时候，Natasha以某种办法爬上机器人们争相争夺的集装箱上面。她通过通信器说话，声音穿过静电回响着，同时反弹回荡在金属上。

 

“Cap，我想比起Doom机器人我们有更大的问题。”

 

“什么样的问题，Widow？”

 

“我不确定，但是这看上去像是某种——”Tony可以听到咔哒一声脆响，然后从两个地方传来高音频的哔哔声，一个来自集装箱的开口处，而另一个来自他的耳机。

 

“Дерьмо（妈的）。”

* 俄语，跟 shit 同义。

 

“Widow，发生什么了？”

 

“Iron Man，你可以扫描一下货物吗？”

 

Jarvis扫描过集装箱，在图表开始显现的时候，Tony的皮肤带着回忆中的刺痛，鸡皮疙瘩在黑暗浩瀚和空虚中尖声惊叫。集装箱中的目标物体明显是一个糟糕的尝试，对于认真的阴谋来说几乎像是Hammer的冒牌伪劣套装一般华而不实，但是这足够使他感觉胃下坠了，“妈的，不要再一次了。”

 

“Iron Man，在你后方！”Steve大喊。

 

“天——”机器人纠缠上Tony的腿，然后开始把他往下拉向密集的射击所在地，“操他妈——”他朝下面发出冲击波，削掉了机器人的肩膀，但是这并没有让他从紧握中解脱。Tony可以感受到他的手指挖进他的膝盖关节处，同时顺着他的身体往上爬，当它压上他的皮肤时Tony做出一个痛苦的表情。他从通信器大喊，“Widow你赶紧从那出来！Doom想要的是一个该死的核反应堆！”

 

在机器人用它的手包裹着他的头部时，金属和金属撕裂发出的尖利刺耳的声音穿过他的耳机。这几乎粉碎了他头盔中的头骨，接着他找到机会，按上安全推出按钮。他的头盔破碎成一块一块同时分离掉落，它们的一半都粉碎在Doom机器人拳头指间。

 

机器人爬近他的脸，手臂环绕他的肩膀，钳住他的手臂且挤压他的身体。它临摹人类在他耳边私语，却因为冷若冰霜的声音而显得格外糟糕，“所有对荣耀的致敬是为了Doom。”

 

“滚犊子！”

 

火花飞舞在被攀附在他的盔甲上的机器人紧握住的脖子周围，他可以看见它的眼睛正在扫描他的技术，试图找出线路在哪里。一道划痕伴随着细小的呼呼声出现，他的左腿的盔甲断线了，Tony和机器人因为失衡同时往下坠，疯狂地在空中旋转。

 

“过来帮帮我！”他猛攥出金属手臂，看着下面去试着校准现在他所处的高度。Doom机器人依旧紧握着他的头，当他看见油轮中的圆形的灯柱，他有了个主意。

 

“Jarvis，朝灯光所在方向旋转7度，23%推进力！”

 

这花去一秒半的时间，Tony觉得自己可能会吐出什么不好看的东西，但是须臾之间机器人突然因撞上灯柱而摇晃了一下，在灯旁旋转着呈一道猛烈的弧线接着头朝前撞进海水中。一支金属手臂折断，滚滑在海面上，接着沉入无边黑暗。Tony悬浮在灯上，气喘吁吁。

 

“Jarvis，状态报告。”

 

“左腿盔甲掉线了，同时掉线的还有后背电镀层的武器和右肩的武器。我们流逝了54%能量，Sir。”

 

在他回想起他还戴着掌心炮之前，Tony的手差一点穿过他的头发。他晃动自己的头去甩掉脸上的汗渍，“其他人呢？反应堆怎么样？”

 

“没有鹰眼的位置。Hulk和Thor现在在港口侧边。美国队长和黑寡妇正在试图接近反应堆阻止Dr. Doom的阴谋。”

 

“好吧，好吧。”Tony回想了一下之前的图解，试着标注出弱点。某些东西正朝他尖叫着‘停下来’。他猜对于他来说唯一的问题是他的前方没有任何东西盖住他，给予他适当的分析帮助，而他从之前扫描器扫过的粗略浏览了一遍，那玩意大概也被制造了两年了。Doom的打算真是错漏百出，如果他认为那块垃圾是头等材料的话，那么再一次……他停顿了一下，试图想出图解上哪块归哪块。也许那蠢玩意就是故意造成这样的呢？他妈的，是哪条线？“在那核武器后面的嵌板下面，那里有条红色的线。那条线对你来说看起来是合理的么，哥们？”

 

“我没办法断言，Sir。这个特定反应堆的结构是及其荒谬的。”

 

“好吧，好吧。”Tony自言自语，“我们需要接近去看看，而且得单独跟这玩意待在一起，不是吗？”

 

他踢了踢高跟鞋造型的盔甲，然后旋转着下降在油轮上。Steve用他的盾在边缘阻挡机器人爬上集装箱，绿巨人正从舷窗晃下船边，把Doom机器人撕开并扔进海里。他不能看到Natasha，但是一个有根据的推测告诉他，她还是在集装箱里和核武器待在一起，不管他之前告诉她他妈的滚开。

 

进入集装箱很艰难。见鬼，不管接近它周围哪里都很难，看在他只能靠一只腿飞行的份上，但是最终他靠着非凡的技巧设法转了个弯，在集装箱的顶部，一个撕裂的丑陋大口子上刹住了。看起来让Steve理解他要去哪是有帮助的，并且帮他开出了一条道路，不知从哪来的箭开始嵌入Doom机器人布满电线的脖子中。Tony不能看到Clint在哪，但是这小鬼头设法给他制造出足够的空间去到达他想到的地方。

 

他不得不爬上集装箱，然后跳过有凹痕的开口处去到达里面。Natasha想出该如何不引起爆炸的基础上移走外壳的一部分，有些电线揭露开来，并且以她能做到的程度把线路清理开来，不管Tony多少次看见她做什么，她总能令他印象深刻。

 

“嘿，”他在她正准备去解开一条被缠绕住的蓝线的当口喊住她，“不要去碰那条线。”

 

她即刻精准稳定地移开了她的手，但是她的脸上的隐忍表情足够告诉他，她已经在极度害怕的边缘了。

 

Tony解开他的金属护手，跪下来去接近核武器的底部，“你可能希望离开这。”

 

她没有动，“你需要帮助吗？”

 

“不在这。我需要你去保证它们不会再多敲打这玩意周身一下。我不懂为什么超级反派从不明白为什么不要像踢足球一样去踢炸弹。”

 

Natasha粗略查看了下形势，研究他的面部表情去看他是否在说真话或只是试着在炸弹爆炸之前把她赶出去。Tony甚至不用去伪装他的表情，因为两种情况都是真的。他们真的需要保持这玩意的现在的水平，他也真的非常希望她不要在爆炸范围内，如果他削断了错误的线的话。如果爆炸真的发生，他更希望所有人都能离这蠢油轮越远越好。

 

不管她看到了什么，她给了他一个轻微的点头，之后便跃到了集装箱的上方，从顶部的洞跳了出去。

 

Tony没有停止查看核武器。没有见到Doom而是只有他的机器人在这玩意的周围一点也不奇怪。那男人太懦弱以致于不能自行拿走他的炸弹，而选择派出他的便宜爪牙来做脏事。核武器本身倒是个手艺店的精致美人。Tony正反思他的初始假设，而他的身体则越来越忙碌。

*dimestore lackies ：正确写法是 dimestore lackeys 。 dimestore 是便宜店的意思。

 

所有事物都错综混乱。应该向前的在后面；应该是蓝的却看着是红的；应该在这里的反而在那里，而且还包裹着铁线圈，那种一开始就不应该出现在炸弹里的搭配，但是现在这个明显是整个精巧设计中的至关重要的一环。核武器的主要部分几乎是Tony的一半大，相对来说比起其他能够带出城市的炸弹算小，说明了制造出这玩意的人不知怎么想出了如何将两英尺或更大的材料压缩成别针大小的方法。

 

如果他不是太过忙于去分解它，Tony会被这玩意和制作他的人折服的。

 

“所以这应该通向……好吧错了，我们不该去拉那个。”他轻轻地往更远处他几乎看不见他在做啥的地方戳了戳。再多几英寸的地方，他将要弄个洞出来，而他会完全看不见了，他确定这不是个好主意，但他知道这很必要。

 

“Jarvis，你看见什么了吗？那条在后面的红色线能剪吗？”

 

“我不支持您剪那条线，Sir。有很高的可能性那条线会触发爆炸——”

 

“百分比Jarvis，给我百分比。”

 

“46%的可能会触发爆炸。”

 

“好的，那就不是红线。”

 

他把一只手拉出来，伸进底下去拉开另一个嵌板。那里有另一条红色的线，一条蓝线，和两条绿线，缠绕成一个球，极像一个雏菊形状的锁链。

 

“红的，蓝的，绿的，绿的。”他拖曳了一下红色的线，然后移开蓝色的线。他正要拉开黄色的线，突然整个集装箱不祥地摇晃，之后旋转了一百八十度。Tony摔倒在地，手臂卡在核反应堆下，直到他背朝下翻倒，他的手肘扭成一个剧痛的姿势。

 

“这不是我所想要的结果，当我说过不要·他妈的·移动集装箱的时候！”他大喊。Tony试图把自己的手臂用力拖出来，但却发现他的手指被受限在一个平面和核武器里一个尖利的物体中间，“妈的。”

 

他抱怨了几句，尝试把自己从中解放出来，感谢随便什么人或什么东西，这个蠢玩意没有设置定时器。一瞬间他顿住了，等着什么喜剧效果砰的打开一个秘密隔间展示给他，是的，那里面的确有一个定时器，而他刚刚自打脸了。一瞬间过去了，没有任何事发生。

 

“哦感谢老天。”

 

Tony重新评估了一下现在的状况。现在看着核武器给他带来一种完全不同的观点。他认识到这点之前花费了几分钟……妈的，好吧。他倾斜地坐起，拿起一个连接在核武器中间的黑色的盒子，然后屏住呼吸。

 

“这里什么也没有。”

 

他闭上双眼，把盒子从机器上撕开，火花喷射在他上面像是一场雨水的洗礼。

 

Tony等待了一秒钟，等待着死亡前的沉默或身体里响起虚无的铃声，接着无论下一世他的命运是什么，他将重新醒来；在他的意识彻底销蚀后，这种情况下，他可能不会知道这一切会以什么方式发生。

 

他想象的一切并没有发生。

 

他得到的是机器休眠的美妙声音，穿过铁层他听见Cap大喊着命令，还有Doom机器人在他周围爆炸的声音。他听见金属破裂的声音和浩克的怒吼声，还有Thor的雷霆之锤制造的巨响。他听见机器启动后备计划的声音，大概由于电源失效和……

 

Tony睁开双眼。

 

妈的，那上面有很多信号灯在闪烁。

 

Tony用没有被制住的那只手抹了把脸，把流到眼睛中的汗水抹出去，挡住视线的头发也被他梳到后头。核武器正转变成一个愤怒的彩色球，噪音开始从一些隐藏的隔间中尖响出声，像个被抓住后狂怒的花栗鼠。

 

他试着不要陷入恐慌，他的视线不断颤动着，在他疯狂地试图搞明白这个大杂烩机器的时候。

 

“妈的。妈的妈的妈的操他的我将来肯定会很后悔的——操蛋的Loki！”Tony在集装箱中大喊，“Loki我知道你可以听见我，你这个生长过度的芡欧鼠尾草！挪挪你的尊臀给我滚到这来！”

* 一种家养绿色植物

 

什么也没有发生。神啊这就像是他失去了神智，在金属集装箱中大喊大叫，如同某种和北欧神同等疯狂的神经病。至少当他们死于这史诗级的一团糟的时候，没有人会知道他最后的话语是说给恶作剧之神听的，还被钩在一个微型的定时炸弹上。操他的。

 

他深吸一口气，“天杀的……Loki！”

 

一声恼怒的叹息在他头上响起，“干嘛？”

 

Tony向后伸长脖子这样他就能看到神。可他能看到的只有他那皮革靴子的放大版。“哦嘿，好的吧。抱歉打扰到你修指甲了，但是如果你不介意的话，”他放低身子，“我有点卡在这里了，而如果你能给予一点帮助的话那真的会很棒。”

 

“是你让自己陷入如此窘况的。”

 

Tony转动他的眼睛，“啊是的，好的吧……你到底帮不帮？”

 

 

Loki的靴子往前微压，似乎Loki正踮起脚尖去更好地看到底是什么情况，“那你如何启发我去帮你呢？”

 

“你——我不知道！你才是那个会魔法的人！把我拽出来！把炸弹变不见！或更好的，把它全部分离开来！不管你想怎么做，快做吧。现在！求你了！”

 

他听见另一声充满焦虑的叹息，如同深陷肥皂剧的演员。

 

“Loki，求你了。”Tony拽住自己的胳膊。机器的蜂鸣声越发严重，像是什么人在谋杀之前被抓住的花栗鼠，把它放在木头研磨机里一样，“拜托，求你了。”

 

靴子后移一步，“如果我给你提供了帮助，我能从中得到什么呢？”

 

“我不知道。我会 - 我会欠你一次，好吗？这样行吗？我们能不能就——”他再一次猛拉了一下手臂。

* 原文的 is 应为 his 。

 

“你会‘欠我一次’。”

 

“是的！我他妈会欠你一次！”

 

“非常好。”

 

Tony没有感觉自己被拉开。他没有如他期待地感觉到任何东西，似乎有绿色的给人带来刺痛感觉的魔法穿过他的身体，或是有任何令人眩晕的涡流把他传送到码头上。他甚至没有闭上他的眼睛。一分钟前他还被拴在炸弹下面，然后刷的一下他就站在码头上了，没有盔甲，站在一个看起来非常无聊的恶作剧之神混蛋身边。这混蛋可能在他前方发生的大屠杀时还在检查他的指甲。Tony可以看到不远处的油轮，巨大的绿色的一团垂在油轮边缘，同时雷电大量降落在一大堆Doom机器人上，但所有的机器人们似乎还是那么强劲有力，一如既往地自我修复。Cap的盾上面反射的光足以在混战中分辨出来。他并不期望见到Clint和Natasha，而他并没有失望，他的确没有见到他们的人影。

 

“炸弹，”Tony转身面朝Loki，“你对炸弹做什么了？”

 

“缴械了。”Loki抬起一只眉毛，当他看见Thor如子弹般射过空中。Tony可以看见他的视线跟随着行动轨迹，如同他正在看一只虫子，“这是你要求的。”

 

“你真的搞定它了。”

 

“直截了当地说，”Loki竖起一根手指指着他们后面。当Tony转头，他看见一堆零件分散在码头上。线路和金属杂乱地堆叠在一起，像是垃圾堆。

 

“你拆卸了它。”

 

“的确。”

 

“上帝啊。”Tony松下一口气。他看着身前的超级英雄和超级反派一团糟地混战在一起，然后转向Loki，“你可以对Doom机器人做同样的事吗？”

 

Loki仅仅扫了他一眼，“你并没有要求那个。”

 

“我并没有——好的吧我现在请求这个。你可以对这些机器人做些什么吗？拜托了。”

 

神注视着他，一半看蠢货般看着他，一半看上去他正对此请求感到迷惑。

 

“你依旧在寻求帮助，除却你没有武器这一原因。”

 

“啊是的。而且如果你没有把我从炸弹中拉出来，并且只是把它和我一起传送到这边而不是撕了它，那么已死的我就不会要求你做这个了。”

 

Loki停顿了一下，接着吟咏般说，“那么你就会欠我两次了。”

 

“是的，对，听起来很公平，”Tony可以看见Doom机器人抓住Cap，把他拖到水中，“我会欠你两件事，不管你想要什么。就——”一个机器人拖着一个有金色头发的黑色的人影和一个断掉的弓扔进海里，“就制止他们吧。求你了。”

 

神的手指抽动了一下，一个细微的动作，好似他只是从手中轻弹出棉线，然后Doom机器人刹那间碎裂在空中。他们的金属零件飘扬在每个方向中，同时他们被无形的手分解散开。Tony巡视着海水直到两个头跃出水面，然后向Thor摇晃着手让他过来把他们从海中拾起。

 

复仇者们开始移向陆地。Hulk狗爬式在海水中游着，Natasha栖息在他的肩上，一只手放在他的头上稳住她自己，同时Thor用一只充满力量的手臂包裹着Steve，而Steve拉着Clint，两人被Thor拉着跟浩克一个方向飞去。

 

Tony迅速地垂下腰，两只手撑在膝盖上，呼出一口气，然后摆正他的姿势，“哦这个锻炼我再也不想重复一遍了。”

 

“这只是个锻炼？”Loki带着点心烦意乱说着，“你原本会拥有悲惨地失败。”

 

“关于那一点，我并不同意。”Tony审视过Loki全身。神穿着Tony见过他在无数个早晨上穿过的同样奢华的衣服，但是这件更加厚重和正式，好似他穿着是为了临时外出而不是待在家里一样。在朝Loki伸出手之前，他几乎无法想象他居然做出这件事。神转身到他的方向。极其微小，但却可以看到，“谢谢。”

 

到最后他的手在空中寂寞地停留了很长一段时间，Tony只好放下手。

 

“或者我们可以不用握手。那也不错。”他耸肩，“但是还是……谢谢。”

 

“没关系。”

 

“你知道，”Tony极力稳住自己，Hulk正用码头的一部分当成台阶而且开始手脚并用爬上来，“如果你越过这整个无动于衷的无意义旁观，你可以成为一个非常棒的超级英雄。如果你不喜欢专职工作，我们还有个顾问职位。”

 

“哦是的，当然。”Loki干巴巴地说。

 

Tony厚脸皮地笑笑“就只是说说。”

 

Clint突然砰地一声掉落在他们身边，Steve和Thor正好降落在他们身边。Natasha轻巧地跳上码头边缘，然后拖着疲惫的Bruce Banner跟着她上岸。所有人都从头到脚湿透了，并且看起来没有严重的伤，只是精力耗尽了。

 

Thor是第一个对Loki说话的，“弟弟，你在这做什么？”

 

Loki没有回答，反而转向Tony。

 

“你还记得我们的交易吗？”

 

“当然。我欠你两次。”

 

“我想，”神向他靠近，近得足够身体相交。Tony尝试不要本能地向后退，但是失败了。Loki深深凝视着他，然后他感觉到一只手搭在他的胸膛上，“我现在就要取回你的第一笔债。”

 

然后Loki的手大大伸展开，把他从码头上推了下去。

 

TBC


	6. Piano Sonata No. 2 in B-Flat Minor Op. 35: III. MarcheFunébre - Lento  第2号钢琴奏鸣曲降B小调，作品35： III. 葬礼进行曲 - 伦托

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请注意：
> 
> Loki在这一章节里展现出一些情感操纵。这已经被加到tag里了。非常抱歉如果我引起任何人的反感。
> 
>  
> 
> 谢谢！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以这非常难写。非常。在我重新回来改写一些东西后变得好一点了，因为之前显得一点也不讲得通。所以……抱歉？
> 
> 我希望你们喜欢它。我在最后额外多写了一点，因为我爱你们。
> 
> 还有，那首歌是肖邦的。我写的时候就在听这首歌。（好高端！）
> 
> 而且‘have you tried not being a mutant’来自于Marvel，不是我。
> 
> 请不要相信我的拉丁语。这大多不是对的，但是这本应为‘Stark’的拉丁语‘summae’，而且是一个很好的白色鲨鱼的拉丁名字所以……就这样

**Piano Sonata No. 2 in B-Flat Minor Op. 35: III. MarcheFunébre - Lento**

**第2号钢琴奏鸣曲降B小调，作品35： III. 葬礼进行曲 - 伦托**

 

在Loki把他推倒进海水中时，他除了呼喊什么也做不了。

 

复仇者们即刻冲向恶作剧之神。Thor有力的手臂环住Loki的脖子，同时Clint和Natasha不知从哪抽出匕首刺向他的重要器官。Steve弯曲膝盖，悬挂在他攀爬过的码头边缘去试着在他坠落前及时捉住Tony。Tony看不到Bruce在哪，但是他也看不到绿巨人，所以谁知道到底怎么回事。

 

Tony只是茫然地意识到一系列事情的发生。他的坠落分解成一帧帧的慢动作，在落入水中时他嘴巴震惊地大张。唯一一个完全清晰的是Loki。神没有费力挣扎于躲避他的兄弟，也没有抵抗尖利的物品捅向他的身体。他只是看着Tony坠落。Tony可以看见好奇闪烁在那双绿眸中，可能还有一丝自鸣得意的满足一闪而过，与此同时他的皮肤撞击在海面上如同撞在混凝土上。

 

这感觉很熟悉，并且诚实的说，更糟糕的是他这次清醒着。

 

转变发生地很快，而且几乎是痛彻心扉的。这不像是骑自行车。他的骨头感觉像是在燃烧，它们试图调整它们自己，试着重新学习如何分离彼此，又回忆如何再一次把它们连接在一起，好似一个坏掉的拼图玩具。当他的皮肤试图融合在一起时，他感觉到他下身的衣物缠在他两腿之间，在他的大脑重新上线时，恐慌开始堆积。他需要把衣服扯下来，否则织物会植入他的骨肉之间。他已经可以感觉到织物陷入他的背鳍中，同时他的细胞朝他尖叫，迫使他移走入侵者。

他摊开爪子，他甚至都不记得它们生长的地方了，他猛烈地撕扯着，穿过胫骨和膝盖骨去移走织物。他感觉到软骨转变成某种更加柔软的东西并且不知怎么更加耐用。一阵战栗的涟漪穿过他的脊柱，同时他最熟悉的护甲，他第一份护甲，翻转浮现在他的肉体上。

 

Tony看着他的胸膛，惊慌失措地去看反应堆是否和他的新的（旧的，他的大脑轻声细语）身体相兼容。这简直是某种奇迹，他的创造并没有出现短路的现象，没有在水压下碎裂开来。他情不自禁喘出一声惊讶的大笑；他从没有为此做任何准备。反应堆理论上不应该在他撞入水中时还能存活下来，因为他从未预见过此事发生。他从未想过他还会再一次进入海洋中，他通常告诉人们他不与没有十个手指，十个脚趾，名叫Linda或Frank或一些异国情调，不容易发音的名字的人一起游泳，不管怎样这在长期生活中从不重要。

 

但是他的身体还是正常运转的。在他的爪子开始笼罩在金属周围时，光线甚至没有模糊变暗，搭在上面时几乎是无缝衔接的。他想着他是否潜意识地添加额外的抗绝缘和氧化的金属或者是Jarvis为他做了这个。不管是哪一种他都感到由衷的感激。

 

Tony扯破身上衣物，从肩上撕下，感觉到海水舔舐他的皮肤仿若火焰的灼烧。吸进一大口海水后，他感到喘不过气，海水扩散在他的喉咙里，进入他的气管，充满他的窦腔，然后耳朵里感受到熟悉的水压。海水在他的眼睑下渗透出来，他转动他的脖子，产生的嘎吱声回荡在码头的支柱旁。他可以感觉到他的鳃随着水的晃动着流过它们时开开合合。

 

Tony眨巴眨巴眼睛，一下，两下，直到他的视线从模糊到清晰，他的第二道眼睑出现在它们该在的位置，像是一道关上的窗，把他的眼睛纤弱的部分从盐分的侵蚀性中分离开来。这不能来得再快了。海水感觉像是要灼烧他头骨中的眼睛。这感觉是全新并且疼痛的，但是这并不难想出从何而来。自从十戒给他了一个当头棒喝……他晃了晃他的头。操，他的视网膜感觉像是火山所喷出的岩浆，他等这感觉过去。Tony告诉他自己慢慢来。恐慌现在对他来说做不了什么好事。集中注意力。想着宽广的海洋，干净纯粹不带一丝污染，没有溅出的石油。他集中于自己周围的环境：码头。淤泥。模糊的黑暗。他可以看见鱼群在他下面；可以在绿色阴暗的水中细数它们身上每一片鳞片。它们害怕他的存在。它们知道他是掠夺者。

 

我是个掠夺者，他这样想。这里什么也没有，只有鱼。只有我。

 

反应堆闪烁着幽冥灯光环绕在他的胸膛周围，他的视线跟随灯光的轨迹。

 

有一瞬间他的感性很享受消失在深海中，跟随着涌流进入宽敞的海洋，然后在无垠黑暗中安个家这个主意。见鬼，他的大脑赞同这个。

 

他不想要再回到海面上。

 

他的肉体感觉像是在火上燃烧，一同燃烧的还有他的生活，三十年来的第一次，而他渴望离开，宁愿从此浪迹天涯。

 

Tony甚至不需要一杯酒。他需要游泳和漂浮。

 

他舔过牙齿，接着抓挠着他的鳃，爪子适应着松散的襟翼，同时他稳定地深呼吸，准备潜水。

一团突现的气泡爆发在他身边，他被吓到颤抖着后退，他发觉那是一个人的身体呈圆滑的流线型抛物线跃入水中造成的。冲击推动着海水，然后仅仅一秒他就感觉到水的波动，之后Steve猛地撞上他，抓住他的腹部，然后扛着他带他向上游动。

 

Tony几乎无法感知到把爪子挖进Steve的后背是什么糟糕的事，因为他已经陷入恐慌之中。他甚至不在乎美国队长护甲的铁片和他的鳞片卡在一起。他不在乎如果他继续朝着反方向挣扎的话，轻如鸿毛的鳞会迫使他腹部上大部分皮肤裂开。他会被他总是花费很多天修修补补的盔甲刮去一大块皮肉，但是他需要逃脱。他的头正从两边对他尖叫，其中一边，一串编码迟缓地流动过他的双眼，另一边，哭泣地像头野兽第一次从笼子中释放出来。

 

因此，他狠咬住Steve的肩膀，爪子抓住他的脖子。他除了试图逃跑什么也做不了。

 

这依旧无法阻止他们一起突破水面，也无法阻止可悲的惊骇闪现在他同伴的脸上。

 

每个人除了Loki，只有他的眼神与Tony相对时带着一种无法阅读的情绪，之后他带着闪光不见了，Thor的手臂搂了个空。

 

“Tony——”Steve甩了甩他的头，如同想要清晰眼前的景象，像是在给一张素描加深轮廓。

 

Tony觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛并炸裂当场，然后鲜血迸发进海里，接着他就会死在漆黑如墨的血水中。

 

有史以来第一次，他身处海洋却觉得自己快要溺毙而亡。

 

“Tony，什么 - 这是什么？”

 

Tony挣扎着想逃脱，可Steve的手死死钳住他的腰部，不愿放手。

 

“停下——”

 

我 - Tony说，却又看到Steve因为他喉咙中爆发的高亮噪音而畏缩时停下来。他用一根手指指了指自己的鳃，然后摇头。在Steve试图保持他们两个人都能漂浮在海面时，Tony喘鸣了一下。他被托住的方式感觉更像是某人在他的腰间系上一个沙袋，让他无法呼吸。Tony挣扎得更激烈了，直到Steve终于明白为什么。

 

“别跑，”他语气严厉地说，不给人辩驳的机会，待Tony点头后才放松了他的手臂，让他自由地浮动在水中。Tony瞬间沉下水面凌乱地深呼吸着，集中注意力在Steve胸膛上的闪亮的徽章，想着被提上水面之前他有多长时间把这玩意扒拉下来。

 

看起来不是很久。Steve在水面上方招了招手，他不情愿地游上去但仅止于眼睛露出水面。鉴于他眼睛的转变，在空气中所有东西看上去非常模糊，所以他试图更加贴近海水，这样海水就能拍打他的脸，保持视物清晰。

 

“Tony，”Steve问，“你 - Loki对你做了什么？”

 

Loki？Tony眨了眨眼，接着突然明了Steve在想什么，他短暂地陶醉了一下撒谎这个主意。他可以把所有的一切当成一个恶作剧一笔勾销，鉴于早上谁也没有发现他带着鱼尾躺在浴缸里，这很容易，只要变干就好了，重修反应堆，然后在余生里远离见鬼的盐和水或者任何这两种物质混合的东西。

 

接着曾经被称之为核炸弹的一堆零件闪过他的脑海，他不得不摇了摇脑袋。Loki没有对他做什么。Tony是这一切的罪魁祸首。Loki是那个拯救了他小命的人，只不过他正好撞见了他此生中最重大的谎言之一。

 

Tony指了指通往码头的爬梯，Steve眼睛睁大，瞪着他的爪子，像是他从没有见过一个爪子一样，比起他的转变，更奇怪的是他居然没见过。

 

当Steve没有立即开始照他的指示朝码头游过去，Tony转动他的眼珠，然后向后滑进水中。他的尾巴反翘，翻打在空气中，之后重重地拍下，他知道溅出来的水泼到Steve的脸上，同时让自己游向码头。

 

他在阶梯边探出头，眨巴了几下去清晰视线。Steve正以一种草率的动作朝他游过来，他的胳膊没有如Tony知道的他能做得到的最大速度那样真正划满水。当Steve达到他所在的地方，Tony移向上，伸长手抓住最底层的横木，保持停留在那，同时手臂环绕住Steve的脖子。他十指相扣，拖曳Steve直到他开始带着他往上爬。

 

Tony紧紧抱着直到他们到达顶端，他的尾巴可怜地在空中拍动，偶尔穿梭在Steve的脚步和横木之间；这感觉有点像是他穿着埋住头的厚重衣服，切断任何轻易得到氧气的机会，而他只能张着嘴喘气，让氧气流通进他的肺里。Cap温柔地把他从他背后放到码头的甲板上。他坚定的紧握只持续了一秒钟，之后就从Tony的鳞片上滑开，Tony重重地倒在地上。

 

Tony差点咬断了自己的舌头。操！

 

“妈的！”Clint大叫，同时Natasha和Bruce捂住耳朵。Thor怒气冲冲地咕哝了一声，双臂交叉在胸前。

 

“停止那嘶嘶声Stark！我的耳朵要流血了！”Clint做了个手掌覆盖在耳朵上的动作。

 

滚蛋，你这肥鸟。

 

“不是因为那噪音，”Bruce喃喃，他整个身体边缘转变成轻微的绿色，“是因为压力。感觉像在加压的容器里。”

 

Tony再次张开嘴巴准备评论 - 他已经可以感觉到他的嘴唇变回粉红色，并且他的牙齿正在陷进去，似乎他正在变干；他感觉到干燥 - Steve的手强行压制在他的嘴唇上，强迫他合上下巴。

 

“就一分钟Tony，”他说。Tony向上扫过他所坐的码头位置，同时水珠从Steve的头发上滴落在他的脸上。大兵微微一笑，“拜托了。”

 

他并没有提起当Steve的手坚定地覆上他的嘴唇时，他失去了唯一的氧气来源，即使是在最好的情况下也糟透了。他的鳃对于趴伏在陆地上来说一点用没有，他的鼻子还无法以人类身份正常工作，而且在他还是鱼的时候毫无用处。他只能尽可能地屏住呼吸，直到他的鼻孔正确地张开。

 

但是，他的确在用舌头舔Steve的宽厚手掌上得到无数乐趣，其中一次他感觉到他尖锐的后牙变钝，重回人类的整齐匀称并且下降到呈线状。即使隔着一层美国队长队服，他依旧设法分泌出更多唾沫使这一切变得更恶心。最后他因第一次呼吸岔气了，但这依旧很值得。

 

“Tony。”Steve皱眉，责骂道，“别这样。”

 

“现在应该不会痛了，”他说，抓挠他的耳朵和脖子，“看见么？没损害，不犯规。”

 

“Loki做了这一切，”Thor说比问多。他的声音冰冷骇人，所有你期待在神声音中听到的情绪。这与他以往活泼自信的形象差别悬殊，一点也没有那种类似头脑不清醒的金毛猎犬的模样。他听上去已经准备好开启一场战争，准备好把Loki撕成碎片。

 

“我们会找到他，”Clint把匕首放回口袋，摆弄手上断裂的弓，试图把弓弦系回原来的位置上，完善到还能用的程度，“我会非常享受这个的。”

 

Tony摇头，试图坐起来，但是他的腿还没有完全变回来，而且似乎并没有合作的意愿。他最后只好再次倾斜在Steve怀里，而Bruce瞬间来到他身边，检查他的脉搏，并触碰他的皮肤。如果是别的什么人这么盯着他，他可能觉得他陷入了什么科学实验。他不这么觉得的唯一原因是，嗯……因为Bruce知道那什么感觉。

 

“你还好么？”

 

“不。”

 

“哪里疼？”

 

Bruce的手指企图戳他的脑袋，但是他把它们拍开，“不，我的意思是这不是Loki的错。”

 

“什么？”

 

“这一切不是Loki做的，”他说得大声了点，这次所有人定在原地，“这就是……我。”

 

“你。”

 

“我本是——不是因为Loki。我是……这样的。”他朝自己恢复粉色的双腿挥挥手。

 

Clint皱眉，“你是一条鱼？”

 

“美人鱼，实际上。拉丁名字还没有完全记录在册，但是我想我应该是类似Summae elasmobranchii的鱼种，我知道，有点奇怪的有名无实，但这不仅通过下级分类巧妙解释了对大白鲨的崇高敬意，而且更重要的是，我相信这是伟大的Stark传奇中的绝妙一笔——”

* 一种 大白鲨 。

 

“停止满嘴跑火车。”Natasha的声音坚硬如钢铁。Tony忍不住畏缩噤声。他只听过她用这种语气对恐怖分子和反叛者们说过话。

 

他怀疑他是否成为了后者。

 

“我——”Steve不再支撑他的体重并站了起来，“Tony我甚至不知道该说些什么——”

 

“那就什么也别说——”

 

“——你不觉得这是什么你应该告诉我们的事情吗？”

 

“我从未打算告诉过任何人！”

 

Bruce的手紧勒住Tony的腰，“你得冷静下来Tony。”

 

“我很冷静！”他拉开他的双臂，挤到他腿下。他甚至不在乎他是全裸的，而他那玩意在所有人面前晃动，特别是Natasha，很有可能对着他来一脚。

 

“你现在心搏过速。你需要冷静。”

 

“我不敢相信你一直来都在隐藏这个！”Clint大喊。

 

“我从我是个少年时就没在水中待过了！这不是个问题！”他退了一步，抓住自己的头发。也许Bruce是对的；他的胸口感觉像是快要震裂了，而且越来越难呼吸。

 

“好吧这显然是个问题，由于操蛋的——Loki刚刚把你扔进了天杀的海洋中，而你长出了一条鱼尾巴！”

 

“我并没有——”他抓搔自己的脖子，感觉像是蜱虫回来找他复仇。没有鳃在它的爪子下分成条状的感觉并不怎么好，“我并不想要——”

 

Bruce向前踏出一步，如同他在接近什么野生动物似的，“深呼吸。你需要冷静。”

 

“操——我只是——”

 

“Tony——”

 

“钢铁之人你需要平心静气——”

 

“这事必须通知给S.H.I.E.L.D。”

 

Tony颤抖地呼吸了一下，“什么？”

 

Natasha并没有重复她的话，只是交叉双臂，用让人无法直视的视线盯着他。Clint随声附和她的立场。他知道他们有信任问题，而这是因为他们几个月前才开始见鬼地扎堆在一起，但这……这也太荒谬了。

 

他转向Steve，但是好Captain并没有向着他。他带着那一副悲伤的表情，那种每当Tony做了什么惊人的令人失望的事情的时候会出现的表情， “我……同意Natasha。你不能就这么像你以前那样让大家不了解情况。我们需要保证你得到正确地保护措施，而且 - ，”

 

“保护？”Tony打断Steve，“我给予S.H.I.E.L.D保护！没有我，你们所有人的保护都会是一个橡皮筋和操蛋的回形针！”

* 这里大概是讽刺神盾的绝密文件这之类的保护。

 

“吾不明白为何吾等必将此秘密分享给他人，”Thor说，“钢铁之人这样苦痛隐藏的东西必定值得吾等信任。”

 

“这是协议，”Clint说，“他们需要知道。”

 

“我们不能告诉他们，”Bruce滑进Tony和其他人中间，“这不是正确的做法。”

 

“这对Mr. Stark来说没有损害，”Natasha说，“这只会是复仇者，特工Hill和指挥官Fury之间的认知。”

 

“不要用一连串的保证和安全许可来怂恿我，”Bruce几乎在咆哮，“你认为只因为他们没有把我锁起来就不会对Tony这么做了吗？这只因为他们搞不清楚如何能关住我，只能放我自由。”

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D永远不会做出任何事——”

 

“我曾见过那设施！”Bruce咆哮，真正的咆哮，这次，“我曾为政府工作过，你认为我不知道他们对变种人是怎么做的吗？他们会把他挂在营养池里，身边围绕着一群科学家把他撕碎！我不会让你们这么做的！”

 

“Bruce——”Tony抬起一只颤抖的手覆上Bruce微染绿色的皮肤，“嘿。”

 

“Stark，离开那。”Clint和Natasha同时探到制服上，手指触碰到隐藏的武器。

 

“Bruce你得平静下来。”Steve说。

 

“不要跟我说平静下来这种鬼话！”

 

“Dr. Banner，”Thor握紧Mjolnir在身边准备就绪，但是Tony能够安抚他。他温柔地把手抚上Bruce的肩膀，半浮在织物上。

 

“嘿，Bruce，”他说，平静并带着安抚人心的作用。或者说至少他希望他是的；他的声音依旧跟他全身一样糟糕地颤抖着，“乖，没事的。”

 

“我不会让他们这么对你。”

 

“我知道你不会的。”

 

Tony抓住这机会，在Bruce的肩膀上压下手掌。

 

“没事的。”

 

Bruce的肩膀放松下来，“我知道，”他深呼吸，“我知道。”

 

Tony顺着复仇者每一个人看过去，“我们不再讨论这件事，在我们回到大厦然后让我穿上裤子之前都不行，”他直直看向Natasha，“好不？”

 

Natasha微微点头，扬起手展示她没有武器。Clint没有动，依旧瞪着Tony。

 

Steve对Tony点点头，没有停止警惕Bruce当他对他肩膀后说话，“可以吧，Clint？”

 

“好吧。”

 

“Bruce和我会在那和你们碰面，好吗？”

 

“除非有个人跟着你们，否则不可能。”Clint瞪视。

 

“Thor可以，”Tony说，“你觉得那样是可行的，对吧？”他停顿一下，又说道，“我们不会逃跑的。”

 

Thor点头，“吾会把汝等安全带回。”

 

等待的时间令人恼火的缓慢，但是最终两名暗杀特工妥协了。Steve拉起他的面具，但是并没有完全移开，只是松开被水和汗糊在脸上的那部分。他们三个人离开时一直警惕着Bruce。Bruce站在Tony身前，他周身的轻微绿色几乎是滑稽可笑的，如果你不知道什么东西隐藏在里面的话。

 

Clint和Natasha没有回头，但是Steve一直转头看他们，似乎他无法确定他是不是站对了队伍。当他们走出视线范围，Tony松了一口气。

 

“妈的。”他用两只手包裹住自己的脖子，低垂着头，唯一带回痛苦的现实的是他的存在，“你会和一帮科学家们考虑这个，一套对于2100年的人们来说都会是棒透了的技术先进的战斗服，一套使有双重人格的神都会恐惧畏缩着——不，不是你的Stacee Jaxx——我们将要设法设计出来，起码至少一次战斗我们不会失去裤子。”

Stacee Jaxx ： Rock of Age 里的角色，阿汤哥演得特别骚包。

 

Bruce忍住笑意，“我没有失去我的。”

 

“呃，不好意思？”他在他们之间晃晃手，“我正指望我们两个呢。

 

Thor看着他们两，“Dr. Banner，若汝不介意？”

 

“什么，Thor？”

 

“汝之前所说的变种人……实验，是何意思？”

 

“折磨。”Tony纠正。

 

“是的，”Bruce的拇指和食指揉弄他的眼睛，因为没有戴眼镜而有的眼疲劳很明显正给他带来痛苦，“你不知道，你在这待得时间还不够久。”他叹息，“你知道什么是变种人对吧？我……技术上来说我会被认为是他们之中一员，但科学地说在基因突变人种和我自身之间存在差别——我是个变种人——但是在政府眼里我们都是一样的。我们是怪物或武器，无用或有用。如果你是个怪物你——你是个荒谬的存在。你会被排斥。你能做的最好的方法是隐藏自己。几个很好的隐匿处分别是森林和大得像个小镇的排水道，变种人建造的——少年变种人——他们曾生活的地方太过让人无法忍受或因为和他人不同而被家人赶走。”

 

Tony轻哼，“有些人尝试不去做变种人？”

 

“正是。X教授尽力了，但是只有一些派别可以改变。如果你是有用的……世界上的每个政府会有一切所需的设施用于找出我们到底哪里能用，并且可以做到怎样的科学延展。我们是否提供了结果，这都取决于科学家们，他们会为了试图找出你可以提供他们的信息而把你撕成碎片。不管怎样，我们都是用完即可丢弃的。在印度，你会像个囚徒。在美国，你更像个实验白老鼠，只不过是另一种形式的囚徒，我这么认为。”他看着Tony，“我不知道你会被怎样看待，从基因方面来说。”

 

“我没有X-基因，”Tony交叉双臂，看着太阳开始闪耀于城市之上，“我是……Howard是人类。我妈妈则，她从那来的，”他的大拇指指了指海洋，“我们从没有机会真正讨论这个。但是我知道我是个杂种。我不像你。”

 

Thor做了个堪称史诗级的皱眉，但是除此之外他什么也没说。

 

“当绿巨人第一次出现时，”Bruce继续，“那总是在晚上，没有人真正知道发生了什么。我不记得了。早上醒来时，事物就那样被完全摧毁了。但是后来事情改变了，我的旧老板，Ross将军，他和所有人开始考虑我到底有多危险，但是更可怕的是，我身上到底还有多少有用的潜在可能。当我意识到，我逃跑了，而他们捉住了我。”他直视进Thor的眼睛，“我曾在那些设施里工作过一段时间，想着能为我的国家和全人类做什么好事。那不是我的部门，但我曾见过他们是怎样对待那些因为想要帮忙而自愿成为实验体的孩子，他们是怎样对待那些不愿意被如此对待的人们。我不会让那些事发生在Tony身上。”

 

Thor尊重地凝视着他，脸上带着无法阅读的表情看着Bruce公然的威胁。当他说话时，声音前所未有的严肃，“汝有吾之保证。”

 

\-------------------------------

 

走回大厦是他经历过的最奇怪的“非”羞耻行为之一。他们不能呼叫Happy，因为没有人愿意接近Bruce半径五里以内（人们对核炸弹和一大群Doom机器人睬也不睬，但他们一听到绿巨人的名字就突然都有事在身了，说真的，看在上帝的份上他在市场上可是个玩具），这使得取得一只手机打电话给什么人成了一个非常困难的任务。Tony最后只好在一个运货车上偷了一条衣裤相连的工作服，他认为这应该是属于某个焊工，他大概会度过一个不怎么好的一天鉴于他需要一条额外的裤子（他拒绝对此感到愧疚）。他想他看上去像Jed Clampett的光脚堂兄弟，虽然他更好看，但是当他对此喃喃抱怨时，Bruce只是耸耸肩然后说，“想象一下如果你穿的不是焊工服而是花裙子，那时你就有资格抱怨了。”

 

Thor全程保持可疑的安静。他身上带着一种难以解析的感觉，这感觉很奇怪，鉴于这个家伙是个行走的人类情绪宣传板。他一直盯着那些男人女人们把他们的小孩和他们自己拉离Bruce经过的街道（不可否认这是他们无法得到一只手机的原因，但是你知道）像是他此前都没意识到这是这个男人的日常生活。Tony知道这一切对于New York来说有好也有坏。

 

他们依旧如同以前一样害怕大家伙，只是现在当它符合他们的期望时他们有理由去喜欢它。但这不代表他们想要他亲吻他们的孩子，并不像Steve，他们可以无视他字面意义上能徒手扭弯金属，就因为他长着一张童子军的脸。这可以理解，但并不是说这是公平的。

 

Tony把手插进口袋。他只是想回家。他的皮肤刺痛得像是如果他不赶快回到水中它们就会从他身体上干裂脱落，然后跑回海洋中。他讨厌承认这个，他需要盐水，他想要得快发疯了。这感觉比醒酒更糟糕，渴望正吞噬他的身体和灵魂。他的心脏还在他的胸膛里不规则地跳动，他的身体干燥得仿若皮革。他可以感觉到血液流动过他的身体，像是烂泥被推进试管里，而每一步都是折磨。他离海洋越远，他的头越不住转动，他忍不住喘息，呼吸越来越困难。

 

当他们到达大厦的前门时，他蹒跚地走进电梯。他除了眼前的门什么也看不见，他的视线对准他唯一的目标。

 

Bruce和Thor在中途不知失踪去哪了，但是他一点也不在乎。这感觉像是他的脊骨的鳍要违抗他的意愿生长出来了，而且他很确定如果在水里就很疼的话，在陆地上肯定要把他背部一分两半。Tony重重掌击上电梯墙壁，在平滑的木制品上沉重大力地喘息着。

 

“Jarvis - 沐浴 - 盐 - 现在就做。”

 

“当然，Sir。”

 

Tony闭上双眼等着。这只是有一点点远而已；他只要把自己拖到浴缸就好。

 

这次他感觉如果他真的不赶紧转化他就要死掉了。

 

\---------------------------------

 

Jarvis是个圣人。

 

Tony知道这个因为他如此造了他，而耶稣操蛋的基督他得到了如海洋一般舒适并装满了适当的盐的浴池水，这水够深足够他把他整个身体都藏在浴缸里，包括他的尾巴，没有任何困难。在他在卧室脱去衣服时，他听到了门和通风孔被关上的声音，没有通入密码，血样，并捐献生命或四肢，没有任何人可以进来。

 

Tony几乎是坠落在水里，他整个身体就这么滑入浴缸然后任他自己沉入底端，放任自然天性接管他的身体。他因为低温颤抖着，然后尽可能深入地呼吸。他闭上眼睛，然后几乎陷入睡眠。

 

这是最美妙的事。这真的是。

 

他享受了足够的安静，但这不可能一直持续下去。而这的确没能继续。

 

什么东西在水面上掀起涟漪，他的鳃因水波而烦恼地鼓动着。Tony眨巴眨巴眼，然后只让眼睛露出水面。

 

Loki站在浴室中央，靴子踩在他干净白色的瓷砖上，以空白的表情凝视着他。Tony这次没有退缩。自几个星期以来他开始习惯Loki不知从哪出现的行为。

 

离开这。Loki没有回答，他叹气，你可以听得懂我在说什么对不对？通语者之类的？

 

“我理解你Stark。”Loki晃动手擦拭过白瓷浴缸边缘结上的一层盐，绿色的魔法带起流动把颗粒卷走，然后他坐下来，手伸展在膝盖上。

 

什么？更近地观察我吗？你曾经有个机会，你离开了。Tony嘶嘶。他的视线扫过镜子，当它因声波而颤动了一下时。他的话语听上去像是发出哨声的盖着破裂盖子的茶壶，只不过更加，更加响亮，你想要嘲笑我这样的怪物吗？

 

“我……道歉，Stark。”Loki的眼睛集中在镜子开始裂开的那一块，凝视着它仿佛它有着什么更深层次的含义似的，“我并不打算揭示……像这样……”Loki停下来，他记事起第一次失语。他闭上眼睛然后双手握紧成拳。“我知道一个人更期望被掩藏的秘密被揭露出来的滋味。”

 

Tony的尾巴拍打墙面，在他身后发出湿湿的啪声。Loki转过头盯着他，和Tony近乎一样的皱眉，但是继续带着一种仿佛Tony不是他想象中那样不成熟的小混蛋一样的表情。

 

“我很好奇。在我们上一次会面后，你所处的状态，和那其中包含的意味让我被你迷住了。在我对你过去的轻率之举知情后，你这种厚颜无耻地不顾自己个人安危的原因变得清晰了，你愚蠢的行为，和几近自杀的鲁莽。”Loki停顿下来，盯着他自己的双手，从他指甲下轻弹不存在的灰尘。

 

我懂了，我是个傻瓜。这实际上不是个新结论了。Tony再次把头泡进水中，看着他的影子在水的波纹中晃荡在浴缸的白瓷砖面上。他记起这曾经是个选项，究竟是选白砖还是黑砖，而他唯一能想到的是明亮清澈的海水，白色的沙滩还有珊瑚礁，和黑暗的海洋中环绕漂浮在他头周围的黑血时的冰冷和孤独。

 

那时选择看起来那么明显。白色曾看起来那么令人心动。

 

他探出水面，Loki还没有离开。在他继续时，他依旧盯着他的手指，“由于这些原因，一个被长期隔绝在它应属的栖息地的生物会使它失去自我。很显然你也不会有任何不同。远离海洋几乎是在放任你衰退的生命力持续下降，很可能这就是你自我毁灭行为的源头。你生为海洋的子民，Stark。海洋不是一些可怜的岩盐和自来水可以模仿的。”他撅起嘴唇，好像他接下来的话很难说出口一样，“我自己也经历过类似因栖息地被取代而产生的……疯狂。”

 

Tony皱眉，你不是。你不是试图把你对New York做的事情安在你操蛋的……思乡病上吧。

 

Loki的手指在水面划出一道痕迹，心不在焉地抹去指甲上的浮沫。水在某种融雪开始从外飘入浴缸时降温，“你们的动物，那些被你们关在笼子里的，被锁住远离它们的家的动物，没有展露出沮丧和失望么？时而发生的暴力举动？在你们的孩子无聊地在笼子外闲逛时，绝望地想要得到自由，在玻璃囚牢中把自己的身子徒劳地撞上墙面。”

 

Thor带你去了动物园，是吧？

 

“他的确试过，是的。”Loki的假笑并不满含幽默，更多的像是痛苦而不是娱乐，“但是他并没有取得成功，那观念带来了一些老旧回忆。”他在水中转动手指，精美的冰屑幻化成小小的日本鲤鱼。它拍打着尾巴，朝Tony酸痛的脸上吐泡泡，“很显然你有一段时间没有见过你的海洋了。你不可能告诉我你没有觉得……好多了。不再觉得不完整，像你以前老是这么感觉的那样，就因为那小小的浸泡了一下。”

 

真相是，Tony不能说他真的完全没感觉到舒适。他感觉到他的皮肤不再紧绷，他的胸膛再次流通着新鲜空气。这就像从一个酗酒茧中重生了一样。

 

但是他不准备告诉Loki。他保持嘴巴闭紧。

 

“我也是，在一个不属于我的领域生活着。”他的手停下来，那条鱼恐慌地看着他的造物主，之后就突然融化回水里，嘴巴张开像是沉默的哭喊。Loki盯着镜子一会，他看上去好似迷失在他的脑海中，“Asgard太暖和了。”他抬起他的手指，然后Tony敬畏地看着他的皮肤从粉色褪色成暗宝石蓝，同时脊状如伤疤的线条出现在神的皮肤上。

 

当他看向Loki的脸，深沉和尖锐的绿色包裹着他，像是黑暗中的隧道。

 

“你看？”蓝色的手指迷人地翻转，“我理解你，Stark。”

 

TBC


	7. I Want Out of This Body and Into Some Pants.   我不想当美人鱼，我想要裤子（又名伐开心，要裤子）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很抱歉我这么慢，这真是个糟透的一个月。我希望接下来会变好。
> 
>  
> 
> 还有：这一章节会有暴力和折磨的描写（在这种情况下是半鱼，但是它可以被视为是混血儿，因为人类和鱼种是并行的我猜）这描述不会很好，因为Howard在这个故事里一点也不好。
> 
> \- 约顿人伤疤什么的完全是编的。
> 
> \- 我希望我写的关于鱼的部分是对的。如果不是的，那就归咎于美人鱼完全不存在在这个世界上，所以任何科学认证都是错误的。
> 
>  
> 
> 我想我把所有需要注意的东西都写上了。如果我没有，我很抱歉。

**I Want Out of This Body and Into Some Pants.**

**我不想当美人鱼，我想要裤子（又名伐开心，要裤子）**

 

Tony不知道该如何理解这个被揭露的真相。现在大概就是那种眼睛抽搐的时间，他想。那是Loki，Loki，神神秘秘的，狡猾的，和威震八方、高谈论阔、麻烦不断、集明显的情绪表露和绝对诚实于一身的Thor相反的那一方，现在他正在给他展示他暗蓝色的皮肤，这完全超出了他的理解范围。

 

令他格外迷惑不解的是，Loki盯着他，仿若他应该知道该拿这些情报怎么办一样，说真的，搞什么鬼？

 

真的别，他他妈的到底该怎么理解这个？

 

好-好的吧？他冒险地吐出一句。啥？

 

神微微皱眉，仅仅是嘴边的皮肤被拉紧了，就使得Tony全身的鳞片都竖起来了，因为即使他鲁莽，他并没有笨到看不出来神正在发怒的边缘，而他本人也并没有粗线条到认为这跟有趣有任何接近。房间里的气氛重重地直降零点，在他们身上沉甸甸的像是盖了太多毯子。

 

空气温度随着Loki的手上的变化而下降，同时他把手放回他的大腿上，皮肤上的蓝色带着波痕消退回指尖，Tony不得不克制自己不要像个受惊的孔雀鱼一样颤抖着退回水里，尽管事实上他的表情感觉更像是迅速远离了他几天前作为一个半人半鱼冰棍时的重复表情。

 

“你不明白。”Loki说，他的陈述让人无法理解。

 

Tony忍不住想他是否让他失望了或生气了或——或不管怎样。Loki除了寒冷什么也没给他。字面意义上。

 

不，我不懂。

 

“我认为像你一样的生物当然会 - ，”

 

等会，Tony对着Loki正皱眉的脸抬起一只爪子，我不是一个“生物”；我是个操蛋的人类。你最好纠正这个。

 

Loki抬起一边眉毛，审视的目光扫过Tony的尾巴，那眼神让Tony快要觉得那是光滑的手指甲在他的脊柱上滑过。这让他打了个哆嗦，把尾巴藏进水里。

* 对不起我实在忍不住， Loki 你这是在视奸啊！

 

好的吧，身体一部分的确有更多的海洋天性，我不是- 这不是我。这是 - 我不是半…….这个。

 

“Sjöjungfru.”（人鱼）

 

Tony眨巴眨巴眼。你说啥？

 

Loki的嘴巴又抿紧了，“我相信你会称呼这个为‘人鱼’。”

 

这次Tony是那个皱眉的人，不。我才不是什么操蛋的人鱼。

 

“愚昧无知并不存在于你的字典之中Stark。”

 

我才没有愚昧，我 - 我只是不是人鱼。

 

Loki让他的表情传达出不管那是什么的信息，Tony假设照这个谈话的遗落来看，应该是什么使他陷于一种蠢蛋和挨骂的熊孩子之间的混合物。

 

Tony想要转动他的身体，这样他就能对着天花板（太长时间趴在地上，弯成一个扭曲的角度去看Loki的脸，让他的脖子都僵硬到快抽筋了）但是他不确定暴露出他肉肉的小肚子会不会是个明智的选择鉴于他身处于某个最喜欢的玩具是足够尖锐的匕首，划开钻石像切黄油一样顺手的神身边。于是他转了个身，尾巴正对着神，身体则更靠尾巴的侧边。此举中他盯着Loki观察他是否跟随了他移动轨迹，然后又把这个分类到这个身体的新转变上，但神一直看着他的脸，从未移开。

 

他们两个人都没说话，直到因Tony的移动而晃动的水面恢复静止。

 

“你的眼睛不对。”Loki打破沉默的第一句话。

 

Tony耸肩。他知道他的眼睛不是以往的颜色，它们不是曾经热情洋溢的绿色了，自从十戒把他的头浸入一桶生锈黏滑的浊水中，他曾那么绝望地想把严重的浊液清理干净。他的手颤抖着想摩擦他的双眼，但他忍耐住了。

 

Yinsen从没在那时告诉他他的眼睛是什么颜色，Tony也从没问过，但是他记得在他第一次，第二次，第十二次被拽回山洞时他朋友脸上的表情。他感觉到血和伤疤还有烧伤穿插在他的皮肤上。当他们试图对此做些什么，他记得Yinsen脸上的表情。

 

Tony抬起头，记忆里第一次对这个身体感到好奇。

 

它们是什么颜色？

 

Loki的绿眼睛直视他的眼睛，分析着，“珍珠白，就像流风中飞舞的白雪。”

 

Tony眨了眨那双大眼睛。他从未期待过这个。他未曾思考过这么多，当他在沙漠里的洞穴里，比起其他更为紧迫的计划，他从未想过花费任何时间去查看这个身体，他怎么会考虑这个身体长什么样呢？但是如果你问他，他可能会告诉你他期待过黑色，残废且腐烂的皮肤。脸上环绕着烧伤的皮肤。他有时想那些折磨过他的水是含酸的，怀疑如果不是的，那么不管他们用什么，他皮肤的天性对外界物质的反应就是如此。

 

Loki伸出手接近他，有史以来第一次，Tony没有退缩。修长的胳膊穿过浴缸，像是一道拖着冷霜的阴影。他放任神的手指轻擦他的鬓角，感觉它们擦过他的鳞片和伤疤。

 

“这些伤疤，”Loki说，手指轻柔地按压Tony的皮肤来强调他所说的位置，“在你的脸上旋转成圆，向边缘扩散一如蛛网。”他的手指顺着Tony的脸颊滑下，“就像什么人在你的脸上画下你过去的罪，”他追溯着Tony下巴的弧线，“你对你痛苦的，”划过他的眼睛，“嘉奖。”

 

Tony并没意识到他闭上了眼睛，直到Loki的触碰从他脸上消失。

 

“约顿海姆的战士身穿他们同族的历史，黑暗的伤疤置于蓝色肉体之上。”神终于坐回原来位置，“这就是他们如何知道谁拥有荣誉，在冲突和战争时期又是谁该为此负责。”Loki凝视着他自己的双手，如同正在回忆起久远过去的某人某事，“攻击没有任何伤疤的霜巨人是罪中之罪，这无疑是攻击无辜之人。”

 

那就是真正的你么？Tony轻轻地问，一个霜巨人？

 

“我是。”Loki凝视他，但是没有再抚摸他，“而我知道我该承认这点。”

 

怒火在从Tony的胸膛星星点点冒出来，顺着喉咙冲出他的嘴巴发出高音调的嘶嘶声，如同一团空气在他喉咙爆炸一般的高声尖叫，他被自己吓到了。纯粹的愤怒在他的胸腹中爆发出来，这太过突然令他无法控制，之前镜子角落处的裂痕终于开始粉碎。水槽的固定装置开始晃动，回声足以使鸣响穿过通风孔回荡在他所处的楼层，在他的房间回荡反射着。即使是在他如此刺耳地尖叫下，它也依旧能听到那震动，长久回荡着直到声音完全消失。他大脑的那部分，用两条腿走路，喜欢用撒钱来解决麻烦或忽略麻烦直到麻烦自己消失的那部分，因这毫无预警的爆发感到茫然。他才不是什么操蛋的野兽，在他需要的时候他可以控制自己，他用了足够的时间去证明这个，再说他喜欢思考。但是更多地占领他大脑的那部分，那正在控制他的那部分，正在因为这个陌生人而怒火丛生，这个擅自闯入他家，他的领土并且威胁他，告诉他他自身是个脆弱，满嘴谎话的人，如果他可以把爪子环绕他的喉咙，他会深深抓陷进去直到这个男人不能呼吸，除了服从和窒息致死什么也不能做。Tony几乎露出他的尖牙利齿，多排的牙齿震颤彼此，喉咙里依旧振动着愤怒。

 

以他的名誉发誓，Loki甚至没有退缩。

 

“你闹够了吗？”这就是他说的，令人惊讶地没有怨恨和明显的坏心肠。他听起来像是早晨的Jarvis，在Tony还是个叛逆少年时，从饮酒作乐中醒来。Jarvis每次都会给他带来水和阿司匹林，像个永不出错的钟表，Tony会把玻璃杯扔向墙壁，用床单把自己整个人裹起来，他敢肯定他从没在晚上睡着过。Jarvis会平静地捡起玻璃碎片，重新找回一个新杯子，耐心的等待Tony准备好把自己从床单中分离出来。这个男人从来没有在Tony表现得像个被宠坏的小孩，一个蠢笨的小混蛋，或者这两者的混合物时发出过噪音或者抱怨什么；他只是耐心等待他缠成一团的床单中出来，询问他是否想要培根配吐司，规定他服用他的止痛片以免他出现O.D.。

*O.D. ：毒品过量

 

他从没朝他大喊大叫过。

 

Loki凝视着他直到他低下头来。

 

我不是美人鱼。

 

Loki点头，“很好。”

 

Tony依旧轻微喘息了一会，之后他意识到他实际上正在发出呼噜呼噜声，在他脖子深处，鳃部发出的，一旦他发现他立马停止了。操他的，看在上帝的份上他表现的像是一只狗。他需要从这浴缸出去，离开这个身体，然后穿上一条裤子。

 

尽管他需要Loki离开他的浴室他才能做这个，这样他就能在瓷砖上扑腾着，如同一只正在平静死去的鱼。

 

神一动不动。

 

你该走了， Tony说，爪子横穿他的双眼摩擦他的鳃。

 

Loki假笑，“那我就要同意你的要求了吗？一如两天前你仁慈地为我做过的那样？”

 

好吧，那是不同的，Tony嘟囔，但是他很高兴感觉到房间里的紧张气氛消退了，我想要做一个宽容体贴并且美好的人，而你，他的手指指向神那白痴脸，做了一个富有攻击性的混蛋。所以，他耸肩，是的。你应该离开……我不知道，站在魔药坩埚旁碎碎念或随便什么。

* 这里 Tony 在讽刺 Loki 会魔法就像个煮魔药的巫婆

 

“不我不认为我会，”Loki转动他的眼睛，“坩埚太过笨拙了。”

 

Tony呻吟，拜托，我只是想穿条裤子。

 

Loki交叉双臂，“你是在请求我来帮你出浴缸吗？”

 

当Tony还什么都没说时（他真的没想过他要怎样出去。在这个角度上他实在起不到什么杠杆作用，特别是在他没有，你知道，一双脚的时候）神站了起来，然后伸出他的手。

 

或者至少Tony认为他在提供帮助，但是当他将要接受这个时，他皱起眉，而他的大脑正在朝他尖叫，警告他在他的天杀的一生中唯一一次不要做个蠢蛋（这听起来可疑的像Steve）他眨巴眨巴眼睛，然后发现他半边身体在浴室垫子上，半边身子在瓷砖地上，绿色的魔法闪烁在他周身。Loki，那混蛋，又一次用那种当Tony探出水面看向码头时的眼神盯着他，那半自鸣得意的目光，看着Tony的脚重新出现。在他的脚趾完全回到它们应有的位置，他的嘴巴又开始正常工作后，Loki就渐渐淡出他的浴室。

*faze out ：实际上应该是 fade out

 

Tony放任他的头撞到地板上，再一次露出他光裸屁股。他希望他可以为这居然是他的人生而惊讶。

 

他躺在他的瓷砖地上长到他不愿意承认，腰部以上所有地方都因为冰冷的地板而起了鸡皮疙瘩，而腰部以下因为他腿摩擦在浴室垫子上而开始刺痒。最终他蠕动他的双脚朝他的衣柜爬去（他还是没有在那做个传输带，但自从这变成了个司空见惯的事，他发誓如果星期四之前没完成他就去死）思考着他想穿哪件金属乐队的衬衣去炮轰他的队伍成员。也许如果他即兴创作一封遗书，他可以把它放在他的遗嘱里，写着他想要和那条八十年代满是洞的牛仔裤，还有那件Pepper毋庸置疑会选择的可迄今为止已经被被狗狗埋在后院的那套西装埋在一起。

 

上帝啊，这将会非常糟糕。

 

\----------------------------

 

他从房间走出来的时候，天已经黑了。

 

他忍不住思考这个，自从Loki决定丢下一个关于他的文化传统的炸弹，与其说是回答，不如说留下了更多迷惑（而且如果在此刻有什么东西是他的大脑不能解决的，那就是关于一个他曾经发誓为敌的人的生命转变启示。像是，说真的。他是个工程师；他才不需要处理这类破事呢。）Tony真的觉得他和Bruce有一种精神连接，他们在作为超级英雄之前，各自有真实工作并如一般人那样生活。当然他们并没有所有观点都一样，比如说他们现在的工作到底有多酷，但是每隔一段时间现实就会打击他，告诉他他之前的生活是多么简单。他以前并没有真正在乎金属和可锻材料以外的事物。这些人类情绪感觉有点束缚他的风格。

 

期望其他复仇者没有在等他似乎有点太不现实。Jarvis没有打电话或其他什么，他们就是在客厅等着。而且看上去等了有一段时间了。

 

房间里气氛很紧张，至少可以这么说。他一走进房间所有人都安静了，在他走过走廊时听到的小声谈话唐突地终止，就像每次什么人在他背后窃窃私语然后在他走近时才装作若无其事。Steve是唯一一个坐着的，两手交叉放在嘴前，他迅速看向他并带着抱歉的眼神，因为很显然美国队长有喜欢掺和八卦的作风问题。Natasha的眼神如之前在码头上一般硬如磐石冷如霜，而Clint则在她后面瞪大眼睛盯着他。至少Thor给了他一个温柔的微笑。

 

但Bruce不在那，而Tony开始分类他所有弱点……

 

诚实地说，不管何时何地，Natasha可以用一把小指甲钳轻而易举地杀了他，如果她愿意的话。

 

“Jarvis帮我把Bruce叫过来好吗？”

 

“当然Sir。”

 

“我们不会伤害你的，Tony，”Steve悲伤地紧锁眉头。

 

“哦拜托Cap，我只是希望每个家庭一份子都在这，”Tony扑通一下坐在离他的队员最远的一张椅子上，尽他努力不要看上去他是故意这么做的，“再说了，如果我想要保护，我应该往这房间放毒气。”

 

Clint吹了声口哨，Tony感到轻微的刺痛……因为某东西。这不难猜出他之前曾陷入毒气室过。

 

Tony交叉双臂。

 

“那么，我们该开始审讯还是怎么样？”

 

“这并不是审讯——”

 

Tony往前倾作势要站起来，“所以这意味着我们可以吃晚餐了是么？我想吃披萨。”

 

Natasha瞪他一眼，“坐回去，Stark。”

 

Tony照做。

 

“像我之前说的，”Steve的手摩擦他的前额，“这不是审讯。我们只是想要知道事实——我们关心你。为了能够作为一个队伍活动，我们需要知道如何照顾我们的队员，而这包含了我们每个人的长处和短处。你怎么能期望我们成为你坚实的后盾而你自己对我们所有人隐藏了如此巨大的秘密？”

 

“像我之前说过那样，我没在隐藏。我从没有打算重回海里。”Tony高高挑起眉毛，“再说，又不是说有什么为这个房间的所有人都设置的操蛋百科全书，我们都无法得知彼此的秘密。我是说，我是唯一一个被酷刑逼供的，这不公平。”

 

Thor脸上又浮现那种史诗般的皱眉，“吾同意吾友Stark。他之秘密是否应当让吾等知道非吾等之决定，吾等没有被给予如此自由。”

 

“看？Thor同意我的观点。”Tony暗松口气。能有个神站在你身边可不是每天会发生的事，如果这都无法撼动他面前的这些人，他可不知道什么能了。

 

“我错过什么了吗？”Bruce的声音在他头上响起。

 

好的，并不是只有神。 Bruce和他站一起呢，这能帮到他很多。

 

“我们在分享秘密。”Tony说，夸张地将手置于胸前如演戏剧一般，“我已经分享了我的。现在我们正在等待其他人做出实际举动而不是夸夸其谈。还有，Thor同意我。”

 

好的吧，他也许添油加醋了一点，告他啊。

 

Bruce点点头，然后坐在Tony身边最近的那张椅子。那椅子毛绒绒的，但是造型很简单而且通常Bruce会深陷进去只因为这男人太习惯于让自己看起来比他实际身形更小。但现在这张椅子看起来有点太小，像是完全不同的身体占据着空间。Bruce稍微调整他的眼镜，把它推到鼻梁上，然后双手放置在膝盖上。

 

隔了好一会Steve才开始讲话，“这只是有点惊讶，我想。我一直以为你不会游泳，结果发现你居然不是人类？对于这一天来说信息量有点大。”他眉毛的移动让Tony恍然觉得可以看到齿轮在他脑袋里旋转，“但是Howard，当我认识他的时候，我们曾数次坠落水中，但他从没转变成这样，除非——”

 

“我并不完全是一个不同物种，”Tony说，对要重复自己到底是什么感到厌烦，“我妈妈是一个有那样……”他停顿，“我非常不想承认，Howard是我爸爸，而他是个人类。我是个杂种。”

 

“杂种？”

 

“我是混合的。你知道的？一半一半？”他耸肩，“一个杂种。”

 

“这是个糟糕的方式来形容你自己。”

 

“怎么啦？Howard以前经常叫我小杂种 ——”

 

“那甚至更糟——”

 

“但是谁在乎？反正每个人都知道混血长得最好看。”

*是啦，你最好看

 

“我想，”Natasha打断他们，停止争论跑偏到Tony到底应该怎么形容他自己（因为真的，这是他的DNA序列，而他可以随便叫任何他喜欢的谢谢亲爱的四十年代好男人），“现在最该谨慎的是讨论神盾的介入，鉴于按照复仇者协议，我们可能需要把Stark的情况报给他们。”

 

Tony感觉到他的肩膀微微放松。可能，她这么说，并不是必须。她又称呼他为Stark了，在码头和这里所用的敬语不同，这给他一个更好的表明她对形势的想法。

 

她并没完全把她的筹码拿出来，但至少她给了些什么在台面上。

 

“我投票给‘不’，”Tony立马发言，“我可以这么做么？我想我可以而且我就要。我的投票是‘不，不，当然不’。”

 

Natasha甚至没有看他，只是说，“知道了，”就转向他人。

 

“吾同意吾友Stark，”Thor说，“然吾认为若他愿将他之能力与吾等分享是更为明智之举，这样作为回报吾等就可为此付出保护并发挥其所长，作为吾等队伍之间共有的信息是必要的。告知神盾则会引起没必要之冲突，没有价值且会妨碍吾等。”

* 大锤说的好有道理完全无法反驳

 

“你们都知道我对此什么想法。”Bruce说，语气尖锐。

 

Natasha转向沙发，“Steve？”

 

“我 - 我认为复仇者之间知道Tony发生了什么是有好处的。我们得知道这一类的事，”他对Tony的方向比了比，“如果我们不知道队友的情况可能会导致我们出事。我只是不确定告知神盾在对于现在的我们来说算不算好的举动，特别是如果Bruce之前所说的是否有可能成真。更重要的是，Thor是对的；这不是我们的秘密，不可以随便拿出去分享。”

 

Clint，整个时间里一直沉默着，现在微微举起手，“我想只要这个——这个会是我们需要烦恼的最后一件事，其他就无所谓了。我们没必要告诉任何人任何事。但是这必须是最后一件，Stark。我们必须知道所有可能在战场上害死我们的事情。”

 

Tony举起双手投降，“这就是所有了。我发誓。”

 

“我不想因为你害怕被知道什么秘密或这之类的混蛋事而射你屁股。”

 

Tony眨了眨眼，试图计算他是否被允许挖苦几句而不会被当成练习靶子，然后他想‘去他妈的’因为说真的，什么时候这成为阻止它的理由了，“现在，亲爱的，除非下一次你真的在我睡在床上时，尝试并惊喜我的话，我非常怀疑这对我来说会是个问题。”

 

Natasha转动眼睛，“所以我们达成协议了。”

 

“是的，”Steve说。

 

“同意。”Thor点头。

 

“哦感谢上帝，”Tony放任自己的头瘫软在椅背上，迟缓地发觉他正把自己的颈静脉暴露一屋子满是危险并且他还不确定自己是否被他们接受的刺客面前，他赶紧重新坐直了。

 

“有其他人知道你的……这个吗？”Steve问道，微微倾倒在沙发背上。

 

Tony轻轻摇头，“十戒的人知道——应该说是发现的……Obie知道。但是他们都死了，所以我不认为该把他们算上。”

 

“Rhodes上校不知道？或者Pepper？”

 

“不，他们从不……”他的一只胳膊落下，“他们不知道。”

 

“十戒他们是怎么知道这个的Tony？”Bruce轻柔地问，小心翼翼并敏锐地注意任何会导致情绪困扰的压力。

 

“他们对我施了水刑。”

 

Clint的双眉蹙起，终于放下他的双臂，“但是这有什么关系？你是个水行侠不是吗？你可以在水下呼吸。”

* 水行侠：最开头有写过解释， DC 漫画的人物。

 

“水行侠？操那家伙。”Tony说，“他那‘我能跟鱼说话’之类的鬼玩意么？别开玩笑了。”

 

“但是你能在水下呼吸。”

 

“盐水。”Tony闭上双眼，拇指和食指揉捏他的眼睑和鼻梁，“十戒用的是清水。”

 

“哦Tony。”Bruce叹气。他的手抬起似乎想要给予安慰，但他并不确定如何做。Natasha稍微放松姿态，但是交叉在胸前的双臂缠地更紧了。

 

Clint举手问问题，“呃。我没懂。”

 

“我也是。”Steve加上。

 

“吾也不懂。”Thor说。

 

“当深水鱼被放在浅水里，”Natasha说，“水浓度和鱼自身的浓度会迫使水渗透进鱼身体里，促使它膨胀。有时它们会死掉。”

 

“对Tony而言，这可能会引起大量突然发作的疾病，”Bruce开口，“如果水浓度在他身体里达到那种高度的话 ——”

 

“磷酸肌酸会出现并伴随大量强直性痉挛，”Tony说，“是的，我是有过那些症状。他们把我扣进脏水里，但是自从他们发现鱼的事情之后事情变得更糟了。”Tony把头靠在后面椅子上，闭着眼睛；他试图不要去想有多少次抓住他的人发挥他们非凡的创造力，尝试把他的尾巴切成一片一片或者开心地看金属在他双腿交融时插在中间。当回忆翻滚涌现，如同一只大手扯拽他的反应堆，挟着淡水冷冻成冰狠狠击中了他时，竭尽全力遏制自己不要全身战栗，“Yin - 另一个囚犯不得不用水清洗我的双眼，我们试着这么做，但是水中含的微粒燃烧我的视网膜，令我的虹膜伤痕累累。在今天之前，我甚至不知道我是否还能用那双眼睛视物，”他苦涩一笑，“我猜我够幸运。但是它们原不是白色的。我的双眼本应该是绿色。”Tony回想起Loki触碰他的皮肤，然后停顿一刻。神的手指像是冰。他眨眼，“水滑下我的脸，灼伤我的皮肤。”

 

所有事情中最令人难以接受的真相是他的愚蠢。Yinsen并不想尝试去清洗他的眼睛，但是他太痛了。水感觉像是火山熔浆流淌在皮肤之上，他的鳞片发出悲苦的鸣响，如花朵般枯萎凋零，如同它们将要陷回他的身体里像匕首一样把他从里到外一点一点切碎。他回想起他尖叫嚎叫着祈求暂时的休息。在第一次之后，在坐在那感受长达一天半的痛苦之后，他呕吐到再也吐不出什么，只好干呕，因为他的身体根本不在乎他已经被掏尽了，他抓着Yinsen的衣领，摇晃他。

 

“下一次，帮我。”水从他口中涌出来，他的手软弱颤抖，“他妈的帮我！”

 

“我什么也无法为你做到，”Yinsen的手握住Tony的手用力到停止他手的战栗。他甚至不需要很用力，Tony太虚弱了。

 

“总能做点什么的！至少清洗我的眼睛。我们会——我们会用他们给我们喝的水，可以只用我的，我们没必要用你的，把水加热。我不能——这就像他们在用酸腐蚀我。我不能 ——”

 

Tony伏在男人的衣领上啜泣。他记得Yinsen的手抚慰地轻拍他的肩膀。

 

下一次酷刑之后他们没有足够的泔水去加热，他痉挛得那么厉害差点把他的舌头咬断。

 

当他们最终得到足够的水后，Yinsen做了他被请求的，把清水倒在Tony的眼睛上然后……

 

在那一瞬间，Tony很确定水刑是他承受得最接近地狱的玩意，他一生中承受的最可怕的疼痛。被压在水下，他的鳃想要张开却不能，感觉像是他在玻璃中呼吸然后膨胀直到他的双眼快要跳出他的头颅。

 

他不能再糟糕了。

 

Tony睁开眼，看到Steve伸出手指着他的脸。Cap说了些什么，但那些话语都擦耳而过，他只好要求他重复一遍。

 

“我说，‘那解释了那些伤疤’。”

 

“是的，我猜。”

 

Clint对他再次蹙额，这次他的嘴巴代替了他的眉毛紧抿着，带着Tony无法解析的表情。最终Clint给房间里所有人一个夸张的耸肩然后叹气道，“听着，这非常好，讨论Stark的超能力鱼类感知之类的，但我他妈的快饿死了，所以如果你们不介意的话我要定一些披萨，而你，”他指向Thor，“要跟我一起去应门，我们将要给那个给我们送食物的幸运家伙一个难忘一生的惊喜。”

 

他往厨房踏出两步然后加上，“故意的双关语哦。”

 

“如果我们需要花费几分钟去理解的话，这就不是故意的了，”Natasha说，Thor跟在他后面。他们朝彼此做了一个表情，而Tony不确定他是否该了解到他们到底在暗指什么，但他的脑袋此刻实在模糊，除了他的皮肤和Yinsen的遗体和火烧他什么无法想 - 他想起大火和十戒的哀嚎，他自己的皮肤隔着锡皮盔甲被大火烘烤着 - 还有Loki。他无法不想到Loki和他的手指，还有它们感觉跟酸一模一样，但是又无法置信地不一样。

 

他眨眼。

 

Clint的“噗——，随便啦”在他左边什么地方回响着。

 

Steve手肘撑在膝上向前倾，真诚地说，“我知道这是个充满压力的一天，对我们所有人来说都是如此，但是，你还好吗Tony？说真的？”

 

“当然，”他说，很快地回答，甚至对他来说，“我非常好Cap。”

 

“我会跟他一起，”Bruce把他从椅子里拉起来，然后带他坐到沙发上，而他感觉不到他的腿就像它们正在以它们自己的意志移动。他本应该被绑在桌子上，而他的脚应该是鳍，雪鲤鱼在浴缸里看起来吓坏了因为它在融化，像是它在死去 —— “晚餐到之前我们要看电视打发时间。”

 

“我会跟你坐在一起，”Steve坐在Tony右手边，Bruce拿起遥控器，然后一瞬间冰与火之歌出现在电视上，但Bruce换台到什么关于火烈鸟的自然纪录片，所有事物都覆盖着一层泡沫，感觉像是画面不同步，所有的要不是移动太慢，要么就太快，似乎没什么是真实的。

 

晚餐到了，但是下个呼吸的瞬间Loki也出现了，像是他随身带着个雷达发出哔哔声一样。

 

当神进入客厅时，Tony的双眼瞬间移向他，从头到脚缓慢地审视他从脚到头到手，他的双手曾是蓝色的——是蓝色的——在那肉色皮肤之下。

 

Loki没有看向他，但是他的手的确扫过Tony的脑后，手指刷过他的头发描绘着他所知道的他伤疤所在的地方。他的双肩因此放松地下垂，紧张如泉水一般流出他的身体，烟一般进入消失在虚空中。

 

似乎没有人注意到。他不知道怎么回事，但他们并没有过多凝视神的方向。这就像他们无法看见他。

 

Loki的手移开他的皮肤。

 

Tony眨了眨眼。

 

TBC


	8. I'll bathe Scotch if I have to  如果有必要的话我会用苏格兰威士忌泡澡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你们所有对我那么耐心的人。Thor非常难写，而生活充满着不想做的必要之事，比如说吃饭，上学，工作。
> 
>  
> 
> 我希望除以上之外一切都能变好。
> 
>  
> 
> 跟之前同样的警告，不同种族的语言，霜巨人，美人鱼之类的，可以被看作种族歧视的语言。再加上所有的tag

**I'll bathe Scotch if I have to**

**如果有必要的话我会用苏格兰威士忌泡澡**

 

 

好的所以，奇怪的是：结果上来说Loki跟Tony在一起的时间最多。以微妙的方式，是的，但是依旧，Tony在“意外”发生的那一周之前每星期才见他两次，现在几乎是每天都能见到他。他们清晨聊天的时间更久了，他还找到了进入Tony实验室的方式（他没怎么期待过这个，Tony有一次几乎心脏停跳的经验去证明它）或者他会在客厅或是图书室或只是…..无处不在，通常在阅读什么外星语的书，或者你知道的……随便什么。每一次。都在Tony会去的地方出现。

 

一切怪异地开始，又怪异地结束，但是这仍旧令人相当欣慰。Tony从来没真正意识到他花了多少时间独处，直到有什么人跟他相处了一段时间（有点像是那个他在毕业学校时没法跟上他的实习生。Tony在发现那孩子甚至不会做低脂咖啡之前都对此不甚在意，随后他就故意让那孩子的衬衫和眉毛还有实验室的一部分“不小心”着火了（想想他那时才18岁而且老是醉醺醺的，这在当时可看起来是个好主意））。一般来说，没人真正想要跟他在同一个屋子里，除非他们想要经济上的资助或是……呃，身体上的。或者他们是个复仇者，但是跟Pepper一样，复仇者们也看起来有些难以跟他待在一起更长时间。

 

不管怎样，不用老是一个人其实感觉很好。事实上Loki非常合理地安静，但依旧设法找机会吐出一些他特别专属的刻薄评论，任何他觉得有必要的时候，而且作为额外奖励，他会做比满满一杯还要多的咖啡。

 

但是，这种经历的一个重点是，Loki实际上并不在乎Tony说那些鬼话，无礼的，不过脑的，或这之类的话语。

 

一个普遍的错觉是，大家都认为Tony经常故意说这些话来去伤害别人或得到上法庭的机会或想被一个煤气喷灯喷一下，公平来说是的，他的确做过好几次尽他所能地试图逼迫别人的怒气值到临界边缘，可他从来没想要伤害别人。特别是现在，在过去几年那么多事之后。

 

再说，做这个荒谬地花去他好多精力，而他喜欢坚信他有比这更多的事情要做。

 

总之，人们总是错误认为他的真实目的，他对别人表示无礼真的没啥兴趣，只有Pepper和Rhodey似乎在过去几十年找出一种方法来规避任何因他的行为而起的心脏病发，那就是把花苞掐死在摇篮中。这样的结果就是，他们常常大声对彼此嚷嚷让对方感到沮丧和气急败坏。但即使是他们也依旧会有无法忍受看上去似乎永远不会从他嘴里停下的跑火车供应的时候。不知为何，Tony依旧能戳到他们的痛处或任何其他的禁止话题，至少一个月一次。上一次他和Pepper说话时，他提到了什么关于她妈妈的事情，某个他自己都记不得的转瞬即逝的细节，似乎是他邀请她妈妈来今年的圣诞节晚会，然后她就像暴风雨一样怒骂着冲出他的实验室，愤怒的红色高跟鞋敲击着地板直到她消失在门后。

 

结果是她妈妈已经去世了一段时间了。

 

为他辩论的话……好的吧，没有。他没什么好辩论的。他应该早就知道的。

 

对吧？即使他从来都记不起他有没有跟Pep谈论过她妈妈和她的家庭。他只是…….

 

你也是我唯一拥有的了，你知道的。

 

妈的。

 

他较少的一部分想着他到底用那张他从来没真正见过或摸过的信用卡给她买了多少鞋子。

 

尽管那部分让他觉得像屎一样，占据他大脑更多的那部分，那几乎恼人的流传在他身体里的那部分，自阿富汗之后，自反应堆之后，自…….好的吧。

 

他把他的手指焊在他前面了，而不是他的控制仪表盘，他喝了口咖啡，一只手摩擦过他的脸，咒骂出声。并不是必须按照那顺序。他也不能真正说哪个因素更重要。

 

“Jarvis，时间？”

 

“凌晨3.14。美国东部时间，Sir。您已经工作了42小时了。我正准备关闭实验室。”

 

“好吧，”他用一片破布抹了把脸，过了一会才意识到这快破布上布满了洞，他的手指穿过这些洞摸到他的脸颊，一滴黑色的软泥粘在他的胡子上。这尝起来像是燃烧的金属和被炸过的电路板。这令人安慰，这种舒缓伴随着因为科学而产生的不用思考的平静，给予他一种愉悦的感觉。

 

他走向门，机器的蜂鸣声，全息图像和灯光在他身后全数关闭，同时在他经过时所有科学机器都以同样的方式进入睡眠，以那种温暖模糊的嗡嗡声方式，感觉像是你看着什么东西令人惊骇地经历第千分之一次的死亡。

 

Tony停顿在门前，“你来吗？”

 

“当然，”Loki已经从厨房旁边的长椅上坐起身，走向Tony。当他最终站在Tony旁边之后，那阵总是伴随着他的冷风飘荡在他身边，使得他发丝以一种渐渐熟悉的方式浮动在他后颈上。

*搞半天你一直在啊……

 

“咖啡？我正想着咖啡呢。还有茶？我们可以一半一半。我根据科学比例加糖和牛奶。”

 

“这更多是一种艺术，说真的。”Loki给他一个被娱乐的笑容，“我不懂明明Jarvis完全有时间，你却还要我给你泡咖啡。”

 

“哦拜托，说得好像前几个星期你没为我泡过一样。”

 

神晃了晃一只手，“狡辩。”

 

“哦拜托。”Tony戳了戳通往阁楼的按钮，甚至没有想过停在厨房他们经常待得地方。他现在不想在任何地方靠近任何人，特别是在最近如此怪异的情况下。

 

所以即使他不一样，其他人并没有表现得有多么不一样。好的吧，他们也挺不一样的，那只因为Steve就是不能停止对他发挥鸡妈妈攻势，Natasha跟他说话的时间更少了，Clint老是对于他新发现的‘特别鱼品质’以一种更为愚蠢并丰富多彩的语言提议不同的和令人‘兴奋’的用法。Thor继续用那种无法阅读的深思表情看着他，而Bruce，（甚至是Bruce，他的Bruce，）继续扔给他那些关于他需要身体检查的暗示（如果暗示意味着‘Tony，你的心跳太不稳定了，我可以看见你的手在抖，进到这该死的实验室来，不然我就拖你进来了——别！ 别转身，给我回来。’）

 

而Tony……操。他感觉像是他在垂死挣扎，不断地，他看起来，说起话来，打起架来都和以往一样，但是就是……他感觉一切都不如从前了。他觉得自己不属于此地，这幅皮囊让他不舒服- 不，在他的皮囊里，这是他的皮囊 - 而他不确定那个该怎么办。

 

该死，他几天前被强迫在征服全体陪审员面前发表演讲，关于他的一些导弹专利的版权侵犯问题，而他居然被其中一个回应他演讲的问题弄得哑口无言。他以前从没在机智应对中出过错，尤其是地球上最低等的人渣：政客面前。他怀疑应该没人发现他磕巴了，他喜欢想着他扮演的非常顺利，但是每次看到他那视频，看到他结结巴巴地说‘呃 -好吧……”他都想把什么东西焊接在一起，然后再撕开。

 

他从此之后都躲藏在实验室中。

 

唯一一个他觉得没有一点尴尬的人是Loki，但是他并不确定那到底是因为神强制性侵入他的生活还是因为他对Loki除了是个混蛋外不带任何期望。

*这里原句为“……orif it’s because he’s done so with this general lack of expectation for Tony tobe anything but a bit of an asshole.”个人觉得上下文衔接不太合理，应该是作者手误，所以改为Loki。

 

这个神也老待在他的实验室，前两天也这样，只是在Tony除了制造还是制造时，安静地独坐阅读，

 

他交叉双臂在胸前，试图看起来至少在某种程度上控制了自己的动作，尽他所能在电梯如镜般光滑的壁上假装随意。他感到处于焦躁不安和精疲力尽之间的状态，脸上表情各种呆滞。他甚至不知道自己在楼下做了些什么，只是手上的烧伤又多了点。

 

Loki跟他一样，但是他伪装得更顺利，更优雅，即使Tony可以看出来他的疲惫深入刻骨。Tony不知道是为了什么，但是不管怎样他知道如此轻易地看出神的精力枯竭得有多诡异，但是他已经没有足够的酒帮助他处理这个。

 

电梯安静地经过厨房和公共休息室的楼层，Loki甚至没有眨眼，只是静默地深深呼吸，在门打开时，一言不发地跟随Tony走进阁楼的客厅。

 

这不是第一次Loki进入他的阁楼了。他总是在酒吧台后面出现，不知从哪蹦出来，在沙发上调整一个舒服的姿势，曾经有一次他把Tony扔出窗外，然后被狠狠揍趴在客厅的进口意大利大理石地上，所以又不是说他不熟悉这地方。

 

Tony径直走向厨房，Loki会做随便什么他想做的，他对这个有绝对的信心，Loki不会按照别人的指示从事，但是非常有可能因为Tony做了一手好茶而乖乖听话，他深知这点。

 

“所以，要加糖，”Tony有些累地靠在料理台上，玩笑地翘起臀部，“一块还是两块？”

 

Loki从橱柜里拿出两个茶杯放在台上，“你明明知道我需要多少糖，亲爱的。”

 

“我只是想表现得忸怩害羞一点。”他往热水壶里注满热水，放置在地盘上加热，同时Loki在咖啡机上按下适当的按钮。

 

“你的意思是，你试图想表现得忸怩害羞一点。”

 

“你不会知道什么是忸怩害羞，除非你经历过。”

* 暗讽 L oki还是处子

 

Loki转动他的眼睛，“相信我，我认识Freya，而她并不像你们的神话认为的那样令人兴奋。”

*Freya：Marvel616出现过，也不是Asgard本土人，神话里被人认为是爱与美之女神。

 

Tony眨眼。好极了。“好极了，”他面无表情，“你实际上真的见过性爱之神。我怎么能忘了呢？”

 

“我的确试着不要提醒你们种族的短处，”他的头磕在杯子上点点头，“比如说你似乎忘记了我的茶。”

 

“嗯？哦对，”Tony拉开抽屉，拿出勺子。自从Loki成为这的常客后他就把茶叶放在咖啡机旁边了。

 

在Tony按下“开”的按钮后，他紧盯着水壶像是要看出个洞来（自从小时候Jarvis告诉他‘心急水不开Tony主人’后，这对他来说就成了个很重要的事）。他几乎能感觉到脸上的渣滓固化，混合着油脂和残留的汗水。

 

最近有相当一部分时间他烦恼他该如何洗澡。自打他掉落海水中后，就好像他身体里有什么开关被打开了，每一次他接近任何种类的水，他的皮肤都会感觉到针扎般的刺痛，呼吸沉重。几天前当Steve坚持要手洗某些东西或为了煮面条而往锅里装水，或是Bruce在他的实验室冲洗见鬼的烧杯的时候，他只是站在水池边，身体里所有神经末梢都惊醒了，紧张地求关注。而他发现，洗澡，成为了这些事中最糟糕的一个，过不了多久，他只好放弃洗澡的念头，致力于每天的换洗衣服上，生活在他最新最棒的电路系统中间。

 

然而，Tony在一次不愉快的经历中知道，这一切能够持续只因为Loki还没到忍无可忍的时候。

 

“你得去洗澡，”Loki的声音在他头上方响起时，他正在捷豹车盘底下一个被隔开的工作区域里敲敲打打着，过去几天他一直徘徊在这。Loki的声音穿过捷豹的外壳，吓了他一跳。他的手在一串线路旁惊得抽动了一下，很快Loki的声音又接连响起，“你今天就要洗澡，没有辩驳的余地。”

 

“啊，不，小可爱，我很确定我不要。”

 

他感觉到Loki把修车躺板拉出来，直到Tony整个人暴露在一个不高兴的北欧神的视线中，笑着打了声招呼。

 

“你必须去。你闻起来像是你跟一群bilgesnipe搏斗过。”

*AA动画中大锤的宠物，复联大锤也 跟 C oulson 提到 过

 

Tony坐起来，伸开双腿跨坐在躺板上，脚放置在混凝土地板上。他前后摇晃身子，同时手指穿过发丝。它们变得有些发黏，他不得不停下来想这到底是发动机的油，还是只是人类生存的副产物。

 

“好的吧，首先，我很抱歉如果我冒犯了你纤弱的神经。你可以随便换个什么人纠缠，比如说Steve，我听说他非常有规律地安排他洗澡的时间，尽管工作后气味的确有点发酵，况且我一天还要工作两次，但既然这就是现实，我想你还是安然接受吧，”他耸肩，“而且再说，我完全不知道什么是bilgesnipe，所以我就假设- ，”

 

“bilgesnipe意味着，你此刻闻起来就像是一具腐烂的尸体被曝晒在阳光下溃烂发脓 ——”

 

“我就假设 ——”Tony重复，大声到淹没了其他神想说的，“你这么形容我的意思是我闻起来像是绽放的芬芳玫瑰，所以如果你不介意的话 ——”他重新躺下，把自己推进了缺口里，但是Loki的脚踩在躺板末端，不管Tony怎么扭就是不让他得逞。

 

Tony停下扭动抬头不高兴地看着他。

 

Loki也不高兴地看回去。

 

Tony倔强地用脚死命推。

 

Loki依旧盯着他，但同时脚趾按在轴承上，折断那金属就像他完全没把那玩意当回事。

 

在Tony的尾骨重击在地上时他噎了一下，但是依旧死盯着Loki。

 

“你要为此付钱。”

 

“我绝不会付钱的。”

 

“我不要洗澡。”

 

“你可以继续测试我的忍耐度，而我也可以现在就招来洪水淹了这实验室。”

 

“你不会的，”Tony指着他的桌子，“你太爱Jarvis了。”

 

“如果你认为我会天真地以为这是唯一一个你存储Jarvis记忆储存器的地方你就大错特错了，而且远远不如我认为你是的那样善于观察。”

 

“啊————！”Tony放任他的头乓的一声撞到躺板上，“是我上一世逼你洗澡了，所以你要报复回来还是啥？”

 

“不管你哪一世发现自己居然能接近我都是荒谬可笑的，你要去洗澡，这样我就能在不受你的污秽中煎熬的风险中享受我的书。甚至Jarvis都同意这理由。”

 

“Jarvis。”

 

“是的Sir？”

 

“你有没有和我们其中一个半神借住者谋划把我弄进浴缸？”

 

“我很抱歉Sir，鉴于我先前对您个人卫生的建议被忽视了足够长的时间，我不得不出此下策，告知Laufeyson先生我对您生理健康的关心。”

 

“你刚刚 -你刚刚是不是因为我没有听你的话而向我道歉？”

 

“如果，在任何时候，我的评论让您误解了，我再次道歉，Sir。”

 

“现在你听我说，你这个机械叛贼——”

 

“Stark，”如果Tony不能从Loki念他名字的方式听出来无奈和不耐烦，那他就活回去了，“我在用洪水淹你的屋子之前给予你的宝贵的时间越来越少了，我的忍耐是有限度的。”

 

“为什么你要这样对我，啊？我不  ——”Tony抬起他的手臂，想去闻他到底什么气味，但是 - 哦，好的吧，的确不怎么好，“天 -呃，不。好的吧，我的确有点味，但是这留个一两天没什么大不了。你知道，我很喜欢陈年酿酒——”

 

“闭嘴，”Loki拽住Tony的肩膀用力拖他，把Tony拉到他的膝盖上，“现在给我过来，不要再表现得像个小孩子一样。”

 

“你为什么就不能让我一个人待着？”

 

“为什么你不愿意洗澡？”

 

“因为那想让我把自己的皮肤撕下来！我只是 ——”Tony拼命想要拉回他的手臂，但尽管Loki松懈几分力气，他的手指依旧深陷在Tony衬衫的织物里，“那很疼，每一次，而我- 我不 - 我不是那样的，我不想变成 ——”他跌坐在脚后跟上，手指划过脖子两边，“我不想要变成那样。”

 

Tony记得他低下头看着地板，想着他听见他心脏在耳中振聋发聩的声音，但是Loki赤裸的双脚突然出现在他视线中，苍白的双脚交叉在一起，脚踝挨着脚踝，宽松的长裤摩擦发出沙沙的声音，就像他以前从没想过一个神的裤子会发出声音似的。

 

Loki拉起Tony在脖子旁抠挖皮肤的双手，温柔地在他们身体中间握住他们。他自己的双手冰冷，修长的手指精美且干净，像茧一样圈住Tony那双粗短，布满油脂污点的双手。他们看起来那么不相配，但是Tony发现他没办法把手拿开。

 

“你不应该 ——”

 

“嘘。我曾经比你更脏。我曾经如永生一样长久地无法拥有 ——”Loki停顿了一下，尽管他想要Tony看他，Tony并没有从他们交握的双手上抬头。他不想要移动或说些什么，唯恐打断了Loki和他分享的这瞬间，即使他不知道这代表了什么。神的声音带着回忆中的距离感。在他寻找合适的词形容时，他看着Loki的手指轻擦他的，“在Asgard，地下城没有洗澡间。守卫每两个星期给所有牢房提供水让囚犯有机会洗澡，但是我的监狱，我特别的牢房是由Odin亲自设计的，”他发出嘶嘶声，“两个星期可以是十年，或一万年。随着潮汐改变……或者有可能是全神之父的一时兴致。我不知道。而魔法仅仅在有效的时候才有用。”他轻捏Tony的双手，“我没法在那个密闭空间里控制我自己。”

 

那瞬间Tony偶然抬起头。Loki看起来似乎陷入了久远的记忆中，Tony想象他的皮肤闪烁着浮现出蓝色，永久地停留在那颜色上，没有任何可能转换回去。他也温柔地轻捏神的双手。Loki惊得跳了一下，似乎他忘记了他们还牵着手。

 

“你知道。”

 

“我知道。”

 

他们在静默中坐了一会，仅仅是牵着手就满足了。

 

最终，以某种方式，他们在地板上达成了协议。Tony会在无论何时那味道变得太过无法忍受时洗澡。Loki说这会变得容易些，而这的确是的；他皮肤下的疼痛，那种让他像剥开他皮肤的刺痛，并不是每次都会出现了，所以他设法至少每几天就洗一次澡。事实上Loki建议他每个星期洗一次盐水澡，这样就可以平息掩藏在他躯体中的那部分的欲望。

 

在洗盐水澡的时间里，他一直试图不要直视他自己。到目前为止他都做到了不把视线放在身体上，而是在天花板或是浴缸瓷砖上。

 

他看着热水器，同时小水泡在玻璃热水器中滚上来。

 

Loki把一杯（美丽的，迷人的，美好的，生命源泉的）咖啡放在他面前，“你在判定Doom想要核反应堆的行动上取得什么进展了么？”

 

“嗯？”Tony抓起咖啡杯的把手，深深吸了一口咖啡的浓香，“不。我的意思是，我有为那玩意做了点研究我想，而Steve和Natasha为此在和神盾沟通或这之类的……我不知道。现在他们仅仅知道Doom依旧在拉脱维亚，窝在他的黑暗之塔里，用那双爪子爱抚他的白猫。”

 

Loki皱眉，“他没有一双爪子——”

 

“这就是个引用，”热水器自动跳闸，Tony把水注入进茶壶中，“InspectorGadget？必看电影。我观察了那部电影的细节后，在八十年代制造出了跟神探G一部分相像的机器人，但是博士们似乎并不想从一个醉醺醺的二十几岁小毛头那采取建议，而大多数人不想在他们的手腕上安装一个伸缩自如的土豆削皮机，不管那主意有多棒。”

*G型神探：1999年迪士尼电影，动画改编，一个经过生化试验的机器人，全身上下有14000个精巧机关，城市里有名的侦探，但被坏心的克劳博士陷害。（ 出 自百度百科）

 

Loki脸上的表情明显表达了他对此经历的感觉，显然他认为Tony是某种白痴，但是Tony选择忽视了这个，“不管怎么样，自从Doom是总统和统治者，他们的‘政府’，”他说，在空中打起引号，“宣称任何调查都是‘不合法律的’，而且因为神盾‘没有证据’，他们不能搜查他的财产或宅邸或…….不管他称之为那些是什么。我说让神奇四侠处理这个吧，他们已经长大成人啦，我们没必要被牵扯其中。”

 

Loki点点头，同时Tony把茶倒入茶杯中，递给他。一到神的手里蒸汽瞬间就开始消散。

 

Tony注视着他，想起那个还在他实验室的冰冻茶杯。那玩意还和几个月前一样处于固体状态。

 

Loki啜一口茶，并没有从茶杯上抬起头来，“有事？”

 

“没什么。”他说，抬起茶杯啜饮，“我们晚餐吃什么？”

 

\-----------------------------

 

他早该知道的。他真的早该知道的。

 

他早该知道一个神灵，一个雄伟的毁灭之锤的持有人，雷电的指挥官，生长过度的黄金猎犬，自始至终伟大的人，有什么问题要问他。沉默实在太久了。沉思的凝视太强烈了，特别是不管何时Tony从实验室出来的时候。

 

Thor最终把他逼进走廊的角落。

*壁咚吗（扶额

 

“钢铁之人，吾希望和汝谈话。”

 

“啊 -好，能行。”Tony在他的平板上敲了写东西上去（很重要，科学上的事，和重新整理神盾资料来保持技师小狗们忙得不可开交，让他可以安装他最新的间谍装置没有任何关系，那些间谍装置可能也可能不会拥有一个扩充搜查包括一些新的关键词……比如说有关他名字的带‘鱼’字的段落），在把平板拿走之前，蓝色的触摸屏自动折叠进一个小到可以装入他口袋的小方块，“有什么事我能为你做的，ennilangr？”

*这里作者最后说是Thor的昵称，意思为拥有宽阔额头的人。

 

Thor停顿，几乎因为那昵称而停在半路，然后又继续朝他走过来，“吾可否与汝单独交谈？”

 

“只要你不会把我的双腿放在水泥罐里，然后把我扔进河里，或者…….不管什么，”他说着走向图书馆，“并不是最棒的引用但是……”他尾音逐渐变弱，在他们走进大木门里时。这他妈还是让人心脏疼是他没有加上的，像是有一只大手把他推进这个房间。旧书和平滑皮革的气味朝他飘荡而来，他吸了一口气。他有一段时间没来这了。

*fit mefor cement shoes：黑帮电影里经常有。

 

他左顾右盼，扫视过高高的书架之间看有没有别人，然后一屁股坐在一个摇摇欲垮的椅子上。

 

“所以什么事？”

 

Thor没有坐；取而代之的是他交叉双臂，在房间中调整他的站姿。Tony试图不要对此回应些什么。但是有关Thor的事情是，所有这些‘God’的小噱头真的把这一切弄得好像他要毁灭你的存在一样，即使他不过是在想灯光中你头旁边的蝴蝶有多好看。他可能只是在思考该坐哪把椅子，但水泥罐的主意在现在依旧看起来非常有可能是正确的。

 

当然有可能是更糟的事情。非常糟糕的。

 

“汝和吾弟 ——”他开始。

 

“我将要在这里打断你，”Tony抬起一只手，“就…….别。”

 

“汝等花费了太多时间在一起，”Thor继续，像是Tony刚刚没有打断这个谈话一样。他真的不知道为什么，如果谈话的一方，也就是他，选择退出参与谈话，他为什么还是得留在这听他说（而且最终会被纠缠进去，因为说真的，不参与最后会成为不可能的事）。这发生在Pepper，Rhodey，和董事会，所有复仇者们身上，还有偶尔当他参加让他想吐的国会听证会的时候。

 

他交叉双臂，“是的，我猜。”

 

“你知道吾弟是如何生活的。”

 

“我 -你不能直接自己去问吗？”

 

Thor皱眉，“上一次吾因询问健康问题而接近吾弟，他点燃了我的外衣。”

 

Tony只能努力吞下大笑。“好的吧，怪不得呢。”

 

“所以吾必须来问汝，钢铁之子。若吾无法通报全神之父Loki的状况，他不会再被允许留在中庭。”

 

“你需要保持 -好的吧。嗯。当然你需要给他的行为加标签。为什么我没想过那个，”他干巴巴地说，“他 - 我想他挺好的。”

 

“汝没有见他做过任何会引起怀疑之事？”

 

“呃，没。”他顿了顿，接着加上，“你知道我们讨论的是恶作剧之神对吧？那个事实上发明诡计的人？我是说，他在Asgard愚弄你了多久？”

 

Thor放下双臂，绷紧后背肌肉，但是他并没有提高音量或做出任何威胁的手势。这，坦白地说，可能Tony感到有点像是暴风雨前的平静，特别是现在他们在谈论家庭，“汝最好注意一下汝之言语，吾等在谈论汝所不懂之事。”

 

再一次，但从未阻止他说出任何愚蠢的话。

 

“我所知道的是，知道你是不同于其他人是不容易的，而我真的不是很明白为什么。”他试着压制心中的烦躁，“听着，我知道你关心他，你很担心，但是说真的，我不能回答你他到底有没有密谋策划些什么。我们真的没有谈这么多。”

 

Thor印象深刻地抬起眉毛，“汝等不和彼此谈话。”

 

“不是很多，”Tony说，然后从椅子上站起来，对只有他一人坐着感到有些不安，在家具旁闲逛着，“我老在生产东西，像是为我们制造一个新的天空航母，因为上一个在一只怪鸟飞进窗户里吓坏了训练有素的飞行员而爆掉了。而Loki，他大多数时间只是徘徊在附近。”

 

“徘徊在附近。”

 

“是的，”Tony的眼睛扫视过书柜上的一些书本，然后聚焦在一本上，想着那个神也许喜欢，“他很喜欢读书。”

 

一个微小的有魅力的微笑短暂地出现在Thor的脸上，“是的，我知道。”

 

Tony在心里记下之后过来把书带走，“那就这样？”

 

神摇了摇头，“他的魔法如何？”

 

“他的魔法？”

 

“他 ——”Thor顿了顿，“当Loki从监禁中解放之时，他非常虚弱。吾从未见吾弟如此。在吾等冒险达到这里之前，他几乎不能控制他的魔法。这在Asgard引发了众多冲突 ——”

 

“好的吧，打住，”Tony捏住鼻梁，这一瞬间前所未有的让他感觉自己像Pepper，“让我们把这捋顺了说。你让一个前野心勃勃之神，一个曾因怀恨在心而充满力量，决心毁了整个城市来报复的神，一个不能控制他的魔法的神进入大厦，而你没有告诉任何人他有问题？或者这是另一个我在会议上错过的事？天哪Thor，我知道Loki曾经在牢房里被剥去魔法，但是完全无法控制自己的能力？那听上去像是什么东西在大喊‘需要被知道’。”

 

“吾 -是的。吾并未告知这一事实。”非常好，这家伙至少合乎礼仪地对此感到羞愧。

 

“提醒我为什么我总是那唯一一个得到像这种狗屎一样的谈话的？上帝啊。”

 

“他向吾保证 ——”

 

Tony翻了个白眼。所以Thor在方便的时候选择相信Loki。

 

“ ——那不会危害大厦里的任何人。”

 

“好吧那么，我的确没有见过他魔法失控 ——”一些事飞速穿过他脑海：闪烁的灯光，Loki身上争相流下的汗珠，和他几乎需要去隐藏在身体里的冰冷。那茶杯。那依旧凝固的茶杯，即使尽了Loki最大的努力也不会消失的存在，“伤害什么人，”他迟缓地修改。

 

Thor直视着他直到他低下头，他不得不思考神是否发觉他的犹豫。他喜欢去想他对‘没再撒谎，扭曲事实，或者其他之类’非常在行，但是自从他有了新厦友了之后这有些难去确定了。和一个象征着真实和判决的人生活，两个神灵，一个因为整个科学组的事情而无法撒谎的人，还有不是一个，而是两个对侦测谎言训练有素的秘密特工，让他的技能变得难以掌握。

 

他们最后只是静静地站在那，尴尬地在书架旁对视，彼此都在等对方先开口。

 

Tony突然想Thor年轻的时候会是什么样子，当整个世界在宇宙眼中还是一点汇聚着希望的尘埃时。难以想象他会是和现在不同的人，但是Tony可以看到残余的齐心协力的士兵围在他旁边一如他身上穿的装甲。那在某些方面的确说明了些什么，但在其他方面却没有。神凝视他的方式，就和最近不管何时Tony在周围时他投来的视线一样，宛如古老的过去看穿他。

 

“吾很后悔，”Thor说，意料之外的，“为所有吾弟施加痛苦于他人身上的行为，为所有被他收走的生命，为他所经历的严厉惩罚。他的所作所为是不可原谅的，但是看着他，当他终于重见天日之时，他与吾所知道的那么不同……即使重新来过，吾的确期盼见到他。吾依旧如此期盼。”

 

“听着，那很……乐观，充其量。”Tony摩擦他的脸，“我不认为他会重新成为他以前那样，不管他以前啥样。”

 

“汝不懂。吾弟是不同的 ——”

 

“如果这是关于，”他抬起手，前后转了转，“那玩意，那不。我的确知道一点。”他说，想起之前他两在浴缸里的会面，“有点。”

 

“那么 ——”

 

“只是 -只是想想这个，好吗？当你被驱逐流放，你回来这里是为了什么？几个星期？然后你就改变了，或者至少你说你变好了，从你以前那样的人，”他重又举起手，“你认为在你发现了那样的事之后，发现你居然不是你一直以为的那样，你是一个不同的物种，难道不会无法逆转地改变你吗？”他屈曲手指，“而我并没说这给他找了个借口，但我无法抗拒地想到霜巨人在Asgard闲逛并不是那么能让人接受，如果传说是真的话。”他瞥了Thor一眼，“你曾经有没有发觉你是你们文化中流传的怪物？因为我有过，我告诉你，那可不是什么操蛋的野餐一样的小事。”他深吸一口气去提高音量继续大声说话，“相信我，”他叹息，“你绝没法让过去的Loki回来了。”

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Sir，”Jarvis正好卡在Tony进入实验室时恭敬唤道，他因为和Thor的谈话而疲惫不堪。他和神灵双方都不是很完美地结束了这次谈话。Thor在Tony的小爆发后什么也没说，只是脸上浮现出悲伤的表情。瞬间的顿悟让他开始明白Loki当初在浴室里说的是什么意思。

 

我理解你，Stark。

 

所以是的，Tony可能无法处理那个，而他可能试图把整个谈话淹没在比起一壶咖啡因，更多的是苏格兰酒的咖啡壶里。

 

“什么Jarv？”

 

“您曾要求我在Mr.Laufeyson的茶杯开始融解时通知您。”

 

“很好，”想想现在是时候把Thor的脸从脑海中拎出去了，不然他会一直想着那家伙的弟弟。Tony拉开椅子坐下，旋转着滑向实验室的后方，他保存茶杯的地方，安全可靠，远离乐于窥探的绿眼睛的地方，很高兴Jarvis一等踏进到实验室就告诉他而不是在外面所有人都能听得到的地方告诉他。Jarvis最棒！

 

“什么时候开始的？”

 

“融化的初期阶段开始于大概十七小时三十九点六分钟之前。”

 

Tony把桌子从一堆零件从划拉出来，这是唯一一个他确信Loki不会靠近的地方，因为这地方大部分覆盖着油脂，桌子上大面积的霜已经消失了。金属边缘曾挂着柔软模糊的水晶似的霜，现在则是奇怪的牛奶状的浑浊水滴以一定时间间隔滴落在地上。茶杯本身依旧是冰冻的，怪异的蓝色冰，但是其中的绿茶冰棒正上方有一小块液体，大部分是在边缘部分。

 

“十七小时就融化了这么多哈？那可真挺快的。这有包括霜解么？”

 

“我很抱歉，Sir。我没有注意到您希望在霜也开始融解时就通知您。”Tony随意挥挥手表示这没什么大不了的，“霜解发生于大概两个星期之前。”

 

“那总时间是多少？”

 

“融化过程包括霜解一共花费78480小时。独算茶杯则有97241分钟才开始融化。”

 

“哈。你们这些疯狂的孩子们怎么理解这个Jarvis？‘像是，非常奇怪。’”

 

“的确。”

 

“给点情绪，拜托！”

 

“请允许我郑重拒绝，Sir。”

 

“你一点也不好玩，”Tony从椅子上一跃而起，从他的其中一个试管架最前面拿起一管玻璃试管，然后快步走回桌前。他要把那试管放在那往下流的水滴下面，但Jarvis恼怒的“安全第一”的声音在头上响起，他只好停在半路，去拿一些螺丝钳和就近的上等防热手套。他装满了整个试管，用瓶塞塞住，轻敲墙壁，里面弹出一个仪表盘，展示出一些列的试管架。他把试管插进其中一个，轻拍墙壁的舱口，它就关上了。

 

“好的吧J，你懂得：色层分析，酸碱测试，速动比率，密度，温度记录，等等。”

 

“当然，Sir。需要我把五年级以后所有的科学全部加在清单上还是只保留于您所说的这些？”

 

“所有屌爆的东西聪明人。加上任何你漂亮小心脏希望的测试。”

 

“如果您能在您血液中酒精的含量低于0.08%时，再作出任何科学性的决定会非常好。睡一觉后再来查看实验结果会是最好的决策。”

 

“好的，喝醉和实验不能并驾齐驱。明白了。”他看着桌子上的灯光减弱，“那我就去楼上假装睡觉，然后过几个小时再回来。”

 

“在您生命迹象表明您已经进入深度睡眠之后实验室会密封八个小时，在您完成睡眠之前不会打开。”

 

“你真扫兴。”他走出门进入电梯，“我希望实验结果能在早上出来Jarv。”

 

“当然，Sir。”

 

在电梯门关上的刹那，墙壁上的仪表盘，他放置试管的地方闪现出一阵光芒。

 

映入Tony眼帘的是他扭曲的反射图盯着他，他看着它跟着他抓着脖子。

 

他打了个哈欠，拇指紧压太阳穴。他的头疼得像个婊子一样，他脖子上他自己抓过的痕迹越来越明显。

 

给糟糕的一天画上了糟糕的句号。

 

嘿，至少他的每一天都如出一辙。

 

TBC


	9. Interlude: Part 1  插曲其一

**Interlude: Part 1**

**插曲其一**

 

Asgard从不寒冷。这里常年暖和，即使穿着轻薄的束腰外衣和斗篷出门也完全没问题。每天男人女人们身着单薄衣料在外畅游，因为这里完全没必要抵御寒冷。甚至下雪的时候，微风除了打招呼也没起到什么作用，带着温柔的问好和告别拂过人的脸颊。

 

这个世界永远丰饶，给予它的人民多过夺取。

 

在所有人的回忆中，只有两天土地没有水果长出，太阳比以往都要昏沉凶兆。那两天狂风带着恶意寻找夺走每个人身体中残留的温暖。

 

第一天是堕落的王子被带回了城。

 

第二天是他被释放的时候。

 

\----------------------------------

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第一天。最终轮回时间：1.5天**

 

“而现在，Loki，Laufey之子，阿斯加德和中庭的叛徒，你会被囚于阿斯加德地牢之中——”

 

Odin的眼睛试图在Loki眼睛上钻个窟窿一般盯着他；他不确定此举暗含什么意图。金色的眼罩太过使人分心，太过惹人注目，甚至对于一名国王来说，也再不能将恐惧置于他心中。那曾经在他还是孩子时流窜在他腹部的恐惧的冰水，现在再不能触动他了，特别是在他所见所闻之后。

 

这个他曾经称之为父亲的男人现在看起来不过是个洞穴巨人，他短小的王座加上长袍的华丽服饰与肖像画多么相似，Loki只能咬着自己的嘴唇才能制止自己大声笑出来。上一次他说错了话，那些守卫攥紧了他的衣领，直到他几乎失去了知觉，黑点在他眼前跳动就像骚动的雪花。而就和他其中一部分自我希望激怒这个热气球，看着他的脸愤怒地发红发紫知道蒸汽可能会从他可怜的脑洞中喷射出来一样，他也同样希望径直走向他的惩罚，保留他决不允许被他们偷走的尊严。

 

他依旧拥有这个。不管他们指控他在空虚失去了自我，他依旧拥有着他不可动摇的骄傲，他的渴望还有他的生活。他们不能因为他失去他在黑暗中争取过的东西而羞辱他，再也不能。他绝不会让他们这么做。

 

Frigga指向性地清了清喉咙，Loki因此眨了眨眼。

 

对了。他们正在做些什么。他应当专心致志，而不是想象全神之父蜷缩在一堆金子屏障中如同他第一次诞生。

 

“——然后，但愿，”全神之父发出一声沉重的叹息，“这将会带回你的理智。”

 

“我的理智？”Loki开口，但因为Frigga手指朝他的方向抽动了一下而住了嘴。

 

“你将会被囚禁，没有任何水和食物，和其他囚犯一样困于地牢的魔法之下。”Odin从他的王座上站起，穿过拱桥走向瞭望台，“我希望我亲手解决这混乱。”

 

在他能对此嗤之以鼻之前，Frigga的手臂穿过Loki的臂弯，忽视因为锁链的禁锢而紧压在一起的Loki的小臂。

 

其中一个守卫试图去阻止她，“王后陛下，触碰一个囚犯违反了我们的法律——”

 

“谢谢你提醒我这个，”她制止了他的发言如她打断Loki一样快，这一次带着冷酷的微笑，“但是我相信护卫我的儿子去他的住宿地是我的权力，而我不觉得这有什么违法。”

 

话音刚落她就开始以一种缓慢的速度走向地牢，胳膊温柔地牵引着Loki。

 

Frigga控制着速度，不仅以王后也是一个母亲的方式；她拒绝任何不符合她自己的速度行动。甚至在他还是个孩子时，Loki记得她随自己喜欢地漫步着，让他人由此知道她的心情如何。来自其他世界的代表将会根据他们如何跟随她的步伐而被鉴定，不管他们是走在她身边或走在她之前；她的守卫们不得不专心致志于他们的步伐，因为她总是大步穿过每一个房间，而他们经常因此失去她，直到有一天他们一起被调遣离开。Loki和Thor曾受制于她的缓慢踱步中，她给予他们足够的时间想象他们将要面临什么样的惩罚直到他们到达牢房。

 

这一次她的步伐尽可能地慢，几乎像一只蜗牛一样缓慢地行走在金色走廊里。守卫们尴尬地试图保持他们的走姿；在右边的一个最后甚至只能走一大步在每一步中间停更长一段时间，而其他人看上去不得不拖着脚走。不管哪一种方式他们都看上去陷于试图与他们的王后维持尊重的距离，但又试图保证他们的武器集中于他们的囚犯身上之间，如果Loki不那么了解他母亲的话，他可能会相信她这么做纯属无意。他向她投去一个心照不宣的假笑，但是Frigga只是单纯举止得宜地漫步着如同他们正在走去晚餐的路上，他护送着她去饭厅，他们两人都高扬着头。

 

当太阳开始落下时，她将脸颊贴上他的肩膀。地牢的门出现在他们的视线范围内。

 

Loki轻柔地将脸颊置于她头顶，守卫们畏惧地退缩了一下，移动他们的武器到一个更威胁的位置，但是他连瞟都没有瞟他们一眼。取而代之的是，他陶醉于两人的亲昵。她的头发依旧如他记忆中一样柔软，闻起来依旧是混合着家和安全和愉快的味道，就如同她在他还是孩子时的那样美好。

 

“我会再次见到您，”他轻声细语，绝望地试图不要让这听起来像是个无望的询问。

 

即使手铐已经使得她的手臂紧压在他的手臂上，但Loki依旧可以感觉到她的手掌更紧密地按压在他手臂上，尽管她什么也没说。

 

当他们到达地牢时，他们必须跨越过一道又一道金色的能量场。他们如同天花板挂下的呆板的窗帘一样悬挂着，一走进就瞬间消失，然后又瞬间重新出现在另一个能量壁中。

 

守卫们最终走在他们前面，带领他们走入一个宽敞的走廊，身旁两侧是囚犯的大型牢房，每一个牢房都有十或二十个人，同一间牢房里不会有同样的物种。没有一个囚犯会和他们同样的物种关在一起，没有任何能够说同样的语言的物种，以免他们发动暴乱。

 

Loki的牢房和其他一样宽敞，恰好在地牢走廊的中间部位。两边都连着小走廊，每一条都通向被允许通入天花板的楼梯。唯一可见的不同之处是，他的牢房是完全空的，只有白色的墙和瓷砖在他们进入时欢迎他们。

 

Frigga松开他的手臂，有一瞬间她向前倾，好似她将要揽他入怀中，但是她在他们碰到之前止住了。甚至她也发现牢房的不同之处，牢房状态的与众不同的变化带来的不言而喻。在高大的金碧辉煌的走廊，Loki即使是身缚锁链，仍旧如以前一样是王子，但这质朴无华的牢房和魔力能量场一闪而过的火花会将他禁锢在此，让她与他分离。Frigga抬起手，手指在他的脸前方自上划下，近得他都能感觉到空气被她指尖分离的波纹。她的双手朦胧地笼上他的双颊，温柔地笑了起来。

 

“我会再次见到你。”她说。

 

“只不过是月亮的几个圆缺流转。不算什么的，母亲。”他试图回给她一个虚弱的微笑，但只感到错误，沉重，劳累和畸形。

 

她脸上的神色黯淡，满满的悲伤。他从不能在她面前隐藏什么，没有人能。她放低她的手臂，拉起拖曳的礼服裙摆，“时间会带来美好的事物的，”她说，“要耐心点，Loki。”

 

耐心。他可以做到。他没多少选择不是吗。

 

一个守卫过来移走他的脚镣的时候，另一个守卫用矛直指Loki两眼之间。解开他脚镣的守卫告诉他脱掉他的鞋子和长袍，收集起来，只留给他松散的束腰外衣和裤子。他们退回王后身后，两人随王后离去之时也依旧紧盯着他的动作，直到大门在母亲的拖地长裙，和他们的武器后关上，围绕他牢房的光芒散去，留下来的只有白金的墙壁和母亲最后言语的回荡在空旷里的回音。

 

他感觉到有什么从他的胸口被掏空了，在那一瞬间他的身体转变成蓝色。他周身的空气凝聚成迷雾，同时他的呼吸变得短而急。

 

墙壁逐渐覆上暗影，光明渐渐消退。

 

Loki试图压制住在他心中越聚越多的恐慌。

 

他没有想到会发生这个。他还没准备好。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第十二天。最终轮回时间：57年，三个月，十一天。**

 

冰霜开始在他牢房角落安家落户，像一个未受邀请的客人。如烂泥一般在墙壁边缘蜿蜒而下，积成一滩污水且逐渐侵入他的生活区域，蔓延进房间中央。

 

当冰霜第一次开始成形，他便离得远远的，以免那脏污触碰到他的皮肤。他只在约顿海姆见过这样子的冰，黑暗的冰霜铸成的石柱和铺满白雪的冻原，不管是在那还是在这方寸之地，都威胁着他，而他不得不冒着风险赤脚踩在其上。

 

他也许看上去是个怪物，但是他的皮肤并不喜欢暴露在外面，他知道这个-他知道他和他们不一样，即使他的外表和感觉不到冷的习性跟他们一样，他甚至感觉不到冬天的寒冷刺骨，如同这天蓝色的皮肤保护他不受寒冰影响；这是个令人好奇的异常，除此之外再无其他- 没了他的靴子和皮毛外袍他只觉得是没必要的暴露。

 

暴露，是的。他知道他们都在监视他。众神之父的眼线无处不在；想着没有眼线是专门盯着他的- 在这个监狱里每个人都是 -那就太过天真了，而他拒绝让自己的警惕心放松。窗户仍旧存在，尽管是不透明的外观，如双向玻璃或湖面的倒影，他知道另一侧能看清他，而在他眼中只有黑暗反射回来。

 

甚至如果他被寒冰包裹他也绝不会表现出来。他不会让他们看出来他身体不适。

 

他昂首站着，当他平静地行走过快速结冰的瓷砖时肩膀线条紧绷，在转向走向相反的方向之前，思考地停顿下来。有时他盘腿坐在房间中央，任他的脸变回平静的中间状态，尽管他心里觉得平静已不存在于他的身体和灵魂。

 

Loki在捕获他的人面前隐藏他内心的动荡不安。

 

他绝不会随他们心意。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第十四天。最终轮回时间：600年，五个月，一天。**

 

“我敬爱的殿下，”一个声音吟诵着穿过蓝色和白色的迷雾，还有黑暗降临再加上他皮肤变成蓝色后就在空气中漂浮着的泛着薄雾的冰，他从未害怕过黑暗，但自从窗户转变成黑色洞穴状的墙壁，包围住他好似无垠空虚之地，即使是黑洞，在另一边也会有璀璨的星辰，透过这些他能得知自己到底在何处，他曾是王，他曾有一列军队，他曾是清白的，他曾经那么干净，在他面前从无雾霾遮挡，他想要看见太阳，他无法停止踱步，他必须停止到处移动，他身处于这片血雾之中实在太累了，这被血玷污的雾中，是他的血在这冰中，他的血在这雾中- 在通往他牢房的门被打开，窗户上的裂痕渗出魔力打碎了在墙壁角落堆积的冰。魔力的火花溅到他已遗忘的皮肤上，燃烧了起来。

 

刺疼。

 

“是时候沐浴了，”守卫说，金色长枪置于身侧。他的搭档拿着一堆金属抑制器，雕刻其上的卢恩符文在他们朝Loki晃动的时候发出咔哒的声音，“起来，双手举起走出来。”

*卢恩符文是北欧的一种古文字

 

Loki花费了一段时间克服自己去遵从命令。当冰霜打碎了灯瞬间覆盖在天花板上，他的眼睛无法适应包围着他的亮度。这感觉就像直视太阳。

 

“出来！”拿枪的守卫喊着，“我不会再说第二遍！”

 

他踌躇着踏出一步，脚在顺滑的瓷砖上感觉绵软无力。房间是干净洁白的，满满的阳光。

 

这里是温暖的。

 

他蓝色的皮肤在热度中散发出蒸汽。

 

“保持你的手臂平举，”当他到达门口，守卫开口，“抬起手腕。”

 

Loki照做，半处于恍惚之间。甚至守卫拿着手铐看到他身上冒出的仿若凶兆的蒸汽泡也不免犹豫了一下，但之后依旧紧紧铐住他，Loki保证他会记住他们的。

 

他们在卢恩符文上闪过一道金芒，火花快速地迸裂出来，同时咒语完成缠绕在他休眠的魔法上。在他的魔法在他寒冷血液中如不幸的蜡烛一般被扑灭之前，他甚至没机会感受魔法重新流淌在血管里的感受。

 

他们给他的脖子套上颈圈，他们把他被颈圈压住的油腻无光泽的头发拉出来，接着把他拖入走廊。

 

他朝视线范围里的Thor点头致意——那个在这么多世纪里被他遗忘的人，完全没有年老，甚至没有长出胡子——看起来怒气冲冲又疲惫不堪。他基本没怎么见过他兄弟疲惫的样子。

 

Loki等着他的皮肤变回原样，等着蓝色褪去肉色重回，但是并没有。他的皮肤并未发生改变。

 

在灯光下他皮肤上的纹路看起来狂暴畸形，如同未经他允许就擅自烙印在他皮肤上的伤疤迷宫。

 

“兄弟，”Thor打声招呼，而第一次Loki感到太过疲累而懒得去考虑他该回答什么。他的兄弟似乎对于他的模样并不惊奇；就算他是他也没有表现出来。

 

Loki感觉到刀背一点也不温柔地打了打他的背，“走吧。快点。”

 

他们并没有炫耀着推搡他，在Thor面前他们自然无法这么做，他们带着他去囚犯的洗澡间（也许这就是为什么他的兄弟要在这时候出现在此处），对待他和其他囚犯一样，没有装腔作势。

 

他们押送着他穿过走廊，暴露在众牢房前。在他走过时，那些囚犯们敲打着他们的能量壁，金色的光在隐形空间里泛起涟漪。

 

他认识他们之中很多人。他关了一些进去，在他协助Thor和三武士完成那些无聊任务或其他什么的时候。不同颜色的皮肤，布满伤痕的身体和尖利的牙齿带着愤怒的嘶吼和激烈质问闪过他的回忆。

 

他保持目不斜视，钉在Thor愚蠢摆动的斗篷上。

 

“我会活活将你剥皮抽骨！”他听到有人这么说，“我会穿着你蓝色皮肤制成的貂皮大衣，小王子！”

 

“你的牙齿会成为我的戒指上的装饰物！”

 

“你的眼睛！我会喝下它们如同喝下一杯饮料！”

 

那些呼喊在牢房关闭后也持续了很久。甚至当他们进入洗澡间后他们的嘶吼依旧在潮湿的墙壁上反弹回响。点点滴滴的霉菌孢子攀爬在石头缝隙深处，缓慢沿着墙壁和石头浴缸边缘移动。

*这里原本写的是“开花的霉菌孢子”，霉菌本身长得就像朵花，所以我想作者的意思应该是长得像花？不确定，所以就改成“点点滴滴”

 

皇家浴场是凹陷在地面深处像温泉一样，金色的瓷砖和花洒，周围永远不会冷。有门帘相隔制造出私人领地，当他们想要时会关上，没必要时会打开。光穿过天花板上的花窗玻璃投射进来，紫色和红色花朵的图像摊开来，绿色的新叶和蓝色的流水在隐形的微风中流动着，匍匐蠕动在赤裸的身体上像纹身在他们干净的皮肤上游动。那里总是充满蒸汽，他的皮肤会感觉像是他正在蒸发身体里的毒素。

 

监狱里的洗澡间就和监狱本身一样粗陋，没有光，但在天花板上有个小窟窿眼。潮湿的空气中弥漫着什么东西腐烂了的味道。浴缸在地上，建造成方形的无盖石棺一样，装满了脏水。不知哪里的水龙头在滴水，但他没有看见水源，没有管道通往浴缸。

 

刀背再次戳了戳他的后背，正在他脊柱上方，他往前踉跄几步。他可以感觉到在他的脚趾中间被挤压的烂泥。

 

Thor在门口停下来，不情愿进去满满写在他脸上。

 

Loki转过身，因为长期不说话嗓音变得喑哑刺耳，“害怕了？”

 

Thor给了他一个奇怪的露齿笑，似乎很高兴能听到他再次讲话，不管他听上去多么糟糕……还没，现在，还没那么糟糕。

 

Loki没有微笑回去。取而代之的是他走进浴室。停在最右边的一个浴缸，看着他的脚镣和束腰外衣，迷惑他到底该怎么洗澡。

 

“直接进去，”拿矛的守卫说，“穿着衣服还有那些。”

 

“他的抑制器可以被移走。”Thor提议。

 

“所有囚犯必须佩戴抑制器沐浴，并穿着他们的衣服。这样他们的衣服也在同一时间被洗了。唯一能脱掉他衣服的办法就是剪掉它们。”

 

“没事的Thor，”Loki哑声道。他抬起一条腿，脚趾滑着进入水中。当他的皮肤碰到浴缸底部微热的淤泥爆出一股蒸汽，刹那间他感觉不到他的脚的存在，尽管那触觉很快就离去了。

 

每当他的皮肤浸入这种感觉都会涌上心头，足够让他感到不愉快了。最后他只好往下浸，他的衣服也浸入泥泞的水中。

 

在浴缸的反射下他可以看到他红红的眼睛。深度足够他的头沉入水中只要他能屏住呼吸就能呆得足够久。在水底他可以感觉到细小的空气泡从他的鼻孔中冒出来，在他的鼻子和脸颊滚动而上。

 

水压和声音，还有浸没的感觉那么像浩瀚宇宙，这几乎让他心脏疼痛了。他不确定那是寂寞还是悲伤，但这扣人心弦的疼痛镶嵌在他胸膛中，紧锁住他的喉咙。水围绕在他身边，束腰外衣在其中漂浮贴在他的皮肤上，如同曾经被黑洞吸入又放开，把他狠狠拍回宇宙的感觉。甚至他的脖子手腕的镣铐也仿佛变得轻如鸿毛了。

 

擦过他耳朵的水流如同黑暗中的流星。

 

这可真可笑不是吗，在这小小的石头坟墓里他居然找到了自由，那个在他还未被囚禁和抛弃之前所拥有的自由。又一步踏入兔子洞深处，他想。又一步深入，然后离开。

*一直很疑惑到底是不是这个意思，但我想如果联系爱丽丝漫游奇境的兔子洞大概会好理解一点……大概？

 

有什么东西敲打着石头，水面泛起涟漪。感觉就像他是一只被困在玻璃和水面下的鱼。

 

“时间到了殿下，”那个给他戴上手铐的守卫善意地微笑着说。他长长的胡子在他嘴唇边好笑地伸展。他伸出一只手，黑色的刺青覆盖在他黑色的皮肤上，“该回到你的牢房了。”

 

Loki举起他的双手，手铐之前吸进不少水，现在一抬起就有水顺着他的手臂奔流而下。守卫温和地帮助他站稳，直到他能坚定地一个人站好不会倒下去。守卫之后又帮助他走出石头浴缸，脚掌可怜地拍上沾上水的地面。

 

不说他的束腰外衣干的时候有多轻，湿的时候居然令人惊讶的沉重。他的头发黏在他的脸颊上；他感到一串发丝滑落到他眼睛旁边，搭在他眼睑上。他抬起手拨开，而一个守卫的手紧张地碰到他的武器上；另一个用魔法指示手铐紧栓住Loki的手腕。

 

守卫平缓地放松力道，“回到你的牢房，殿下，”他重复，领先走向门廊。

 

“兄弟，汝在流血。”Thor突然抬起手臂触碰他的肩膀，不知为何Loki一点都没心思搭理。Thor闻起来汗津津的，带着股圣人味，在这清冷的小空间里感觉更加重，但是在那之下他的兄弟闻起来更像是山慈菇和紫菀，毛地黄，毛草和绣线菊，就如同他刚刚离开母亲的住处，这认知伴随着Loki对母亲的思念，让他胸口渗出的刺痛比任何匕首都要锋利的刀刺入还要痛彻心扉。那痛就像他束腰外衣掩藏下的洞，那洞那么大他保证那里一定有水倾泻而出。他低下头想查看那伤口是否流干了所有容易引起溃烂的洗澡水，但他什么也没看见。他身上什么也没有，除了手臂上的血。

 

来自其中一个破碎冰堆的一个小小弹丸状冰块寄居在他的前臂上，之前大多时掩藏在他的束腰外衣里，但是因为他现在湿淋淋的，便显现出来。那冰块没有融化，依旧深陷在他的肉里，冰屑在他细胞里爆炸，导致他的血像黏液一样从他的身体里渗出。

 

Loki除了凝视什么也没做。

 

“兄弟，”Thor再次说，手指在他瘦骨嶙峋的手臂上收紧。

 

他的血液是红色的。他的血液依旧是红色的。

 

那个拿长矛的守卫用矛顶了顶Loki的后背。那个拿手铐的则抓紧了手中的锁链。Thor带着他们回去。他们如之前一样的步骤护送他回到他的牢房。当他们终于到达通往他牢房的入口通道，奇怪的是，牢房是打开的但金色能量盾却没有升起，里面有声音正对彼此吵闹着。他们在查看角落的故障时毫不注意地将他们的工具随地乱扔，那日常工序他们已经做过千百遍，不管谁都知道他们可以在睡眠中把工序做完。

 

“这里闻起来像腐臭的野猪！”其中一个检查员大吼。

 

“没办法，他总要拉屎的嘛！”另一个大笑。

 

“终于野兽露出了它的真面目！”第三个手上旋转着他的工具。四个圆圆的玻璃眼睛，清晰又带着乳白色，有着苍白黑色的虹膜，懒洋洋地依靠在他们的长尖头叉子上像喝醉了似的，试图跟上他们主人无精打采的方向。他们遵循着牢房的边界线，寻找设计的缺陷。

 

尽管这些讥嘲可能熟悉，Thor的沉默却不是。Loki朝他兄弟撇去一眼却发现他表情沉思且隔绝。在他这么多年里，Loki从未知道Thor居然会思考。所有关于Thor的事情上他从不记得他曾有保持沉默或是口吐严酷的词语的时候。

 

这让他多少有点惊讶，但在此之后他什么也没法想只能在检查者离开后安静茫然地回到他的牢房里。拿着长枪的守卫冷笑着除去他的脚铐，故意在取下他的手铐和颈镣之前先狠狠收紧他的手腕和锁骨让他痛一痛。守卫事后才想起来他前臂上的冰块，粗鲁地将那冰块从他皮肤中拔出。

 

当守卫这么做的时候，他靠得非常近，近到Loki可以闻到他吐息中黑鲸，陈腐面包和腐臭黄油的味道。他嘶嘶道，“霜巨人那天杀了我的女儿，”他把冰块当匕首的刀刃压在Loki的胸骨上，“那些霜巨人试图逃离走廊，我带着她参加典礼，而他们杀了她，就是为了那该死的匣子！”匕首压得更紧了些，“她还是个孩子！她做了什么要遭受——”守卫颤抖着，抽噎地咳嗽几声，听起来要哭出来的样子，眼里却无一丝泪意，只有仇恨，“难道约顿海姆的野兽是没有荣誉的吗？他们就可以屠杀无辜了吗？她做了什么？回答我！”

 

他胸前的洞，那个在之前出现的，重新聚满了湿意，犹如漏下更多的胆汁在他衣服上；除了冰霜巨人的死亡他不知道还有其他人也死了。Loki闭紧嘴巴，尝试不去却不得不感觉到身体里的厌恶。他只能耐心地等待守卫把他推回牢房，伴随着嫌恶的嘟囔。他并没有稳住他自己，只是放任身体重重倒在瓷砖地上，白色的石头厚板变得比之前清理一新。

 

他侧过身子，盯着清晰的能量壁。他的额头抵在瓷砖上，假装他没有精神崩溃。

 

在牢房的墙壁重回不透明的固体之前，他最后看见的是Thor悲伤疲倦的微笑，愤怒荡然无存。他点点头以示告别。

 

在他转身离开的时候，披风在身后瑟瑟翻滚，他一次也没有回头。

 

一个孩子。

 

墙壁覆上黑色，他听到角落里冰霜的爆裂声，如杂草般快速蔓延开来。

 

他从未打算——

 

一个孩子。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第23天。最终轮回时间：808年，九个月，四天。**

 

Loki捻起他的头发，现在已经长到阻碍行动的地步了。头发阻隔了他的视线，而且老是垂落进他嘴巴里。

 

他蜷缩在冰做成的天桥下。冰环绕在他周围像一个茧，而他隐藏其中。

 

有什么东西告诉他，他应该站着。他应该站着而不要碰任何东西，但是他记不起为什么。

 

他的双脚感到疼痛。

 

他记不起为什么……

 

他好累。

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第28天。最终轮回时间：873年，零个月，29天。**

 

“洗浴时间，殿下。”一个疲倦的声音响起。在他的空间内回响着，周围的冰粉碎在身边，他沐浴在太阳之下。那久违的光带给他皮肤灼烧感，他的呼吸即刻在他周围泛起白雾。

 

这太亮了。他还没——这太多了而他才——这闻起来像死亡，像自己该死的，被遗忘的死亡，在这盒子里，没有尽头，只有四面阻隔他视觉和听觉的墙——他除了冰霜的吱呀破碎声什么也听不到，还有冰柱分离的声音，它们吱呀破碎接着又重组，而他不知道这声音在黑暗中从哪传来，因为冰霜在不断移动，这就是他所有能听到的，甚至当他大喊大叫，也只有回声碰撞在四面墙上，他敲打着墙壁直到指关节布满血腥——他期待过金色，闪烁的金色，不知是什么原因，他已记不起来原因了——但是什么也没有，只有疼痛和寂静，还有冰霜，他记不起他自己的声音听起来是什么样，在黑暗中一切都太喧闹，沉默也太喧闹，噼啪作响的冰霜安静地渗进他的毛孔，进入他的血液中，像是他身体里在寸寸爆裂，如同流水穿过他皮肤上他尚还能记住的细小疤痕- 他记得金色和红色还有粉色的温暖，但只有一会，然后一瞬间一切又变回蓝色蓝色黑色蓝色 -这些像寄生虫一般侵入他啃噬他而他疲于竞争，他描摹着墙壁想找到终点在哪但这太亮了 - 

 

有什么在石头上敲击发出铿锵声，似乎是金属。声响顺着灯光而下撞在他脊柱上。在他耳朵里回响着。

 

“殿下，我不会再说第二遍。”

 

他听到挫败的叹气声，靴子的踏地声，一只手突然放在他身上，他的手腕上出现一对沉重的金属和闪亮的卢恩符文。

 

“不要碰我！”他嘶声——他想他应该是在嘶声——试图将他的双手扭出，但是没有任何用处。他太虚弱了。他什么也没吃。黑暗并没有提供他食物，他四处寻找，挖掘冰霜直到指甲全部翻掉，比起冰水血更多，而甚至在永恒的夜晚，那也看上去是蓝色的，但他知道那不对，那不可能是正确的，他曾是红的温暖的，而他之前趴伏在地上，像狗一样吐着舌头因为他太渴了，那冰很冷，但现在冷也比任何东西紊乱，他以为这么多年他都得吸吮自己的双手咬他自己的血肉，从他的血管中汲取温暖，忽视粗粝骨骼的味道和——

 

“这个杂种咬我！”什么东西在大喊，“把这玩意弄开！”

 

“帮我压住他！”

 

“天哪，它对它的手做什么了？”

 

Loki可能没有他的小刀，但他知道如何运用他的手指，就好像他的手指就是刀刃，而他将他的大拇指深挖进其中一个侵入者的眼窝里。他可以感觉到男人的头颅在他的拇指之下同时他用他拇指中最锋利的骨头撕开血肉。

 

他的双手如此温暖。

 

“把他扔回去！”他听到嗡嗡的喧闹声，牢房里到处都是怒吼声，他们看着他弄瞎他的敌人，看着他全身浴血。

 

有什么重重击打了他的侧脸，而他听到一声噼啪，再没有冰霜存在于他的呼吸中了，只有新鲜的空气。这个受欢迎的声音在他身体里回荡，他的手和膝盖都为此颤抖弯曲。

 

他重重落下，撞在地上发出轻微的砰声。

 

“我希望你喜欢这里！你将会在这腐烂上一段时间！”

 

接着门重新关上了，冰霜开始重新长出，而这里再次除了黑暗什么也没有。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第31天。最终轮回时间：1601年，四个月，4天。**

 

他可以感觉到投递在身上的目光。即使他看不见也依旧可以感觉到。

 

他知道在迷雾中有什么东西在那，他只是不知道是什么。

 

他疑惑他是不是疯了。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第32天。最终轮回时间：3001年，八个月，4天。**

 

野兽在迷雾后面监视他很久了。他可以看见它在牢房的黑暗角落，它的阴影在雪堆上攀爬着，围绕着他打转。它从未停止移动。不管他转向哪里它似乎总潜伏在他视线范围内的角落，刚好在他视线界限外，发生太多次他开始疑惑是否是他失却了心智。当然在他第一次进来时，这房间是空的，但是他怎么确定呢？他彻底搜索空间每一处，查看每个角落，跑进迷雾却发现突然到了房间尽头，但迷雾却无穷无尽，墙壁唐突地猛撞在他身上——又或是他猛撞上墙壁？——回声顺着冰之森林穿向他身后，而他身前则像玻璃碎裂或是劈刀切断骨头。像是厨房里的一个金属盆掉落地上。

 

Loki不知道墙壁在何处是尽头。他不确定他是否知道。

 

在他上次见到其他活着的生物一切都变得像是永世一般漫长。上一次他……是什么时候？Thor？那里有Thor和绿色的痛楚，那里有那么多血和一个……

 

一个孩子。

 

Loki摇晃他的脑袋，用力到能听到脑袋发出咔哒咔哒的声音像是孩子玩具中的干燥豆子。他的头发纠缠地垂着，长到他手腕处。头发缠绕成死结。冰霜像花一样绽放在他头发上，沉重地拉扯着，珠帘般挂在他的杂毛上如同礼仪装饰。他想如果他成为一棵树，一棵仪式上会有的树，他会因为疏忽和抛弃而变干死亡。他将会被烧掉。每个干燥的东西都会。它们会燃烧。

 

野兽在他左侧吹着微风，平静得好似一只飞翔于空中的游隼，在这个世界上无时无刻不在潜行追踪它的猎物。也许这是全神之父的另一个诡计？比如说他的家庭和长子继承权。

 

比如说他的自由。

 

野兽在他身旁加速奔跑，快到能让他踮起脚尖旋转。

 

他有好几天没睡觉了，也许一个星期。他无法确认。冰霜中看不见太阳。它被掩藏了起来。

 

这里好黑。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第40天。最终轮回时间：8300年，一个月，0天。**

 

“你可真可怜，”野兽低语，“像个小孩子一样生闷气。”

 

那声音在雪堆后移动变化着，然后又消失了，厌恶着他的存在。Loki差一点就想回答了，他渴望着。他渴望知道为什么，他—— 

 

Loki害怕他会发疯，真的会发疯，这次。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第43天。最终轮回时间：9555年，两个月，17天。**

 

“你可真可怜，”野兽低语，“什么也没有总好过Volstagg把整张桌子掀了就只因为蜜酒没了。”

 

“闭嘴！”Loki嘶声道，旋转着，试图找出野兽的来源。今天没有阴影的出现。今天任何地方都没有。

 

他支撑着自己的双脚，赤裸的双脚陷入冰冻的地面。他也许虚弱，但如果他让这怪物，不管被全神之父设计出来的是什么——这里黑暗阴冷，他在感觉不到冷，而且这太过喧闹了他没法思考他没法思考——毁坏他，他就会下地狱。

 

“多么喜欢大发脾气啊，”野兽慢吞吞地说，“为了什么呢？爸爸的爱？我们都知道这才不是为了力量。”雪被扎扎踏过的声音，不知是脚还是爪子，又或是毒蛇的腹部，鉴于那声音又变成滑过雪地，从身后靠近他又窜到前方，四面八方都是声音。嗤之以鼻的声音带着显而易见的厌恶，“可悲。”

 

“我做出了行动。我——我没有躲藏在孩童时期的恶作剧后面。我没有懦弱地躲藏在迷烟和镜子后面——”

 

“哦是吗？”那声音上下回响，每个字都像黑暗的酒液，锋利，愉悦且燃烧着，Loki突然向上看但只看到黑色的，由锋利的死亡之蓝匕首组成的森林，“你把自己掩藏在疯狂的野兽之后，掩藏的时间太久你自己都变成了一个，畏畏缩缩地躲在被你故意束缚的主人身后，甘愿做狗。你躲在他的军队后面。”

 

“闭嘴！”Loki哭叫，依旧旋转着，试图找出那声音，但是那声音一直在变化——无缝地从一个地方跳到另一个地方，而他知道不是在哪里。他试图继续保持他的愤怒和怒火，忽视恐惧在他脊柱上蠕动爬升像是蜿蜒的红藤。他不需要查看他的脉搏或测量他呼吸的速度也能知道他正濒临崩溃。他可以看见他面前被喷出的白烟，越来越快，同时他身边的空气越来越冰冷。这让他的双眼针刺一般疼；在呼吸的白烟后他什么也看不见，他正在被浓雾吞噬- 

 

天旋地转。

 

“走开，”他说，声音低如蚊呐，“离我远点。”

 

“离你远点？”声音说，带着嘲弄，正在他身后，那么靠近，他都可以感觉到空气在他的脖子上，可以看到烟漂流在他身边，“但是我要怎么做呢？”

 

Loki迅速转身——快到几乎无法立足而向后滑倒进烟中—— 然后看见一对绿色的眼睛——那么年轻（老迈）的眼睛——苍白的皮肤和危险的假笑。

 

他年轻的自身——他的二重身——手腕轻微弯折，他的双手松松扣住他的后背。他年轻的模样歪着脑袋，带着一种Loki感觉到那野兽在墙上寸寸攀爬时的微笑——他的骨头他的头颅他的灵魂—— 

 

“告诉我，我怎样才能做到？当我是你的时候？”

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花朵的含义有草药和治疗功效（反正网络是这么说的）（上述那些是我认为Frigga可能会用到得魔法植物）：
> 
> 山慈菇 - 治愈
> 
> 紫菀 - 爱
> 
> 毛地黄 - 保护
> 
> 毛草 - 爱与治愈
> 
> 绣线菊 -爱，占卜，和平，幸福


	10. Interlude，Part the Second  插曲其二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天。妈的。讨人嫌。总结上个月发生的精神创伤至少有：
> 
> -我的硬盘坏了。我丢失了所有东西。所有。永远。
> 
> -我生病了。大量的生病。
> 
> -我被Coriolanus烦了一个星期。（莎士比亚悲剧集其一《科里奥兰纳斯》又名《英雄叛国记》。）
> 
> -还有另一个同人把我快逼疯了。
> 
> -另一个同人快把我逼疯因为显然我太过容易被Loki的感觉想法左右。jfc。
> 
> jfc =Jesus Fucking Christ
> 
> 所以……唔。谢谢你们的耐心。
> 
> 然后，还有一件事，为了所有认为上一章节太过阴森的读者们，你可能不想读这一章发生的所有事。也许跳过一些。拜托了，非常感谢。

**Interlude，Part the Second**

**插曲其二**

 

“告诉我，我怎样才能做到？当我是你的时候？”

 

“你是 - 你不可能是 ——”

 

“真实的？”年轻一点的Loki在他耳边呢喃，这太突然了，Loki猛地转头差点撞上……他自己，“天哪，”野兽微笑起来，“多么缺乏想象力啊。再试试。”

 

“怎么会？”

 

“所有事是怎么完成的？”野兽立足于冰构成的岩石之上耸耸肩，离另一边空地远远的，“再说，你如我一样清楚‘真实’只是相对而言。”它看了看自己的指甲，突然出现在Loki身边，“也许我们可以跟Fandral讨论何为‘真实’。上一次我们见到他的时候他看起来异常地金发碧眼。”

 

Loki低头看着那野兽，更精确地说，看着野兽站立过的地方，因为在他去看的一瞬间后那野兽重回他原先所处的地方，直直盯着Loki的鼻子。

 

“或者是Thor，”野兽继续，穿过冰冻的小路站立在新的地点，耸了耸肩，“他似乎更加容易确信我们是否‘真实’。他太喜欢缠住我们，让人不得不觉得他现在都可以找出我们的不同点了。”

 

“停下！”Loki喊叫，同时他的手如子弹般射出，试图抓住野兽的外衣。那件外衣跟他很久以前穿的一样绿，久远到他和Thor第一次在彩虹桥上扔下石子去看到底底下有多深，但不管投下多少颗石子，他们从未听到任何拍打在底部的声音。野兽看起来跟他的曾经一模一样，一样的头发和他盔甲上一样的金色扣子，一样的靴子和皮革，他需要仔细看看他另一个自己；他需要认真谨慎地看看，去看他的眼睛到底看到的是他自以为的还是真正在那的。确认他没有用记忆填补现实的空虚。去看其中的东西到底是他想要自己看到的还是真实的。他觉得自己快到失控的边缘了，“停止动来动去！”

 

“停止你的抱怨。”野兽模仿他，现在它离他近到它可以依靠并且检查Loki，他们的鼻子几乎贴在一起。它的嘴巴鄙夷地微微撅起，“这就是我将来会变成的样子吗？我不知道我是该生气还是失望。”

 

Loki不知该说些什么。站在他身前的人是他自己。的的确确是他自己。这就像面对一面很久以前的镜子，那时候他的头发还是短短的，而他的双眼依旧生气勃勃。那时候他的皮肤一直是那么苍白，甚至没有一丝关于他皮囊之下隐藏着怪物的讯息。他能听到的唯一声响是他粗重的呼吸声，恼火且猛烈地在他鼻子里穿进穿出。

 

野兽仅仅绕着他转圈，上下打量着他。它嗤之以鼻，“也许我两者都有。你究竟打算让这玩意长到多长？”它捻起Loki的发尾，把玩着发尾上长出的冰构成的小玩意。

 

Loki不能让他自己停下。非人的声音逃窜出他的嘴巴，像一只濒死的不明生物。他可以感觉到他的心脏在胸腔的跳动，双眼惊恐地睁大，同时他抓向那野兽，这个怪物不是他，他不可能是他。他的双手穿过空气，那野兽席卷过他的身体，手指依旧缠绕着他的头发，疼痛地紧拽着。

 

“多么粗鲁，”野兽朝他的方向摇晃一支手指。

 

“放开我！”Loki深感不知所措，被拉扯着头发的感觉就像一只被皮带拴住的杂毛狗。

 

“宠物，”野兽咕咕地低吟，“我以为我们正玩得开心呢！”它扭动它的双手深深纠缠着Loki的头发向下拉扯直到Loki的双膝栽倒在地板上，疼痛在膝盖上蔓延。撞击在地板上的震动给空气送去一阵涟漪，有一瞬间，监狱的墙壁爆炸开来，在永生永世中第一次照明了他们两人，接着就在风中消逝，什么也没留下。Loki看都没法看，更别说瞥一眼；当野兽扯住他的头发用力到快把他的发根都扯断，他试图把眼里的水光眨掉。他的眼泪在他的皮肤上冻住，在他每一次眨眼时搁浅在他的眼皮上。

 

“肮脏的杂种！”野兽啐道，“事实上你才是那个应该被遗弃的，从一开始你就不该犯下你的杀父之罪。在你还是孩童时你就该死在冻原上。”

 

“停下，”Loki粗粝地说，“停下来。”

 

“但我们是王！”野兽嘲弄，手指在Loki脸上绕着圈，画出一个皇冠，“太阳为了寻求我们的祝福东升西降。月亮会宁愿隐藏在星幕后，只因为我们没有给它在我们面前闪耀的许可。这难道不是我们应有的么？难道我们没有权利惩罚那些胆敢僭越我们的人？我们应当是至高之主。”

 

“停——”

 

“求我。”野兽说，它喉咙里泛起低沉的喃喃，“给我看看你到底是什么。”当Loki试着说话，爆裂声拍打在他的舌头上，野兽收紧他的手指，指甲深深陷进Loki的皮肤。它的双眼眯起，“求我！”

 

Loki吞咽了一下，嘴巴干干的，“拜托，求你了。别这样。”

 

野兽皱眉，“一个王不会祈求任何人，”它说，“说真的，你太让人失望了。”

 

野兽离开他，而他依旧跪在地上如同他的双膝被折成两半。它静悄悄地行走在雪地上，双脚几乎没有弄出任何声音，直到Loki只能辨认出那双绿眸中浮现出的失望光泽。

 

“你成为了什么啊？”

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第48天。最终轮回时间：9789年，五个月，13天。**

 

“凶手。”一个声音在他耳边轻声细语，让他大脑皮层瘙痒如同甜蜜的蜜糖，“你认为你值得休憩？缓刑？”

 

Loki眨了眨眼睛，但什么也没看见。一天又一天，这声音重复出现，他自己的声音，在他身体里回响，在他身边环绕，告诉他，提醒他，他的罪。他没法睡着或做梦。他无法忍受。

 

“亲爱的王，甜蜜的梦乡给予王。”

 

“不朽的王，血腥嗜杀的王。”

 

“不朽的王，尖声惊叫的凶手。”

 

“不朽的王，尖声惊叫的凶手。”

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第50天。最终轮回时间：9931年，一个月，1天。**

 

Loki没法闭上他的双眼。

 

他害怕睡着。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第52天。最终轮回时间：10001年，九个月，30天。**

 

“你真令人厌弃。”野兽在他耳边怒吼，“你令人讨厌，真可悲。”

 

野兽选择四肢着地跟踪他，地面因为巨大的爪子和厚重的皮毛而破碎，如同芬里厄在黑暗中用他那双琥珀色的双眸凝视着他。尽管Loki从未因为他亲属的存在而感到害怕过，那身体不是由它自己的血肉构成。那生物不过是个复制品，由恐惧——对虚无和孤独的恐惧——构成，来自于寒冷，来自于死神对你说话时的潮湿吐息。

 

“我甚至没法忍受看着你！”它咆哮，“每当我的目光接近你的骨骼，我都觉得想吐！”

 

那野兽将它带来，随之而来的不仅是凝固成霜的血，还有风与雪。它的背后卷起风暴，每一字都夹带着抗风暴雪直击Loki仿若一道石墙朝他砸来。它敲醒他，那冲击强烈到甚至能破碎他的骨头。

 

Loki只能看见它蜷伏猛扑时，后背上的暗淡黑色皮毛波澜起伏。

 

残酷的笑声回响在其中一片冰霜中，“怪不得Thor会把你抛弃在这地狱一般的笼子里。甚至他都觉得你失去了一切。”

 

突然有爪子出现在他身上，深深地陷入他的脊柱，同时把他的脸按进雪中。Loki惊慌失措。他猛烈地挣扎，转过身，抓住野兽的脸，企图把它从他肋骨上扔出去。锋利的十指挖进他的后背，正在他臀部上方，轻松把他固定在地上。风在他身上肆虐，朝着阴冷的空间高声呼啸，牙齿警告性咬进Loki得脖子。

 

“躺着。”它在他身上咆哮，而Loki只得服从。牙齿卷进他软弱无力的身体，他注视着他后背上的牙齿。

 

野兽重新排列他的四肢支撑在他身边，将它自身安置在他胸膛之上。它松开它的爪子，移动到他喉咙旁边，并露出它锋利得可以咬出血的牙齿。Loki可以感觉到热气吐在他脸上。他可以闻到空气中弥漫的铜锡味。

 

一个眨眼的瞬间野兽回到原来的形状，年轻的眼睛和黑色的头发，流动着绿色和金色的鲜艳服饰挂在它的身上。它露出鲜红的牙齿朝他微笑，Loki的血点点滴滴沾在它的脸颊和下巴。

 

风如它开始时一般突然停止，似乎是他身上野兽的一次心血来潮。

 

“你有没有想过你的毁灭给别人的生活带来了什么？”它带着无精打采的微笑转过头，看起来他们像是一对爱人依靠在彼此身上。也许在讨论茶的话题。“能够有更好生活的男人，因为你的妄想和贪婪而死去？”

 

“我知道！”Loki的声音破碎地说，“我有自知之明！”

 

“那是什么呢，殿下？你到底是什么？”

 

“我是个怪物。”Loki感觉到胸腔紧缩。他少年时候的嘲弄奚落在他脑海中浮过，“我破碎又邪恶。我一文不值。我是个卑鄙小人。”

 

“还有更多的，”野兽微笑。它露出的牙齿是白色的，红色的斑点分散在其上。

 

“我什么也不是。”Loki说，“我什么也不是。”

 

他抬起她的手臂。他想要掩盖自己的脸，从野兽毫不动摇的眼神和那双尖锐的绿色下隐藏自己。他试图以他的双手为盾，但是野兽皱眉然后突然停下来，“等一下，”它说。如闪电一般快速，它的手指缠绕在Loki自己的手指上，然后拉往它自己的脸，“你的双手。你对你的手做了什么？”

 

“如果你真的是我，那你肯定知道，”Loki不能忍受看他们的手指在一起。他的皮肤在野兽，在他过去的自我形象，的旁边看起来就像生病了一样，而如今时间和空间的破坏风化掏空了他的肉。野兽的皮肤有着健康的橄榄色，Loki不得不疑惑它怎么握住它，怎么没有被Loki畸形的手指而灼伤，“你知道黑暗会带来什么。”

 

“是的，但，”野兽停顿了一下，检查那因为生气于光亮的缺失而被他牙齿咬成那样的粗糙的皮肤，皲裂的死皮，和相对突出的肿块，“这是不同的，我是说，我本来……”

 

野兽尾音逐渐变弱，它轻柔地握住Loki的手掌。

 

野兽爬起，拽着Loki的束腰外衣把他提拉起来。

 

“这空虚是为了什么？”它伸出它可以自由活动的那只手拖曳在Loki的胸膛上，按压在皮肤上。所以它也知道在他肋骨中间的负空间。他感觉到手指按压在他胸骨边缘，刺激着他的身体。

 

“我并不期望……”

 

Loki的手掌突然坠落，穿过空荡荡的空气，原本野兽曾在的位置。他等待，想着声音会突然出现，想着野兽会出现在他身边，想着呼吸吐在他耳边的瘙痒，下颌折断他的脖子，但是意料之外的是什么也没发生。

 

只有寂静。风在他骨间穿过，在他内部间游走，通过内脏拓张到他的皮肤，渗出身体进入世界，接着在空中摇荡。他不记得寂静还不是他身体一部分的那些时光，什么时候无法在他的身体里找不到寂静的源头。他疑惑如果他用爆炸把野兽推开，是否它会汹涌地在他身边爆开。

 

“有人吗？”他问，他的声音沉重，顺着他的下巴落在他胸口野兽碰触过后留下的污迹上，充满了那个自从他母亲离开后就出现的洞。他可以感觉到那沉重在他的脚下积水成池，“有人在吗？”

 

但是什么也没有。甚至没有他。什么也没有。

 

他抹了一把自己的嘴巴，他的手上满满一片红色。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第53天。最终轮回时间：10100年，九个月，2天。**

 

另一个自己在冰桥下发现他。

 

冰霜自主弯曲形成一个螺旋洞口包裹着他的身体，就像一个壳。他有足够的空间把自己蜷缩成一团，躺在地上等待时间停止或加快，给予时间将他生吃活吞再把他的骨头剔出牙齿的权利。有一年了吧，他想，一定一年过去了（不可能比这长或短，但他也不能确定），他放任他的双手放在身前，看着周围的冰像沙滩上的沙般攀爬着围绕着他。冰如潮水消退涌回，没有一次真正流回外面风雪构成的海洋。他的双手在地上留下一个痕迹，冰霜覆在他手上像手铐一样，他的身体被禁锢，如奴隶一样，他没有一次感觉到冷，但他充斥着尖锐的孤独，比冰冻的皮肤还要深重，比发热的血肉还要疼痛。

 

这孤独是回忆的一根刺，是当年他一人孤单坐在他的房间里看书，等待着Thor回来跟他讲述那些他从没能被邀请的冒险故事的那根刺。他为那些他从没去过的地方的传说和他不能参与的游戏而忧郁，但还是试图记住那些规则以免哪一天他能被邀请- 总是在做准备，却从没能真正参与，从来、永远、都没有 - 这些回忆并不冷也不热，只有麻木的刺痛，侵略扩张到身体深处。如同狂风席卷他的身体只留下了可怜的残渣。

 

他想晚上有可能是早上或是中午又也许是下午，时间没有任何改变，一只手扶上他的脚踝，轻轻敲打在骨头上。

 

“别再地上滚来滚去了，”另一个说，“你在这都这么久了。”

 

Loki没有回答 -没法回答 - 他无话可说。

 

“我发现我很难相信我从没来这目击我自己，”手缓慢地游走在他的脚上，手指如蜘蛛一样行走，“孩子气的举动。真是够了。”

 

没听到回答，另一个开始沿着皮肤破裂处抚摸，突起的边缘包围着像是几何图形在他脚趾上。

 

“我无聊了，”另一个说，“起来，”他的手紧握着Loki脚后跟后面的部位到痛的程度，“起。来。”

 

Loki依旧平静地躺在那，没有动。除了另一个给予他的刺痛他什么也感觉不到。他感受不到其他任何东西。除了痛什么也没有。

 

“起来！”另一个嘶声道，他的身体发出连续的爆裂声直到烟雾嘶嘶冒起，“我们不是这样！我们能比这更好！”

 

Loki闭上他的眼镜，确信此时另一个已经离开了。

 

他依旧可以感觉到他脚底的疼痛。

 

他感觉……

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第55天。最终轮回时间：10800年，九个月，2天。**

 

“我在想，”另一个喃喃自语，他的头沉重地靠在Loki的肩膀上，“所有这些是怎么过去的。为什么我们会这样，我不明白。”

 

“你如我一样清楚明白，”Loki甚至懒得抬头看贴在他膝盖上的它。他靠在身后大片冰构成的隐形的墙上，身体微微下滑，那堵墙如今少了些许神秘，多了熟悉的存在感。他可以感觉到温暖从另一个身上散发出来，“而我知道这不为什么。”

 

“是的，但为什么？”另一个说，“我们聪明绝顶；我相信这是真的。”

 

“才智也许只是通往疯狂的一条门路而已。我们的智慧背叛了我们。”

 

另一个哼了一声，往Loki身边挤了挤。

 

“考虑这种无意义的事情是无济于事的，”Loki说，“全神之父- 我们留在这全归于他的心愿。”

 

“嗯……是的，但是是因为我们自身才导致如今的结局，”另一个沉思，他的身体越来越温暖。这感觉就像一块热铁贴在Loki身体的右侧，“我们必须得承认。环境也许是因为我们自身生物体征的缘故，但我们碰见彼此却只能是我们自己的意志。”

 

Loki微微偏头。他除了他自己的上臂什么也没看到，尽管他希望另一个能感觉到他的凝视，“你被全神之父制造出来，这我能确定。你也许是我的映像，但却不是我。”

 

他感觉到另一个轻轻耸肩，“但是你怎么能确定呢？我是你。我了解你的心，你的灵魂。”

 

“我没有灵魂。”Loki放弃地说，“同样，我冷血无情。Sif是对的，就和其他三武士一样。我必须得接受这个。”

 

“哦别这样，一个无情的生物不可能生出此间种种，”一只手扫过贫瘠的土地，“更别说创造出我。”

 

“你是全神之父的创造物。你懂吗？”

 

“我说过没有这种事。我是你而你并不是冷血无情的。”

 

Loki闭上他的双眼。该死的，他受够了这些把戏。

 

“拜托，就告诉我吧。我累了。”

 

“你真好玩，”另一个叹气，移动位置这样他就能跪坐在Loki身前，他的身体压在Loki的手和膝盖上。Loki觉得他的双手快要在这碰触中融化了，连骨头渣也不剩下，“你和我是一体的。”另一个开口，缓慢但依旧带着高温。他曲起他的脖子直到他们双眼相对；他不让Loki从他的视线中逃脱，“你不是没有灵魂的人。想想，”他说，“当一个人做错了事，他的心灵会做些什么？这种负罪感，这种惩罚，这能来自于一个人内心的痛苦，为他所做的事情而感到恶心。你才是那个将我们带到这的人。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。

 

另一个盯着他，因为他的无法理解而挫败沮丧，“你以为我为什么会出现在这？”

 

“我不……作为惩罚。我想。”

 

“起初，是的，但之后原因转变了。”另一个把一只手，蒸腾着热气的手，按压在Loki的脸上，然后燃烧起来，“你难道不觉得你已经忍受了足够的痛苦了吗？”

 

Loki感觉到未受邀请的眼泪在眼里泛起刺痛，“我-我不知道。曾有一个孩子，”他抬起头，惊狂地，看着另一个，希望他能理解，他不希望他说出来，“那天有个孩子在那。这样的罪，怎么会有足够的惩罚？这些，怎么能称之为足够？”

 

“哦，”另一个的脸变得温和，同时他的身体开始模糊就像早晨的星辰，“因为你看到了我。我看到现在的你。”他的手滑过Loki的脸颊，“这就够了。”

 

这一次Loki的眼泪没有冻住。它们温暖地滑过他的脸颊，温柔地滴落在他的大腿上。

 

他周围的冰已经融化，他和另一个所在的圆圈逐渐变得温暖。

 

那些冰没有重新回来。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第58天。最终轮回时间：10901年，零个月，18天。**

 

他惊醒，一只手梳理过他的头发，沿着他的发际线，滑过他的耳后。他可以感觉到柔软的织物在他的脸颊之下，另一个身体上的温暖衣边摩擦着他。他闭紧了一下他的双眼，然后转过身。

 

“你还记得当我们还是孩子的时候我们站在彩虹桥的一边遥望星星的事吗？”另一个说，在无一丝光亮下显得格外温暖，“你还记得那时候母亲会告诉我们那些光来自于我们的祖先吗？在他们去世后，他们的船会航行在星辰大海。”

 

Loki舔了舔嘴唇，“死亡只是另一段冒险，”他轻声道，随着呼吸嘴巴里冒出口水的泡泡。

 

“没必要害怕，”手指解开他头发上一个松散的结，“所有阿斯加德人都会在某天说出他们最后一句话，梦到最后一个梦，见到他们最后的黎明。”

 

Loki回想在他还是孩子时见过的葬礼，看着那些亲戚或熟人，他在乎的，容忍的，讨厌的人们，母亲不得不强迫他静静坐着，迅速捏他耳后的皮肤来阻止他坐立不安的行为。男人们和女人们会乘船驶出一段距离，尽管他试过，却从来没能见到海的边缘，他总是想象在那瀑布之后会有怎样的绚丽。

 

最终那里只剩下一片黑暗。只是黑暗，失望，和愤怒。

 

“那里什么也没有，”他说，“你明明知道。那里并没有冒险。”

 

“一段冒险并没有保证会有好运伴随着你。厄运或其他，一切都有它们存在的目的。”

 

Loki把脸埋进另一个大腿里；他可以感觉到他脸上的污垢在他粗糙的脸上抹开。另一个闻起来格外熟悉，不再是冰冷又空洞，孤寂而冷酷，“我害怕这黑暗永远不会结束。”

 

“耐心，”另一个说。不知为何他们的声音在他们中间下沉，他们的语调轻松惬意，与他们所说的内容如此不合。

 

不知明的景象闪过Loki的眼前，浓密的金发和疲倦的，悲伤的双眼。他的鼻子闻到绣线菊的香味——耐心，Loki——他无法回想起—— 

 

“我想不起来了，”Loki说，现实终于给他一个理由睁开眼睛。他试图破开他的大脑，但是他抬头望着自己，却只能看到一片绿色。

 

“想起什么？”

 

“我想不起母亲的声音，她的头发。她是怎么梳妆打扮的？”他试图坐起来，但另一个的手坚定地按压在他的额头，保持他的头在他大腿上，“在她笑起来的时候眼角会露出笑纹吗？她对发烧的治疗是什么？我什么也记不起来！”

 

“当然会有啦，她眼角的笑纹。”另一个扯开他头发上另一个结，“她会在我们拿走她最后一根蓍草时生气，但是她的眼角却会皱起来仿佛她在微笑。”另一个弯下腰，额头抵着Loki的，“她会将她的头发分为两缕。簪子会将她的额发固定在头上，垂在身后，众神之父最喜爱看见她的长卷发搭在她的肩头。而母亲也同样爱着他。她希望看见他开心。她的声音如同她的微笑。温暖而明亮。”

 

另一个拉了拉Loki的耳垂。

 

“你认为她会希望看见我们像这样吗？已经够了Loki，”另一个的悲伤双眼凝视着他，“已经够了。”

 

“我所见过的那些黑暗你又知道什么？”Loki离另一个这么近，近到他可以感觉到他的呼吸反弹在他的嘴唇上，“你知道什么？”

 

“所有，”另一个回答。

 

“那么你应当知道赎罪是不存在的。”

 

“赎罪不是给予，而是赢得。”

 

“没可能赢得原谅。我 - 曾有个孩子！ 在我被黑暗吞噬之前！曾 - 我怎么能被原谅？怎能？”

 

“那个，我的确不知道。我并不比你知道得多。”Loki感觉到手指按压在他的脖子上，“当一个人导致一对父母失去他们的孩子，他怎么可能寻求到宽恕？这个惩罚并不是以人而言。这完全取决于众神之父的意志和他足以欺骗他人的知识，只要他将宽恕降临于我们身上，全阿斯加德都会听从。但这究竟会不会为你赢得原谅，我不确定。”

 

Loki感觉到他整个身体愤怒地抽搐，“我不想要他的宽恕！”

 

他脖子上的手指令人不舒服地按压着他的肉，“那母亲呢？她的宽恕呢？”

 

“她 ——”Loki停下来只不过因为他不知道该说些什么。他已经不知道母亲会怎么想他了。他是她的儿子，是的，但是那些爱不足以在破坏之后还能修复。这个他有自知之明。Loki担心总有一天他会看进他母亲的内心然后发现那里空无一物。他害怕那天的到来- 他害怕这会让他痛彻心扉，破损到无法修复的程度，而这天不可逃避的到来就像是月亮的阴晴圆缺，他已经放弃阻止那一切发生。

 

“她的宽恕能持续多久呢？”

 

“我们母亲的爱并不是源泉，”另一个坐回去凝视着他，“但她的爱不会结束。她注视着我们而眼神中空无一物的那天不会到来，这个我敢保证。”

 

“如果你是我，比起我更加是我，那么你就不可能知道。”

 

“有些时候我们自己知道的比自己允许的多得多，”另一个微笑，手指迅速地点了一下他的脸颊，然后一瞬间消失了。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第64天。最终轮回时间：11011年，五个月，5天。**

 

寂静宣告了在Loki的世界里他有了可以与之交谈的东西，除移动的冰霜以外用以填补他的无尽的时间。当他的另一个自我离开，他发现他自己开始期盼，希望它存在的日子可以带来空虚之外的东西。救赎的到来只是为了再次离他而去看起来太过残忍，就好像他被困在低于地下暗无天日的深渊一般。

 

他短暂地享受了自己和自己举行理事会的幻想，接着他就发现这段时间他一直在做这样的事。他爆发出一阵大笑，听上去那么破碎疯狂。但是他的疯狂还不够带回他另一个自我。

 

孤寂要比他想象中全神之父所能施加于他之上的更加令他支离破碎。这一定来自他——当然他的心灵不可能这么易碎，这是个圈套，就是个圈套——这空虚由内向外一点一点吞噬了他的核心。

 

他发现自己花越来越多的时间坐在空地上，没有冰霜铺盖的地方。偶尔，白色地砖上的一个洞会填满模糊的金色光芒，像一根蜡烛一样闪烁着，如同在提醒自己它的魔力依旧。提醒自己它依旧存在此地。

 

Loki的手指试图滑过地砖的边缘。这是个很小的砖块，四个角紧紧压在一起，边缘很快就转了一圈，隐藏在黑暗里。

 

金色带来了久远的回忆，红色的衣服和白蓝色愤怒的闪电，但是他不确定为什么。他想起黄昏时分的萤火虫，小小的虫子们杂乱地聚集在池水边。他疑惑它们是否也能看见他们湖水中的倒影，是否它们也会在黑暗中和自己对话。

 

他的视线跟随着光芒移动，就像他能看到飞舞的小虫子绕着湖水打转的轨迹。

 

如果这是他惩罚的一部分，这比他所想象的要更加残酷。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第69天。最终轮回时间：13889年，一个月，23天。**

 

“想我了吗？”

 

一个下巴搭在他的肩上，他的另一个自我的手蠕动着抱上他的胸膛。

 

Loki微微地点点头。

 

“你有想过我说过的吗？”

 

“你是错的，”Loki说，“我无法认为你所说的有任何实践性。”

 

他的另一个自我轻捏他的手臂，“但是？”

 

“不试图做任何改变，”他说，“会是……错误的……惩罚也许会更快结束，但是这并不是说我从我的责任中解放出来。”

 

他感觉到手放开了他，身躯离开了他的后背，“我们比我们想的要更好。”

 

他的另一个自我转过身，从他的身后紧紧抓住他的手，“那么你现在会做些什么？在你解放之后？我们试过复仇，但是我们的所作所为最终的结局就是我们此刻落得现在这样的下场。”

 

“我累了，”Loki喃喃，“我很累。我只希望能一直沉睡下去，直到阿斯加德从悬崖坠入大海，世界之树化为尘埃。”

 

他的另一个自我皱眉，“不，不。你可以休息，也许一个星期。也许两个。但你还不能得到永恒的安息。”

 

“可这并不能阻止我从骨子里感受到疲累。”

 

“但是之后呢？接下来呢？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

“你必须要想些主意。做个预测。”

 

“我不知道！”Loki低吼，“我不知道接下来的每一天会怎样！我不知道我该如何面对我的母亲！”他哽咽，“我很累了！”

 

他的另一个自我再次靠近，“总有一天你会怀着安宁在清晨睁开双眼。直到那之前，把每一步，每一呼吸，每一心跳都当做胜利。你得明白你可以昏沉，但你也必须清醒。你必须活着，每一天都会困难得让你寸步难行，但是你会为了所有人变得更好，而你的母亲会将这些都算作祝福，降临在她所爱的儿子身上。而你则把这些当做馈赠，作为能再次见她的回报。”

 

他的另一个自我盯着他，一眨不眨，“所以，接下来你该做什么？”

 

“安宁，”Loki轻声细语，突然理解了婉转在他舌尖的词语，“找到安宁。”

 

“这暗无天日的日子不会是无穷无尽的，”他的另一个自我说，“宽恕必会到来。”他的另一个自我把手掌放置在他的脸颊之上，“我原谅你。我原谅我们。”

 

“我不 -我不明白……”Loki感觉到他的胸膛收紧，因为他母亲的离开而产生的大洞一抽一抽的疼。他知道。他知道这将会是他们最后一次对话。

 

他的另一个自我给他一个柔和的笑容，一个Loki以为永远不会在他身上出现的温柔以对，“耐心，”他说。

 

就像那样，Loki看着他自己最后一次消失无踪。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第81天。最终轮回时间：14012年，七个月，13天。**

 

门在一声沉重的咔哒声中打开。他牢房被打开的压力导致Loki的耳膜刺痛，当那些冰崩溃粉碎化为乌有，还有光亮——燃烧的光亮，Loki几乎快要忘记那些修饰形容的是什么，它的名字从他身边逃离已经太久太久——奔涌进整个房间。他的金色萤火虫之光，他保留的小小角落，混合在光亮之中，如同从未存在过一样。就像它从未是他的。

 

他的手指滑过四条汇聚在一起的线，一次，两次，记住它们贴在他手背上的感觉。

 

“出来，”一个声音唤道。Loki用他颤抖的双腿支撑自己站起，他坐的时间太久了，已经不习惯自身的重量。当他的另一个自我离开他之后，Loki坐在那个角落里等待着，尽管他清楚地明了他不会回来，他等待着等待着，直到站立变成一个遥远的概念，感觉离开他的双腿。几百年以来他一直靠坐在地上，任由他的灵魂流离失所。

 

Loki感觉到重量从他的四肢坠落在地砖上。蓝色的冰笼罩着他的身体就好像那是他的坟墓，包裹着他如同一件手工艺品，而当他移动时，碎冰从他的皮肤上大块掉落下来。

 

守卫们抬起手中的长矛指着他的脖子，等着他。当他走出门槛——最后一次他听到心灵深处的低吟。那声音恼人地回响着，像是他的大脑已经被剥去，耗尽了所有他曾知道的……除了那声音，他的声音——他感觉到一阵战栗在他的身体中扩张开。

 

在走廊，那里站着一位金发有胡子的男人——某个他应当知道的人，他想——穿着深红和闪电的白蓝色金属和萤火虫的金色。他的母亲，跟围绕着他的回音相比起来太过真实。她的头发一半束起，一般放下，如他另一个自我告诉他的那样包裹着她的脸。

 

一个Loki从未见过的削瘦男人站在他们身边，穿着黑色的长袍，上面有银色的刺绣和缠绕的珍珠。他的手臂在抱在胸前。他没有被那巨型的灰色胡子覆盖的黝黑皮肤上穿梭着代表时间的皱纹。

 

“弟弟，”金发男人说，一声尖刻的吸气展现出他的惊讶。Loki差一点回头看了看身后，不是很确定那称呼是不是属于他。

 

守卫到达他身边，一个手中拿着苍蓝色长袍和一双棕色的皮靴。他们吩咐他向上伸直双臂，当他一动不动时，他们回头看他们的王后。她朝他们点点头，然后他们把柔软的织物披在他的肩膀上。他们把他的脚抬起，先是他的右脚接着是左脚，然后缓慢地把沉重笨拙的靴子帮他系上，他们的手指迅速翻飞避免碰触到他。

 

这些衣服不是他自己的。它们闻起来像盐和动物的油脂，过于紧绷地包裹着他。

 

那个瘦削的男人快速地走向Loki，三次大跨步直接站在他面前。他粗暴地抓住他的下巴，扭动Loki的脸从右边到左边，他检查他的方式如同他是什么奴隶。他强迫Loki面对他，直直看进他的双眼。他的双眼宽阔无尽，深藏年轮的漩涡和墨绿的眸色。

 

“这太过了，”男人的声音低沉，在亮堂的走廊中沉重地坠落。他的言语公正得当，尽管轻柔却足有震响在空气中，“那其中几乎什么也没留下。”

 

“我的儿子怎么了？”他的母亲问道，她的声音恍如昨日。温暖轻柔，依旧是那么的清澈。

 

“我必须要和全神之父说话，”瘦削男人重复，“这太过了。”

 

“Forseti我必须坚持，”他的母亲向前一步，她的裙摆在她的脚旁窸窣作响，“Loki怎么了？”

 

“他——”瘦削男人，Forseti，短暂地回头看了一眼Frigga，如同在思考如何表达，接着又看回Loki的双眼，“脱下你的伪装。换回你原来的自己。”他命令。他的手指坚固地紧缚着Loki的下巴。

 

Loki没有动。他不确定这个瘦削男人想要什么。他倒是很确定他一直都是如此。

 

Forseti收紧手掌，“变回去。”

 

Loki眨眼。

 

“说话！”

 

“我的儿子不是杂种，你没有资格命令他，”他的母亲嘶声道，“现在告诉我出了什么事。”

 

“他的灵魂被一分为二，”Forseti说，语气如同像是讨论一个破损的轮胎，“在这几年里，他的灵魂不断重组试图再次融合为一个。”他从左到右转动Loki的头，跟随着他的凝视，“实际上它依旧试图纠正它自己，尽管无法判定这是不是可行的。”

 

神叹气，“他被掏空了，他被夺去的，甚至连全神之父都没资格这么做。”

 

“Loki，”他的母亲说，她的声音在呼唤他名字的尾声中颤抖。她伸长手触碰他，但在最后一秒停顿，就好像她的碰触是不被欢迎的。

 

Loki感觉到他身体里的某种东西，那个空虚的洞，在他的胸膛中扭动着好似千刀万剐刻在他心头。

 

“我们必须把他带离这个地方，”Forseti握住Loki的手腕，拉着他向前穿过走廊。Loki唯一能做的就是在不摔倒的前提下尽力跟上他的脚步。他因为一个看不见的物品趔趄，突然他的母亲和那个金发男人同时扶住他，一支精美的手搂住他的腰，而另一支则环绕在他的手臂之下。这让他感到惊讶，足够使火花穿过他的手臂，导致绿色的恐惧冲出他的手指烧焦Forseti衣袍的边缘。

 

“Loki，”金发男人警告的声音深沉到足以渗入他的情绪，爱与恨，盘旋在其中。

 

“不，不，”Forseti停下来扑灭火焰，轻描淡写的态度如同它们不值一提，接着把视线投向囚犯室的尽头，“这不是他的错。”

 

金发男人的眉头蹙起，“他怎么会变成现在这幅模样？他的衣服……当我最后一次见到他的时候他还不是这样。”

 

“我不知道Thor，”他的母亲对——Thor，他的名字是Thor，是他放任你坠落桥下无尽的深渊——金发男人说，“你的父亲跟我保证过他不会被伤害的。他保证过的。”

 

Loki在他们讨论他时任由他的视线游荡在监狱里面。围在金色屏障内的生物，注视着他们，看着他被拽过走廊。他们晶亮的双眼和皲裂的皮肤，他们的爪子和手指还有黑色的牙齿；他想不起他们其中任何一个。他们如同随着太阳升起而闪着光消失的幻梦。

 

他们没有一个人发出声音。他朝他们微笑，几乎咧到耳根的笑容分裂开他的皮肤，脸上的干涸的鲜血被覆盖上新的。他的舌头划过他的牙齿，尝到积攒在他牙齿上污秽黏腻的垢污。

 

那些梦境——囚犯Loki，那个密语者——朝他露出他们的牙齿。有些抬起手按在防护罩上。

 

他想他们是否能看见他。他很确定他看到了他们所有人。

 

他看见他们所有人。

 

即使金色的防护罩从地板上冉冉升起，房间后的画面消失在天花板里他也能看见他们，每一间都快速升起消失，穿过走廊直到楼梯前的最后一间。金色的光充斥在走廊里，他越来越感觉像是污点拖拽着罪恶穿过走廊。Loki想象它爬上栋梁，毁掉宫殿的基底，就像葡萄藤蜿蜒而上。

 

Loki现在意识到了，眺望着整座城市的辉煌，海水拍打着宫殿的墙角，树林在阳光下簌簌洋洋，他不明白为什么他要把这些长袍披在他身上，这些衣物不该贴在他的皮肤上。它们太干净了。他感觉他就像灰尘，被推在一条精美的小毛毯下。它们想要他离开，想要那些被他背负的黑暗消失在金碧辉煌的城市下，唯恐他会提醒到他们他的心脏还在跳动。

 

Forseti的手依旧紧握在他的手腕上，他的母亲和Thor在他的身边，他们横穿过广阔的宫殿，远远离开皇族地下城封闭的地方。他们经过王座所在的殿堂，天文台和藏书馆的路口。当他们经过医疗室时，Thor停下了，导致同行的三个人尴尬地急刹停下。

 

“他必须得给治疗师们看看，”他说。

 

“他会的，殿下，”Forseti仅仅分给Thor一个一闪而过的扫视，“但是得在他自己的房间里。我们会派什么人过来。”Thor依旧拒绝继续行走，Forseti加上，“他依旧是位王子，不管怎样，如果他重回神智，我很怀疑他会希望自己会被任何人看见现在这幅模样。

 

Frigga赞同地点点头，他们继续之前的节奏，辛苦地走入皇室所住的地方，最终停在一对巨大华丽的门前，上面书写着Loki所有的辉煌战举。当他转过头，一张他把匕首划过一个矮人后颈的图画撞入他的视线，这让他恶心，凝视着一扇门庆祝他手里的血债。凝视闪亮的金属和其上移动的画面——这是全神之父所期盼的，那个声音说，这些门会由魔法转换，提醒你，你应忠君尊王。提醒你，你像个哈巴狗一样跟着Thor取悦一个永远不会爱你的君主——总是艰难的。围绕着他像是一条活着的挂毯。

 

装饰在Thor门上的图画从不曾可怕阴森。它们展示着有趣的日常和欢欣的凯旋，在Thor干掉他的敌人时，他的脸上总是带着胜利的荣光。

 

Loki凝视着他自己肖像的凹槽，展现着——你的母亲，记得吗？你用魔法在床柱上雕刻——房间，跟他上一次所见时一模一样。在他从彩虹桥上掉落之前，在他试图掌管不属于他的城市之前，在他陷入疯狂之前。他的书本和床整洁干净，他的卷轴画册有序地堆积在一起，他的羽毛笔精美地排列在桌上。地毯清洁无垢，窗帘被拉起在两边，任由温暖的阳光抚摸过他的所有物。

 

这空旷仿佛在嘲笑他。

 

Forseti进入房间，招手示意他跟进来，尽管他的母亲试图把他带进去时他拖拽着他的脚不愿动作。Thor最终不得不承担几乎他全身的重量把他拖进去，在他们踏进房门时，几乎是把他抱在半空中。

 

“你现在可以休息在这了，”Forseti命令道，他的严辞坚定不容抗拒，“等着治疗师进来查看你的伤处。你的家人会跟我一起。”他有目的地凝视着Frigga，“我们有很多事需要跟全神之父讨论。”

 

“当然，”他的母亲和Forseti彼此对视了一会，分享了几个只有拥有特别观察力的人才能看出来的眼神。火花在两人中间闪过，他眸中的遥无边际碰见她眼中无所不知的深漩，足以导致温暖的微风浮起窗帘。这使得光亮在Loki的眼中摇摆不定，他因为这暂时的失明不断眨眼。这强压到来的瞬间，火花消失了；两个先知者断开他们的对视，Forseti毫不犹豫地从他进来的方向离开了。

 

在门关上后，Thor转过身看向他的家人，“我们不跟上吗？”

 

“过一会。”Frigga把一缕散落的头发挽在Loki耳后，他猛地往后一退，一声痛呼流出他的喉头。他不能忍受她碰触到他头发的想法，这就跟她所做的一样污秽恶心。他不希望她因为碰触他而脏了手。尽管她脸上一晃而过受伤的乌云，Frigga并没有停下来，只不过跟随着Loki后退的方向直到耷拉在Loki眼前的头发被卷在他耳后，不会再掉下来。她的手缓慢地安置在他的脸颊上，就好像她在碰触一头容易受惊的受伤野兽。

 

——也许你的确是伤痕累累——她的手掌贴在他冰冷的皮肤上，温暖如昔，蒸汽从他们肌肤相贴的地方冉冉升起。

 

“母亲，”Thor说，试图走向前，但Frigga举起手阻止了他的靠近。

 

“别担心，Thor。Loki不会伤害我的。”

 

——伤害她，看看那蒸汽！你在伤害她！——那声音再次从他的喉咙中爆发出，这次Loki退开时，他的母亲任由他去了。她依旧伸长这手，手掌向上朝他的方向延伸。Loki可以看见发炎的红色冻伤出现在他碰触到她的皮肤上。

 

“你看Thor，”Frigga说，她的双眼从未离开Loki的，“我的儿子绝不会伤害我，”她抬起她被冻伤的手，展现在Loki眼前。那伤在她的肌肤上渐渐隐为白色，接着转变为银粉色，直到她的手掌恢复如初。她转动手腕，让Loki看她的手掌，一如既往地美好。“你不会伤害我的。”

 

尽管她试过，Loki没法听她的。所有他能听到的只有当她触碰他时，她皮肤烧灼的嘶嘶声和气味，燃烧的药草和嘶嘶的魔法——她的手没有愈合，这只不过是魔法而已，这一定是——他承受了他本不该承受的——再一次，再一次，再一次。他在床上慢吞吞地移动。

 

所有他碰触的长出冰霜的光辉，一层薄薄的雪如同冬天的亲吻。他的手指覆盖在床单上；细小的晶体黏在一起。Loki可以感觉到手指下它们尖利的顶端，在他再次集中于那只手上后，有什么温暖的东西再次流泻出他的身体，她的手还有她——撒谎她一定在撒谎！你伤害了她！——坐在他面前。

 

他除了不停往后退什么也不能做，在冰上滑移着。阳光顺着窗帘的弧度抽打在他的皮肤上，他能感觉到自己在融化，他的双眼在他的头颅里燃烧着，他大声疾呼，紧闭双眼，手指插入他的头发中他的脏头发他永远不能干净他从来没干净过——

 

“Thor，拉上窗帘，所有的窗帘——，”

 

——他在伤害所有他触碰过的人，除了黑暗他一无所有这个房间太亮了他要回到属于他的地方他想念他的另一个自我他想念寂静沉默——他……

 

Loki不能……他的双眼灼痛，而他意识到：他想念他的牢房。这想法虽小但他不能……他想要他的母亲，他想要他的另一个自我。

 

他不属于这。

 

“Thor，”他的母亲朝阴影处说话，“也许你得在外面等我。”

 

“母亲——”Thor咱在窗边，窗帘被攥在手里，看起来好像被撕裂了，“Loki很不好。”

 

“这很清楚，”她无需判断就已一清二楚。她听起来疲累恼怒，Loki不禁觉得他是这两种情绪的导火索。“请，出去。”

 

“Loki会……在他这样的时候离开他是明智的选择么？”

 

Frigga叹气，“出去Thor。”

 

Thor推开沉重的大门，滑出门外，比他这辈子曾做过的还要安静，Loki确定。他记得当他想起雷神时总是伴随的电闪雷鸣。他记得疼痛的闪回，同时在他的身体里和他心脏跳动的胸膛盘旋，但从没有踏在地毯上的轻柔脚步和不沉重堂皇的关门声。这感觉在他的脊柱上不舒服地列下，他不禁谨慎地遥望着神穿出他的房间。

 

“Loki，”他的母亲呼唤他，感觉到他的小心翼翼，“他不再是曾经的那个男人了。”

 

Frigga看着他，思虑重重，接着挪动在覆盖着点点碎冰的床上，坐在他身边，尽管只有一点点距离，“我可以吗？”她抬起她的手掌，魔法在其中轻柔闪烁，在Loki慢慢点头时，她浮出一丝微笑；可当她的双手离得太近时，他畏缩了，她温柔地安抚他，“我不会碰你的。我很抱歉。我不会碰你的。”

 

她手掌中的颜色是晶莹剔透珠宝和织锦的颜色，她拂过他的脸，擦拭掉他上面的污垢。她的手在他的皮肤上盘旋，她魔法的温暖扫过他的感觉像是夏日的威风。Loki可以感觉到污垢离开他的耳朵和脸颊，他母亲的光剥落那些干涸的粘液。当她吩咐他闭上眼，他心甘情愿地做了，他的眼睫毛在她的手掌里扑扇。她的手揉过他的下巴和脖颈，净化了他的前额和太阳穴，直到那里不再有脏污的东西。她给他的双手带来暖意，他的指关节传来熟悉的紧压——当我们混合药膏的时候，你的手总是从不沾上橙色和绿色的脏污——揩去他指缝间的污垢。

 

有一瞬间的寂静，接着Loki睁开他的双眼看到她决定他的头发也需要整理，然后他再次闭上双眼。小冰球凝结在他的杂毛上，她把那些小冰球一个一个小心翼翼地融掉。仔细梳理那些打结的地方，解开那些缠住的发丝。

 

“Loki，”Frigga说，她的声音带着抚慰和耐心——母亲——还有平静，“你的衣服，我可以帮你换掉它们吗？”

 

一个破碎的声音从他的喉咙中闪现，Frigga把披在他肩上的织物拉下，从他的脚上解开皮靴，把它们移到床下。Loki感觉到她的魔法撕开他的束腰上衣和裤子，那上面布满虐待后的小洞，它们的颜色从原本的亮绿色变成现在令人作呕的棕色。那些能让空气在其中流通的缝口，穿梭在他的膝盖上，手肘上和背上，缓缓合上如同被看不见的针线缝合在一起。那些被凝结的血液覆盖的织物，变得柔软。潮湿的碎片，因为干涸的汗水而变得粗粝的衣物，重回原来柔软的布料。Loki可以在他的脑袋中描绘出污点像阳光下水坑里的水滴一般——小时候有一次Volstagg把你推进厨房的一锅炖汤里，那时候母亲也是用他的手清理你，而不是让你自己去浴缸里清理，她曾说他是残酷的孩子，尽管没有人信你的话——消失不见。

 

当他终于睁开眼向下看，他发现他的衣服干干净净的，也许比新的还干净。

 

Loki想绿色在他的蓝色皮肤旁看起来有点奇怪。

 

“看，”她说，“完成了。感觉好点了吗？”

 

Loki抿紧双唇接着张开。他的皮肤可以自由移动让他感觉到怪异，没有积攒已久的脏污沉淀在他脸上。当他皱眉时，他的眉毛轻易地蹙起；他的眼睑毫无拘束地眨动。他的外衣不再妨碍他的一举一动，不再感觉像是在身上拖曳了一条长长的烂泥，他不禁开始思考这陌生感。Loki最终不再纠结不安，困惑胶着着他，他试图习惯着一切。

 

他感觉异乎寻常并且不应当的温暖。

 

但最终，在他母亲耐心的凝视中，他点了点头。

 

他收获的微笑值得所有搅动他胃部的不安。

 

他的母亲凝视着他，似乎仅仅只不过是像再多看看他，然后叹着气站起身；在她身下，床单上的冰层疲累地碎开。“我会带着治疗师回来。我不会让你和他们单独待在一起的。”

 

在门边，Frigga犹豫停留，她的身体一半在他的房间，一半处于走廊。她的脸上滑过某种类似希望的东西，层层叠叠的窗帘中间透出的光洒在她脸上，看起来就像是个活着的雕像，“没事的Loki，一切都会没事的。”

 

“耐-哎-耐心，”Loki喘息，他的脸展现出一丝他希望能看起来是安心的微笑，但是刹那间他母亲的嘴巴张开，她脸上的所有和喜悦类似的情感都被剥夺了。

 

“哦，Loki，”Frigga呼吸颤抖，然后她试图找回她的镇静沉着。她抹掉眼角的某种东西。

 

“睡会吧我的儿子。试着睡会，我会早点来看你的。”

 

门在她的身后关上，不带一丝声响，Loki被留在陌生的地方却是熟悉的境地里。房间对于他来说太陌生了，他无法从中获得一丝一毫的安心；床太柔软了。当他的双脚放置在地毯上，边缘上优美的扣纹，足以刺激他的脚趾所碰的地方扩张出细小的冰屑，覆盖在他前面的地板上。

 

他想念他锋利的角落，他锋利的黑暗，而这想法放慢他每一次呼吸。冰冷从他的皮肤上可怜的喷出；同时Loki的手指滑过他能碰触的所有东西，每一件都蒙上一层厚厚的坚冰。

 

他的床柱上延伸的冰成为一个坟墓；窗帘上滴落着串串冰珠；羽毛笔僵硬得像是琥珀中的甲壳虫，排列在他结冰的桌上。

 

Loki打了个战栗，身体发出碎裂移动的冰碎声，这声音让他安心。他走到毗连的小房间——浴室——白净明亮，他不得不捂住双眼以免那亮光灼伤他的眼睛。他的双手抬起，前臂挡住他的脸，风擅自从他指尖中聚起。狂风席卷过一面镜子，将其磨碎成两半，墙上的砖碎裂飞起。曾亮得能把黑夜照成白天的蜡烛，现在熄灭了。他的魔法在他的四肢里愉悦地燃烧着，生机勃勃的燃烧足以提醒他它们的存在，尽管他的呼唤并没有得到他的回应。它在他颤抖时飞速地不见了。

 

他弯曲手指甩掉刺痛感，在Loki冒着抬眼的风险，他发现他能清晰地看见了。

 

这里好冷。

 

Loki爬进在巨大的浴缸里，占据着房间里最远的角落，在墙角隐藏着。他的头依靠在顺滑的白瓷砖上，然后闭上眼，任由他的身体沉寂。

 

他身旁的冰块不断生长。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第90天。最终轮回时间：14012年，七个月，19天。**

 

太阳依旧照常升起。

 

尽管他尽了他最大的努力，Loki就是不能睡着，取而代之的是，他看着阳光一束束穿过黑暗，如此往复。黑暗的面纱任由阳光渗透，如同蛀虫啃噬毛毯一次又一次。光阴流逝，Loki可以在门缝之下看见那些伺机而动的阳光。

 

他的母亲果真言出必行，带着几个治疗师进到他房间，却发现整间房间都被改造了，他的所有物被他的魔法制造出的几个小暴动砸成碎片。Frigga坐得很近，没有碰他，而治疗师在一边一遍遍扫描过他的身体，他依旧整个人蜷缩在浴缸一角。他们交头接耳如何用魔法增强他的骨质，一个帮助治疗他的胃，一个则解决他的肌肉皮肤纹理。他们清洗他的血液，平整顺滑他身上的伤疤。他们剪去他过长的头发，变得和他另一个自我一样。

 

治疗师离开了，Frigga很满意他们作出的所有努力，她给他带来了肉汤和搅成碎片的水果，她在他藏身之处旁边的地上放了块垫子，坐在那里等着Loki愿意吃一点。她会在他的身边放上食物，在那陪他坐上一小时，接着出去等到该吃下一顿的时候再来。有些时候她会读书——适当的时候她会轻柔地唱歌，那些歌谣都是些异国的语言，音乐之声——那些Loki小的时候他们一起清理过得古时候的卷轴。

 

当夜晚降临，Frigga会用魔法轻触Loki的脸颊，一个无法靠近的吻，接着从她坐的地方离开，Loki会在黑暗中等待着，看着月光星尘从上面的门缝倾泻而下，呢喃着问好和再见，让清晨降临在他身边。

 

一天天过去，时光流逝，世界变迁。Loki感觉自己卡在其中不能动弹，像是时光没法进入他的房间，没法进入被他变成笼子一样的浴缸里碰触到他一样，就像仅仅是细不可闻的小事情也会粉碎他，一阵风就能让他崩溃成尘埃。

 

依旧，他的母亲会带给他食物，盯着他吃掉，从早到晚唱歌给他听，直到他的一部分开始感觉到脚踏实地，不再像个风吹就到的纸人一样，更多像一个有着血肉之躯的人。

 

“来吧，”一个暗得如同晚上的早晨他听到，“出来我们一起玩吧。”

 

浴缸整个都被覆盖着冰霜；当他站起来时，Loki可以看到他红红的眼睛反射在每一块平面上，模糊得好似几层棉花穿过水晶冰面遮盖住他的视线。他依稀记起有一次，冰面让他困扰不安，血红的凝视使他恼怒。现在，这仅仅是；红色从蓝色中减弱成粉色和紫色的混合体，就像星星一样，如同他再次坠落彩虹桥。

 

在空间之中。在浴缸监狱中。

 

缓期宣判。

 

站立是某种他的身体已经忘却的记忆，或者说至少正在缓慢康复中。他的膝盖因为他的重量而弯曲，他的手肘撞击在连接着墙壁和浴缸的冰丘上。

 

疼痛使他惊醒。

 

Loki攥住他的束腰长衣，咬紧嘴唇不让疼痛的尖叫泄露出来。这感觉就像他的骨骼在以一个奇怪角度挪动摩擦着。当他再次移动试图站起时，他的手掌按压在冰山上用反作用力把自己推起来，愤怒在他体内汇聚。在体重和绿色沮丧的结合下，冰碎裂成一瓣一瓣，光从他的身体里舞蹈着穿过冰堆，Loki再一次感觉到魔法在他腹部暴动。这感觉像是他蒸腾的热气在他的核心鼓动，他不得不闭上眼睛专注于平息知觉上。

 

当他再次睁开眼，抵在冰上的手掌冰冷，粉色的。

 

Loki凝视着他的手。他已经几个世纪没有感觉过冷了，单单只是意识到温暖在他的魔法回来时涌进他的身体接着再次离开，现在他在这里，手撑在由他产生的物质上，他重回血肉之躯，他又能感觉到寒冷了。

 

他快速检查他的另一只手，但是它依旧是蓝色，带着脊状线，在黑暗的空间里看起来像蜥蜴一样。Loki双手握在一起翻看。

 

这就好像醒来后却发现现实和噩梦一样真实，只是你已经不知道哪个是哪个了。

 

Loki再次努力寻找藏于他体内的魔法，把正确的颜色推回他的身体里——正确的颜色？哦天，天，有这种事情吗？——但是依旧他的手停留在蓝色。突然，他的指节猛地抨击墙壁，拇指向下攥拳撞击着，但是当他感觉到他的骨骼折断之后，仅仅只是抑制了他体内的疼痛，依然引不起一丝生命的火花。

 

Loki哭喊，再次撞墙，折断了另一根骨头。

 

他的皮肤依旧没有转换回来。

 

他弯下腰，企图抓住被多次猛击而布满新伤口的手到胸口，然后悲痛地恸哭。他不知道为什么他像这样，一部分是怪物，一个被匆忙拼缝在一起的恶魔。这是错误的，恶心的，有那么一瞬间他想把他的手从他的身体上看下来。

 

他已经疲于无处可归了。

 

他好累。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第91天。最终轮回时间：14012年，七个月，20天。**

 

夜晚降临，Loki再次被发现藏在他的浴室里，凝视着他身体上多重的色彩。他听到一个声音呼喊他的名字，无处不在又无影无踪。那声音一定钻入他的耳朵在他的脑海中回响，他想，只有他的母亲才会敢于靠近他的房间（其他人要么是想死，或是想Loki死）。

 

他的母亲。当她在地上找到他时，他依旧跪坐着哀悼自己的不幸，她什么也没说。她只是跪在他的身边，双手捧住他的手，魔法充斥在空气中在他们没有相触的皮肤皱眉跳动着。他的骨骼几乎是猛烈地哀鸣着，他吃惊地从自身的迷乱中被挖了出来。

 

“我很抱歉。”她说，“我本想做得更温柔些。我只是太担心了。”

 

Loki抬起头凝视她，嘶哑地回答，“没事的，母亲。”

 

她呼出一个粗略的微笑，惊讶于他的声音，“你在这里，”她说，“我好想你。”

 

“是的，我在这。”他笼起他的手指，“我不是很知道我一直以来在哪，”

 

“治疗。”她回复，“隐藏。”她打了个手势，“来，站起来吧。”

 

尽管她站起了，Loki依旧跪坐着。

 

“我的手——，”Loki展示出他肉体的那部分手掌，“我不懂为什么我没法处理这个。”

 

“让我看看，”她的手包裹住他的，但没有碰到他，“我可以吗？”

 

“我不想伤害你。”

 

“你不会伤害我的。”她耐心地回答，“你绝不会伤害我。”

 

Loki等待着，试图向自己得到证明。他想了想她的手是怎样自己愈合伤口的。当然那不是个诡计；诡计会在时间的见证下消失，他比任何人都清楚。他不能伤害他的母亲，即使他试过。他这样的皮肤是做不到的。他不会伤害她。他绝不会伤害他的母亲。

 

Loki紧张地点点头，贴上她的皮肤。她的手温暖如昔，柔软得一如记忆中的样子。她的手指滑过他的肌肤，粉色的前臂和蓝色的手肘，他可以感觉到她的魔法跳动在他的皮肤上像一个拥抱。

 

“这没什么需要处理的，”她说，“除了时间以外没有任何人或物能处理这个。”

 

“我的魔法锁在我里面，”Loki低吼，沮丧沉淀在他喉头后面，“我没法找到它。我一直在寻找，但没法达到。”

 

“它会找到你的，亲爱的。魔法并不是什么你能强迫的东西，记得吗？”

 

Loki感觉到他的喉咙紧闭，渴求他那难以接近的那部分。他感觉到眼泪在他眼角聚起，“我想要它回来！”

 

Frigga把他拉进她的怀抱，他的脸贴着她的衣裙。她的手摩擦他的后背，安静地安抚他，“嘘，亲爱的，嘘。”

 

“我可以感觉到它跟我在一起，”他哭喊，“几万年以来我都没法感受到它而现在——在我身体里却抓不住的感觉要比完全感受不到还要糟糕！”

 

“一切都会变好的，”她的手指穿过他的头发，“时间会带走一切。”

 

“不会！这么久以来没有一件事对了。我是个不幸的人，母亲；我被打破成碎片，永远没法再修补回去了！”他抬起头，用束腰长衣的袖子抹了一把脸，“我要如何生活？有个洞在我里面，潮湿恶心，而我根本不知道如何去处理这个！”

 

“记住，Loki，”她说，“耐心。”

 

Loki一直都很耐心。足够耐心，他想。成千上万年以来处于黑暗之中，耐心是他做的最多的事。

 

那声音再次朝他呼唤，邀请他玩耍。邀请他踏入月光照耀的洞穴，给他看他的眼睛。

 

Loki看着他被抛弃的手，坐回进浴室角落，头埋在手臂里。

 

他用他的身体捂住耳朵隔绝那声音。

 

直到清晨到来之前那声音都没有离去。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第93天。最终轮回时间：14012年，七个月，22天。**

 

Loki找到守卫，那个特别的守卫，难度不止一点点。没有人想跟他说话，没有人想跟他单独呆在一起超过一瞬。他不知道那个男人的名字，不知道他的身份，没人告诉他，所有Asgard的人们都声称避免向王子撒谎是无罪的。所有他能做的只有在Asgard的墙上游荡直到他找到他。他最终办到了，在深夜王后的院子里。

 

Loki把斗篷拉紧了一点，用头巾遮盖住他的面容，接着他走近那个男人。守卫并没意识到他的靠近，Loki低声说出他的目的。

 

“我想要跟你谈谈。”他说，当那个守卫没有回答的事后，他加上，“你可以跟我谈谈。”

 

“我不想跟您说话，殿下。”

 

“你可以自由地跟我谈话——”

 

“如果我能自由地跟您说话，那么我请求您离开。我不想跟您说话；我甚至都不想看你。请离开。”

 

Loki知道这很低身下气，他没法在好不容易找到这个男人之后就这么垂头丧气的离开，（在认可了他的惩罚完成之后，他的重新回到了王子的地位）但是他需要这个守卫听着。“我想要道歉，弥补我的过错。”

 

守卫皱眉，迷惑不解，“所以你找到我来赎罪。”

 

“是的。在这些被冤屈的灵魂当中，你是最悲痛的。”

 

“我不想要你愿意给予的任何东西，同情或是金钱，”守卫嘶声说，微微前倾只因为他记得他在跟一位皇室讲话（皇族中的害群之马，但依旧是皇室），“殿下，在接下来的时间我只有一个愿望，那就是再也不会有站在您面前的恩赐。”

 

“你可以打我，”Loki突然说道，那些在他脑海中活跃已久的言语终于从他的口中拉扯出来，“如果这能给你带来小小的安慰。”

 

守卫打量了他一会，衡量现在的形势，寻找其中是否暗藏诡计，接着转回他的凝视，“暴打一位王子会给我这个男人带了什么安慰？王子已经为他的罪行收到了惩罚。没有什么能再以复仇之名从他身上被夺去，不管有任何正当理由。”

 

“他的惩罚已经完成，但是他依旧该为那些人的冤屈负责，这不能撤回，不管时间是否能抹平伤痛。也许他的目的就是为这个守卫提供一点安慰作为忏悔。”

 

“那么这看起来这位王子和守卫出现了僵局，因为为了他的女儿而献祭王子的生命并不能平息那伤痛，或愤怒，因为你看，王子的生命和守卫女儿的生命是无法相比的。对于守卫来说，王子不过是守卫鞋底的一枚黑色的灰尘，而他女儿的微笑则是世界上最明亮闪耀的存在，让她的灵魂安息吧。当然他会明白的，当他也失去了自己的孩子的话？这两个无法比拟。”

 

“这是可以理解的，”Loki说，他拉起兜帽，他可以看见守卫脸上对他皮肤的反应，再烛火的闪动中依稀可见。那个男人可以看见他的新的粉色的皮肤，连着如同污渍一样的蓝色皮肤，仿佛某种疾病。几天以来，粉色的皮肤在他身上像真菌一样生长着，而看上去，什么也不能，帮助加快进程，“那么也许解释这不仅仅是一个稍纵即逝的想法会更好，为了一个生命而做出什么事，并不只是简单的期望，某种程度来说，这个男人，不是王子，能够给予他的朋友某些能够柔和永远无法结束的疼痛的东西。”

 

守卫凝视着Loki皮肤上一块一块的蓝色，并没怎么打量，更多的是思考，如同他第一次见到他。“王子见过了什么才会导致他改变了内心？是什么理由让他寻找到这个守卫？”

 

“他认识到了他自己，认识到了他的灵魂，并足以开始分离出其中的恶意与怨气。这也许就是他知道黑暗不是毫无止境的原因，”Loki说。他描绘出他另一个自己凝视着他的样子，在他们冰冷的世界里对他微笑，“他所希望的是，这个守卫有一天能明白同一件事。”

 

守卫从Loki的方向转开视线，庭院的花朵沐浴在月光之下。他失语了一阵。他们站立着，聆听秋风令树枝沙沙作响，昆虫的吱吱声围绕着他们，一堆柔软的石头在他们脚下踩碎。寂静的时间太长，Loki开始不确定守卫是否希望他留下，但是他依旧停留在他身旁，比身旁那个男人看上去的更加紧张。

 

不过最终，守卫分给他一瞬的扫视，“你发生了什么？”他指向他的脸颊，空气中泛起的细小波纹模糊了Loki的皮肤。

 

“全神之父隐藏了我的魔法。重新找回它，是件很难的事。”

 

守卫微微蹙眉，“我以为你选择用那样貌示人，那是你的天性。”

 

Loki虚弱地叹气，“我不会希望这样的皮肤出现在任何一个人的身上。如果我能选择，在很久之前，我会希望我永远没有从生下来就拥有这个，”Loki弯曲他蓝色的那只手藏在斗篷之下，那固执的手指就是不愿变回粉色，不管他多有多努力，“但是这是我自身的。并不是其他人的。慢慢地这显示出来这不过是一种无用的能量支出，Asgard试图让我屈服于愧疚我的不同，而不是简单地让我从无法转变的沮丧中找到安宁。”

 

“明智之举，”守卫说。他的矛靠在他的肩上，他盔甲的金属与其碰撞发出坚硬的脆响。他用那只被解放出来的手穿过他的弓，把推挤在他头盔边缘的汗抹掉，“所以这个守卫，他是否可以依照他的愿望随意要求王子？”

 

Loki点头，“只要他的力量能允许他能做到。”

 

守卫叹出疲惫的笑声，“他的力量。是的，我相信这个要求跟他伟大的力量有关。”守卫终于转过身，完全面对着Loki，他的盔甲在他动作时碰撞在一起。他凝视着他，一眨不眨，直直看进Loki绿色和红色的眼睛中。“告诉这个王子要做个好人。”他说，“当他发现自己濒于理性的边缘，告诉他在脑海中描绘出一个拥有赤褐色头发的小女孩，她榛子色眼眸总是闪耀着无拘无束的生机和愉悦。”他指着他自己的脸，“想象这样的鼻子，圆圆的小脸和满满的从不停止的笑容，源源不绝的好奇心让她从不能停止问问题，告诉他用这些东西重新找回他该走什么样的路。最后几样也许很难想象，”他嘴角勾出细微的浅笑，“那好像是来自她母亲的。”守卫对自己点点头，“但是要做个好人。这就是那个守卫要求的，他要求这个王子用他的余生来为那小女孩忏悔。”

 

Loki没法回答。他不确定该说什么。他不能点头或摇头，为这要求感到迷惑不解。他很确定这个男人会希望揍他，看他的血流过他的上手然后……

 

守卫弯腰凝视着Loki突然低下去的双眼，“这个王子可以做到吗？”

 

“为什么？”Loki未加思索脱口而出，“为什么你没有复仇？”

 

守卫叹气，“这不是暂时的，这个要求。我的痛永远不会离开我，即使花尽我一生的时间，甚至在我沉睡于世界树的树根下，这疼痛也会沉重地压在我心上。也许这要求太过自私，我想要你感受同样长的痛苦。打你也许可以给我带来某种愉悦感，但是不会有安宁……我宁愿我的女儿在安宁中被记住，没有愤怒或暴力。我想要你记住她。”他从他的肩膀上拿起长矛，“这就是为什么。所以，你能吗？做个好人？”

 

“我 ——”Loki停顿。他不确定他能。这看上去不管他去哪，混乱都会跟着他。这从他的名字中孕育出来，疯狂和迷惑。“我不确定我能行。”

 

“这就是为什么我要求你这个。不多不少。”守卫的脸看起来已放弃了，像是他甚至都没法失望了因为他的从来没希望过。他并没期望Loki会听他的话，“拜托离开吧，别回来了。”

 

“我可以试试，”Loki慌忙地说，但诚心实意。他知道他能试试，“如果这就是我余生能做的所有，我可以试试。”

 

守卫点点头，回到站立的点上继续守望着，“是的，试试，现在，请离开，别回头。”

 

Loki犹豫了一下，不确定他是否想结束掉这段对话，尽管看起来他没有选择。守卫的脸毫无表情，只是继续无欲无求地保护着阿斯加德的城墙。

 

一个想法从他心里冉冉升起。

 

“你的名字是什么？”他问，“我还不认识你。”

 

守卫没有看他，“你也不会有机会认识了，你不会知道我的名字。”

 

“那么，”Loki加上，感觉有点任性和急切，像是他在急于抓住最后一根救命稻草，“你的女儿，她的名字是什么？”

 

守卫没有回答，只是更加挺直地站着。

 

Loki等待着，会想他第一次遇见他自己，那境况的庄严沉重，“拜托，”他说，“她的名字。”

 

“她的名字叫Fríða。"

 

Fríða。

* Frí ð a ：意为美丽，漂亮

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第94天。最终轮回时间：14012年，七个月，23天。**

 

Loki花费他大部分的晚上在城堡里游荡，手指前后翻飞，都快变得像痉挛一样了，他试图强迫魔法重回他的手里。通常它会轻易地滑进他的血液，顺着血管到达他希望的地方，但是只会在他粉色的那只手里出现。而另一只手依旧冰冷，毫无回应。

 

他身体的其他部位也是一样，属于阿斯加德人的皮肤会有魔法在其中蕴藏流动，喷洒在地毯上染成绿色或把一条挂毯转变成摇晃地细线。他一只眼睛是绿色的，他发现当他眨眼的时候，会有星星点点的光闪烁在他的头上；他红色的眼睛在他温暖的头骨里感觉像冰一样，每当他试图把其转变得跟另一只眼一样，压力便会逐步攀升。

 

他感到沮丧，生气，对他自己，也对他和守卫之间的互动，尽管他不能准确描述到底为什么，但是他改变外表的尝试总是无疾而终。

 

等到夜晚来临时，Loki已经在宫殿走廊上改变了无数的物品或是直接给走廊变了个色。本来的石柱现在一边长满了皮毛，还有一个之前是清晰的窗玻璃，现在沾上了一个拖着尾巴的污点在平面上游动。

 

他再次翻转手腕，一座金色的命运三女神坐在她们的战马上的雕像，外表变成黑曜石一般的黑色。他镇静地深吸一口气，试图控制他的魔法。变形总是他极为擅长的（其他人总会出点什么故障。并不是所有人都能在一座建筑物下面变出众多隐藏的隧道而不会致使这个建筑因为没有基础的骤减而坠毁），但是当他任由他的魔法向前流动，雕像一分为二，正好撞在Hilda的脸上。

 

那让他退缩了一下，他一直处于很多人的愤怒讲座接收端上。就算Hilda对此不说什么，他很确定Sangrida和Mista会有很多话说的。

*命运三女神——Hilda,Sangrida, Mista：只在漫威“The Good and the Famous: Thor Vs. Doop”中出现过。

 

最让他对他的短处愤怒的一点是，这些事并不是他刻意为之的，而且事实上他根本没法让这一切还原。即使在他还是个孩子的时候，他都没有这么无力过；魔法总是如呼吸一样来去自如，至少对于简单的事情来说。打个响指就能燃起火焰或熄灭，或者稍微调整好呼吸就能在手掌上聚起小型风暴。控制力的不足让他和街边搭着黄帐篷用熟练的手法伪造魔法的术士没什么两样。

 

Loki踱步在走廊，两只手抓着他的头发往外拉。他需要集中注意力，专注于把他的能量汇聚在身体的一点上，但是他做不到。有太多打开的缺口了，太多剧烈的酸痛；他胸膛中依旧大开的洞在他的肋骨中央就像个隧道一样。他想要用能量灌满它，试图用光和温暖，但是那些光与温暖停滞在他无用的粉色的皮肤上，被他冰霜巨人的遗物隔绝着。

 

Loki任由他的怒气在他的喉咙中爆发，他发出一声疼痛地哀号。他可以感觉到他身体中的力量骤然发亮接着沉寂，像是引火物燃烧一次就会熄灭。他走动，让他的双脚再次转向，改变了前行的道路。他不知道他的身体要带他去哪，他的身体就只是再也不愿合作了。他再次试图挖掘他自己，最后发现一片结实的平面印在他的脑门上，有着脊状图形的平面在他的骨骼上留下印记。

 

它差点与他擦肩而过，那感觉，太小了，但是Loki抓住了它，闭上了他的双眼。它缓慢地堆积着，他魔法的微弱感觉从一股小溪慢慢变成一条洪流。充斥着他的肺部，让他几乎不能呼吸，满溢着他每一寸直到那股洪流扩散到他灵魂的每一缕脉络。魔法如此强劲地在他大脑中鼓动，他的舌头几乎都能感受到那股震颤，尝到他喉咙中那熟悉的绿光。魔法从他的双手双脚中倾泻而出围着他如此快速地转动几乎让他头晕目眩，在它再次离开之前，它在他身体里留下平稳的一缕。

 

Loki放松地叹息，有些不相信地大笑出声。他可以感觉到一股奇怪的能量再次充盈在他的四肢里面，足以让他确定他的身体不再是像补丁一样参差不齐的颜色了，他重归他原来的身体。

 

在他看见他的魔法干了什么之后，他的笑声不减反增。

 

在他身前，他的大门正在燃烧，愉悦的绿色火焰舔舐着上面精美的壁画。

 

在清晨的第一缕阳光照进来之前，Loki看着画着他之罪的壁画融化成一滩金色的流水。

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第100天。最终轮回时间：14012年，七个月，29天。**

 

他的魔法不再是曾经他所拥有的那样了，但是比起被锁起来的那种现在要更有存在感。在他的魔力暴动之后，他的皮肤回归到足以几乎可以覆盖他整个身体的程度（除了那个该死的坚持蓝色的手以外的所有），现在他的魔力可以支持他召唤小的东西。在最后一晚的前一天他花费半天时间试图用一根手指打开合上他自己的窗帘。这花了他一早上，但是最终他从用整个手臂的挥舞做到了只需要他一个指示，窗帘就完全闭合在了一起。在下午晚些时候，他训练自己的手指完成任务。

 

他忙于让桌上的物品漂浮起来（所有东西都还包裹着冰霜，当他的魔法意外燃烧，把它们全炸成碎片之后，变成比颗粒大不了多少的碎片）一个声音打断了他。

 

沉重的金属，现在变回了固体，但是依旧有黑烟在火焰覆盖的地方冒出。大门的两边都有天花板的表面融化成金水滴在地上。那热度足以使门的顶部，现在偏移到中间，在金色和瓷砖天花板之间留下一到缝隙。这花费了好几个守卫背着水桶上来扑灭，当火焰起死回生像个恶作剧蜡烛一样，又有更多的守卫上来。神奇的火焰一直很难扑灭，只要它来自于恶作剧。

 

他们越努力地熄灭那烈火，那烈火就烧得越来越旺。

 

真可惜。

 

一个长满胡子的脸出现在门边，那权威的隆隆在他的声音中震响，“到时候了，”Forseti说，指挥他跟随，“你最终的审判。”

 

Loki几乎是无意识地向后退，他的手送去的魔法足以穿透漂浮的银饰品，将其击成粉碎。

 

“不用担心。这充其量不过是件小事。”Forseti说。那个神走进Loki的房间，走到桌前弯下腰拾起碎片。

 

那个礼物来自Alfheimr女王的其中一个侍女，一个年老的精灵却不管是外貌上和灵魂上都显示出年轻，她见识到他对医学的兴趣，便送给他治愈的如恩符文，可在最纯净的银器上。他有一部分不确定为什么他一直留着那礼物；他和那个侍女并不是很熟，他很确定她分给他的时间就和他对医学的兴趣一样如白骏过隙转瞬即逝。但是不知道为什么，百年后（不包括他的监禁），它依旧在他身上，坐落在他最珍贵的饰物中，就好像对于他来说这个银饰也是什么珍贵的东西似的。他依旧记得那咒语，尽管他又很多年没有再看过那如恩符文了。

 

现在Forseti的拇指擦过那碎片，摸过刻着咒文的那部分。冰霜在他的碰触下溶解，水滴落在他的指间。

 

“到时候了，”Forseti再次说，“请……来。”

 

“那我将来会如何呢？”Loki问，“如果我跟你走的话。”

 

“我无法告诉你，因为我不知道。”

 

“那么你知道什么？”

 

Forseti的手掌挤压了一下银饰的碎片，它们听来更像钟声而不是硬币相撞的声音。

 

“我知道何为公平，”Forseti耸肩。自从Loki遇到他的第一次，这个神展现出放松的一面。公义一瞬间从他的身体中蒸发，只剩下一个疲惫的男人。这几乎像是看着他放气成某种不再充盈着神性的模样，“我的天性就是得知事物的公平。这几乎就是我所知道的全部。”

 

“那么什么是公平。”Loki皱眉，“你还会给我什么？”

 

神抬起头，面露惊讶，“什么也没有。实际上，你被夺走的足以使别人补偿你，我什么也不会惩罚你。”

 

那让Loki吓了一跳，“那么这个审判是为了什么，如果我已经偿还了我欠下的债？”

 

“确定未来，”Forseti的手指弯曲进掌心，漫不经心地打着转，“尽管你的母亲是唯一真正知道什么会发生的，我用可以创造未来的权利。”神吹了吹他的手，“我们都有各自的职责。”

 

Forseti举起手露出手心中完整无缺的银饰品，完全恢复原来的样子。他把这个放在Loki的床边，“这是个很棒的魔术，是不是？”神露出一丝苦笑，“我不是很精通魔法，但是有一件我做得很好。”

 

“这是个很棒的术法，”Loki的玩弄着他旁边的小玩意，有点心烦意乱，“那你计划怎么做？如果我已经偿还了我的债，那为什么我还是不能获得自由？”

 

“我和Týr谈过，”他开口，忽略Loki的低吼，“尽管苦涩，但他承认了他的错失，他还发现他自己关心你所承受的惩罚。全神之父没有与我们谈论过你的监禁，简单地用他的权利执行此刑罚…….同样的，”Forseti一只手滑过他的下巴和胡子，“他看起来不愿意在没有监视的情况下把你放出宫殿。我所期望的是Týr和我发现的解决方法能有，但走向我不确定。”

 

“Týr没有资格审判我，”Loki咒骂。

 

“这是他的职责，”Forseti叹息，看起来对于旧事重提感到疲惫，“我没有资格停止他这么做，你也一样。”

 

“‘狼的残渣’，”Loki嘶声说，“当然他和狼肚子里出来的东西一样腐烂丑恶——”

 

“但是他依旧视你偿还了你的债。”

 

Loki在Forseti疲倦的双眼下咬住嘴唇。站在他面前的神调整他的长袍，摸了摸耳后疼痛的地方，“到时候了。我向你保证没有任何不能承受的会降临在你身上。这仅仅只不过是让全神之父满意而已。”

 

最终，Loki从他的床上站起，装着满满一堆小玩意，他自己已不知道为什么。

 

Forseti领着他走出大门通过走廊。在他们去往王座大厅的路上，Loki可以看见那些被他的魔法搞乱的地方已经被修正了：再也没有毛绒绒的石柱，或者带着黑色可怕斑点的玻璃了。命运三女神的石像也被换成带有香气强大到足以充盈整个走廊的插花。

 

Loki真诚地希望Týr能离这次会面远远的。他不确定如果那个神出现在他视线范围内，他会做什么，但是当然不会是好事，只要他有机会，Loki会用他冰霜巨人那只手把他整个手臂撕下来，只要让他也能感觉到自己的一部分被一些琐碎的理由夺取。他想如果他真的这么做了，他是否会被送回那个盒子里。他想那是否跟Fenrir的锁链一样，跟Hel和Jormungandr的监狱相似。Loki可以感觉到他的胃部沉甸甸的，如果这就是他的孩子们永生永世生活的地方——

 

“告诉我，”他说，尽量保持声音的平稳。在他的余光中，他看见Forseti的注意力转移到他身上，“全神之父是如何设计出这样的监狱？我到现在为止都没发现这怎么会这样。”

 

“我不能说，”神回复，“但以前从未见过的这种。”

 

不管他是忽略了Loki显而易见的如释负重，还是仅仅是没有注意到，Loki都感谢Forseti的静默。

 

他们剩余的路程都保持了这样，Forseti的神性重回他的肩膀上像个破旧的斗篷，他的背部自信地挺直，每一步都带着沉沉的决心。Loki任由他的视线逡巡，寻找他魔法制造出来的分布在阿斯加德的走廊里的混乱，但一无所获。就像那个替换了命运三女神雕像的插花，他找到很多替换了原物的东西，因为之前的毁容实在恶劣到不能纠正的程度。每一组合都跟其他的相似：多并且威力十足的香气。这就像被卡在糖精香水的波浪中，足以使每个人的鼻子都对这气味转变成厌恶。

 

总共有十五捆花，两束伫立在王座大厅的两旁。这让Loki胸口的一部分泛起苦涩的愉悦，要知道Odin，阿斯加德的全神之父，要坐在这片魔法鲜花制造的恐怖香气中。

 

在王座大厅里面，Thor，Odin和Frigga正等着他们，两旁站着众多守卫。Loki发现他自己在寻找Fríða的父亲，但是那男人不在那。Loki怀疑在地牢之前，他曾经有没有见过那守卫，不管他是否曾因为Loki的需要而被召唤，或是跟着他走过走廊，他不知道他是否经常守卫在Loki的身边，但是这不难想到也许那个男人的缺席是因为想要避开Loki。

 

Forseti让他走向他的母亲，站在她和他兄弟之间。神接着绕开这三个人，停在金色王座几步前的地方。

 

“陛下，”Forseti头低下，接着转身对着其他皇族做了同样的动作，“王后陛下，王子殿下。”

 

“你做出了怎样的决定Forseti？”Odin询问，“在他的刑罚完成后，他的未来会是怎样？”

 

“Týr和我达成了协议，”Forseti指了指Loki和Thor，“这两位王子将会留在中庭 ——”当看到Odin的嘴巴张开，他匆忙加上，“在审判期间阿斯加德的王子将与中庭人和谐共处。他已经得到了他的自由，陛下，Týr和我相信把他无人问津地囚于他的卧室中是不符合阿斯加德的法制的。”他停顿，似乎不确定继续说下去是否是明智的选择。Loki几乎能看到他脊柱的僵硬，“我们讨论过这个。”他说，非常有指向性，就像这是什么全神之父需要被提醒的重要东西。

 

“那么他就这么无人照顾地送去那？继续在那些无辜的人身上发泄愤怒？”

 

“不，不，当然不，”Forseti摇着头否定了那一想法，“我们会让他和他哥哥一起过去。”

 

Loki不希望在这些诉讼前出现。自从他被送去地牢后，他再也没有见过全神之父，但是他确定神有听说过他的被释放后的状态。他很确定神清楚明白他挣扎于控制他的魔法和皮肤。仅仅是那些就足以让愤怒和难堪的战栗滑过Loki的后背。他抬眼任何人看到他那么无能为力的时候，

 

Odin，在他看来，对这段对话完全不感兴趣，就像他每次在Loki的失败被提出的时候一样。Thor到底还是能让他至少有那么一点点的骄傲的，而Loki就像什么也没做仅仅只是在浪费他宝贵的时间。Loki靠近他的母亲，手指缠上了她的，他们的手隐藏在他裙子的褶皱后面。她轻捏他的手。

 

“Thor会照看他的，”Forseti指示，“Loki会保持在他的照看之下，Thor会向我报告他的境况。”

 

为了不被越过，全神之父加上，“如果他没有按你说的那样做的话，他会被遣送回来。我期望这些报告里只有服从。”

 

“当然，”Forseti点头，“除此之外别无其他。”

 

全神之父的视线放在Loki身上，“你听到了吗，Loki？为了保持住你的自由，你要做任何你兄弟要求你做的。”

 

Frigga再次捏了捏他的手，当他太久没有回答。最终，他简简单单点了点头，口中呢喃着同意。那看起来让Odin满意了，足以使他们短小的会议结束，就像那样，Loki的命运被戳印盖章，带着花哨的言语和冷漠的哼哼呢喃。

 

“就像那样。

 

他自由了。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第103天。最终轮回时间：14012年，八个月，1天。**

 

Loki改变了他被溶解的门的颜色。

 

花朵从阴冷的虚无中生长出来。

 

门在自己的决断中变作深木色。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第103天。最终轮回时间：140 -**

 

他母亲的术法滑过他的手，暂时用伪装覆盖住上面的蓝色。

 

Thor带着他走上彩虹桥。

 

他不得不在被毁坏的彩虹桥前闭上双眼。

 

**阿斯加德时间消逝：第103天 -**

 

Sif和三武士看着他们离开；Sif拿着一把匕首，Volstagg手中紧握巨锤，Hogun皱着眉头，而Fandral则挂着一丝冷笑。

 

Heimdall的头盔在把他拉向后面的旋转彩色中模糊失色。

 

**阿斯加德时 -**

 

Loki睁开他的双眼，太阳被一个丑陋畸形的金属遮盖着，耳旁充斥着喧闹嘈杂的谈笑声。

 

中庭。

 

复仇者大厦。

 

**时间：重置**

 

TBC


	11. Here There Be Monsters 这里怪物丛生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 关于大型海栖生物的资料都来自于维基百科
> 
> \- 里面所有的相关科学都是假的哦
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> 译者的话：儿子（女儿？）和继母见面啦！Tony和Loki相处方式真是萌点多多~

**Chapter 11: Here There Be Monsters 这里怪物丛生**  


 

所以现在有个问题。

并不是说Tony害怕什么的。这只是……  
  
好吧。  
  
Tony这几天一直在做梦。  
  
像是，做很多的梦。  
  
并不是他裸着，或是炸什么东西，或是想出如何制造出永恒运动一类的梦。并不是那种好玩的梦。  
  
他一直在做关于海洋的梦。  
  
他梦见他处于少年时期的身体中，他的爪子深深陷进鱼的躯体，撕裂它们的血肉，梦见那女孩，柔软的头发包裹着她的身体就像太平洋黑暗中生长的海藻。他梦见她的鳞片在他的嘴唇下有多粗糙，她的双眼有多闪闪发亮，像是朦胧雾中的车前灯，还有她第一次见到大衣是怎样的，她因为太兴奋而不小心在上面挖了个洞又是怎样的。  
  
他梦到他们一起打猎，当他笨拙地试图捉住一条鱼时，她朝他哈哈大笑。她给他展示如何把海藻卷到一起诱捕大比目鱼和螃蟹。她教他如何避过强力的潮流，还有如何一起做陷阱。  
  
【愚蠢的男孩】她微笑着露出一排尖利的牙齿，在她咯咯笑的时候，水流在她的腮边旋转着。  
  
是的。  
  
他一直在做梦。最近特别多。  
  
大多数时间他处于广阔的海洋中，有鱼可以吃还有他的同类和他游玩。他的女孩为他一一介绍。她拉着他游向跟他们长得一模一样的一群，尽管他们的鳞片都是深黑色的。他们在间歇泉旁生活，剪掉长发留着短发，白色的泥土遍布在他们的脸上。  
  
她领着他来到一群有着黄色鳞片，薄弱鱼鳍和脸上蒙着被偷来的织物的人面前。他们身边有着不一样的深蓝色幽影，让他们隐藏在水中，直到他来到他们面前才能辨识出来。那里有某些有着着波浪起伏的多块状物躯体，就像珊瑚礁一样，粉色和棕色相间的奇怪图案，住在沙滩的最底下。  
  
他们有着钳子和厚重的牙齿，复眼和坚硬的壳。他们身上是五彩的鳞屑，还会喷出墨色的汁液。他们只有他的一半大却有他的两倍长。  
  
有一次他看见一群闪着金红光芒，头发绑成紧紧的黑色发髻的人。他们的眼睑从一旁移到另一旁，在亮白色的双眼上翻飞。他们的尾鳍被划成一道一道的如同丝绸，爪子向内卷起跟龙差不多。  
  
他有一部分希望他能看起来像那样，不是枯燥的绿色，他这样告诉他的女孩。  
  
她握着他的手，拉着他跟她一起，哈哈大笑。  
  
【别担心】她说她也是绿的，这没什么大不了的。  
  
她经常拉着他向前，而他总是跟着她到处游。  
  
但是今晚他梦见他独自在一个洞穴里，沉重的压强压迫着他。他身旁的石头像野草一样遍布满地，从海底破土而出在地球上劈开一道裂缝。阳光在此处完全不可见，但是不知如何他的眼睛适应了这黑暗倒是能看清楚了一点。反应堆发出的光柔和趋缓，强烈的蓝色光辉削弱了墨蓝的海水暗影。他仅仅能分辨出石头表面凹下去的地方和一个个小孔，已经被破坏良久而露出的锋利边缘和锯齿状斜面。  
  
冰冷和缄默在海沟里流动。这里的海水尝起来比时间还久远，恶臭且布满肮脏的颗粒，就好像这里被时间遗忘了。他的肺里闷热难受，死气沉沉的。  
  
Tony检查了一下水域。领着自己向前，尽量不往上或往下。他的直觉告诉他不要跟随头顶上最后的那几丝光亮，也不要在海沟中潜游。他所处的中间部分就是最安全的，现在来说。  
  
他游了好几个小时，又或许只是几分钟；时间在梦里模糊难辨难以预期。除了永不停止的前进他无从选择，所有的事物都看起来一模一样。他的手臂因为划水而酸痛，而他的尾鳍近乎麻木。他的腰部肌肉尖叫着要他停下，休息一会，但是他的脑袋告诉他继续向前。如果他停下，什么事就会发生。他能从骨骼中感受出来。  
  
【你得离开】他听到，厚重奇怪的口音【这里不安全。】  
  
Tony慢下向前游的速度，四处张望寻找声音的出处。  
  
【你好？】他自己的声音碰撞上附近的石壁回荡在沟渠里，然后瞬间消失，就像被石头上的沟渠吸收了一样【你不能像这样扔个炸弹下来却不给解释。有人吗？】  
  
【你好】他听见他耳边有声音呢喃。他整个人抽身到一旁正对上一双黑色的眼睛，像猫眼石一样水盈盈地闪烁着，在黑暗中悬浮。他让他的眼睛适应了一会，仔细查看前面的人到底长什么样。  
  
另一个年轻的女人。她的鳞片闪烁着白色和晶亮的红，隔着大理石一般的表层，里面每一道血管清晰可见。它们是透明的，像玻璃一样，单薄得足以让他看到她胸中跳动的心脏。他可以看见她在每一下跳动中不停流动的黑血沿着血管蔓延至她全身。血液流通过她的脸颊和额头；她头发一半被绳子松松地系成一个发髻，一半飘移游离在她身后拖成一道长线。她指尖的尖刺也是同样的漆黑，精美修长，就像她在她的指尖缝了一把把小刀。她尾巴较宽一侧的鳞片转变了颜色，从深蓝灰色逐渐沉淀，直到最终变为血玄色。但是，她整个身体都有一块块生物荧光，在她移动的时候闪烁着。  
  
Tony盯着她的脸，不确定她的眼睛是否没有瞳孔，还是说整个就是瞳孔。她颊骨锋利地凸出来，痩削的脸让她在昏暗的荧光中看起来像生病了一样。她的鼻子的剩余部分看上去要比本身的要多得多，鼻子所在的地方有几道伤疤横穿她的脸，似乎很久以前她被某爪子抓挠过。  
  
她微笑起来，露出排排牙齿，锋利单薄，如同琵琶语一样向里弯曲着。她的手弯在一方顺滑的石壁上，那石头比她整个身体还大；她的手刷过一个奇怪的符号，那标记长得像一个有着太长侧边的箭头，但没有箭身相连。  
  
【你应该离开】她再次说【这里不安全。】  
  
【这里是哪？】他问。Tony的手臂甩向后面，指了指一个长得就跟他在一英里前经过的一模一样的石头【我们在哪？】  
  
【马里亚纳群岛】她的微笑扩大【这里不安全】  
  
Tony皱眉【我不懂。】  
  
她的微笑继续扩大。嘴唇的边缘越拉越远横穿整张脸，直到最后达到她的前额和鼻子。她的笑容吞没了她的双眼，最后脸上除了牙齿什么也没留下。  
  
她朝海底点了点头。Tony跟随着她的凝视，视线划过黑色的水域，沟渠的边缘消褪在浓郁的黑暗中。他什么也看不见，只有黑暗，等他再抬头去找那女人，她已经消失了。  
  
当听到隆隆的低沉声音时，他低下头。还是什么也看不见，但却能依稀辨认水流的流动。晃动着像是野兽的背部在微微挪动，从沉睡中苏醒。  
  
他听见一声低沉的咆哮震痛了他的骨骼，让他忍不住弯曲脊背，整个头皮紧绷着。  
  
突然整个海底起伏震动，就像地壳在做伸展运动一样。伴随着碎裂的声音Tony看到一只爪子跃出海底，在两只爪子都开始撕扯沟渠岩壁的时候，大块大块的石头往下坠落。  
  
有流水冲了上来，黑暗中六只眼睛眨了眨，黄绿色的瞳仁，还有鳞片移动的感觉就像是山坡上滚动的卵石。  
  
Tony看到那牙齿——宽度和机翼或者尖塔有的一拼，满是烂泥和腐烂的绿藻，吐出的舌头如同蟒蛇朝他猛冲而上，那双眼睛比氢气球还大，野兽张开血盆大口，如同恶魔化作烟雾翻腾而上般冲向他，怒气冲冲饥肠辘辘，他除了恐慌在原地一动也不能动以外什么也做不了，终于在怪兽欺进之时他回过神来仓促地逃到一旁。Tony抓着岩壁给自己助力他拉着自己向上速度快到几乎要折断自己脖子的地步尾鳍尽可能地甩动着但那野兽移动的方式如同它拥有足够的时间追上它的确是它都在这快几千年了吧他没法呼吸他的肺像着火了一样但依旧没法逃脱那些牙齿出现在他的两旁舌头在他的腹部滑动上颚和下颚合上的速度那么缓慢吞噬了光亮吞噬了空气吞噬了他——  
  
Tony喘息着惊醒。他身上的汗闻起来就像盐水和冰，他能感觉到他的心跳在反应堆之后震响。关于那些牙齿的记忆，关于那远古洞穴的记忆依旧在他的神经系统里叫嚣。  
  
“Jarv，”他气喘吁吁地说，“灯光。开灯——”  
  
灯光如洪水一般冲进房间，挤压在他的墙上和窗户上。城市的地平线仿佛星空的倒影，泛着鱼肚白亲吻着夜晚。  
  
“Jarvis，”他喘着气，“时间。”  
  
“现在是凌晨两点二十六分，十一月二十九号Sir。您睡了2.25个小时。”  
  
“好的吧。”他用手揉捏了一下双眼，手指划过他的头发。它们被汗黏在了一起。  
  
Tony可以感觉到他的脉搏在他的皮肤下像兔子一样跳着。震动就像在那野兽苏醒时岩壁的颤抖。他不能——  
  
操。  
  
Tony挪到床边，在双脚缠在被单里时咒骂着。一踏上坚实的地板，他就颤抖着双腿走向衣柜（自动人行道就在他实验室里，只要他有时间就马上装上）。他穿着一件旧T恤和短裤睡觉，现在它们都汗湿了。冷空气让他觉得像刚跳进湖里，而他的手臂上全是鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
咖啡。这就是他需要的。也许一些可焊接的钢铁。这样一来，他可以试着把装甲关节的零件装上去或……其他什么。  
  
是的。Jarvis会明白的。  
  
要么这样，要么他就只好再次开始熔补大厦的线路。他不能指令覆盖进入实验室，那么他就得找个其他法子代替。  
  
换上干净的汗衫和新衬衫，一件厚重的毛衣也被套在身上，他走向厨房。地毯在他的脚趾下柔软舒适，如果他没有做出选择，他会永远都不能清晰地感觉到两只脚站立感觉有多好。脚趾陷进地毯的感觉，弯曲膝盖的感觉，衣服贴在皮肤上的感觉，天，他的小兄弟在他的裤子里的感觉真好。  
  
一切都是黑暗的。走廊和阁楼的客厅都沐浴在朦胧的月光中——从窗台飘进来的。  
  
在他到达厨房时，灯已经打开了。Jarvis将灯光设置成柔软的橘色，浓缩咖啡已经在角落的咖啡机里准备好。咖啡机运行时发出的熟悉嘶嘶声就好像在说’一切都会变好的只要你忽略这个问题长到它们自己走远‘。  
  
Tony沉重地坐在其中一个高脚凳上，向前倾，前额抵在冰冷的大理石桌面。他能感觉到肩膀的酸痛；牙齿上升包裹着他的画面在他的视网膜上燃烧，每次他闭上眼就回跃入眼前。Tony转了转脑袋，把脸贴在桌面上。他盯着占据视线的深色大理石，跟随着颜色的线条坠入石间。有绿色的尾鳍在每一次沙土喷发时坠落，有两条扭曲在一起几乎掉在黑色的上面。  
  
他打了个冷颤。  
  
“Jarvis，”他在桌上说，“找出关于马里亚纳海沟的资料。”  
  
一个蓝色的地图跃上大理石桌面，上面的线条和他的大理石桌面诡异的相似。Tony坐起身把图片移向他，指挥着直到他能更容易操作这全息图像。海沟更精细的细节无处可寻，因为没有其他关于此的信息了。  
  
他移动手指旋转图片直到他找到一个他喜欢的视角。一个让他毛骨悚然地熟悉的视角。  
  
尽管海沟的比例不同（他没法从梦里想象出海沟另一边的情况，也没法看见底部有什么）在同一个地方却与他的梦境相同。石头的构造还排列方式都是一样的，不管是里面还是本身都能显示出与梦境的一致，但让他揪心的是，有一块平厚石板，隐藏在两块平常石头中间。  
  
“Jar，深挖一下关于那石板的信息。”  
  
石板分裂成碎片消失，暴露出曾出现在他梦境中的画面。看上去某人试图用石头隐藏它。但是掩盖的手法太完美了，反而让人觉得这是有人故意为之。  
  
那符号在全息图上看起来很小，但在他梦里看来，比起纽扣大小的样式它更像一扇门。  
  
Tony旋转椅子，把整个图像扔进客厅，张开双手把图像扩张到最大尺寸。他继续拉伸，直到符号的尺寸和他梦里一样。他从高脚凳上下来，走进全息图像，站立在那鬼斧神工的雕刻之前。  
  
甚至在蓝色的灯光中，奇怪的箭形图案看上去也和在那苍白女人的爪子下一样险恶堕落。  
  
“Jarvis，这个符号是什么意思？”  
  
“请等一下，Sir，”Jarvis用一道光线扫描过符号，开始在搜索的同时往界面上扔变小化的文章，“这看上去像是来自北欧的如恩符文‘Thurisaz’，大概意思为‘怪兽’或‘恶魔’。”  
  
“这样啊，”Tony呢喃。他看向他的脚，沿着他的眼睛移动的地方行走。当脚下有地毯的时候，那片土地带给一种无害的错觉。地形测量图上的苍白蓝色线条流动在他的膝盖旁，浸过他的脚踝，旋转着形成小丘状，看上去一点也不像那个令人战栗的可怕野兽。当他把地图拿起来，放大成一个虚构的大小，他依旧没法看出其中细节。他只能看到一片平稳的蓝色溪流。  
  
“在下面有什么吗？”  
  
“除了我无法探测到的，没有，Sir。这就是所有我能收集到关于这一片海沟的数据了。”  
  
“就像那一切就这么消失了。”Tony咬住下唇，山羊胡的一些地方也跟着被他的嘴唇碰到了。干燥的胡子碰到他嫩嫩的嘴唇内部。  
  
在水中他的胡子一直是湿漉漉的。更柔顺，比起毛发更像是液体，跟长在他头上的玩意一样是丝滑的粘液。它们从他的鳞片上飘起，在冰冷的水环绕时拍打着脸颊。他想着其他……其他跟他一样的是否也有胡子之类的，或者只是他的基因让他变得与众不同。  
  
这让他灵光一现。他把地图缩小回原来的比例，只是比真人大小小一点而已。  
  
“Jarv，扫描生命形态。”  
  
同样的闪烁光芒还有浮游在他身前的信息，少数文章信息跳跃在他身前，正好咖啡机发出一声鸣响。  
  
“在你做这回事的时候，我会在那。”Tony指了指他的咖啡，弯下腰躲过鳎目鱼的新闻讯息。  
  
刚出炉的咖啡太烫了，把他的嘴巴烫了一下，为此他不停地吐着舌头吸气。即使他能感觉到在咖啡灌进他的食道时，其中的烧灼感，这只是让他更加精神充沛兴致盎然。  
  
自从他的身体定期转变成比以往低一些的温度，咖啡之于他就成为一种类似于火山岩浆的东西，而不是可摄取液体。不管怎样，他并没有就此停止，而且也永远不会停止喝咖啡，就算这变成一点疼痛的经历。  
  
“你在做什么？”  
  
“卧槽——”Tony吓得洒出一半咖啡在地上，全凭运气才没让衣服沾上。  
  
Loki只是笑。  
  
“你他妈干嘛？”  
  
Loki哼哼几下，绕过Tony的肩，从他背后的架子上拿出一个茶杯，“出什么事了吗？你没那么容易受惊吓。”  
  
“什么？我？我没吓到。”他看着Loki把热水倒进茶杯中，Jarvis似乎也故意放任他突然出现。他的A.I.不知怎么认为让神悄无声息地溜进来是什么挺好玩的事，非常高兴地帮助他。  
  
特别是如果差点被吓出心脏病的是Tony，在他妈的凌晨两点三十分，那就更棒啦。  
  
“当然，”Loki一只手扫过在地板上蔓延的水，瞬间蒸发成一团咖啡云，“告诉我，是什么占有了你睡觉的时间？”  
  
Tony叹了口气，背靠在桌台上。他仔细地研究自己的杯子，心不在焉地想着他是否应该重新再倒一杯。他的手颤得有点厉害，但是他的身体完全清醒，他的大脑……  
  
好吧，不累，但是很明显并不在高速运转的状态。  
  
“没啥。”他揉了揉后颈，手指抹去几丝干涸的汗珠。他的头发结在一起，硬硬的，像是他在盐里打过转一样。“我感觉跟玛格丽特酒杯一样。”他呢喃。  
*玛格丽特酒杯：一种专门装玛格丽特酒的酒杯，玛格丽特被称为鸡尾酒之后。往杯中倒酒之前，要在杯口粘一圈柠檬汁,再倒放在盐上转一圈,在杯上插片柠檬。  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
Loki面带迷惑地看着他。他看上去十分关心，真的，这不是什么他需要做的事。关于Tony怎样了。  
  
一点儿也不是。  
  
“没什么。”Tony拿着马克杯碰了碰Loki的茶杯，足够温柔，尽管这依旧感觉像是那瓷器要在他那一碰中碎裂了，“我在研究海沟。”他指了指神身后的客厅，蓝色的地图上还是充满了各种信息。结果显示在马里亚纳海沟有很多奇形怪状的鱼类存在。  
  
Loki转过身，赤裸的脚踩在地板上几乎不发出一丝声响。Tony可以听到他的衣服摩擦时发出的簌簌声，在寒冷的空气中依旧太单薄了，虽然实际上跟以往比起来已经厚重很多。他可以看到在束腰长衣下的肌肉移动，瘦削如刀片的肩膀一前一后摆动，黑色的发尾扫过金丝缠绕的衣领。  
  
他眨了眨眼，发现自己无意识地在盯着黑发男人看，干干地笑了几声把注意力转回到现在的主题上，“这是马里亚纳海沟，我字面意义上在梦里见过它。”  
  
Tony花了几分钟重新倒满咖啡，接着回身走进蓝色的地图中，横跨一步躲避过他的沙发走到中间，“这应该是所有海域中最深的一处，但是嘿，”他从他的肩头拉下一篇文章，“显然你可以来一场视觉旅行。”他耸肩，“你想要吗？”  
  
Loki没有回应。当Tony抬起头看他时，神死死抓着他的茶杯。Tony知道这个因为手指边缘有裂痕在茶杯上蔓延，瓷器的碎片跃然而出从他的手指间脱离出来。茶水滴滴坠落，像是茶杯除了在它生前最后一瞬哭泣什么也没法做。  
  
Loki脸上的表情难以辨认。可怕的一片空白，但是他却带着因为熟悉而惊讶的眼神不断扫视着海沟，集中于一个它们清楚明白他在找什么的目标上。他很快找到如恩符文，把其缩小成裂缝状。  
  
Tony看了看符文又看了看Loki。  
  
他皱眉，“怎么了？”  
  
神的声音如死一般平静，“这是什么？”  
  
Tony感觉到眉间的皱纹更深了，“我告诉过你。这是条海沟。事实上，地球上最深的海沟。”  
  
“不Stark，”茶杯在他的紧握中摇摇欲坠，Loki好似狂风暴雨的情绪朝他步步紧逼，“这是什么？”他指着符文，“你为什么在看这个？”  
  
“再一次，我告诉过你——我在梦里见到过。”Tony感觉到他颈上的汗毛全竖了起来，这感觉太奇怪了，就好像他在做不该做的事情时被抓到，但是他真的不知道他做了什么（而这似乎在神面前成为格外令人沮丧的普遍事件，因为他无时无刻不这么觉得），“你怎么知道这个的？”  
  
Loki完全忽略他的问题，十分具有压迫感地倾身，用一种审讯的口吻说，“在你的梦里，发生了什么？你看到了什么？”  
  
“这就是——你他妈为什么想知道这个？”  
  
“告诉我，”Loki挤进他的安全距离，“你看到了什么？”  
  
“他妈的这重要吗？”Tony站得更直了，手里还拿着杯子的感觉有点奇怪，“我看到一个女孩——鱼类生物——接着海底开始咆哮，然后一个吓人的怪兽试图吃了我！”  
  
神移向前，他的眼睛无声地发送出嗜血的欲望，“别叫他怪兽。”  
  
“他？他是什么意思？”  
  
“耶梦佳得不是怪兽。他只是不同于自然规则——”  
  
“所以它还有个名字？”Tony感觉到他的喉咙紧绷，自从他不再是个小孩时就再也没有过了，就好像他的身体以自动准备好避开将要投掷过来的物体。  
  
看着Loki的双眼燃烧着熊熊怒火告诉他，这是他可能说出的错事中的最糟糕的一次。  
  
“‘它’。”Loki咒骂。围绕在他身边的空气爆裂出电流，既然Tony不愿意移开双眼（因为某些原因他就是要目击自己的死亡）他只能从余光中看到Jarvis的全息影像在遇上Loki的魔法时闪烁，讯号不稳的样子。  
  
“既然他不是一个‘它’，”Tony在Loki不愿意从思绪中挣脱时冒险开口，“那么他是什么？”  
  
Loki微微露出牙齿，“我的儿子。”  
  
“你的——”卧槽？“你的儿子？”  
  
有什么从神的脸上一闪而过，某种类似于顿悟或者……Tony没法认出来，但不管是什么，这让Loki退了一步，不再紧握双拳。围绕着他们的空气包裹着魔法，依旧咄咄逼人，但是这种情绪开始消散，逐渐的，放松取代了满怀毁灭之心的步步紧逼。  
  
“是的，”Loki说，第一次用一种近似于呢喃自语的语气说话，“我的儿子。”  
  
“好……吧。”现在不再有愤怒的神灵朝他虎视眈眈，他才发现他正把马克杯紧搂在胸前，似乎这就能以各种意义上地保护他。Tony把其放在沙发一角的地上，做这些时从未把视线从神身上移开。  
  
“所以，”他说，在Loki看过来的时候，举着手做出一个他希望是安抚人心的手势，“我就冒险猜测一下，但是耶曼——”  
  
“耶梦佳得，”Loki纠正。  
  
“是的，你儿子。对。你的儿子在马里亚纳海沟和那玩意，”Tony指了指符文，“有什么关系么？”  
  
“Thurisaz，”Loki的视线移到符号上，“是封印的一部分。”  
  
Tony等待着，但是Loki再次保持沉默。他做了个手势，“封印？如果你想我跟你处于同一频道的话，你最好多解释一点。”  
  
Loki手指在空气中一挥移动地图（Tony不确定为什么他会惊讶，神可是个对任何事都容易上手的人，但是看到某人能如此专业地操作Jarvis的系统依旧是一件很奇怪的事）。他缩小地图，直到整条海沟都出现在客厅里，圈出所有的如尼符文所在的地方。有八个晦暗不清的地点，有些离彼此很近，有些则很远。  
  
“每一个都是符文。结合在一起它们便形成一个封印，保证耶梦佳得被监禁在中庭的海底。”  
  
“监禁？”Tony冒险走近一步，移动着直到他站在Loki对面一条小沟的旁边，“他做了什么吗？”  
  
“我的儿子的罪行就是他的出生，跟我一样，他生来就不属于全神之父的蓝图。他出生的那天，他被扔下彩虹桥掉进中庭的海洋里。”Loki的眼睛追寻过海沟辽阔的海域，莫名悲伤，“你没法在这图片上看到他。”  
  
“对。Jarvis没办法继续深挖下去了。”  
  
Loki的眼神温柔了。  
  
“我已经很久没见过他了，”他说，那么轻柔，Tony确信他不应该听到这个。他很确定Loki都不知道他就这么说出口了。神的手指伸进全息图上的海沟，如同他的手指伸进了水里。  
  
Tony决定把视线移到别处，特别是聚在沙发上浮动的科学文章。明显没有任何关于发现人形海洋生物的资料，但是这依旧给他足够的信息了解到是否那里可能有。毫无疑问，某种跟人一样大的（或者凭尾巴的长度，有比人更大的也说不定）能在如此极端的压强中生存下来，特别是考虑到他们的强化的肌肉系统和柔韧的骨骼。  
  
“Jarvis，”他开口，在Loki重新把注意力移到他身上时犹豫了一下，但是不管怎样他还是继续，“深海鱼能有多大？”  
  
“很多案例都发现了深海巨人症的存在，包括等足类，端足类，荧光类，皇带鱼科，虹鱼，鱿鱼和章鱼。曾发现有十英尺以上宽的日本蜘蛛螃蟹，三十或者更多英尺长的章鱼和鱿鱼。”  
  
Tony皱眉，“它们大都是无脊椎动物吗？”  
  
“我想是的Sir，”Jarvis说，“不过在也有大型鲨鱼生活在深海盆地里。”  
  
Tony挠了挠胡子。不需要发声，他知道Jarvis会帮他解决他的需求的。  
  
鲨鱼和他的主体类型很像。  
  
他走到一篇关于灰鲨的文章前面，把上面的图片拉出来，伸展开来得到它骨骼的全景。以构造来看，它是软骨型的，跟Tony另一形态的骨骼非常像。他知道他们并不完全相同，他的眼睛皮肤和头发都是不一样的——他更熟悉的那种形态不可能重现那种持久性和柔韧度。那些牙齿就跟血亲的证明似的，但是也可能意味着他和其中一个该死的Chitauri太空蠕虫是相连的。  
  
Tony想他在实验室里有什么能够用活组织检查法检查骨骼的。  
  
“有什么别的事发生了么？”他听到身后那人问。  
  
Loki依旧在海沟上站着，但他不再用一种海沟能交给他什么隐藏的信息或秘密似的眼神凝视着它。  
  
“在你的梦里，”Loki加上，多说了一句，“你看见什么了？”  
  
“就是我告诉你的那些，”Tony耸肩，“那有个长得似乎她需维生素D的女孩，那个如尼符文，”他说，再次指着那个临近海沟底端的符号，“还有你儿子。”  
  
某个有六只眼睛的家伙，他绝对不要告诉他。  
  
某个试图要吃掉我的家伙，他也坚决不会把这说给他听。  
  
神皱起眉，“那不可能。一定还有别的什么。”  
  
“就是这样。我因为那梦里发生的一切都朝我嚎叫着死亡而惊醒。你知道这挺疯狂的，即使你并不身处危险之中，你的大脑，为了试图保护自己也会指挥着与之连接的躯体脱逃。”  
  
“你还看见了什么？”Loki低吼，“有什么人跟着你吗？——”  
  
“有什么会跟着我？”  
  
“或者任何你能察觉到的魔法？”  
  
“魔法？”Tony没法相信这个，他真的做不到，“魔法出现在我梦里？在以前从没发生过的基础上？梦里总会发生什么疯狂的事的。”  
  
“像如此精确的梦，”Loki朝围绕着他们的全息影像，“这可不是什么巧合而已。它们预示着有什么事要发生了，这不是什么可以随意忽略的事。你还看见了什么？”  
  
Tony在他脑海里深挖了一下，但那些就是所有他能记得住的了。女孩，符文，在他几乎被深深活吞之前，水里流动的死亡的感觉。只不过想想就让他毛发直立。  
  
“我不知道——”  
  
“当然你可以——”  
  
“你见鬼地为什么要朝我发火？”  
  
“因为即使有着你那颗聪明的小脑袋，你也依旧学不会何为观察周围并标注重要讯息。”  
  
“我感觉你似乎是在恭维我，”Tony喃喃。  
  
“抱歉我给你了这样的感觉，我不是故意的。”  
  
“嘿别啦，没必要这么暴躁。如果在之前我就得知我要在这个梦里运用我超凡脱俗的洞察能力，我可能会多注意一点。我甚至不知道你有孩子，更别说它被封印在海里这件事。”  
  
“这跟我的儿子没关系，”空气中的魔法再次燥动起来，Loki说话时旁边的全息图一闪一闪的。在围绕着手指的绿色的光芒爆裂了一次，两次的时候，神费力地抑制蠢蠢欲动的魔法，收紧手指将魔法阻隔在里面，但魔法依旧跳动着猛跃出来。  
  
Tony想在面对这种危险时他至少也可以控制自己的言行。他吞咽了一下，发现他的声音比之前更沙哑，“那么这是为什么？”  
  
Loki的鼻子深吸一口气，“某件将要发生的事。”他闭上他的双眼，再吸了一口气，接着再次开口，“现在，告诉我。你看见了什么？”  
  
Tony出汗的手掌揉了揉前额然后叹气，思考着。  
  
那里还有什么？显然有很多石头。还有符文。没有哪里在发光或明显奇怪的地方。没什么有用的，不。  
  
他微微摇了摇头。  
  
“如果你没看见什么，”Loki再次尝试，“那里还有什么？你感觉你周围有什么？”  
  
死亡，他想。在他身处黑暗中时重现的主题，空旷的空间总是充满死亡。  
  
“那里很安静，”他说，“海水感觉像是生病了，像是它正慢慢死去。它没有——”  
  
一个想法贯穿了他。  
  
“‘这里不安全，’”他眨了眨眼睛，“这就是她说的。我以为她在说……你知道的。”  
  
他做了个看起来悲哀的手势，但是Loki除了他的脸哪都没看。他的双眼吓人的绿，恰好跟他把自己推下码头，开始那堆该死的事时一样诡异的眸色。  
  
“她的微笑一直扩大，”他加上，“最后她整张脸都扭曲了，但是也许只是生物特征而已。”  
  
“也许。”  
  
“我不知道我还能说什么。那就是所有了，”他点了点他的太阳穴。  
  
Loki摇头摇头，仿佛在清除什么。  
  
“我不知道该怎么理解这个。”  
  
Tony耸肩，有些为难，“我不知道有什么好去理解的。”沉重的局势似乎还没有击中他。这应该是什么很严重的事，可能会成为未来或是一种预言或这之类的破事，但是嘿，奇怪的事情总会发生的，他会处理的，在他的脑袋不再感觉像棉花的时候。  
  
他突然感觉很累，他很想回去睡觉。  
  
如果他可以的话。  
  
即使他非常努力，海沟带给他的感觉在心中盘旋不散，不过至少他不再像之前那样战战兢兢的了。肾上腺素的冲击离开了他的身体，他感觉到意识的寸寸崩溃；他的肩膀耷拉着，他的脚踝快要不能支撑他的重量。  
  
“我得，”大拇指朝肩后指了指，“……走了。这挺好玩的，但我现在四肢软得跟面条一样。我的意思是我只得到了两到两个半小时的睡眠，而在此之前我已经工作了六十八小时了，所以我不认为我能帮到你什么，完全不行。除非你想要一个漫不经心语无伦次睡眼惺忪的工程师，这就是将会发生的事情。我得警告你，上一次发生这样的事时，我拆了红酒冷却器，那就是我如何造出一个微型激光切割机的。剧透：Pepper不喜欢用旧的酒瓶做成的手势。煞费苦心的手工制作品，我得加上，但是……”  
  
他看到Loki的眉毛做了那个动作。那个Tony可以在一英里以外，都可以在神的脸上看到的表情。  
  
它说，“你他妈的怎么可能是真的？”  
  
不是好的方式，通常来说，但这次倒是好与坏皆有。  
  
“你能保存这些吗？”Loki指了指周围那些一团糟的蓝色影像，“我晚些会来看。”  
  
“我们当然能。Jarv？”  
  
“已经保存了，Sir。”  
  
“能把那些存入私人服务器么？只能我和我们的贵宾恶作剧之神能进入的语音识别，拜托啦。”  
  
“当然Sir。”  
  
“就那样，如果你需要的就直接问Jarvis，他会把你直接接入进去的。S——”Tony被一个哈欠打断，眼睛带着生理泪水闭紧，“私人的。”  
  
他眨了眨眼清晰自己的视线。全息图消失了，Loki皱紧了眉。  
  
“什么？”  
  
神没有回答，只是继续带着那样的表情，像是他在迷惑什么。  
  
“说真的，怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。”  
  
“你今晚很怪。”  
  
“你一直很奇怪。”  
  
“你也是，”Tony反击，“就告诉我我这次又做了什么，这样我才能回去睡觉。”  
  
“你又来了，”Loki说，就好像这有什么帮助似的。Tony做了个表情，希望能传达出他们这谈话有多无意义，神耸耸肩，像是他也同意。  
  
“回床上去吧Stark。”  
  
Loki经过他，手指轻柔地穿过Tony的头发，走到吧台旁边。他挥了挥手清理掉破碎的茶杯，接着整个人淡化消失，留Tony一人在空房间里微微吸气。  
  
“你知道我讨厌你做那个的！”他大喊，他所指代的，可能什么也不是。对着空房间说话真的不能更奇怪了，但是如果你有个具体对话对象的时候就不一样。  
  
“消失那回事，”他之后加上，非常后知后觉，“我喜欢你碰我。”  
  
他发誓他听到空气中传来轻笑声。  
  
TBC


	12. Untitled

**Untitled**

 

这总会发生的。

 

显然长时间以来Tony失去了躲避Bruce的能力，因为即使这幢大厦拥有无数楼层和数不清的隐匿角落，不知为何Bruce总能找到每一个他藏身的地方。这次Tony（他不会用‘躲藏这个词，他只是战略性避开所有Burce Banner博士会出现的地方和临近他的地方）在墙上一个小小的分离的洞里（你没听错，他在墙上的一个洞里）。Tony被墙里的电线缠住了一会，这至少多花了百分之三十八的精力去解决这个问题，接着发生的就是被他指挥关闭的通往会议室的镶板被拉开了，眼前出现一双毛绒绒的拖鞋，正好属于之前提到的医生。

 

“捉迷藏的游戏玩够了吧。”

 

“你只是不开兴我总是赢哎已。”Tony咬着一把螺丝刀口齿不清地说。他把两根电线的底端接进菊花链的端口，“嘿，你觉得叮更昂了没，还是说唔一直在恁金报系统？”

 

Bruce叹了口气，重量移到脚后跟，似乎他在查看天花板。“我想应该是灯。”墙洞太低，他不得不蹲坐在地上看躲在里面的Tony，“你怎么会不知道你在修什么呢？”

 

Tony耸耸肩，张开嘴随螺丝刀掉到大腿上。接着螺丝刀滚落到两腿间，在裤子上留下一条口水印。“我就随心所欲地做呗。”

 

“这就是人们如何触电致死的原因你知道吗。”

 

“那个，我亲爱的Bruce，就是好玩的地方。”

 

Tony试图倒退着从墙里出来时，Bruce猛地跪坐在地板上。因为Tony的“倒退”简直异于常人……Tony把一段输出电路扯了下来。Bruce的手像闪电一样抓住电线被胶管包裹的地方，再慢一秒Tony就要为了解救被缠住的手用嘴去接暴露电线。

 

科学组牌叹气，估计也是在心里纠结了一会哪个问题更值得叹气：Tony极度缺乏的个人安全意识，或是他此刻卡在墙洞里的处境（提要：实验室出事从来不是Tony的缺乏安全意识的问题（或者其他之类的）因为那一般会造成更加大型而且严重到极致的爆炸）。他温柔地把线路一条又一条交给Tony，递回的时候特别注意把没有外露的那一端放到他手中，“你不可能永远躲着我。”

 

“我才没躲——”

 

“不管怎样我都会给你做检查的，总有一天。”

 

Tony没说什么因为他的嘴里又塞满了东西，这次是钢丝钳，他用手肘做了个有点下流的动作，但他想Bruce会明白的。

 

或者只是他觉得下流而已，随便啦。手肘能做出多有表现力的动作，就算他再别出心裁不落窠臼，这都是值得商榷的。

 

他剪断一根红色的电线，灯灭了。

 

“哈，”Bruce盯着天花板，“看来你之前在弄警报系统。”

 

Tony赞成地哼哼了几声。

 

过了一分钟他听见其他地方传来雇员们因为突如其来的黑暗而发出的抱怨呻吟。有些人似乎还没能及时保存做了一半的多媒体演示而崩溃大叫，这几乎说服Tony他们实际上喜欢这工作了。听上去挺好的，不是吗？透过墙，他能听到他们穿过走廊走向电梯。

 

接着在意识到电梯也停用后原路返回。

 

“Stark先生又把电源给炸了吗？”其中一个问，她的声音伴随着鞋跟在地板上敲击的嗒嗒声从不远处传来。

 

“鬼晓得，”另一个说，“但如果对讲机五分钟之内都还没有消息的话，我就下班去看我女儿的足球赛了。”

 

Bruce在他旁边哼了一声。

 

脚步声慢慢远去了，一切都恢复寂静。会议室沐浴在从窗口照射下来的微蓝光中，正是冬日的早晨，让本就偌大的会议室更显冷清。

 

Tony找到可以修复这一层电源的电路接口（或者说所有那些被他弄断电的办公室）把它们放到一旁。他在脑海里设了个随意的计时器，（比如说沙漏里坠落的沙子，此刻握住了一个小女孩球队的命运）他等了一会直到他确定他的雇员已经全数离开了大厦。所有人都如合同上所说，如果某个名字开头为‘Tony’结尾为‘Stark’的人弄出了点科学技术上的小事故，他们就该撤离大厦一整天。Pepper在上一次大厦电源关闭时她全力将所有人疏散了，接着在电源猛地重回时因为电力暴涨整个楼层都被字面意义上地炸飞了。意思就是，大厦失火了。有些人也许失去了他们的眉毛，或头毛。

 

Peterson在那次事件后就辞职了，但是反正Pepper也更喜欢新来的人力资源部的那个小妞。她处理危机的手段更好。

 

（Tony经常会把保险丝炸掉，而研究与开发部门有自己的对讲机系统，这样在他们做了什么蠢事的时候可以让全大厦的人知道。一般因为Tony才是唯一一个会做什么比如说分裂原子之类的事。之前有个从牛津来的孩子觉得在金属罐里弄铝热剂会是一个挺好玩的项目，结果在四楼烧了个大洞。他们语音联系把一切整理好，接着又过回以前开心的小日子。Tony想那个孩子现在怎么了；他挺喜欢他的……Charles……还是Kevin？也许？不管怎样，那孩子能做出这种事也是挺有勇气。）

 

Tony在眼前金属导线噼啪作响时回过神来，瞄了一眼外面的Bruce，他似乎已经进入了冥想的状态了，在地上打着坐，凝视着窗户外面，看着太阳被云朵掩盖。

 

他看起来很累。

 

“你知道，”Bruce说，平静自然，Tony意识到他偷看被抓了，赶紧把目光移回来，“这只是平常的体检。不会和之前有什么不一样的。”

 

“如果你有之前的数据，那你根本就不需要再做任何检查。”

 

“你知道这不是真的。你上一次体检是一年前，跟大家一样。你现在要做一个新的体检，跟大家一样。”Tony皱眉，一只手伸出墙外，胡乱摸索了一阵，直到Bruce把一对堆集机放到他手里，“现在有一个新变量，而我需要确保在这个新参数下你的身体一切正常。”他敏捷地躲过Tony扔出来的钳子，“跟我一起就是这样。我需要另一个家伙的数据，这样我才能照顾我自己，所以你也一样……”当Tony低声呻吟时他停顿了一下，“……为了你和你另一个形态。我必须再度评估你的底线，特别是如果你在水里花更多时间的话。”

 

Tony依旧不愿意出来，他加上，“我对Steve也是一样。”

 

Tony轻哼，“你要逼我跑圈吗？”

 

“不，”Bruce耸肩，“我不会让你做任何事。只是跟以前一样：检查心脏和肺的功能，也许这次抽点血，但是不会有其他项目。”

 

Bruce动了动，突然Tony身边的小灯熄灭了。他的手在黑暗中停住了。

 

“我不会让你做任何你不想做的事，”Bruce跪着磨蹭到Tony身处的墙洞旁，“但是这能帮助我确认你的身体状况。我已经给其他人体检过了，我把你放在最后一个。”他脑袋后的微光让他看起来像鬼魂一样，边缘泛着蓝光，他看起来比之前还疲累，“这么说吧，如果你让我给你体检的话我会开心一点。”

 

“那不公平，”Tony喃喃，“哪有你这样玩的，居然打柔情牌。”

 

“好吧，如果你想的话，你可以告诉所有人你投降的原因是因为我太想看你躶体了。”

 

说完Bruce让Tony继续焊接。他起来离开会议室，Tony停下手里动作闭上眼，他的脸在Tony眼前晃来晃去，他眨了好几次眼把那图像赶走。

 

当会议室的门咔哒一声被关上，他的手继续飞舞在电线之间。他无意识但敏捷地动作着，然后他的小指撞到电路箱的金属壳上。

 

很久，他都没能把灯和电源连起来。

 

\-------------

 

“我在这里有一个条件，而且只有一个条件，”Tony走进Bruce的实验室。在会议室的下面第二层，跟Tony的实验室一个规格，但是不知为何比他的干净了十倍。干净到一点细菌都没有的感觉让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

 

Bruce甚至没有放下他的吸量管……不管他到底在吸什么，“是什么Tony？”

 

“条件一并且只有一：你不能在太近的地方看我，我的意思是，我会在这转变成鱼的形态，如果你不盯着我看的话我会很感激的——”

 

Bruce转头看他，“那会有点难办——”

 

“——而且我很忙所以如果你不介意的话就尽快弄完——”

 

“这已经超过一个条件——”

 

“——反应堆一定要在我胸膛里——”

 

“我真的不——”

 

“——哦，还有你需要活组织切片检查我的骨骼。你能做好那些吗大家伙？”

 

Bruce的手指钻到眼睛后面揉了揉鼻梁，“我认识你很久了，所以你那些分散我注意力再得偿所愿的小伎俩我一眼就能看出来。”他盯着Tony直到他撇开双眼，对于一个穿着实验室白外套温文礼貌的人来说，他此刻的语气太有威胁感了，“如果你认为你能没有一点解释就直接让我给你做活组织切片检查的话，那你就大错特错了。”

 

“哎呀，拜托啦，”Tony扑通一下坐在实验室旁的长椅上，倾向他的朋友，“Bruce。Brucie。最棒的Bruce。最强大的Banner。我生命中的精华，我的意中人——”

 

“闭嘴——”

 

“我唯一的阳光，”他捧住Bruce的手，做了一个他最可爱的撅嘴表情，“你就不能信我这次吗？一次？”

 

Bruce看着他最可爱的撅嘴。视线移向他们的手。再移向他撅起的嘴。撅嘴绝对有用。Tony继续加筹码，露出一点点小狗狗眼神然后——

 

“不。这牵扯到你自己的身体健康，绝对不行。现在放开我，脱下你的衣服。”

 

“但是——”

 

“坐在这，”他指了指家用医生诊所。里面有一张堆着几条单子的桌子，天花板上还挂着个白色的帘子隔开病床和其他地方。还有一张工作桌和装着药物工具还有其他深入检查器材的小橱柜。这个橱柜很小而且里面的东西并不全，但是感谢上帝配置的机器装置都是最高等级的。

 

Tony试图不像个五岁小孩对测验桌跺脚，但是他有类似的感觉。

 

他没有脱掉衣服，而是直接爬上测验桌，脸上带着苦巴巴不情愿的表情。他听到附近水流声，Bruce在洗他的双手。过了一会又传来水敲打在金属上的泠泠声在水池里回响着。最终帘子被拉起来，Bruce走进来要履行医生的职责，坐在转椅上，椅脚下的轮子跟随着他的动作动了动。他用双脚推着自己滑到桌子旁边，拿出笔记本。

 

“所以你想现在或之后告诉我你为什么想要我给你做活组织检查吗？”

 

“不是什么大事——”他断掉了，心不在焉地抓着手臂上可能有（但绝对没有）的一片大块纱布，覆盖在他曾经想自己做结果弄出了一处（但是真的绝对没有）感染的伤口上。

 

他那时只能单手。

 

还有Dummy在一旁作为Jarvis的助手。

 

综上所述，是的，他承认自己给自己做活组织检查是个错误的选择。

 

这个精通于跟人打交道的男人有一个毛病，尽管对于他来说社交就跟呼吸一样简单，但他最爱做的事就是经常性避开他们，诀窍就是睁眼说瞎话。即使手臂上有那么一大块伤。

 

而且他也很熟悉纸胶带褶皱的感觉，所以也无所谓。

 

“你做了什么？”他询问，话音未落就伸出手拉起Tony长长的袖子，里面轻微渗血的纱布暴露出来，“天。”

 

“Tony，”Bruce的声音中有一种风雨欲来的气势，让人觉得心神不宁，“这不是你可以自行处理的事情。任何人都不可能在没有医疗设施的基础上做这种事，不管是医疗机构权威，或是实验室主管那群猪圈里油光发亮的猪——”

 

“我并没有——”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

Tony的嘴巴猛地合上了。

 

好的，主子发话了，闭嘴就闭嘴。

 

“这里，”Bruce温柔地把纱布揭下来，把Tony的手放回原位，小心翼翼地不让衣服碰到，“别动。”

 

他推着椅子到橱柜旁，打开第二个柜子，手在里面摸索着，Tony看不清。他可以听到玻璃瓶相撞的声音，当Bruce转过身，他手上拿着几支小瓶子，还有一包消过毒的针，一想到那么多针要戳到他身体里就让Tony很不舒服。

 

“你需要抗生素，”Bruce说，把所有东西放在桌上，打开抽屉拿出一对紫色的手套，“其他的都是普通免疫的东西。”

 

“手臂，”他说，Tony认命地把手放到前面。

 

Bruce用液体清理他的手臂，那感觉有点针扎地疼，接着他用干净的消毒毛巾轻拍其上，把流出的脓清理掉。血迹和污秽抹掉后露出因发炎而红红的伤口，上面还不断地流脓，闻起来像死肉一样。

 

伤口已经被清理干净了，Bruce满意地点点头，开始擦拭那些针。

 

Tony乐意去相信他是有尊严地接受注射的，但显然他的朋友并不想给他任何证明这一声称的举动。

 

“你是个蠢蛋，”这就是他得到的，他还以为会是鼓励呢，小气。

 

如果没有一个金属针尖正在逼近他的血管，也许Tony会耸耸肩。

 

“我想要比较我的DNA和，你知道，其他生物的。”他含糊地说。

 

“所以你做了个危险的举动，而你现在可能会得葡萄球菌感染，”Bruce翻了个白眼，“真聪明。”

 

Tony赞同地哼哼几声。

 

这之后两个人都没说什么，只有Bruce偶尔的命令，深呼吸或是翻过身（“我要检查你的脊柱，”Bruce说，Tony想估计绿大个也很讨厌他的事无巨细。）

 

“一切都很正常，”他说，“但是你的心率总是偏低，你的体温也一直偏低。你觉得有什么不同么？胸口痛或其他跟反应堆有关的毛病？”

 

“并没有，”他心不在焉地抓了抓胸口的疤。隔着衣物，它们摸起来有些粗糙不平，“我现在整个人都变冷了，喝咖啡像是喝熔浆……我流汗的时候身上的盐分比我往常作为人类时要多。”Bruce看起来十分怀疑，所以他加上，“像是比例失调！”

 

“好的，你别告诉别人，自己心里清楚就行。这并不让人惊讶，”他听到Bruce喃喃。他开始近乎粗暴地用笔划掉笔记上写的什么，“还有别的什么吗？”

 

Tony想了想这几天做的梦，然后摇了摇头，“没了。”

 

“我可以相信你只要有事情发生你就会告诉我，对吗？”

 

“没问题。”

 

Bruce犹豫了一会，接着问道，“你之前提到过鱼的形态。你还想我检查……”他的手做了个动作，“你知道的。”

 

“嗯，”Tony揉了揉脖子。他并不确定他想要这么做，但是除了Bruce还有什么可信任的人呢？这个男人有着守住秘密和处理新奇种族的良好记录，况且他手臂上的伤实在是让他感觉有点恶心。但他该怎么让他好好看一看他的骨骼呢？他这有大到能把他装进去的鱼缸么，还是说他们要移步去他的浴室？

 

“我相信我们能找出办法的，”Bruce插嘴，意味着Tony又把心里想的事念叨出来了。

 

“哦，”Tony说。

 

“来吧，”Bruce站起身，把帘子拉开。他领着他走到一个巨大的鱼缸旁边，里面已经装满了水。

 

“这是什么时候发生的？我来的时候就有了吗？”他的脚尖敲了敲浴缸边，“我来的时候这个不在这里的。”

 

“是我在检查你的时候装满的，”Bruce的手指伸进水里探了探水温，或者是在确认没有酸性物质或……不管是什么，“Jarvis监督着这个。他为你做好了一切准备。你先进去，我要去拿些工具。”

 

接着他走回他的实验室。Tony可以听到金属相撞的声音，橱柜门开开合合，Bruce在拿所有他认为他需要的东西。

 

他把Tony留在浴缸边。

 

Tony。

 

和浴缸。

 

装满了水的浴缸。

 

他要在里面……转化。

 

在某个人的面前。

 

某个不是Loki的人面前。

 

某个他信任的人。

 

因为他的确是这样。

 

信任Bruce，是的。

 

所以他要进到水里。

 

现在。

 

是说现在。

 

现在。

 

“Sir，我想你应该是要踏进浴缸的。”Jarvis说，善解人意地提醒。

 

“啊哈，我知道的。”

 

又过了一会——

 

“现在Sir。”

 

“我知道了，”他很快地说，意识到他一直在蹂躏自己的衣角，“我知道了。”他又说了一次，这次更像是对自己说。他最终把衣服从身上扒拉下来扔到地上。他很快脱掉他的鞋子，裤子和内裤，接着是他的袜子——哦妈的他还戴着表呢，他什么时候戴上的？——然后他滑进水里。

 

他的脚先开始转变，脚趾变成尾鳍，他的膝盖融合到一起。他的双腿变成鱼尾后就……刷地增长甩出去（绝对是转变中最讨嫌的事）他的鳞片从他的腹部开始翻出。

 

一旦水达到他的胸部他就不再下沉了，他并不确定Bruce需不需要问他问题之类的。在他的脑袋沉底后他们就没法沟通了，所以他保持自身干燥，只是让他的双手放在水里支撑着自己。这样让他有点疼，就像他在抗拒跟呼吸一样最原始的冲动。

 

好吧，现在倒是无所谓了。

 

他重整自己的呼吸，试图在他每一次吸气时制止住其中的颤抖，但是即使他很想，这并没有起上什么作用。

 

“哦，哇。”Bruce的声音转移了他的注意力。

 

“哦，嘿——嘿兄弟，”他摇了摇手，他爪子上的水滴进浴缸里，“我们还好吗？有什么问题吗？”

 

“嗯……”

 

“我们能快一点吗？实在是有点疼。”

 

“好的，没问题，”Bruce靠近，Tony动了动，下意识的举动足以让他的尾巴懒懒地拍打在水中。Bruce的头猛地转过去，睁大的双眼中满是好奇和着迷。他抱着满满一堆东西，密封的包裹相磨发出噪音，“这真是太棒了。”

 

“好吧，”Tony看着Bruce越来越近了，他伸出一只手看起来像是想要触碰他其中一只鱼鳍，“嘿——”

 

“哦，抱歉。抱歉。”

 

Bruce犹豫了一会，Tony真的不能再承受半转化的状态了，“所以我们要怎么做？”

 

“这个嘛，”Bruce依旧在盯着他，似乎有点懵，“我们——我们要做一些诊断，检查你的心脏和重要的其他项目。还有你的呼吸系统。如果你想的话也许加一些肌肉力量测试。呃，”他把包裹放在一边底下有轮子的桌上，“其他任何可以做的测试我想。”

 

“还有活组织切片检查。”

 

“如果你确定的话。我还是不推荐——”

 

“听上去挺好，”Tony掐断Bruce想说的话。

 

“好吧，”Bruce叹了口气，“我知道我之前看过你这幅模样，但……”他摇了摇头，“像现在这样清清楚楚地看着你，你真的看起来像一……喔……对了，你很疼。把头放下去吧。”

 

Tony立刻做了。刷的一下沉到水里。

 

这感觉太他妈好了。

 

他让他整个人安顿下来，浸泡了一会，接着探出水面。

 

当他刚看到Bruce的脸，就看到他倒抽一口气的样子。

 

“再近点……妈的，这太棒了。”

 

你已经这么说过了，Tony想吐槽，但是鉴于他的声音和超声波一样他选择闭嘴。

 

“你介意吗？”Bruce指了指一些测心电图的线，Tony摇摇头‘不’。

 

他把自己撑起来露出水面，让Bruce能够把那些线黏在胸膛上，一个在他的臀上，线与线纷纷杂杂地纠缠在他胸前。他朋友的手指探向他的脖子，感受他的脉搏，但在真正找到之前他摸索了一阵。

 

他这么做的时候，他看到了Tony鳃边的伤疤，每次变身他总是不停地抓挠那块地方，所以有些旧了，他总是不习惯那边凸起的地方。

 

Tony不确定Bruce是否知道他在他想事情的时候呢喃出声，或者说他其实并不在乎。他用他的表计算Tony的心率，接着拉起他的手查看他的爪子。

 

“你的爪子有多尖锐？”

 

Tony耸耸肩，随意地在浴缸上刮了一条线。金属壁上留下一道清晰的爪印，剥下一条厚厚的铁条。

 

“嗯，挺锐利的。”

 

Tony点头。

 

“好吧，”他说，拔走那些线，把机器推到一旁，“我可以看看你的尾巴吗？”

 

Tony张开嘴想抗议，但在他能说什么之前，Bruce握住他的下巴，探头紧盯他的嘴巴。

 

“或者你的脸，妈的简直了。你有两道眼睑而且——”他的手指滑过他的下颚，“你有多少排牙齿？一道，两道……八道，九道……”

 

Tony感觉到自己开始有些发晕，并不是那种舒服的方式。更像是在阿富汗那个时候，在他被刺伤的时候，他们把他们的手指刺进他们本不应该看到的地方。但这并没有引发什么更可怕的回忆；Bruce很温柔，但是Tony开始慢慢从昏沉中回过神来，足以听清Bruce一些呢喃。

 

“——你怎么还能有你的胡子？——”

 

一切都变得很安静。

 

“——还有你的鳞片，我知道你不想我说它们漂亮，但上帝啊，我从没见过这么特别的颜色——”

 

Tony想念大海；他绝对不会承认，但他的确想念。

 

“——我可以看穿你的鱼鳍，你的鱼鳍像牛奶一样——”

 

他依旧没有告诉Pepper。就好像所有人都知道，但只有Pepper不在其中。

 

“——你的眼睛——”

 

他的耳朵里有水的声音。

 

“Tony？”

 

那么安静。

 

“Tony？”

 

耳朵里只有水的声音。

 

某个人不停摇晃他的肩膀——他都没有告诉Rhodey这件事，他和Pep会杀了他的——

 

“Tony！”

 

什—什么？

 

“你在这吗？”Bruce紧张地问，抓着他肩膀的手微微放松，“你意识分离得有点严重。”

 

我——

 

“我已经测试完了，”Bruce打断了他，他的手包裹着他的肩膀，很温暖，“你现在可以出去了，如果你想的话。”

 

Tony点头。

 

“来吧，”Bruce说，“让我把你弄出来。”

 

他抱着Tony，把他拖了出来，他脸上的鳞片开始消退，鳃也合进他的皮肤，像是隐藏的口袋。

 

“Jarvis，我没法把他弄出来。”

 

“我建议您用膝盖，博士。”

 

“很好笑——”

 

“我很严肃的博士。不要用您的背部力量。用您的膝盖。”

 

“好的吧，”Bruce又用力拉了一次，这次他们两个都滑到在地上。

 

Tony并没有像一条快死的比目鱼扑腾挣扎。他只是有些……发愣。

 

他盯着天花板很久很久，直到天花板看起来像天花板而不是……他不知道。

 

一切都在身边流逝。

 

他感觉好像从一个梦中醒来。

 

他清醒了之后他发现他头下面是Bruce的实验用大衣，他自己的衣服则盖在他臀上。他身体已经干了，嘴巴涩涩的，像是他刚吐过。他很确定他这么做了，因为他的脸转向一边，就像某人试图阻止他的呕吐物噎死他自己。但是地上并没有呕吐物的存在，脸上也没有。

 

“你回来了？”

 

“发生。什么了。”

 

Tony转过脸看到Bruce交叉腿坐在他旁边。他在翻看自己的笔记本，在边缘线写了些什么，然后又在主页上写写划划。

 

“你有我见过最有趣的生物形态，”他说，“你的心跳过速很自然，你的温度要比你之前要低五摄氏度。”

 

“反应堆呢？”

 

“好像和其他一样适应了转变，”他轻弹了几下笔记本，“快或者不快，你的心脏不知是相同多一点还是不同多一点。”

 

“嗯……”

 

“这有点奇怪……我的意思是，众多证据表明你作为鱼形态时的心脏和人形态时的心脏，形状是一样的。假设你有相同的静脉窦和动脉圆锥。心跳声是正常的，在当时的状态下。还有你的鳞片，”他翻了几页，“我画了几张素描，但我不认为我能画出那种颜色光泽。”

 

“厉害，”这就是Tony所能说的。

 

“我也做了活组织切片检查，”他用笔指了指他屁股上纱布包着的地方，这就是为什么他屁股疼得跟狗一样了，“抽了点血。所有东西都放到一遍了，但是如果之后你想要的话我会给你的。”他仔细看了看Tony的表情，“当你意识清晰的时候。你真的需要穿回你的衣服了，”Bruce继续，没有起身，“然后我们去给你找点吃的，还有水。”

 

“好的……你以前骂过脏话吗？”

 

“你能责怪我吗？”他瞪着他，“想要我帮你起来么？”

 

“好。”

 

Bruce点点头，“等你准备好。”

 

最终他站起来了。只不过花了一分钟。

 

\-------------

 

他们上楼时天已经黑了。Bruce一直喋喋不休地说道他，大部分关于他的生物体征有多少辐射，并不是说他不感激他的帮忙，但是听这些还是一件蛮诡异的事，因为超声波测试显示（他甚至不记得他有弄超声波），他拥有肺和一个鱼鳔——一个操蛋的鱼鳔，他妈的什么玩意。

 

“拜托你告诉我有咖啡，”当他走到厨房他开口，“咖啡和披萨。”

 

“水，没有咖啡。”Bruce说，甚至没有从他的笔记本上抬起头来。现在他想了想，为什么他搬进来却不用Tony给他的StarkPad？他有点被冒犯了。

 

“咖啡。”Tony回答。

 

“好吧，咖啡。但是水也要喝。”

 

“还有披萨。”

 

“喔喔喔，披萨听起来不错，”Clint从冰箱旁探出头。

 

“所以这里没有披萨。”他觉得自己需要澄清一下。

 

“没有，但是在三十分钟或更短之后可能会有。”

 

“让这变成现实吧肥鸟。”Tony觉得可爱的咖啡已经给自己加满油了。

 

（他永远都说不完他有多爱Jarvis。）

 

Clint翻了个白眼，但依旧还是照他说的拿起电话，同时电梯铃响了一下，Steve从里面走进来，全身浸湿。

 

“嘿Cap。”

 

“嘿，”他回答，绕过依旧在喃喃自语的Bruce，他还在笔记本上写写划划。

 

Clint把听筒拿离他的耳朵，“你们想要什么样的披萨。”

 

“你们能在这种天气里买到披萨？”Steve问。

 

“‘这种天气’是什么意思？”Tony回答。

 

“你们说关门了是什么意思？现在才五点半，”Clint对着听筒皱眉。

 

Steve朝窗外指了指，“看看外面。”

 

Tony照做然后——

 

好吧这可是新发现。

 

外面不是天黑了。窗户被霜遮得严严实实的。

 

下雪了。

 

TBC


	13. The End's Beginning  结局已然开启

**The End's Beginning**

**结局已然开启**

 

Tony的手掌再次撞向清澈的能量壁，他不知道自己在这里面呆了多久了，但喘息只是愈演愈烈。他在想他到底还要呆多久。感觉上来说比一小时要长但绝不到一天，所以实际上这并没有什么卵用。他的双手满是青肿，即使是他尖利的爪子也没法从这该死的充满死亡气息的次元中脱离。

 

他恨魔法。如果他能出去，他要把这件事第一个告诉其他人。

 

他。恨。魔法。

 

Tony叹了口气，转了一圈，感觉着异域之水在身边缓缓流淌鸣响。

 

操。

 

\--------------

 

所以一开始是这样：伴随着一个喷枪和一大堆脏话，Thor和Steve用他们的身体不断撞向巨大的冰墙（而如果有任何人看见了Steve眼中濒临崩溃的焦躁，他们都决定像个得体的绅士一样对此视而不见），而Clint，Natasha和Bruce则在试图制造出某种不会毁掉整个大厦，但至少能将他们从这个临时监狱中解救出去的炸弹。

 

而这就是如何开始的。

 

顺便一提，Tony是拿着喷枪的那个。

 

更新：这玩意一点用都没有。

 

每次他让蓝色的火焰贴上冰面，一股奇异的蒸汽便喷发出来，但是当他把火焰拿来，冰面上却连一点凹痕都没有，而普通的冰应该早就蒸发成空气了。

 

他（大概还有Bruce）在脑海中记着笔记，计算到底有多少条自然法律被此刻的境况打破了，除了魔法以外没有其他解释。

 

而那个唯一一个了解魔法的家伙正宅在自己房间里，试图找出这些玩意从哪来的，因为显然他在此之前也从没见过这样的情况（而这代表现在发生的这一切的确很糟，因为那家伙像是，90%都是冰)。

 

所以上述一切都超级有帮助。

 

但是回到重点，那就是他们被困住了。

 

实际上整个城市都被困住了。那短短一段时间之前开始的诡异的雪，只是变得越来越多越来越沉重，直到所有的一切都被至少八英尺（三米）的雪盖住了，接着过了一晚上（就像操蛋的魔法）它们被固化了。所有的一切（车，楼房，树，与一些蠢到或者不幸到在这样的天气里外出的人一同被困在外面）都被灰蒙蒙又阴沉的笼罩住了，即使是对某些有强迫症的人来说，冰面也平滑得太完美了。像这种鬼玩意不可能是自然现象。

 

大楼一个个都跟冰棒一样，如果他们不是也被困在上述大楼中的话，这个小戏法倒也不赖。管道都不能用了，所以没有水，还有暖气也同样被打败了，因为没有什么能在那样的冰下存活。甚至连灯光都明明暗暗模糊不清，一闪一闪得好似它们没法一直在线（更让人关心的是Jarvis薄弱的存在感，但是Tony调整了优先次序，而这差点让他的手差点隔着保护手套冻在了断路器上，但也只恢复了部分能量，大多数和某些有用的无关，比如说热量或电力）。夜晚降临不过是时间问题，而他们的身边将会只有可以独立工作无需充电的工具，头顶只有幽幽的星光指引他们。

 

Tony可以非常，非常，非常清楚地看到他自己的呼吸。

 

他正在考虑制造出一些烟雾信号告知其他人这些逃脱计划真的没啥卵用，尽管他很感激喷枪带来的热度。

 

整整一天以来这是他们能找到最接近温暖的东西了。

 

他扫了一眼其他人，记下了其他人也没比他好多少。

 

大概半个小时之前Steve穿上了另一层衣服（看起来是一件皮夹克），Nat和Clint依偎在Bruce身边，像是他们试图吸收他超能力身体的热量或是保证他们纤弱的科学家不会因为冷到快冻伤而逼得浩克跳出来。而Thor……好吧他依旧露着两条胳膊，身后是翻滚的红色斗篷，但是没人见过他其他穿着，所以也没差。

 

看起来这是九大国度以来最奇怪的天气现象了。

 

“这没什么用，”Clint隔着一个明显几天前还看上去完好无损的巨大电池说，“要么没有足够的能量制造出一个洞，要么爆炸波及到我们的时候，冲击波会击碎我们的内脏。”

 

“喷枪也没什么用，”Tony把他的护目镜移到头顶，在冷空气撞到他眼睛上的时候，他痛苦地撇撇嘴。他的手抚摸过依旧平滑的冰面，“看到没？啥也没有。”

 

“好吧鉴于喷枪没有用，我会说我们又回到起始点了，”Tony用他的手套抹了把鼻子，几乎是瞬间就后悔了这个举动。上次使用手套过后的残留物堵在了他的鼻孔里，“啊，真恶心。”

 

“冲击波可能会在窗户上反弹回来，”Bruce继续说，接着Tony的话尾。（科学组万岁。说真的他爱那个男人。）

 

“这Steve，”Natasha从她的脖子上拿下围巾，绕上他的脖子，正好覆盖在已经在那里的另一条上面。

 

他甚至没挣扎几下就接受了，仅仅只是把脸埋了进去，然后舒适地叹了一口气，“谢谢你。”

 

所以Cap快要崩溃了，那部分倒是清楚明白。Tony蹲坐在他身边，尽可能装出一副漫不经心的样子重新打开了喷枪，实际上大概并不很真，但是没人说些什么因为他们并不完全是些混蛋。

 

“所以现在怎么办？”

 

“我想现在是时候我们把Loki从他的房间里拽出来，然后强迫他带我们离开这，”Clint紧紧蜷成一团，双手塞在腋下，这就是所有他能做的了，“他不是会瞬移吗。”

 

Natasha的眉毛挑得都快到她滑雪帽里面了，“你是在提议你会去叫他过来？”

 

“我是在提议Stark去叫他的诡异影子过来，不是我。”

 

“不好玩兄弟。”

 

“吾敢于前去带回我的——”Thor说。

 

“不行。”所有人说。

 

“去吧Tony，”Bruce的牙齿微微发颤，“你上。”

 

“为什么Natasha不能去？她之前也有让他做些事情的。”Tony知道他在任性，但他他妈的快冻死了，而且他知道虽说他的抗冷力要比我曾被活生生冻在冰海里的老冰棍要强，但操蛋的阿富汗的晚上冷得要死，而他全身上下都浸在水里湿到了骨头里，更别提上一回这么冷的时候他直接被冻成了人鱼棒棒冰，该死的喷枪是他近期拥有的最接近温暖的东西了。

 

“Stark，”Natasha开始朝他发射杀人光波，“起来，把你男朋友找过来。”

 

“他不是我的男朋友，”他本能地回应，忽视Thor的哼哼（那是啥意思，好像他不能是Loki的男朋友似的？）这次用他的前臂擦了擦鼻子。

 

“Tony，”哦天哪那些狗狗眼，一个九十多岁的人怎么能做出那样的表情，“求你了。”

 

“这不公平！”Tony抱怨，同时把喷枪扔到Steve腿上。

 

“我一点也不想去！”他噘着嘴，把护目镜脱下来扔给Steve，指示Steve把他们戴上，然后笨拙地调整Cap的手指让它们在喷枪的把手上保持一个相对安全的但又保证温暖的距离。

 

“好的，”他嘟囔着爬起来，“把一个他不会变成蜥蜴的人送去他面前，好像这就有理了似的。”

 

“ **我的手指才刚刚找回感觉他妈的！** ”他在顺着走廊走向Loki的房间时吼道。

 

“完完全全彻彻底底的扯淡，”他对Loki的门说。

 

他对着木头皱眉。

 

“扯淡，”他再次说。

 

他敲了敲门。

 

通常Loki会叫Tony进来；大多数时候只要Tony需要门就会是没锁的。而这次门直接自行滑开了，刷过地毯，带起一阵柔软的声响。

 

Tony的眼前是一片蓝光。很多很多的蓝光。Jarvis的投影系统显然是疯了，解释龙卷风和暴风雨的文章和图表，小型模型和旋转的3D曲线图散布在房间里的每一个角落。Tony在往里走的时候把挡路的文章推到一边，接着几乎被一张太平洋西北水域的深海地图撞到脸。

 

“好吧至少Jarvis的全息投影还能用，”他自言自语。也许现在他们可以假装吃东西了。非常有用。

 

有另一束光时不时照过来——苍白的森林绿，而由其组成的模型在它们旋转的时候发着光。它们有着坚硬的边缘，像是切割过的绿宝石，被强迫分开，像是那个制作它们的某人不能说出他真正想要什么。刻痕遍布其上，在房间里悬浮着，部分不被使用的被Tony理解为没有意义的思考过程。需要被扔掉或不符合原来地方的碎片，细节精巧但最终是无用的。他弯下腰避过那些，懒得去测试他是否能像移开Jarvis的图片一样移开它们。

 

最终他找到了恶作剧之神。Loki盘腿坐在这一切的中间，在一本笔记本上潦草地写下一些主意和笔记，一本一张纸比Tony还要老的本子。他并没有在用笔书写，只是任由手指在纸张之上移动。字句就像固体物质一样显现，然后顺序地坠落在本子上。神做这些的时候连看都没看，自信于他想要的在他需要的时候就会在那。

 

“嘿Lokes，”Tony朝他的方向晃了晃手，有点不舒服地意识到他的手在抖。操他恨这么冷。

 

Loki朝他哼哼，双眼依旧注视着他面前的东西。

 

Tony慢吞吞地移过去，蹲在Loki身边，倾身去看是什么让Loki如此专心致志。

 

在他们面前的是一系列绿色和蓝色的投影；蓝色的显示出Tony做梦后的马里亚纳海沟地图，上面还有那晚的注释。如恩符文所在的地方被圈了出来，长长的表格线上标注着经纬度。

 

而绿色的那个则显示出海沟的地形图。线条没有，取而代之的是古代的符号，Tony假定那是Loki给自己做的注解。地图上的如恩符文在发光，只是这次它们被一层又一层网格线连接在一起，每一层网格线都面朝不同的方向，所以线与线之间的距离几乎是看不见的。在一起它们制造出了一个类似笼子的屏障把海沟劈成两半，几乎像是有人在上面包了层保鲜膜。在所有那些下面是耶梦加得，在高清下面起伏旋转，细节清晰。他的后背微微一动就引起水坑大小的波动，细小的动作都变得很大，从他的头旋转整条身子直到尾巴尖。Tony看见那熟悉的六只眼，他只有四只脚但每一只脚都有七个锋利如镰刀的爪子蜷缩其下。

 

而且简直不敢相信，他的尾巴上面有长钉。他背上的巨型脊状尖刺有着任意的大小和形状。

 

Tonys歪着头看，试图找出更多细节。

 

他凝视着两张地图，对比两个试图记住两者的细节（不同和相似之处）。他花了不短的时间才意识到Loki不再动了；他的手静止地停在他的笔记上面，但是他的毫无动静中并没有紧张与焦虑。

 

他的静止不动可能就是为什么Tony花了更长的时间才意识到Loki为什么毫无动静，因为Tony正在用神的大腿作支撑；他的手放在一个在他修长大腿太高的位置，而他的手肘则某种程度上卡在他臀部和腰部的中间。

 

Tony看了看他的手，搞不清楚到底什么时候他的手决定擅离职守的。

 

他冒险抬头看了眼Loki，但是神并没有表现出不满或生气。实际上他看起来奇怪的结合了被逗乐，耐心和惊讶的表情。

 

“呃，”Tony推着自己直起身来，迟了一些才发现他正在用Loki的大腿这么做，“嘿。”

 

“嗨，”Loki说，比Tony此刻试图保持的还要冷静。

 

“呃，”Tony再次说。他的手依旧在神的大腿上，但是他们两个人似乎都没有意愿改变现况的样子，所以他想他的手放在那也没有问题，“你在看什么？我想我能从这些线条中收集到一些信息，还有一切发生了什么，但是这里有很多注记是——”他轻敲图片，“那是以诺语吗？那是超自然的东西吗？”

 

Loki轻笑，手缠绕上Tony自己的，“不，这不是。这是偶尔我用来做速记的——”

 

而Tony现在完全一心一意专心致志。他有在考虑Steve和Bruce，还有他来找Loki的目的是为了某种重要的东西，还有如果他不保持自身温暖的话，他可能最终会像上次那样被冻出鳞。他正专注于Loki的速记，而不是实际上Loki的手正笼着他的，双手交叠在神的大腿上。他没在想Loki的手掌有多温暖或有多大或他自从过了青少年时期就没和别人牵过手了，甚至和Pepper也没有。所以这没什么。不是什么大事。一点都不让他关心。Tony对于现况非常冷静。

 

他完全是。

 

没错。

 

“——我有些时候会退却。”

 

“阿嚏，”Tony打了个喷嚏。又湿又恶心，还有他想拿回他的喷枪，“好吧，所以也许你可以假装我刚刚什么也没听到，然后再给我说一遍？”

 

“你简直难以置信。”

 

“是的，我知道如果我之前没专心听的话这个评语是很公平的，但就像我说的，我们只是假装我没专心。因为我专心听了。只是，”他耸肩，“再跟我说一遍呗。就当是为了好玩。”

 

他轻柔地捏了捏Loki的手。一部分是因为他能这么做。另一部分是他想看会发生什么。

 

“好吧。”Loki用他空闲的那只手指着其中一个符号，“这是我设计出的速写。我在时间有限但急于需要解决方案的时候用它。”

 

“我不懂这哪里快了。”

 

Loki的手指收拢在符号上，展开手指，符号便扩张成一段又一段文字。

 

Tony看着出现在他眼前的短故事，惊讶得合不拢嘴，“不你没错，改正我自己；你是对的。”

 

Loki点头，似乎是在说，‘当然我是对的’，嗯，公平来说，的确如此。

 

神的手一挥，那些文字就消失不见了，“所以是什么让你来这？”

 

“男人们和Nat想知道你有没有找出天气变化的原因，”他想直说对于某人来说一些身体部位快要冻伤可能都是最好的结果了。

 

“进度不怎么明显，”Loki放开Tony的手，然后站了起来（而这完全不会让人失望，不得不放开他的手。完全不）。他沉重地穿过浮动的投影，有目的性地把文章和相似内容的东西分别扔到两边。他拿起一个，扫了一眼，接着就扔到了他的右边，然后继续下一个，“我有几个理论，但没有一个说得通，如果不是时间不多了，我不会把它们放在备选里。”

 

“那就让我们听听吧，”Tony靠向后面，伸长脖子看着神，“此时此刻有些什么总比什么都没有好。”

 

“诸神黄昏，”Loki擦了擦他的脸，“世界末日，当三年无休止的冬日降临在国度中，”他从房间角落抓住一段浮动的蓝色文字，但最终他跺着脚走回他身边，“但是这毫无道理！世界末日并非开始于冬日或耶梦加得的苏醒，而是从Odin其中一个儿子的被害开始的。”

 

Tony感觉到他的眉毛正在做那件事，“但是Thor很好，而你……你知道……不是……”

 

感谢上帝Loki现在并不想展开那一类对话，“Thor很好，的确，但他不是Odin仅有的儿子。还有双胞胎巴德尔和瓦利。光明和纯净之神必须要牺牲自己，末日才会到来。”

 

“而你怎么知道他还没有死呢？”Tony用他快冻僵的手擦掉了鼻子下的冰，“也许那个该送他上路的那个人已经完成了他的工作？”

 

“因为我是那个该杀了他的人！”Loki喊道，听起来充满了沮丧，“而我一直生活在这里，之前几个月我则是被囚禁着，我不可能履行我的职责！”

 

“你是那个——好吧，”Tony摇了摇头，“好吧。我不知道该拿这个新闻怎么办。”

 

Loki忽视了他，把蓝色的列表拉大，“首先巴德尔必须死于我手，导致无尽冬日；接着三只红公鸡会宣布战争的开始——”

 

Tony嗤笑，“说真的？公鸡？”

 

“——Heimdall会吹响号角，”Loki说，非常有指向性的，“然后战争会开始。兄弟相残，我的孩子们会带领着死亡的大军，与神战斗到最后一刻，直到胜者的诞生。”

 

“那听起来……我不会说‘荒谬’，因为那会有些不太礼貌，”Tony说，“但是那听上去是有那么些……荒谬。”

 

Loki瞪他。

 

“但是事实上完全不是这样的！完全不荒谬我是说。”他揉了揉脑袋，接着才想起来他焊接时的护目镜还在那。他的手指敲了敲其中一块镜片，“所以嗯，请继续？”

 

神叹了口气，“预言没有如预期的那样执行。冬日来得太早；耶梦加得也醒得太早。巴德尔则，在我印象中，还没有死于我手，”他沉重地坐在Tony身边，“这一切都毫无道理。”

 

“嘿，”Tony拍了拍Loki的肩膀，“好啦好啦。你说过有多个理论的对吗？也许我们可以更专注于你没有牵扯其中的那个？”

 

“这也有可能是一个强大术士的杰作，一个有能力一次性冻住整个世界的术士，”神平板地说。

 

“好吧那听上去也不怎么好。”

 

“是的，一点也不。”

 

“所以……你看，”Tony搓了搓他的手。这感觉就像在搓两快冻僵的香肠，“有什么办法能让我们离开这里的么？或者至少让这里变暖所以我们不用像生活在糟透了的雪人巢穴里？也许你可以做那帅呆的瞬移把我们传送出去？”

 

“我害怕这需要咒语的能量。如果我要在现在这种情况实施，我很有可能会在传送过程中被困在冰里，直到它融化之前我们都无法逃离。”

 

“所以，不行。”

 

Loki摇了摇头，手伸向他的笔记本，“我确定我们能找到些什么的。”而Loki的‘我们’意味着……嗯，Loki自己。因为不管笔记本上写的是什么乱语Tony都没法阅读。其中一页看起来完全是由黑点组成的，而Loki发誓这是真实存在的语言，但是Tony可没那么确信。

 

过了几分钟后Tony感觉到他自己开始坐立不安，“有什么嘛？”

 

“没有，”Loki的手指在一段文字上停住了，Tony戳了戳他。

 

“现在呢？”

 

“我想我们说过很多关于锻炼耐心——”

 

“我知道那是一种美德，但鉴于我的家变成了冰箱，我不得不把它从窗户扔出去因为那一点也不管用，”神皱起眉头，然后又翻了一页，“现在怎么样？”

 

“Tony，”Loki警告道。

 

“什么？我很冷——”

 

接着Loki深吸一口气，非常快速有效地偷走了Tony的声音。他的喉咙被关上了，他的舌头像被牡蛎夹住了似的不能动弹。

 

Tony试图让声带重新工作，他发出一声湿湿的咳嗽，但是依旧没有声音出来。

 

“看，”Loki对他假笑，“好多了。”

 

Tony交叉双臂在胸前瞪着他。

 

“好啦好啦，”Loki发出啧啧声，模仿Tony之前的语气。他放一只手在Tony的膝盖上，透过层层衣物他的手掌慢慢变得温暖起来，“就只是一会而已。你能做到的。”

 

“嗤，”Tony抓起神的手，灵活运用温暖的资源，放在他的心脏处。

*其实这里应该是‘腋窝处’而不是‘心脏处’，然而连接后文来看的话，‘心脏处’可能会更好理解。

 

在他忙于把身体围绕着神的手蜷缩在一块的时候，Loki转过头继续浏览他的笔记。Tony发誓他从没有感觉那么好过，热度温暖着他的核心，从那些长手指中传来。这就像他拥有了一个他自己的美好小暖炉。

 

“嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘，”他从牙齿间吹气，“噗噗噗噗。”

 

“玩得很开心？”

 

“嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶，”对于Tony来说那意味着‘不’，因为有一种小小的不舒服正蜿蜒而上朝他尖叫着祈求注意，但是他还不到忍受不了的地步。

 

Loki轻哼，“很好。”

 

最终他们只是坐在那里，又过了一会。不管Loki在找的东西是什么，他在笔记本最后几页中找到了，一页布满焦痕和煤灰的干枯的纸。

 

而他脑海中的尖叫现在听起来更像是刺耳的嚎叫。

 

“中和咒语的麻烦是，如果这真的是解决办法，”Loki开口，“是当其碰撞另一位术士的魔法时会如何反应。对导致冬日的原因一无所知的我们来说，实施咒语就相当于在盲目耳聋毫无感觉的情况下攻击一个敌人。”

 

Tony夸张地点头，试图让他注意到自己。

 

“我们回应的性质取决于咒语的力量。”

 

嚎叫声变大了。

 

Tony的手指死命戳着自己的喉咙。

 

“我并不十分确定这能行，但是，”Loki点点头，翻阅烧焦的纸，完全（而且该死地故意地）曲解Tony的手势，“我想在此刻任何方法都值得一试。”

 

这听上去就像Obie。

 

就像那样他想起来为什么他痛恨人们忽视他。Tony张开嘴，然后指向它。

 

“是的，是的，”神拍掉Tony的手，“再一会就好。”

 

Tony真的非常不喜欢这个——他的声音几乎字面意义上从他的脖子中夺走了，他绝对不喜欢这个——而他愿意承担残废的风险去解决这个问题。他抓着Loki的手腕，把他的手从他怀中拿出来，用力拉扯，试图让他注意到自己，同时猛戳自己的脖子。

 

神叹了口气，“这真的让你如此烦恼吗？”

 

Tony点头，试图说，是的这他妈真的让我很烦恼。

 

“好的吧。”

 

而至少Loki得体地露出了悔悟的表情。该死的他最好觉得抱歉，而且一旦他治好了这个，靠某种方——好吧，显然他的方法是靠近Tony，是说真的很近，接着手指抬起Tony的下巴。神强迫他仰起头露出他的喉结，而这意味着Tony不得不面对着天花板一动不动。

 

然后天呐Loki朝他的脖子吹了口气卧——

 

“——槽？”

 

“好了，”Loki坐回去，“魔法解除了。”

 

“刚刚那些算什么？”

 

“我并没打算伤害你。”

 

“你以为这样就算了吗？”Tony摆弄着他的夹克（夹克们，复数名词非常感谢这该死的天气）覆盖上他露出的肌肤，“你不能随随便便就那样做。我不喜欢别人在我允许或非允许下在我体内瞎搞。”

 

“我——”

 

“我的身体坏掉了。”他说，“所以不要这么做。”

 

“我，”Loki咬住他的嘴唇，比Tony曾见过的更像一个茫然失措的男人，“我很抱歉。这只不过是——我曾经对Thor做过很多次，而他从不觉得有什么。”

 

“好吧，我不是Thor。”

 

Tony整个人蜷成一团，双手双脚紧压在胸前，尽可能地钻进衣服里。他感觉被侵犯了，像裸露的电线一样被打开，而他痛苦地感觉到自己的愚蠢，因为他的怀里依旧能残留Loki温暖大手贴着他胸膛的感觉。

 

“你没事，”Loki喃喃，像是最后一次试图填补两人之间的空洞，而Tony开始想眼前这个男人真的不知道他做错了什么。

 

“好吧实际上我有事。这太过了——”就像被困在山洞里的桌子上，就像被麻痹在沙发上，没有声音没有感觉没有脉搏除了恐慌和失去他一无所有，“——就。别。”

 

"我——”

 

“咒语怎么样？”Tony询问，“你找到了什么？”

 

Loki看起来很勉强，并且还有一点迷茫，但是他最终放弃了，“这是个简单的咒语，但环境很复杂。如果在毫无准备的情况下执行，会引发能量爆炸，强大到足以液化我们的骨头。”

 

“好吧，那听上去听可怕的。”

 

“我相信我能正确实施，只要给我足够的时间。”

 

Tony皱眉，但他不确定隔着层层衣服能否被对方看到。他倒是很确定护目镜因为他的面部表情移动了，“要多少时间？”

 

Loki看回他的书，“一天用于收集我需要的东西，另一天用于准备，第三天实施。”

 

三天。照现在的情况来说有点太长了。而此时此刻他的臀部已经冻到麻木，手指都冻紫了。

 

虽说Tony并不想再要求什么，但是他确定如果Steve被拘禁在这里的时间再长些，他很有可能会崩溃，而此时的他们根本解决不了这个问题。

 

“你可以加快速度吗？”

 

神给了他一个歉意的微笑，“恐怕不行。”

 

“除非我们想要骨头汤。”

 

“没错。”

 

“好吧，”Tony用钢铁般的意志力强迫自己直起身来，失去所有他才储存好的暖意，“我会将这消息告诉其他人，我想。”

 

一只手出现在他身边，轻柔地放在他的前臂上，“Tony，我——”

 

“我明白。”

 

“只是——保持安——”Loki长出一口气，“请明白我真的很抱歉。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“真心的，”他说，强调。

 

Tony尖锐地点点头，接着站起来，惊讶于他居然这么轻易地放开了，“我要走了。”

 

“是的，”Loki坐回他脚跟上，“当然。”

 

Tony并没有真的冲出房间，但是显然他也没有犹豫徘徊——他甚至没有在穿过那些投影时弯下身，只是蛮不讲理地直直走过，不在乎他是否会弄乱数据因为艹他的——他继续走直到他回到喷枪的安全距离。

 

他靠近Steve，有些毫无廉耻地把脸颊埋进男人的肩膀磨蹭（因为虽说这男人平常热得有些异于常人，而现在他简直温暖得如同神赐）一只手指扣了扣他的肩膀以示问好。

 

“所以，”Clint率先发问，“高大的丑八怪怎么说？”

 

“没有瞬移。”

 

“为什么没有？”Bruce问。

 

“因为我们可能会被困在——”Tony瞟了眼Steve，“小地方里。”

 

“好吧，”Cap给了他一个动摇的眼神，“所以那绝对不可行。”

 

“还有别的选择吗？”

 

“有一个咒语，但需要一些时间准备。”

 

Thor皱眉，“‘一些时间’是多长时间？”

 

“三天，”Tony推搡着Cap直到他多多少少接受了他入侵他的私人空间，Steve表现得如同接受这个是件无法避免又很无可奈何的事情。因为这的确是。Steve是个聪明人，“他找到了一个咒语，应该可以破开这个冰棍监狱，但是这需要一天或两天的时间准备他需要的东西，接着第三天他可以执行咒语，然后我们就能突破重围了。”

 

“三天？”

 

“别杀传信人，”他在Clint的手指扣住他的手臂时呻吟，“如果他需要三天的话那我也没办法。显然如果时间太少那么他的咒语有可能会液化我们，所以如果我不想死得像番茄浓汤的话原谅我。”

 

“那直到那之前我们该做些什么？”

 

“保证自己还活着，”Natasha说，不知如何看起来非常镇定。也许因为她曾经也在冰天雪地里见识过无尽的冬日。在某个冻土地带，靠一堆睡袋存活。或随便什么。

 

“再加上，”Tony打了个喷嚏，感觉黏液再次从他的鼻子里流出来，“Jarvis的全息投影还能用。”

 

Clint凝视着他，尽管大部分被他头上毛茸茸的毡帽挡住了，“而这对我们有什么帮助铁罐？我们不能做饭或让暖气重新运作，但是至少我们能用全息投影，凝视着上面涡轮引擎的图片发呆？”

 

“这意味着在我们等待的时候我们可以看3D电影打发时间肥鸟。我正试图站在积极的那面。”

 

Bruce轻哼，给予，Tony乐意接受的，无声的支持，而那意味着，支持Tony现在或将来冒出的任何主意。永远。

 

Steve张开嘴似乎想说……些什么，与此同时喷枪发出一声微弱的哀鸣，明显喷出濒临死亡的讯号，接着响起悲哀的喘息。

 

Cap最终只是低吼，“该死。”

 

……而这就是如何开始的。

 

TBC


	14. Untitled

**Untitled**

 

Tony感觉到毫无理由的炎热。就像他被放进滚烫的热油里，或者是一百度以上的蒸汽房……

 

他听到水声——厚重又沉寂，那种发生于海洋退潮之前，最后带着势不可挡的气势和能撼动整个地球的力量回来的声音。

 

就像导弹爆炸前的宁静。

 

Tony睁开他的双眼然后——

 

哦真棒。别再来了。

 

他在海沟中，这一次他出现在上一次差点被耶梦加得当成磨牙玩具的地方。

 

他快速环顾了一眼四周，这一次试图观察到周围的情况。一切都看起来毫无动静。Loki说过一种前兆…….如果真的是这样的话，他不确定自己会不会愿意留在这块死水里，而几秒钟以后会有一头有整个加利福利亚那么大的生物从小憩中醒来。

 

虽然Tony不确定自己是否有选择的余地。

 

糟透了。

 

一如既往，这里没有什么振奋人心的东西。石头跟水一样沉重。所有的一切都如此平凡无奇。

 

他冒险往下看，但是那里什么也没有。海底没有移动的迹象；所有石头都看起来一模一样，而他只知道他很可能可能正在耶梦加得的头上面，或者是爪子，或者是牙齿。

 

不管他接下来该如何行动，他绝不要游到下面去；这个提议老早就被他扔到外太空了。

 

他叹了口气，气泡因为压强懒懒地漂浮着向上。它们曲折地漂向海面，就像他们不能决定它们要以哪个角度游走，然后突然被猛地冲到左边。

 

Tony皱紧了眉。

 

他再次吸气吐气，水灌进他鳃的缝隙中，重得让他觉得奇怪（因为本不应该是这样）。他更仔细地看着泡泡，尽他所能地跟随着泡泡上升的轨迹。

 

同样的事发生了。一段迟缓地上升后，接着被一股强有力的力量推到一边。他让自己游上去，一边吐泡泡，一边估计他游了多远，许多被他吐出来的泡泡都被强行推远了（看起来似乎只有五到六米远的样子，但既然他游了这么久那么就应该至少有三十米，而这……操蛋的睡梦逻辑。根本一点逻辑也没有）。

 

他找到了那股力量，这次他整个身体都被推到了左边。他打着转被卷进涡流中，这感觉就像被受惊的马扔下来。海水热到烫的地步，他花了很长时间找回自己所处的方位。他没有被煮熟的唯一原因只是因为在他旋转的过程中热水和冷水同时交替流过他全身。不管他怎么尝试脱离这个间歇温泉——他妈的一个活生生的从石头中喷出来的间歇喷泉——他被整个拉扯到不同的方向，什么也抓不住，就像个在浊流中涌动无力停止的大块灰尘。

 

现在他转得像个瓶盖，完全不受控制，而且就像一辆漂亮的嘉年华花车没办法慢下来或停止，但是Tony会很喜欢成为第一个说不对的人。实际上，被放进一个你被扔进搅拌机类型的情况中都不是理想的。他不确定在他的脑袋如此强烈突然地摇晃下他会不会出现脑震荡之类的伤害。他唯一能辨认出来的是他的双手，绝望地试图在水中找寻支柱。

 

他的随波逐流最终止于——感受一下——他撞上一片虚无。

 

而所谓的“虚无”意味着一堵隐形的能量壁，真的他发誓是该死的能量壁，安逸地屹立海沟的中央。

 

这感觉有点像被甩上一堵砖墙，倒不是说他有经历过这种事。

 

你懂得，因为他完全没有过。

 

但是回到现实，他正从海沟中央的一堵能量壁上缓缓滑落，下面是一个出生地为北欧神话中约顿半神肚子的巨大生物。

 

这是个他从没想到会被用来解释他现处境地的句子，这倒是真的。

 

Tony呻吟了一声，揉了揉脖子，甩了甩尾鳍检查全身是否还完好无损。他全身都疼，但还好没什么伤口，真的对于大多数时候来说都是最好的了。

 

所以像个傻子一样他决定重新游回到间歇喷泉那。这次他绕过滚动的水流，绕着它完整地游了两圈。

 

他最多能发觉水被完美地推开形成一个圆，从一个看起来被完美切割的平滑石头中喷出来。一旦他到达了那层岩墙，他背靠着停留在那，面朝海底。黑乎乎的海底有一种震颤的感觉穿过他的身体，水喷发的力量，让他的牙齿忍不住咬紧了嘴唇。

 

Tony坚决地忽略周边地动山摇的感觉，尽量贴近那块巨大的石块。那里有一小块，粗糙和顺滑，水和热共存混合的地方，Tony的手抚摸其上，尽他所能地检查那石块。这感觉有点像厚板，那种构成大厦和博物馆的那种厚石板——足够抵御时间的流逝。这让他迷惑，那种切割完好的石头怎么会出现在这，但是Loki说过有封印随机分布在海——

 

你回来了。

 

什么——Tony猛地转身。迅速的动作让他的小腹撞上了一块锯齿状的石头，他只在血涌出来的时候才知道自己被割伤了。

 

显然在他的梦里，因为这是某种征兆或之类的，他可以感觉到真实的疼痛。所以那玩意像烤肉串一般把他捅了个对穿？非常真实。

 

真棒。

 

他把自己从那石头上扯下来，徒然地发现哦嘿，血流得越来越多了，他一只手捂住肚子，尽管这并没能阻止多少黑色的液体从他的身体中汩汩流出。

 

哦亲爱的，那女孩说——和之前一样的女孩，被爪子挠过的鼻子和黑洞洞的双眼——她游向他，那看起来挺疼的。

 

嗯你猜的不错甜心，Tony咬牙切齿地说。他的牙齿依旧在颤抖，他可以感觉到他咬到了自己的舌头，但是不疼，因为他的神经在全神贯注地对付他身上更大的那个伤口。

 

一只手抓住他的下巴，逼迫他的视线对上那双黑色的眼睛。一个病态的笑容从她的脸上出现，就和之前那样大到可怕。

 

你回来了，她说，几乎是虔诚的，就像她无法相信她会如此幸运。我警告过你危险，而你依旧回来了！

 

Tony把他的脸从女孩的手中抽出来，试图不要因为扯到伤口而痛呼出声，你不是那个让间歇泉爆发的人对吧？

 

我不能相信，她继续，契约是否生效是未知的，但是现在你在这！愚者回来了！

 

等会，Tony说，愚者？还有‘契约’是什么鬼东西？

 

她忽视了他，把他的手从他的小腹上拿开，停止他所有保证他内部器官待在原地的举动。他虚弱地反抗，但是被她超自然的力道压制住了，那力气就跟Thor和除了Steve以外所有人摔跤时控制在一定范围内的力气一样。

 

女孩把他猛地往下拉，从他的手上咬下一大块肉，正好在他中指和食指中间，然后把他的手臂推进一道滚烫的热水中。Tony可以感觉到他的尖叫正在撕裂他的喉咙，他看见他的手臂红得像一个鞭炮，热量让他的手臂上长满了水泡。他的神经因疼痛而烧灼，足以使他几乎感觉不到她把他的手掌撞向石头的举动。不过他在石头开始发亮的时候注意到了，覆满血污的如恩符文发出白金色的光芒——Thurisaz，他的脑袋告诉他——那光亮和颜色几乎让他失明。

*Thurisaz：象征掩护与运气，字面上的意义是“末路人的荆棘”，同时也象征“雷神之锤”。

 

接着间歇泉停止了，快得就像蜡烛被瞬间吹灭。

 

女孩在微笑，无数排牙齿沾染着Tony的血。她的爪子陷进他的手臂中，抓紧他。

 

看，她嘶嘶，指着海沟的边缘，看！

 

Tony照做了。有光从海沟的四面八法涌现，就像刚铎的警告灯塔，每一个都显示着同样的如恩符文——Thurisaz。

 

这一系列的反应都不怎么吉利，Tony知道有什么要发生了。他可以从他的骨骼中感觉到，他知道他们正看着最后的锁链一个一个打开。

 

在他们之下，他可以听到咆哮声，某种语言，但是太过古老他无法辨识。

 

接着爆炸开始了。撼动所有洞窟，有一瞬间爆炸同时发生，巨大的石块撞上海沟的沟壁。

 

那女孩开始大笑。

 

你帮了好大的忙，她隔着喧嚣对他说。她再次抓住他的下巴，逼迫他直视她。不知怎么她的双眼变得越来越空洞，眼眶中仿佛没有眼珠存在，只有一片……虚无。

 

在他们身下土地开始震动，一股病态的恐慌从他的小腹中缓缓升起。

 

她捏了捏他的下巴，露出一个小小的，亲密的微笑，我快等不及以人类的面貌见到你了。

 

Tony试图让她放开他，甩出他的手，爪子大张准备伤害她的脸。粗哑的声音从他的喉咙中撕裂出来，他对准了她的颈动脉，然后——

 

他睁开了他的双眼。

 

眼前是客厅的天花板和落地窗的边缘，同样的灰色冰霜覆盖了一切，把他们所有人笼罩其中。

 

Tony感觉到他的胸膛细小的起伏，断断续续地喘着气。当他想动的时候，他发现身上有厚重得像小山一样的毯子缠住了他。他把自己整个包裹其中，把羊毛围巾和毛线衣和大衣一股脑全堆在那些毯子上，紧紧偎依在复仇者们在客厅中制造的小巢中。

 

他身边包围着他的队友们，他提醒自己。

 

他们决定睡在一起，保持热量和警惕，有一点响动就全部准备好行动。Nat的主意，当然，她的主意永远99%有效且符合现状。

 

所以他是安全的。他此刻处于可能是世界上最安全的地方之一。

 

Tony动了动他的脚，再次检查他身体每一部件都能用，接着剧痛击中了他的神经。从他的小腹传来，红酒的颜色缓慢地浸染了他身侧。

 

他的呼吸开始慌乱，而他的手臂，那支被扔进间歇泉的手臂，包裹着一层难以忍受的灼痛。

 

这不可能——那是个梦，不是吗？不可能有什么发生的，有什么，那里。

 

他转动他的身体离开小巢，过程中不小心踢到Clint的脑袋，他一点也不在乎。鹰眼是个大男孩了，他可以照顾好自己的，而Tony现在处于，非常确定他的小腹在流血所以他没有心情听某人醒来后抱怨脑袋受伤了。

 

当他终于直起身来时，依旧有一条羊毛围巾还挂在他的肩膀上。他注意到黏在他腹部的织物上巨大的黑点，接着，几乎是心不在焉地，注意到他手臂上的亮红色和他手掌中缓慢溢出的血液。

 

他把他的毛衣和内衣从腹部掀开，小心翼翼地尽可能控制出血量。他睡梦中出现的伤口就在那，被血污得有些模糊不清，有血一点一点渗出来。至少这感觉没像看起来那么糟，而在他的手摸过那伤口时那感觉有点……有点不同，和睡梦中不同。他可以清晰地看见石头是如何刺穿他的；伤口周围的皮肤肿胀张开，大概有五厘米长，但没像梦中那么大。这看上去更像一个巨大的割伤而不是会威胁到生命的洞穿伤，他想这点大概还不错。

 

把受伤手臂的袖子拉上去是个非常痛苦的过程，就跟从伤口上把胶带揭下来一样疼。他手臂的颜色有点可怕，尽管他确定如果灯光更多的话会看起来更糟糕。他点了点他手肘旁的肌肤，只是轻轻地按了按，接着他发现他肿胀的手臂开始渗出某种液体。这感觉像是二级烧伤，而Tony不得不咬紧牙关才能克制几乎要脱口而出的那句咒骂，也许两句。他的大脑考虑了这意味着什么，迅速地，他知道他可能会在睡梦中失去他的手臂。

 

他手上的伤口也一样，不像梦中那么糟糕。他的手掌没有失去一大块肉，但是那里的确有一圈几乎完美的齿痕，无数缺口覆盖在他的皮肤上。两边各有三条线，那是她门牙切开他的地方。Tony把手蹭上衣服擦掉多出来的血液，然后他意识到大多数来自于他的腹部。

 

他的手并没有真的在流血。他们已经凝结，而且开始结痂了，所以那挺好。其他都糟透了，但只是这是好的。

 

Tony动了动肩膀把羊毛围巾晃下来，小心地把他的毛衣从身上扒下来，揉在一起压在他的腹部上。冰冷的空气就像一堵墙扇向他，把好不容易聚集起来的热度从他的身体中剥离开来。他深吸了一口气，然后收获了身侧剧痛一枚。

 

“该死，”他喃喃。

 

他很确定这些伤口需要缝合。该死，他整个身体都需要缝合，或是把他冷冻起来，再来点鸡肉面条汤或者其他什么。Tony缓慢地转了转脑袋环顾四周，看见一大堆属于Bruce的毯子。在过去的几个小时，似乎他们所有人都离开了他们的位置，无意识地聚集在一起窝在一堆毯子里，需求更多的热量。这让他想起了帝王企鹅。他曾看过一个纪录片，讲述了那些小家伙窝在一起汲取温暖的事。

 

他抬起他烫伤的手，发现他不能移动他的手指，因为它们肿得太严重了。它们看起来特别像没煮之前的香肠，真的很恶心。看起来像熟食店的肉可不是什么性感的事。

 

Tony把毯子揽到腿上，在边缘处找到裹着毯子像西瓜虫一样蜷成一团的Bruce。

 

“Bruce，”他悄声说，“嘿兄弟，我现在有点需要医疗帮助，所以也许你可以醒来帮我一下。”他用膝盖顶了顶他，“求你了，快醒来，快醒来。”

 

“Tony，”Bruce把头埋在枕头里说，“有时候你让我很后悔我们之间的友谊。”

 

“是啦是啦，”Tony点点头，“我懂，我很确定我之后会展现出我情感受伤的那一面，但现在我出了点跟流血有关的情况。”

 

那让Bruce瞬间抬起了头，“什么？”

 

“流血。我的小腹。”他用烧伤的那只手指了指他用毛衣捂住的地方。

 

“怎么会——“Bruce顿住了，整个人坐起来强迫Tony躺平。他拍开Tony的手，移走他的毛衣，接着注意到出血量和Tony肿胀的手臂，“这是怎么发生的？”

 

Tony耸了耸肩，因为说真的，他妈的为什么这几天看起来像是所有事情都发生在他身上？

 

“魔法？”他说，“我——艹好痛——我觉得是魔法。”

 

“什么人攻击你了？”Bruce猛地转头看了眼四周，同时试图注意Tony腹部的伤口，“他们还在这里吗？”

 

“没有人伤害了我，”Tony开口，接着因为一阵刺痛而屏住了呼吸，“好吧，有人伤害了我，但不是在这。但是，好吧是在这，但不是在大厦里？”

 

“什么？”

 

“我的意思是，”Tony摇了摇头，沮丧还有点迷糊，“我想说的是——一切是在梦里发生的，好吗？我在梦里被一个疯狂的女恶魔打伤烫伤了，”他指了指自己的腹部，“瞧。”

*Voilà：法语，瞧。

 

“要对付这个伤口，我需要一些必需品。”Bruce把毛衣放回去按压住，在Tony痛呼时喃喃着对不起。

 

“那么——那些必需品在这里对吧？我们绝对有。Pepper订了一些，所以我知道一定在这。”

 

Bruce忽视了他的碎碎念，转而晃醒了旁边盖着复仇者毯子的男人，“Steve，醒醒。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

而那不讨厌吗？他之前哼哼了那么多声，而Bruce只叫了一下，Cap就坐起来了，准备好接受他的所有需求。Tony要杀了他。

 

“我需要你去一趟我的实验室，拿一些纱布，缝合线，胶纸，和消毒剂过来，”Bruce说，朝Tony的手臂瞟了一眼，“还有一些冷冻袋和软膏。在我医药柜的第二层有成套的处理烫伤的工具——上面有标签——我需要你也把那个拿过来。”

 

Steve蹲起来，“发生什么了？”

 

Tony在Brce回答前插嘴，他的声音颤抖，“操——操蛋的魔法。”

 

“操蛋的什么？”Clint呻吟，拉开睡袋的拉链，一把掀开，当然这举动惊醒了Nat，接着她戳了戳Thor，因为显然所有人不到齐的话派对就没法开始。

 

就像Tony现在需要这个一样。

 

“操蛋的没什么，”他低声道，“你在做——做梦，滚回去睡你的觉。”

 

“让我再重复一次我的问题，”Steve打断他，有点，粗鲁，“Bruce，你可以告诉我发生什么了吗？”

 

Bruce只是叹了口气，说，“操蛋的魔法，”就像赞同Tony是一件多么难以忍受的事情一样，“现在可以了吗？我需要把他的伤口缝起来。”

 

Cap点头，“好的，”然后尝试性地走向电梯。

 

“不是什么大事，”Tony试图说明，但是人们已经不再把他对自己健康的意见当真了。

 

“如果不是什么大事的话，你为什么身上都是血？”Clint把他固定在地上，哦嘿，他脑袋下出现了一个柔软的枕头。真棒，他喜欢。

 

“看起来比较糟而已，”他再次说明。这次倒是真的。除了他虚弱的声音和血意外，他感觉好多了。哦好吧，一点点，至少。

 

Steve从房间另一边说了什么，余光中Tony可以看到Thor走了过去。

 

接着有巨大的轰鸣声，非常非常多的轰鸣声。足以使Tony开始担心他们在对他美丽的大厦做什么。

 

接着他咳嗽了几声，尝到了铁锈味从他的喉咙中漫上来。

 

“Clint，把你的手放在这里，”他听见Bruce说，然后马上某人的手放在他腹部上。在疼痛之下有种奇怪的感觉，在他们碰到他伤口之外的时候，他腹部里面有这样一种扭动的感觉。“我觉得你的腹部被洞穿了。”

 

“我们没法撬开这扇门，”Thor从他和Steve折腾的地方隔着噪音喊道。

 

“楼梯呢？”Clint问。

 

“我们试过了，但是它们都被可恶的冰冻住了。”

 

“我不喜欢这个，”Tony可以感觉到血沫从他的嘴角溢出来，“我的手臂好疼。”

 

Clint拍了拍他的脑门，“坚强点兄弟，坚持住，好吗？”

 

“如果没有什么把伤口缝在一起的东西我没法治疗他——”

 

“你们是不是该试一下通风管？”

 

“来，把那条毯子递给我——”

 

“我觉得伤口恶化了。这怎么可能？”

 

“你们有谁知道Nat去哪了吗？”

 

他们都乱成一团了，对此Tony不是很懂。这么久以来他第一次感觉到温暖，为什么他们会因为这小伤口而如此惊慌失措呢。

 

Bruce扇了他一巴掌。很重。

 

“醒来。”

 

“我没在睡。”

 

“那么，保持清醒。睁开你的眼睛。”

 

“他怎么会烧伤他的手臂的？”Clint问。

 

“我不知道。他说这些发生在梦里。”

 

“操蛋的魔法。”

 

“我说过了。”Tony哼哼。

 

有声音不知从何处传来，Tony听到Nat威胁的嘶嘶声，“治好他，”接着有一股闻起来像冰雨的味道挨近，修长的手指按上他，明亮的绿色笼盖住他全身。

 

Tony闭上他的眼，任黑暗把他吞噬。

 

TBC


	15. Untitle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿大家，给你们推荐个东西：你们看到这个了吗？
> 
> http://zwierzodudle.tumblr.com/p ... d-sleep-so-i-got-to
> 
> 被zwierzodoudle的天赋惊艳到了吗？如果你们没看过的话，你们真的错过了好多。

**Untitled**

 

  
他醒来的时候感觉地球在震动，地动山摇的感觉就像世界想把他们从它身上甩下去。就像他们是它身上的跳蚤。Tony现在大概，有90%确定那不是件正常的事。接着他回忆起冰与梦，还有…….好吧，正常对于现在来说都是个相对的情况了。  
  
他的身体里面不再感觉像是被咬破的夹心软糖，所以那倒是很不错。  
  
他弯曲自己的手臂，发现上面缠绕着被撕成一条一条的毛巾，他的腿和胸膛和头都跟手臂一样缠满了毛巾。  
  
“我不知道你是否意识到了在缺少医疗设备的基础上不得不把你的器官缝回原位对我的血压来说有多糟糕，”Bruce说，而Tony得要朝旁边伸长脖子才能看到他（视线内大部分是他的膝盖，但依旧是Bruce）。“我真的不觉得你有意识到。”  
  
“你有高血压？那可不是什么好事。”Tony试图呢喃……好吧，并不是。他发出的声音根本连呢喃都不算。那声音从他的喉咙里蹒跚出来如同潮湿的咯咯声，他感觉像是他的唇和舌头粘在一起，一同被粘在一起的还有他的牙齿。不过这还好因为跟他对话的人是Bruce，他们之间的联结是由科技对话和彩色棉花糖构成的。Bruce只是晃了晃他的头。他以一种奇怪的姿势坐在床上，试图在刚刚发生的疯狂小型地震的余波中稳住自己，直到一切终于回归平静。  
*Unicorn barf: 由棉花糖组成的彩色点心  
  
“你想聊聊发生了什么吗？”  
  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯，”Tony呻吟。不。  
  
“在记忆还清晰的时候谈谈是比较明智的选择，”Loki在他左边说，而Tony绝对会对他的突然存在感到惊讶的，如果不是他之前一直在对他这么做，像是，半个永生那么长。再说，他很确定Loki在他醒之前就坐在这了。准确来说正坐在Bruce旁边，这是另一件需要加在他‘奇怪事情正在发生’列表上。  
  
“你说你被刺了，”Bruce继续，“在梦里，被一个女恶魔。”  
  
“嗯嗯嗯，”Tony现在真的不想谈论这个，或者说这辈子都不想。他软软地藏进毯子组成的小巢里。  
  
“跟以前一样吗？”Loki问。  
  
“嗯嗯嗯。”  
  
“Loki跟我们说了女孩的事，还有海沟，”Bruce说，“其他人正在浏览Jarvis存储的资料和Loki的笔记，看是否他们能找出些新东西。”  
  
新角度。永远都是好方法。没错。很好，很好。Tony准备继续躺在床上，让他们处理那些破事。他会在他的身体停止感觉像棉花糖时起来的。  
  
“怎么……”Tony转动眼睛试图看他的伤口，然后立马后悔了。他的眼球在他脑袋中浮动的感觉像是云吞汤里的云吞。  
  
感谢上帝，Loki可以像Bruce一样开始擅长于和一个Stark对话。  
  
“是血魔法，”他说，“这就是为什么在你醒来后你受的伤开始变糟。”  
  
“哦呀。”  
  
“你还有什么想告诉我们的吗？”Bruce听上去很沮丧，而人们跟Tony对话大都保持这样的状态。“还有别的什么发生吗？除了最明显的？”  
  
别的什么……重要的。重要的……  
  
某些很重要的；非常紧迫的；一件必须立刻或尽快告知的。  
  
他想了一秒或两秒但是……  
  
哦，对了。  
  
Tony再次睁开眼，接着眨了眨眼，但是他的视线依旧不清晰。一切都看起来失真了，所以他紧闭眼帘避免即将出现的反胃感。  
  
“我想——”他舔了舔嘴唇，让它们分开重新正常工作，“我想我释放了耶——梦得……在下面。”  
  
该死，那是正确说法吗？每一次他试图说出Loki孩子的名字，那都听上去像是他在玩弄他的舌头。  
  
他听到他头上有人发出低咒声，并不确定到底来自于哪一个温暖的身体，但是也不是说他真的很在乎。因为此刻的优先项从逐渐沉回他身体深处的棉花糖般的飘飘然，改为出现在他肌肉里的冰霜刺疼。说真的，他所处的位置变得无法理喻的冷。他听见细小的呻吟从他的喉咙中飘出来，但在半途就被一只放在他额头的神赐的美妙的不可思议的温暖的手打断了。  
  
“博士是对的，”Loki说，他的声音近乎像喁喁私语。“处于现在这个状态的你对大家都好。”  
  
“S’at yr hnd?”Tony问。他开始感觉有点喝醉的感觉。他头上的手正同时朝他的身体传送温暖和治愈他的魔法，而这真的太棒了。  
*我真的不知道Tony在说些啥  
  
Loki呢喃着回答，手掌移到一边包裹着Tony的脸颊。  
  
他靠进那温暖，“Brucie，你要学会这个。”  
  
“Dr. Banner已经离开了。”Loki的手指微微动了一下，然后温暖的感觉如同水一般流过Tony全身，冲刷过每一个角落然后把他脑海中的疼痛压抑成微弱的轻弹。“尽管我怀疑他是否真的能仿造这个戏法。”  
  
“只要你在这里。”  
  
Tony可以感觉到他的肢体在墨西哥毯子卷中重新放松下来。  
  
“你应该休息，”Loki说。  
  
“但是世界在晃。”  
*其实这次Tony还处于口吃不清的状态，但我翻不出来那种感觉，抱歉。  
  
“世界的确在晃，”神轻柔地回复。  
  
Tony没有别的想加上的了，Loki的大拇指摩挲过他的脸颊，然后他移走了他的手。在Tony因失去他的触摸而呢喃抱怨时，他感觉到小小的锐利的指甲，可能是Loki的小指，突然而来的在他的脸上蜿蜒。它游走向下经过他的脖子，钻进了他毯子下面，在他的皮肤上顺时针旋转画圈。这动作很奇怪，因为Tony并没有感觉到毯子在神的举动下有移动的迹象，这很让人迷惑而且不完全是正常的，但是考虑到这个男人的魔法，某种程度上来说他能不用触摸就能碰触倒没有那么稀奇。他绕着反应堆打转，接着懒懒地延伸到他的手臂和曾经被烧伤的掌心。他的指甲接着在他的腹部画了一系列长而回旋的圆圈，就像在他的皮肤上纹一个有着吗啡止痛作用的图案。  
  
“你，”他再次试图，这一次比较口齿清晰，“现在正-正式成为我最喜欢的人之一。”  
  
Loki哼笑，然后轻声道，“睡吧。”  
  
他的手指最后一次刷过Tony的身体。Tony猜测神在这之后就离开了床，但他的手肘僵硬感觉不到什么，所以这可能不会是一个非常准确的看法。  
  
不管怎样他弯曲他完后无损的手臂放在肚子上，手指划过他皮肤上的明亮光芒，计算着他清楚只在他脑海中存在的脊状突起。在他摸到他的肚脐时，一阵温暖短短地冲进他的身体滑进他的血管中，同时他很快沉入梦中。  
  
\-----------------  
  
  
下一次Tony醒来的时候他感觉很好。事实上要比他以前很长时间以来都要好。他睁开眼，然后坐直，把他小小的毯子茧拉开。  
  
他打了个哈欠，扭了扭他的肩膀，转头正好看见他的窗户。  
  
他的依旧被冰霜覆盖的大部分模糊不清的窗户，但不管怎样依旧是他的窗户。  
  
“很高兴见到你醒来。”Steve在他身后说。  
  
“是啊。”Tony翻过身，直到他可以看见Cap的脸，“跟新的一样好。”  
  
他动了动手臂，现在不再是烧成碳一样或损毁成任何恶心有趣东西的手臂，“你在这很久了吗？”  
  
“我们都轮流照看你。”Steve给了他一个放心的微笑，“Loki说魔法已经生效了，但是我们想保证这是真的。我很高兴他是对的。”  
  
Tony轻哼，“千万别告诉他这个。那家伙已经认为他一直是对的了。我们可不想他太骄傲自大，你知道的。”  
  
“好的，”Steve斜眼看了他一会，但在Tony发问之前，他不再做了。  
  
“我们再看你们两个整理出来的那些笔记，”Steve说，“关于诸神黄昏。并不怎么讲得通。”  
  
“他告诉你公鸡了没？特别是公鸡一点也讲不通。”  
  
“是啊，那个也有点难以相信，但是Thor对此坚信不疑。”  
  
“他当然是了。”Tony爬起来，然后立马后悔离开了毯子。他弯下腰，捡起最厚的那一条，把它缠在身上。“这并没有解释一切必须要开始于Loki杀掉某人那部分。”  
  
“还有你的梦，”Steve加上，非常没有帮助。  
  
Tony皱眉。他此刻比较希望不要去联想到那个可怕女士。他现在更想吃一个芝士三明治，非常奇怪地渴望，但是不管怎样。他也没办法。  
  
“也许吧。”Tony把毯子的尾端绑在他的脸下面，保证他的脸是温暖的，“其他人在哪里？”  
  
Steve指了指他身后。“厨房，”他说，“那里是灯光最后存在的地方了。”  
  
“当然了。”  
  
Tony跟随着Cap指的方向朝其他人所在的地方走去（他能感觉到Steve在他身后小心翼翼地陪伴着就像他随时可能会倒下，别闹了）。一如往常，他们实际上在厨房中心设了一个小小的营地。Natasha正快速地把看完的资料从手上扔出去，闪电般迅速地浏览过图表而Tony有一瞬间疑惑她到底是不是第一次阅读这些。Clint正凝视着海沟的图片就像它会以某种方式和他对话一样，Bruce在一块他在给Tony做“检查”时用过的纸板上写着什么。Thor没在他们之中，但是那并不意味着他不在附近。  
  
Loki是唯一一个视线范围内和众人隔开距离的，他站在水槽前，用一个长勺在某个盆子中搅动。  
  
Clint看见Tony步履艰难地走进来，上下打量了他一边，“怎么样？你还好吗？”  
  
“我站着呢，”Tony耸肩，但是他不确定他们是否能穿过厚重的毯子看到他的动作。“一切都好。”  
  
“他不再颤抖了，”Steve插进，“而且他似乎非常清醒。”  
  
“Tony，你需要什么吗？”Bruce问，“你应该吃点喝点什么。”他指了指冰箱（Tony刻意忽视他手上满是可怕的红色血渍。他同样决定忽视Clint脏污的衣服），“虽然我们只有酸奶和桔汁或者牛奶，但是我强烈建议你往你肚子里塞点什么，即使你不想吃。”  
  
Tony叹了口气，芝士三明治就这样落空了。  
  
现在他们都聚在一起（去掉Thor，但大部分人都在），Steve似乎决定不再在他身后徘徊，而是坐在地上与其他人挤在一起。Bruce立刻把一些文件扔到他手上，然后开始低语一些关于电路之类的事情。从余光Tony可以看见Cap点头，同时说他知道一点关于装电线的知识。而Tony想若是他提醒他们如果他们胆敢弄坏Jarvis，他就要弄坏他们的脸的话，那会有多粗鲁。  
  
Clint和Natasha靠着彼此，开始对比彼此的笔记，而Tony停在原地看着他们可笑的样子——还有他可笑的样子——怜悯于超级英雄此刻被困在厨房中间，身上穿着所有他们能找到的冬装。救命，他们基本上都贴着彼此舒适地偎依在从客厅移过来的毯子窝。这简直像一个混乱的超级英雄野战营地。  
*这里有些性的成分……咳咳  
  
Nata瞟了他一眼，而他忍不住颤抖了一下，他决定现在说这些还太早了。太早去想这些或甚至……不管怎样，他决定不要冒险于她从诡异的俄国人那学来的间谍技能——窥探他的脑子。  
  
总之，他走向冰箱，从最上面一层拿出一杯酸奶，接着走到Loki身边。  
  
Tony把盖子撕下来，舌头伸进酸奶，“咋样？”  
  
Loki没有看向他，甚至不知道他在。他只是继续在水槽中搅动那盆紫蓝色的液体。  
  
Tony想这很好笑，神居然到现在都没有意识到他需求别人注意这点没比一个孩子好多少。Tony Stark实际上比孩子气还要糟糕，实际上Pepper到现在都没有召回他的德国奶妈都成了件非常不可思议的事。  
  
他靠得更近了，嘴巴开始啜饮杯中的酸奶。  
  
Loki对他皱眉，但并没有停止搅动，“你真烦人。”  
  
“嗯，”Tony舔了舔他的嘴唇。他确定他的胡子上沾了些凝固的酸奶。“告诉我些我不知道的事。”  
  
神翻了个白眼，开始以逆时针搅动液体。它变成了森林绿。  
  
“所以那是可以让我们出去的咒语对吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
Loki没再说其他的了，而Tony开始舔他的酸奶杯。就这样过了一段时间，没有别的事情发生；队伍其他人继续讨论，Loki搅拌，Tony喝酸奶。他刚吃到底下的水果（蓝莓），Thor就走进了厨房，他的手臂下面夹着些东西。  
  
他把那些东西砰地房子Loki身旁的桌台上，而另一个神发出啧声。  
  
“Thor，我说过了我只要三枝地钱，不是四枝。”  
  
Thor只是翻了翻眼睛，挑出一段看起来很蔫巴巴的绿色植物。他掐掉其中一根茎干然后递给他的兄弟。“这，现在是三根了。”  
  
如果Loki眉间的褶皱可以更深的话，Tony相信他会做到的。  
  
就是那瞬间Thor看见Tony，接着一股冲动让他把他整个人抗上肩膀（尽管以他过往行为来说，Tony确信Fabio认为他很温柔）。  
*Fabio：意大利-美国时尚男模，身材巨型  
  
“兄弟Tony，你还好吗？”  
  
“是啊，完全正常大家伙。”  
  
“我很高兴。我们都很关心你的健康。”  
  
Thor试图从他刚放下的那一堆中拿些什么，但是Loki拍掉了他的手。  
  
“为什么我不能帮你弟弟？”Thor问（读作：抱怨）。  
  
“你不知道该拿配料怎么办——”  
  
“那么告诉我怎么准备它们——”  
  
“你会用你的脏手毁了它们的——”  
  
“我知道该如何小心翼翼——”  
  
Thor试图捡起一块石头，但是Loki把它推到一边，“哦真的？我之前可从未见过这种能力展现在你身上——”  
  
“你毫无道理——”  
  
“这需要老练的手法和效率——”  
  
“需要我提醒你吗，母亲教了我们两个人——”  
  
“那我也得提醒你往自己身上撒火种的次数可多过其他的——”  
  
“仅有两次而已——”  
  
Tony情不自禁；他开始咯咯地笑。而你能责怪他吗？在他的厨房里有两个半神像孩子一样吵闹。任何人都会对此发笑的。这太疯狂了。  
  
他们同时转过身对他抬起眉毛，奇妙的相似。  
  
“什么这么好笑？”Loki问。  
  
Tony轻哼，“你们两个。”  
  
Thor的嘴唇抿成一条线，他给了他兄弟肩膀一个小小的推搡，“拜托让我帮助你。”  
  
“但我不需要你的帮助。”  
  
“就让他帮你吧。”Tony朝他的朋友伸出手，“我的意思看看他的脸！”  
  
Tony在说那双悲伤的眼，但是他不准备把那部分大声地说出来。  
  
Loki一定也从他的表情中看出了点什么，因为他叹了好大一口气（声音不大但绝对戏剧性）然后小气地将一块木头放在他兄弟手中。  
  
“把这些弄碎。”  
  
Thor微笑，开始准备完成他的任务。他从碗柜里拿出一个碗，接着开始碾碎那些木头，用一个……那是个勺子吗？或者一个……圆形的叉勺？好吧，陌生的银制品。好吧那一点也不奇怪。  
  
Tony也有些不安于那玩意长得有多像Pepper非常昂贵的古董桌子的一脚，但是他想自由大概值得他承受她的愤怒。  
  
他在脑海中记下当她开始把赔偿条款文件扔到他桌上时，他要与Thor划清界限，越远越好。  
  
Loki向他射了个‘现在你开心了吗？’眼神，而Tony朝他抛了个媚眼。  
  
神把那个——那是个啥？地钱？——放进盆子里，一小缕烟雾开始从表面升腾而起。它们闻起来模糊地像薄荷，但是大多数像灰尘。一个想法击中了他。“我昏迷了多久？”他问其他人。  
  
“大概两天，”Natasha回答，“你昏迷后地震开始了。”  
  
对了，地震。  
  
“你认为那是……？”Tony话音消失于一个虚弱的手势，但不管怎样Loki点了点头。  
  
“那个有关术士的主意呢？”  
  
“我不确定。”  
  
“我们阅读了所有这些，而我真的不能从中找出一点头绪，”Steve说，指了指笔记。“有多长时间在哟——”  
  
“耶梦加得，”Loki和Thor同时说。  
  
“对，”Steve点头，“在他被放出来之后有多久Heimdall会吹响他的号角？”  
  
“故事非常惊人地缺少细节，”Loki说，反讽在他的语句间滴下宛如毒蛇的毒液。“而鉴于预兆在毫无理由的状况下发生，我无法准确说出到底何时何处下一件事会显露出来。”  
  
Tony戳了戳他的肩膀，“别像个混蛋。”  
  
神朝他冷笑，但并没有把他变成一个虫子，所以整体来看这似乎是一个胜利。  
  
“那女人怎么样？”Clint说，“她一定牵涉其中，我是说，她是那个开始这一切的不是吗？”  
  
“是的，我猜。”Tony在毯子下揉搓他的腹部。“你认为这些都是她做的？甚至是下雪？”  
  
Clint耸肩，“也许。我觉得这挺合理不是吗？”  
  
“比其他主意更合理，”Bruce说。  
  
“所以我们该怎么阻止她？”  
  
Thor一边磨他的木头一边抬头，“如果我们相信她是那个术士，一个能力足以制造无尽冬日的术士，那么接近她会是一件最困难的事，更别说缴械她。”  
  
Clint抬起他的手，“我们要枪击她吗？或者像是，钓她或之类的？”  
  
Natasha叹了口气，一个作为不得不长期处理Clint那些白痴举止的女人的叹气。“一个好问题是我们怎么找到她。我们不知道她是否还在马里亚纳海沟或是她已经离开那了。”  
  
“我们应该假设她能像Tony一样转变，”Bruce加上，“你妈妈也能在地上走对吧。”  
  
“对的，”Tony点头。“他们都能。只不过是年龄问题。”  
  
“所以假设她到了合法喝酒年龄，”Clint面无表情，“字面意义上她可以在任何地方。真好。特别好。”  
  
“有没有什么我们可以用的追踪咒语？”Steve问Loki。  
  
“如果我有什么她的一部分，那么是的。”  
  
Thor把一碗碾碎的木头（那闻起来不太像枫树，更像是失去的一万块钱）递给Loki，而后者迅速地将所有木头摇晃着扔进绿色的魔法汤里。  
  
“所以我们要找一个可以改变形态的女人，基本上可在世界上任何一个地方。”  
  
“她也可以把整个城市冻成冰，还有把古老的北欧神从他们坚固的牢房中释放出来，”Natasha平板地说。“而她可以通过梦来做这些，显然。”  
  
“为什么我们不能处理一些正常人？”Clint抱怨，“我是说，在任何一天给我一个好的经典的银行抢劫犯都好过这些。”  
  
Tony看见Thor捡起一个怀表，放到他兄弟面前让他检查。在Loki点头后，他翻过它，从抽屉里拿出一只小刀，开始把后面的金箔一片片削下来。Tony想要对此感到难过，但他甚至没意识到他拥有一个怀表。  
  
“如果我们找到她会发生什么？”Bruce问，“我们需要一个方法来阻止她。如果我们假设她能做所有这些——”他对包围他们的该死的情况晃了晃手，“——那我们需要假设她可以不费吹灰之力阻止我们。她也许可以随手冻住浩克。”  
  
“我们可以联系上外面的人吗？也许我们可以打电话给X教授或是神奇四侠？”  
  
Tony交叉手指，“Jarvis？”  
  
“是-是，先-先生？我-我-我-我有什-什-什么可-可-可-可以帮助-助-助-助-助-你的-的-的？”  
  
“你还好吗伙计？”  
  
“当然-然-然-然-然-然-然-然-然——”  
  
“好吧，谢谢你Jarvis。那足够了。”Tony揉了揉脸，“所以说Jav断线了。”  
  
Steve的眉毛皱起，“那电话——”  
  
“是的，”他咬牙切齿地说，“电话和邮件是通过Jarvis传送的，所以那些也没法用了。”  
  
“很好。”  
  
“所以我们现在该怎么办？”  
  
“好吧，”Tony看着Loki开始从一只死掉的玫瑰上摘下花瓣，“我们也许不用担心找不找得到她的问题。”  
  
Natasha给了他一个空白的注视，“而那是为什么？”  
  
“她说她等不及以人型见到我了——”  
  
“哦我的天哪——”  
  
“我不懂为什么你总要做这些事！”  
  
Tony感觉到他脖子后面寒毛直竖，“做什么事？”  
  
“你不能总是等到最后一分钟才告诉我们这些事，”Steve说。  
  
“我们成为一个队伍已经一年了，我以为我们已经开始信任彼此了——”  
  
“我的确信任你们——”  
  
“Tony，”Bruce低吼，揉捏他的太阳穴，“只是因为事情发生在你身上，那不意味着那对我们来说不重要。”  
  
Clint举起手，“让我们写一条规矩：不管什么事发生在Tony Stark身上，在发生的第一时间就要告诉他的队友。”  
  
“我怎么知道什么对你们来说是重要的？”他朝客厅扬了扬手，“我一个小时之前，才从昏迷中醒来！”  
  
“我在你醒来的时候问过你！”  
  
Thor从他弟弟身后探出头来，“预兆通常来说都是很重要的——”  
  
“你难道没有什么需要磨碎的东西吗？”Tony恶狠狠地说，“我懂的，我搞砸了。对不起，我们能继续如何阻止她的话题吗？”  
  
“毒药，”Loki漫不经心地插嘴（对于真正的漫不经心来说，事实上，太过刻意了），“混合着他们同族的血。是打败一个术士最有效的方法。”  
  
整个房间都安静下来，Loki把那些干枯的玫瑰花瓣扔进他的混合液体中。每一枚花瓣都伴随着高高的爆裂声萎缩其中，而这本该很让人分心，如果神没有往他们的对话中投下一个重磅炸弹的话。  
  
“毒药，”Tony重复。那词语在他舌头上感觉是那么怪异，就像他以前从没说过一样。而也许他的确从未听过，只不过是在这段文字中。他以前从未在一个经久不衰的半神口中听过他的致命弱点。  
  
Loki从没有公然给出类似信息，甚至没有在Tony询问的时候说出，但他从未对他说过谎。至少，直到现在为止。尽管如此，说出如何阻止他的最有效方法？那可是件很重大的事。  
  
“所以这也是血魔法？”Tony试图轻轻问出这个问题，但是他不确定那听上去不是极度的好奇而只是考虑周到。  
  
Loki微微点头，如果不紧紧盯着他根本察觉不到。  
  
不幸的是对他来说，他们所有人都察觉到了。  
  
“Loki，”Thor试图将手放在他兄弟的肩膀上，但是神侧过身避开他的手。“为什么我没意识到？每一次我们争斗，每一次这个弱点都有可能被用来打败你——”  
  
“而谁又会选择使用这个方法？”Loki咬牙切齿地说。“Sif？Fandral？也许你会选择为了他们来杀我！”  
  
“嘿，我们能别再来了好吗？”Tony举起手……好吧，他不太确定。  
  
他还被包裹在他的毯子里，而且完全不想为兄弟间的争吵分神。  
  
在他被某人厉声教训之前（Tony开始非常熟悉别人例行教训他的行为）地板开始晃动起来。灯光和门一前一后闪动，杯子和盘子在橱柜里撞击彼此。惊恐在Loki的脸上一闪而过，他放弃给Tony展示他混蛋的一面，转而转身对着水槽中的混合液体。  
  
神的双手发出绿光，而金属水槽整个从桌台上裂开来。  
  
“你他妈在做什么？”Tony大喊。  
  
“它不能被摇晃太久，”Loki回答，“我告诉过你这是个非常精细的过程！”  
  
绿色的液体开始悬浮到半空中离开震动的边缘，Clint喊出大概所有人正在想的事。  
  
“那么为什么你觉得把它放在该死的地震中央就是个好主意了！”  
  
神没有机会回答。伴随着木头碎裂和金属弯曲的声音，爆炸从墙中喷发出来，从客厅撞进来。Tony感觉到他自己被人猛地拉进怀里，一个身体覆盖着他的。很久他都看不到任何东西。他被紧紧绑在他的毯子中，织物缠绕在他的脸上，让他难以呼吸，但是当他试图解开他自己时，那手臂仅仅只是把他抱得更紧了。  
  
一切都持续不断地晃动；空气中满是巨大的爆炸声，直到最终一切都在一阵沉闷的咆哮中沉静下来。在他们周围响起的碎石坠落声暴露了问题——瓦砾不断坠落在石头上的声响像是被什么东西隔绝着——而Tony想为什么他们还没有被碎片击中。他想为什么浩克还没有带着他愤怒的拳头碾碎他残缺的家。他的手指在织物里扭动着，把其一点一点从他的眼睛上拉下，然后看见他的脸正对着Loki的胸甲（因为他显然现在正穿着一件胸甲）。神抱着他，用他的身体当做护盾，一只手举在空中，闪着剧烈的绿光。绿光延伸形成了一个泡泡，一个把混合液体和其他复仇包含在内的泡泡。  
  
“该死的天呐，你是刚刚Violet Parr我了吗？”Tony敬畏地凝视着闪亮的绿色护盾，“你是刚刚Violet Parr我们了吗？”  
*Violet Parr：超人总动员其中之一，皮克斯的动画，爸爸是大力士，妈妈是弹簧人，弟弟跟快银一样跑得快，姐姐——也就是Violet Parr——会隐形，也能制造紫色的护盾。这是我的童年……  
  
Loki给了他一个迷惑的眼神，“什么？”  
  
“之后提醒我，”他说，有一点眩晕。他拍了拍神的前臂，“我会给你看那部电影。”  
  
环顾他们的小泡泡Tony可以看到Thor和Steve有着相似的姿势，他们两人都在用他们的身体保护Natasha和Clint。Bruce看起来他依旧为一个永不会来的冲击准备着；他的脸上浮现出一种接受和专注的神情，他和Tony将要对此举动有一个深度谈话。只是因为一个有着巨大，绿色的保护者生活在一个人的身体中并不意味着那个人应该向一个傻瓜一样欢欣雀跃地接受伤害。他决不允许他的朋友这么对他们自己。绿茶壶将要对上操蛋的铁壶。  
  
“大家都还好吗？”Steve在灰尘大部分回归平静后询问。  
  
队伍给了他们独有的赞同方式，都抬头凝视着那个绿色发光的把他们从几公尺大的石头和灰尘中分隔开来的护盾上。Loki的魔法解救了厨房的一小部分地方，瓷砖和橱柜都在护盾割开他们的地方之外毁坏了。而另一边除了碎石外什么也没有。  
  
“现在怎么办？”Clint问。他和Natasha从Steve-Thor身体护盾下爬出，盘腿坐在彼此身边。泡泡里没有多余的空间供他们直立。  
  
“好吧，我很确定那不是地震。”Steve说。  
  
Natasha的手指温柔地划过绿色泡泡的内壁。它们后面留下一道亮光形成的轨迹。  
  
“你能移动我们吗？或者泡泡？”她问。  
  
“我不确定，”Loki回答。他缓慢地移动那只没有控制泡泡而是环在Tony腰间（喔嘿，忘记它在那了）的那只手。神把他现在空闲的那只手按在内壁上，一阵绿光划过护盾。它轻轻颤抖了一下，扩张了一英尺或两英尺，把碎石缓慢移开他们身边，接着再次静止。  
  
“我不行，”他叹息。“这是我此刻能做到的极限了。”  
  
“兄弟，”Thor插嘴。“我们失去了剩余的配料。”他指着被遗留在桌台上的那些。只有一半在Loki的魔法中存活。  
  
“那么我们就不需要这个了。”Loki让金属盆降落在地上，半倚靠在泡泡墙上。能量在他的手指间游走，穿过护盾将其再次扩张了一英尺。他给了其他人一个冷酷的眼神，“保证别碰撞到剩余的毒药。”  
  
正当Tony想要发出傲慢的评论时（因为说真的？他们此刻正在被一系列地震崩坏的大厦里，困在一个十乘十英尺的泡泡护盾里。他们该他妈的怎么样才能不‘碰撞’到那该死的东西？）一阵令人寒毛直竖的低吼声从他右边传来。  
  
他缓慢地转身，“Bruce？嘿伙计，你还好吗？”  
  
“那不是我Tony，”Bruce说。他转过脸看向他身后石头堆积成的墙。“那来自我身后。”  
  
他们的小队伍动了。所有人以一种防卫的姿态蹲伏着（或是从他们的夹克口袋中掏出他们的武器就像某个红头发的超级间谍做的那样，从不知何处抽出一把像是，八个小刀和两个手枪。是说，她到底把那些藏在哪里了？）。  
  
“大家准备好了吗？”Steve问，他的声音小得近乎耳语。  
  
“好了，”Natasha说。  
  
他们前面的石头开始摇晃然后分裂。石头摩擦彼此的声音朝他们蜿蜒爬来，小护盾外一些石块被某个力量一一移走。  
  
Clint从他的靴子里抽出手枪，点头，“我很好。”  
  
“是的，”Thor说，“我准备好了。”  
  
Tony不确定Thor是否可以在这里召唤Mjolnir，但是很有希望。  
  
他们身前的石头再次晃动，接着一阵鬼魂似的薄雾包裹住他们。  
  
那看起来像是小小的云朵把他们整个吞下，每一微小的角落都被吞噬殆尽。  
  
站在他们面前的女人有着熟悉的怪诞皮肤。苍白，可以看出她的血管里汩汩鲜血流淌过她的身体，她的心跳在她静立时也快速有力地鼓动着。但她的头发是白色的，代替了她之前深沉浑浊的颜色。它们在她身边向外飘动着，就像被看不见的风吹起（而且真的？那种摇滚明星戏剧性有点让Tony不爽；像是，你会觉得术士们除了为漂亮地入场而忙于证明制烟机和风扇以外就没别的好做了似的，什么玩意)。  
  
这次她的鼻子完全没了。除了两个张开的洞和一堆伤疤以外什么也没有，就像某人在她脸上一道豺狼式的微笑，顺便拿走了鼻子。  
  
而她的眼睛。它们就和之前一样黑，但是这次它们真的看起来像玻璃珠，马后炮地决定从她的脸上凸出来。就像某人把它们扔了进去，而不知怎么那些珠子保证自己好好地待在了那里。唯一一个他判断她在往哪看是当它们移动时会有光一闪而过；它们从一边滚动到另一边，上下移动好像她正审视他们所有人（他并不真的确定她能看到它们，说真的这太诡异了）。他最多能看出来，光停留在左边（他的右边？）不管她在看什么，但是艹他根本不敢确定。  
  
她现在有了一双腿，那是很大的不同。她的整个身体都包裹着深红的布条，装饰着金色的手镯和钩子。她的裙子从她的膝盖分割开来露出她满是伤疤的苍白双脚。  
  
女巫动了动手，烟雾便将那些碎石扔开。  
  
“那就是她，”Tony小声说，希望其他复仇者能听到他。“那就是那个女恶魔。”  
  
他没看到任何人动了，所以不管是否他们都捕捉到了他给出了那份信息，他依旧是有希望的。  
  
女人丢开另一块石头。  
  
“你们好，”她说。她的声音在陆地上跟在海洋里的一样怪。节奏全是错误且令人难受的，古老破旧。这听上去像是她很久未曾讲话了。  
  
她歪着脑袋，诚恳地点了下头。“我非常抱歉造成这一团糟，但是我在寻找属于我的东西。交给我，我就不会伤害你们。”  
  
“你是谁？”Steve的喊声穿过石头移动的声响。  
  
“我是Maya。”她抛走另一块石头。  
  
“你在找什么？”  
  
Tony试图准备好他自己，扔掉他身上的毯子坚强地站在他们中间，但是Loki阻止了他。神小心地将织物重新整理好，用自己的身体把Tony整个人都掩盖起来。Tony张开嘴想抗议，但是神的一个快速尖锐的眼神让他安静了下来。  
  
“我弄丢了某件属于我的东西。几天之前，就这么消失不见了。”  
  
她清理出一片小小的空地。她的双脚踩在其中，同时她继续将围绕在护盾旁的石头清开。  
  
“而你觉得那东西在这里？”Natasha问。  
  
“我知道在这里，”她耸肩，“它与我联系在一起。”  
  
她走得越近，空气越奇怪。Bruce看上去不像他能控制浩克更长时间了。他的衣服绷紧在他的身上。  
  
女巫离他们只有几个石头的距离了，只需要清理出最后散落的残片。  
  
“现在，把它交给我，”她说。  
  
“我们没有——”Thor开始回答，他的手指以缓慢的节奏召唤Mjolnir，但是女巫打断了他。  
  
“闭嘴阿斯嘉德人，”她尖声。话语像毒药一样从她嘴巴中流泻出来，同时大厦剧烈沉重地摇晃了一下。“你胆敢对我说话？在你们做了那些事之后？”  
  
女巫朝Thor扔出一个大到足以让神都慌乱退步的巨石，它弹在Loki的护盾上，发出一声巨响。  
  
在他之上，Tony可以听见Loki因竭力支撑保护泡泡而不住地喘息。  
  
女巫准备好另一块巨石，同时Bruce怒吼。  
  
“Loki，放开！”  
  
随着护盾落下，白烟包裹着巨石向他们袭来，但在其压碎他们之前，浩克从Bruce身体中爆发出来抓住那块巨石扔了出去。  
  
地狱开始了。  
  
女巫的触手从她身体伸出来，用魔法将浩克包裹起来，拉扯他试图将他四分五裂。Natasha和Clint从他们的位置中冲出来，开始朝她的方向用上各种武器，一个闪着电光的金属飞入Thor的手中。Steve开始将他能抬起的石头朝女巫扔了过去。  
  
Loki抓住Tony，把他整个人拖向那块被女巫破开的区域，那里曾是他的客厅，离开众人。在他们转过拐角时他挥手，一个他们两人并肩站立准备战斗的幻影出现在原地。  
  
“嘿！”Tony大喊，试图挣开他的手，“让我走！我需要拿到我的装甲——”  
  
“你才是她想要的你个蠢货！”Loki低吼，“现在安静！”  
  
“好吧我差不多想出这点了，毕竟我是唯一一个和她对过话的人！”  
  
“我不会让你——”  
  
“你不会让我？上一次我检查的时候我还是个大男孩，足以使用他自己的装甲对抗——”  
  
“它们被锁在一个实验室里，而那在我们下面好几层——”  
  
神拉着他冲进一条走廊，停了一会然后转身用他的双手拍上墙；绿色的光熔断了墙壁破出一条路。  
  
他接着抓着Tony的手腕，继续他们的路。  
  
他们离战场越远周围走廊就越冷也越静。  
  
他们继续跑着，每一次停下Loki会摧毁又一道墙壁破开又一条路，直到他们钻进一间房间。  
  
准确来说是Loki的房间。  
  
神液化了门框将整个出入口死死封住。  
  
“好吧这真棒！”Tony大喊，“把我们困在这里，而我们本该在外面和大家一起战斗！”  
  
Loki转身看他，“而你该怎么战斗？你该怎么从那样一个强大的女巫手中保护你自己？”  
  
“我不知道！”他吼回去，“但是绝对要比躲在这里好上一万倍！”  
  
神给了他一个凋零的眼神，继续把整个门封住。然而这次他的双手不再亮起绿色。取而代之的是他的皮肤剥离，肉体的颜色淡去，浮现出蓝宝石般的皮肤。  
  
Loki把他的手指贴向门，厚重的冰从其中喷出。攀沿上门框延伸到墙壁上，朝四面八方延伸，然后不断变得更加厚重直到他们站在一道算得上是蓝色冰冻的石墙前。  
  
“好吧那倒是很壮观。你非常有效的把我们困在了——“  
  
神旋身走近Tony。“当你是她想要的时候，参与进他们中间到底对你来说有何好处？这仅仅是给了她想要的！”  
  
“那就是为什么我说要去战斗！我不会就这么眼睁睁地放任她——”  
  
“她用你的血打开了本该永生紧闭的监狱！她将耶梦加得从本该只有全神之父才有能力打开的牢房中释放出来！她挥挥手就将你的城市冷冻成冰！现在告诉我，你要怎样与她战斗？将你拱手交给她到底有什么好处？”  
  
“我不脆弱！”Tony尖叫，“我可以照顾好我自己——我之前也把自己照顾得很好——所以我不懂为什么人们总是低估我！”  
  
他并没预料到Loki会抓住他的肩膀摇晃他，但那的确发生了。仅仅两秒他眼前就出现了一个满脸愤怒的神。  
  
“我在保护你，你个蠢货！”Loki嘶声，“我不会眼睁睁看你被你自己的固执开膛破肚！”  
  
“我——”  
  
“你以为Thor为什么会被放逐？”他继续。“因为他不愿意讲道理；因为他只专注于眼下的复仇而没有远见。他被扔出阿斯加德，与王位无缘，因为他曾几乎引发了一场战争！他几乎因为鲁莽的决定而失去一切！”  
  
在他们身后冰墙那发出一声巨大的碎裂声，Loki很快围绕着他们打开一个绿色的护盾。他的视线依旧凝固在Tony身上，从未离开。  
  
“我想要你思考！我绝不会把你送上同一条路——”  
  
“把我送上？”  
  
“绝不会让你拿生命冒险，”Loki的声音盖过他。“如果女巫可以仅仅依靠梦示用你将耶梦加得从深海中释放出来，而她直面你时你又能做到什么？”  
  
Tony咬住下唇，他脑袋里的车轮开始以高速旋转，接着他最终松口。  
  
“好的吧。你想要我思考？”他伸出手，“给我一支笔。”  
  
TBC


	16. Subterfuge is an Ugly Word  诡计是个丑陋的词。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前言：你们都是非常棒的人。我被求婚了，你们无法想象我有多开心。我很享受所有你们展示给我看的美术作品（非常，非常，喜欢），而且我想要你们知道你们真的非常一群非常棒的人，而且我希望这个星期好事情会发生在你们身上。
> 
>  
> 
> 非常感谢你们！
> 
>  
> 
> 然而这里有些警告：暴力。很多很多的暴力。

**Subterfuge is an Ugly Word**

**诡计是个丑陋的词。**

 

女巫用超乎寻常的短小时间到达了Loki的门前。Tony想当然地以为如果有谁能把女巫拦下来的话那必然是浩克。（他曾这么做过。Tony有证据，如果需要说得更明白的话，他们这个大家族里有个会魔法的家伙曾被打得屁滚尿流。）很快，巨大的撞击声从冰墙另一面传来，部分冰屑从那个蓝色的庞然大物上抖落下来。

 

Tony正在使用Loki的笔记本，尽他所能地忽略周围的噪音潦草地书写着，但现在他越来越难以专注于保持清楚明晰的字体——而字体必须得清楚，如果他惨遭失败，他并不是唯一一个在之后需要这些的人——楼层不停颤动，他的双手因为寒冷而抖个不停，他的毯子不在视线内，很可能被遗忘在了通往卧室的路上。Loki或多或少地紧贴着坐在地上的他，面朝着门，保持着环绕着他们的绿色护盾。

 

他也，决定（法官们绝对会同意这一点的），做一个非常惹Tony嫌的人。

 

“你接近完成了吗？”Loki问。“我们已经设好了陷阱。你到底还有什么非要现在写的？”

 

“事情，”Tony呢喃。他还有几行字要写，在他无能为力之前，一些为那些非工程师排忧解难的代码，还有一些关于一两个他之前一直思考的关于爆炸的理念。他最高成就本应该需要几天时间，但是嘿，三十分钟也行。

 

“事情。”Loki拖长声音。

 

“事情，是的。”Tony厉声，而Loki翻了个巨大的白眼Tony甚至能听到眼球转动的声音，让人印象深刻。

 

“‘事情’。非常好，那听上去非常有用。麻烦请一定要继续。”

 

“非常高兴能得到你的认可，亲爱的。”

 

一阵巨大的裂痕贯穿整个冰墙，缝隙足以可以看见后面破碎的门。

 

“我需要你站起来，”Loki嘶声。“现在。”

 

“一分钟，再多一分钟——”

 

墙的一部分倒塌了，木头和和残骸飞进了护盾。冰墙被一分为二，一道裂层为锯齿状的巨大石块反弹在Loki的护盾上。

 

“现在！”Loki低吼，而Tony迅速合上笔记本把笔塞进自己的裤袋里，甚至没时间记下页码。他快速环顾了一眼四周，没看到什么可以放书的好地方，所以他把本子塞进了他裤子后面，为了安全一半被内裤边的皮筋夹着。皮革尴尬地滑在他积存在那的汗上，如果忽视掉房间里快把他冻成冰的冷空气的话。

 

Tony急急站起来依靠在Loki宽阔的后背和绿色战甲后面。他们只有一次机会而他并不确定会发展顺利。

 

Loki给了Tony一个明显的手指颤动，告诉他，他们拿生命做赌注的机会就在此开始。

 

卧室剩余的部分在一片灰尘烟雾中轰然倒塌，女巫在其后轻柔地探足，不再像是一个派对气球一样漂浮在空中，一片白色迷雾爬行在她身边。那看起来极度像一条科莫多龙，但是更尖锐更敏捷，双眼如同燃烧的灰烬，在她的裙角后潜伏着。

 

沉默简短地在他们之间流转，直到这情境的尴尬连语言的万分之一都表达不出来。充斥在房间内的残垣坠落声是仅有的响动，而在他思考其他人在哪怎么样时Tony感觉到紧张正锤击着他的胸膛。

 

到这种时候反派们不该发表一段长长的狗屎独白吗？而不是满脸耐心地站着，等着好人们先行一步。

 

这就是为什么Tony喜欢电影。他们比起现实世界来有太多剪辑和干货。更多对白和花哨的演讲，很少有等待某人第一个犯错的时候。

 

Tony想要打断沉默，多数因为这快要逼死他了，仅仅只是站在这，但是这绝对会搞砸整个计划的。

 

最终，Loki先动了。

 

结果情况实际上没有想象中那么危机重重。

 

Loki放低双手，但没有降下护盾，带着一种会让所有青少年羞愧的漫不经心与慵懒感站在那。他也许还在检查他的指甲。Tony需要在下一次会面国会之前学会这招。

 

Loki朝着残垣断壁点点头。“盲目毁灭只发生在我不常去的地方倒让我省了不少心，可惜了那扇门，我还挺喜欢的。”

 

女巫叹气，恼怒地，“它在哪？”

 

“你说门吗？”Lok适当地伪造了一副迷惑的表情。“你刚把它毁了亲爱的。拜托认真听我说话好吗。”

 

“你知道我说的是什么，”她说。“我的宠物。它在哪？”

 

“我对这个大厦里存在的任何宠物都一无所知。”Loki耸肩，“也许你应该试试克莱斯特大楼？”他指了指身后的窗户。“五个街口的距离，而你绝不会错过它的。”

* 克莱斯特大楼：纽约第一座摩天大楼。

 

“你错把我的耐心当做放纵，”女巫把一束垂落的头发别在耳后，走进了房间。“我不是来这迎合你疯狂的喃喃自语的。”

 

“而你依旧觉得有必要从一个一无所知的我口中获得答案。”Loki交叉双臂。“有可能你的小动物害怕地逃开了，就像它们惯常会做的那样。”

 

“是的，这只的确有些畏畏缩缩的。”她一边前行，一边用手指梳理过她身后怪物的白色烟雾，而其满足开心地颤抖着。它看起来怪诞得如同那只从未离开Tony脑内的有情感的雪鲤鱼，充满着被塑造出的力量，完全没注意到自身稀薄的存在。

 

女巫的双眼环视过Loki的房间，那双黑暗虚无的眼睛打量过每一个物体，就好像她能看穿它们一样。

 

“但它挺有帮助的，”她淡淡地说。

 

“你不熟悉地错误使用了你的技能，”Loki回答，把她的语句又扔回给她。Tony对着Loki的后脑勺皱眉。他知道这仅仅是在谈话，但说真的。别闹了。

 

“也许。”女巫现在站在他们的侧边了，而Tony不得不在他们转身时小心翼翼地在Loki背后挪动，足够安静，小心撕开黏在毯子上的鞋。

 

她的视线重回到护盾上，Tony不喜欢她眼睛不停飘荡地方式。那对魔法眼球上的光亮忽左忽右，完全看不出它们到底专注于哪里，如同她在一瞬间看进了所有的一切又好像什么也没看到。这让一丝惊颤滑下Tony的脊柱，他不得不再次向自己保证Loki的海市蜃楼没有失败。她看不见他。

 

她看不见他。

 

“我知道它在这，”她说，“我可以感觉到它的存在，不管你怎么试图将它从我面前藏匿起来。”

 

“我感到受宠若惊。”Loki朝她行了一个小小的弯腰礼，仅仅只是低了低胸膛，即使这样他也从未让双眼离开她的脸。他的弯腰没有低到暴露Tony的存在。“尽管我怀疑我是否有能力在你这般强大的人面前藏匿任何东西。”

 

女巫，Maya，注意力重回到Loki身上，这一次全神贯注，她的嘴唇紧抿了一瞬。

 

“你不是一个阿斯嘉德人。你的血管中并非流淌着阿萨神族的血，尽管这个可怜的伪装会让其他人相信你是。”她歪了歪头，思考着。“你来自于约顿海姆，对不对？到底是什么，可能让你出现在中庭这样的地方？”

 

“这很复杂，”Loki说，Tony可以听到他声音中极力控制的小心，他不想让她知道更多。

 

“我相信，”她回答，开口询问之前微微犹豫了一下，“约顿海姆又是怎样？奥丁又在那悲惨之地下了怎样的狠手？”他们在Maya绕着他们打转时继续转身，突然之间Tony的后背正对着原本是门的那个洞口。

 

“他们的王被杀了，军队被迫解散，”Loki说，低沉愤怒的低吼如同砾石沉沉掩藏在他的话语之下。“他们的家庭被活活拆散，无辜之人被遗弃在迷途。”他的肩膀微微耸起，围绕着他们的魔法发出龟裂的爆裂声。“我的故乡没有什么是全神之父觉得不值得摧毁的。”

 

“啊，可怜的野兽们，”她拙劣地模仿出一副慰问的模样。“多么糟糕的损失。”

 

“我已经得到了我的复仇。”

 

“而显然而然这并不成功。”

 

Loki询问地抬起一只手，她的视线扫过那手势，戒备任何突然而然的动作。“全神之父对你做了什么导致你发起这样的攻击？”

 

她的表情没有一丝变化，但她的声音冷了下来。

 

“他往我的海洋里扔下一个恶煞，任由其猖獗于我的家。整个文明被毁灭了，仅仅因为他无法控制他的野兽。”

 

Tony以为自己会看到Loki紧绷的后背，为了任何从他给自己建造的讽刺和谎言的盔甲里所有的情绪泄露。什么也没有。

 

Maya的一只手臂环绕着她的腰部，用其做另一只手肘的支撑。她的下巴放在她的掌心，让那漫不经心的语气重新落回她的声音里。

 

“听好了，约顿人。如果你还给我属于我的，我向你保证全神之父的终结。你人民的仇我会顺便帮你报了。”

 

“代价是带来末日？”Loki试图表现得懒洋洋的，但是在怒声之下有一丝感兴趣的火花。“是的，我注意到了。”

 

“你是个厚脸皮的人，不是吗？”她带着一丝笑意说。

 

“哦我的确试图这么做，”Loki回答。“我还意识到你根本没必要绕这么大一圈做这么多事。”

 

“哦，是吗？”

 

“全神之父会迎来他的终结，不管有没有你的玩具。”

 

“说的没错，”她耸肩。“也许我只是希望我将我的玩具占为己有。不管怎样，在末日降临之前它会是我的。”她放下手臂，晃了晃她的双手，房间里闪烁着白色魔法的小震动。

 

“不管你的脑袋选择安分在你的肩膀上还是被踩在我脚下，这都不是我需要考虑的事情。”她做了某些Tony并没看清楚的事情，然后一瞬间房间里充满了明亮灼热的光。烟雾在她的双脚下嘶嘶作响，在房间里蔓延开来。

 

“我不想再等了。”

 

护盾的绿色光亮闪闪烁烁，几乎发出了嘶嘶声，同时那亮光覆盖在他们身上，而Tony直到下一秒Loki的魔法将会坠落而她会看见他。

 

“宠物，”她低声吟唱。

 

Tony曾看见过Loki各种各样的表情，但恐慌从不是其中之一。直到现在，为止。Loki的头发在空中飞舞，往每一个方向颤动，同时环绕着他们的能量龟裂并爆发出一阵阵火花。他可以听见更多木头碎裂灯泡炸开的声音，玻璃散落在他们周围的地上，支柱从墙壁中被撕扯出来。尽管因为距离一切听起来都模糊不清，而Tony拼命抗拒着在周围疯长的烟雾下掩盖住双眼的冲动。

 

“Tony！”Loki从他身前某处喊道。“抓住我的手！”

 

Tony盲目地伸出手，只抓住了风和雾。他可以感觉到空气中的晶体，粗厚的碎片，如同厚重的雪花，贴在他每一处皮肤上。

 

他冒险踏出一步，依旧往身前摇晃着手，绝望地寻找着Loki修长的手指。

 

他碰到木头——一个床柱？——以特斯拉之名他到底是怎么在一步内跨越了整整十英尺的距离？

* 特斯拉：磁感应强度单位。

 

“Tony！”他再次听到，但是那听上去太遥远了，而相比起这个，下一秒击中他的想法要更重要些。

 

Tony将那本子从他的腰带中抽出，灵巧地塞进床架下，保证没有任何一部分会在烟雾散去后显露出来。Loki的笔记本上有个锁，他百分之百确定，所以找到它不会是什么难事。他预感到这个计划会失败，但没想到失败得这么快。Maya在他们靠得足够近之前就发起了攻击，现在她更有可能将她那双手放在他身上，而在此之前他完全没机会放出陷阱。

 

他掏了掏口袋，摩挲着笔的形状确保他还拥有它。

 

一道暴力的绿光在他脸前几寸处堪堪停下，几乎撞到了他的鼻子。

 

“操，”他低吼。

 

“的确，”Loki在他身后轻声说。Tony转身想要抓住他的手腕，但他的手从幻影中穿过去了。

 

“真的你在哪？”

 

碎裂声和另一道闪过的光从左边某处传来，而幻影朝那方向点点头。“那边某处，我想。”

 

“哦，哈哈，”Tony怒目而视。

 

另一声巨响。

 

“你哪里需要我？”Tony问，但是假Loki只是摇了摇头。

 

“我不——”

 

接着他没声了，就像一台电脑屏幕突然黑屏了一样，Tony发现自己忍不住伸出手触碰假Loki，即使他根本碰不到他。

 

“宠物！”他听到。

 

Tony停止从口袋中掏出笔的行为。他需要耐心，不要在绝处之前展示出所有的牌。他需要靠近她然后——

 

操，这太蠢了。

 

“你想要我吗？”他大喊。“过来找我吧！”

 

他又走了一步，这次他直接撞进了衣帽间，一个他很确定在房间另一侧的地方。他撞到了他的屁股，就在他因为疼痛弯下身，嘶嘶咒骂了几声的时候，他堪堪躲过从他脑后烟雾中射出的爪子。它仅仅掠过了他的头发，抓住了他脑袋上的空气。

 

Tony尽他所能低身在地上翻滚躲过另一只手，这一次是从地板上冲出来，同时他向后滑去。他偶然地碰到了地板上一个触感非常像肉的部分。

 

“Loki？”他感觉到一只手在他身后，他摸索着碰到一部分鼻子和半张嘴。他小心翼翼地转过身，试图保证他依旧在Loki身体的旁边，以免地板再次突然决定改变物理法则。Loki的脸被一团乱糟糟的半烧毁的肉覆盖着。这像是蜥蜴，这迹象太不熟悉了，足以让他认出这是某种魔法失误的迹象。烧焦的位置闻起来并不像烤过的肉块，更像是阿富汗那些热到发出咝咝声的石头和Yinsen那双即使被他不小心在锡焊Mark I时碰到也不愿意流血的手。Tony朝汹涌而来的回忆嗤笑，狠狠摇晃Loki毫无知觉的身体。他的双手拿起来的时候带起了金色金属的碎片，一些被烧成碎片的盔甲。Tony的手指紧抓住神愚蠢的绿色衣领，低声朝他的脸怒吼。

 

“Loki，我向上帝发誓如果你不醒来我将狠狠踢你那该死的绿皮股！”

 

“Tony！”他听到不远处有人唤他的名字。接着一道白光闪过，明亮如惊雷但响动如闪电，一点都不像是Thor的锤子造成的。长长的一段时间空气中除了寂静只有他粗重的呼吸。有窸窸窣窣的脚步声和一声巨响传来，那种只有人被整个扔向巨大静止的物体上的声音。那是他在Steve快速移动到他身边之前所得的唯一警告，他把他从Loki的胸膛上撞下来滚到一边。惯性带着他们不断滚动，另一道魔法的闪电划过他耳边，带走了他一小部分左耳垂，但是过了一两秒他才感觉到疼痛占据了他的身体。他们停止滚动之时他可以感觉到疼痛的滚烫和耳中尖声的鸣响。

 

他抬起头看见Steve在他身上，再次成为一个肉体护盾（尽管这次看起来不像是故意为之而更像是一个愉快的巧合）。似乎对于这个家伙来说这都快成家常便饭了。

 

“嘿队长，”他对着几乎两百英镑的纯种美国童子兵喘气，这家伙把他的肺当成了抱枕。“我不能——呼吸——所以……下去？下去！”

 

“什么？”Steve隔着一块厚厚的血块凝视着他，那块血块一半已经凝结成黑色和丑陋的棕色。那血块涂抹在他的额头上，以奇怪的方向黏在他的头发上。“Tony，你的耳朵——你还好吗？”他很快抬起头环顾四周。“Loki去哪了？”

 

“你刚刚拉着我滚离了他毫无知觉的身体，”Tony在他从那过多的肌肉下逃脱时说道。“其他人在哪？”

 

“我不清楚。”Steve揉了揉眼睛，试图抹掉一些血，但只是把那块血抹得越来越多。“很久之前她用一块卵石击晕了我。当我找到这就是这浓雾和……”队长在他自己的手下抽搐了一下，“该死。”

 

“等一下，让我看看。”

 

Tony把Steve的手从快明显被Stark大厦的某一巨大的部分砸出来的伤口拿开。一大片划伤和肿胀的肌肤，那肿块简直能跟没有被分割的美洲大陆相媲美。

 

“有几根手指？”Tony举起三根手指和一根大拇指。

 

“你的手别晃，”Steve放弃看清转而笨拙地试图稳住Tony静止的手。他抓住他的手腕但是那仅仅只是让Tony的手不断摇摆，根本起不到认清手指的作用。

 

“该死，”Tony说。

 

“宠物！”Maya大喊。Tony的脊柱滑下一段不舒服的熟悉的战栗，就像她的声音正试图分离他的骨骼。

 

“Steve，嘿——，”Tony很快地连续拍了拍队长的脸。“看着我。嘿——，”

 

“宠物！过来！”

 

“队长，听着。”他等着直到他得到Steve所有迷蒙的注意力。一只蓝色的眼睛正缓慢地眨着，上面带着看起来就很痛的肿胀，而另一只眼睛则在挣扎着试图聚焦。

 

“回神，记住这个。”Tony的手稳稳地搭在Steve的肩上。“我把Loki的笔记本塞在了床下。上面写着进入密码。如果有任何事发生在我身上，告诉他进入我们共享的文件夹，好吗？你听懂了吗？”

 

“共享文件夹，”队长点头。

 

“笔记本在床下。”

 

“笔记本在床下。”

 

“很好。告诉Bruce——”

 

“原来你在这里，”他在听到那声音的同时感觉到尖利的牙齿紧扣住他的后背。他可以感觉到它们就像液体冰块撕扯开他的肉体并紧紧咬合住，他被一张大嘴困住了。

 

白龙扯着他像是扯着一只破布娃娃。

 

艹。他完全忘记那长得过大的烟雾蜥蜴了。

 

那玩意的牙齿深陷进他身侧，鲜血覆盖上他全身。红色的血滴穿过那龙，坠落在他们身下，浸透了地毯。它猛地拽着他，就像任何动物扯着他们的猎物准备吃掉一样，而当Tony试图踢开那野兽，他的双脚就和他的血一样穿过那烟雾和空气。

 

用尽世界上所有的挣扎敲打也不能停止他坐落在女巫脚下的命运。

 

Maya站在高处看着他，抹去她脸上烧焦的皮肤就像Tony每次因为盐水澡太长而抹去出现的死去的鳞片。她的皮肤腐烂龟裂，一半烧焦，闻起来像是煮烂的鱼，但是它们轻易就被剥离了下来。

 

在那些死皮下是白色，新生的皮肤，依旧覆盖着他之前见过的伤疤，但是不管怎样依旧圆滑。她完全没被Loki的魔法影响到。Tony思考他是否能做到这些，如果他变身成鱼他是否也能像她一样如此轻易地将损伤抹去。

 

那想法没在他脑袋里停留太久，因为很快她的手就环住他的喉咙，低头朝他微笑，露出的牙齿畸形锋利。

 

“你好啊我亲爱的，”她呼吸。“我是多么想念你。”

 

“没法说同样的话，”他试图顶嘴。他模糊地感觉到那头龙咬住他的力气大了些。

 

“哦宠物——”她开口，但是Tony真的很恶心这整个反派自白的鬼玩意——他也许之前想要，但是过去是过去，现在是现在，而在他最后的十分钟他想作为一个人完成他的任务。他决定不来一场小谈话而是从口袋中猛地扯出笔，穿过龙的牙齿刮下一大块皮肉。他设法从不断被溢出的血浸染的地毯上稳住自己，按下按钮，刺向她的脖子。

 

Maya发出巨大的尖叫声，黑色危险的淤泥从伤口喷射出来。她放开Tony转而抓住笔拉出她的喉咙。她试图止住那不断流出的液体，但黑色的淤泥依旧从伤口缓缓流出。

 

“什么——？”

 

Tony微笑。

 

她的双眼闪烁，熟悉的第二道眼睑在她恐慌时闭上。这给他带来他并不愿回忆起的关于他母亲的记忆，关于她的双眼在她紧张时是如何眨动的，但是Tony将那比较从脑海中晃走。他不想把他妈妈和这疯子联想在一起。

 

Maya朝他低吼，龙的牙齿在他的腹部颤抖。

 

“你做了什么？”

 

Tony朝那笔点了点头，看着按钮亮起来。简短迅速的明亮红光在她掌心闪烁。红光闪得越来越快，间隔时间越来越短直到其释放出一阵持续的颜色。

 

他等到那瞬间，说“吃掉，”接着他设置的装置松开。数以百计的碎片飞向墙壁的固定位置，与被草率加工其中的泰瑟枪同步，临时制作的自动导航信号灯全部聚焦到那支笔上。所有的武器全射入她的身体，嵌入她的手臂和肚子。因为距离比起看他听到无数Loki的刀刃飞舞的声音，从房间每一个角落飞出贯穿空气。

 

Tony可以看出她终于明白到底发生了什么。她弯腰试图躲过那些刀片，但是大部分依旧射中了她，有一个深深刺入她的锁骨之上。另一只刺中她的大腿，而其他一些则扎进她的后背，每一只都让她发出一声疼痛的尖叫，一半啜泣，一半喘息，同时刀片撕裂进她的身体。她的五官立刻扭曲成恶毒的愤怒，整张脸变形成他更熟悉的鱼类，而烟雾开始退回她身体内。龙逐渐消散，双目昏暗，如同她正在召唤她的魔法回到她的身体。

 

当烟雾消散，Tony感觉到Loki正在他身边，并不像他猜想得那么远，而一个形状像Steve的人躺在床旁边。

 

他们身边所有声音都来自于女巫的恐慌。她剧烈的喘息和疼痛的呻吟。烟雾像茧一样包裹着她，笔上的红光不断从其中发出，看来她依旧没法制止那装置。接着一道明亮的白光闪过，就像是暴风云中划过的闪电，清晰地照出她身体的轮廓，烟雾变成黑色和死气沉沉的灰色。

 

Tony按压住他依旧流血的身侧，等待着，但是房间里没有任何动静。

 

“她出局了吗？”Steve低声说，他的双眼依旧挣扎于专注在那片烟雾上。

 

“死亡的冰雪地球依旧在我们面前旋转，”Tony咬唇。“在我们得出结论之前先等她离开或晕倒之类的吧。”

 

Tony在脑海中十指交叉。他们并没试图杀掉她——没有毒药他们天杀的是怎么做到这种地步的？——但失去能力正好对他们有好处，直到他们找到所有可以用来完成最终目标的方法。他此刻也对正发生的事有些发昏。他本半确定爆炸物甚至不会爆炸，他们仅仅用了墙壁和灯泡的碎片做替代物，只不过是权宜之计。他听到一阵沉重地坠地声，烟雾聚成的云堆积着降落在地上。

 

“现在好了，”他说，“她出局了。”

 

Tony挣扎着跪直，开始朝Loki躺倒的地方爬去，他的身体依旧出现半烧毁的状态。如果那个混蛋死了，他要操蛋地狠踢那家伙的屁股。他绝不会让小讨厌先生就这么死了，绝不会在有机会为了Tony脆弱的神经而勒死他之前就让他这么轻易死掉。

* 蓝精灵中的小讨厌。

 

“Loki，”他嘶吼，狠狠揍了他脸一下。“醒来！快醒来！”

 

他的手带起一片烤焦的皮肤，他痛苦地皱眉。Loki的肉上有一层蓝色和黑色混合的皮肤，正是那片烧过的地方，蓝色的皮肤出现在他阿萨神族的表面上。

 

Tony再次揍了他一下。

 

“醒来！”

 

Loki的喉咙深处发出低吟，这让Tony知道再揍他一次会是个不错的主意因为嘿，有回应不是吗。所以他做了。而Loki在他抡起胳膊时抓住了他，力道几乎捏碎他手掌的骨头。

 

“嗷！嗷！好的，我不再打你了——放开我！”

 

“那个有用吗？”他喘息。

 

“我想是。”Tony在被放开后甩了甩他的手臂。“看起来，女恶魔已经被打败了。”

 

Loki闭了闭眼，接着挣扎着坐起。

 

“很好，”他说。

 

“我不知道现在我们要做什么。”

 

“把她封起来，”Loki回答。“她也许现在不是个威胁，但是她总会醒来的。”

 

“好的吧，所以对于实行你的计划，你建议我们怎么做？”Tony平稳的手搭在Loki的肩膀上，没有碰到，只是以防万一。

 

“我并不清楚。”

 

“很好，”Tony抱怨。“非常棒。”

 

他转向Steve，希望在没有紧急状况发生的现在他也能保持清醒。

 

“嘿队长，你还活着吗？”

 

“我是这么认为的。”Steve对上他的视线，Tony可以看到他的瞳孔至少不在那么呆滞了。血也不再汩汩流出了，倒是个振奋人心的安慰。

 

“很好，所以我猜我们现在该去找找其他人在哪。也许Bruce可以想出如何关住女巫的办法。”

 

“Tony，”Loki说，缓慢而小心。

 

“是的酸柠片，有什么是我可以为你做的吗？”

 

“女巫在哪？”

 

Tony叹气，想着Loki的头到底撞得有多重。“她就——”

 

不在她五分钟之前在的地方。

 

烟雾散去了，除了地上一小滩黑色的粘液没有任何曾有其他在那的提示。

 

“哦该死。”

 

Tony恐慌了两秒，接着熟悉的爪子夹紧了他的脖子，他被猛地扯往后面，远离Loki，滚落在布满污迹满是伤痕的苍白脚下。烟雾龙伏在他身上，把他困住。Maya低头看他，以此同时她从胸口扯拉出一把刀，喘息着。她扔掉刀片，任其沉重地坠落在地毯上。

 

她看起来像是完全没被攻击过。

 

“不错的尝试，”她对着房间里所有人说。“尽管还不够好。”

 

Maya对龙点点头，它躺在Tony的身体上，烟雾和冰霜覆盖着他直到他感觉就像活生生被燃烧了，这感觉如此冷。白色的电子在他身边闪烁，他感觉到腹部被拉扯，某种东西让他感觉越来越不像个有身体的人类。

 

尽管最终，是地板消失了。是他身边的世界分崩离析了。

 

最后他看见的是Steve和Loki，两人都扑向他，而他却被一阵光和雾带走了。

 

TBC


	17. Magic Kind of Blows  魔法式冲击

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉这章花了这么久。我没借口可说。

**Magic Kind of Blows**

**魔法式冲击**

 

Tony被，非常无礼地，扔在地板上。撞击伤到了他的肺，他倒在黑色瓷砖上不停咳嗽。地板上覆盖着巨大四方的，冰凉的黑色大理石，其中蜿蜒着白色和绿色的条纹。他可以看见金星在眼前盘旋，同时为了平复呼吸咳得差点要把舌头呕出来。而他头发上的拉力对他的现况一点帮助都没有。

 

“你有点难找，宠物，特别是经过了刚刚那场追逐战。”Maya拽紧他的头发，把他从地上拉起来，凝视着他。她感兴趣地碰了碰他脸上的伤口，抚摸|他耳朵上的切口和他脸颊上的青肿，Tony不得不强忍住喉间的疼痛的呻|吟。“你真是，非常顽皮。”

 

“说真的？”Tony顶嘴。“顽皮？是什么大反派往你脑袋里注水了才把你变得这么变|态的吗？”

 

什么东西刺了刺他的脚板，Tony瞟了一眼发现是那只吓人的烟雾怪兽正嗅着他的脚趾。他草率地踢了一脚，Natasha很久之前给他看过这一招（尽管他怀疑他是否真的做到了她的技术），那一脚踹进了蜥蜴的脸。穿过了一只火焰般的眼睛，完全一点都没伤到它。那生物仅仅只是懒懒地转开脸，显然觉得他的举止简直不值一提。

 

“让那玩意从我身上下来，”Tony低吼。

 

“Sel并不想伤害你，”她扳回他的脸。“他对外面的世界不太了解。”

 

“他|妈|的扯淡，”Tony敢于测试他的运气，将双手环绕在她的手腕上逼|迫她松劲。“我不在乎那长得过大的壁虎见过什么。让那玩意从我身上滚下去。”

 

她皱眉，指甲插进他的头皮。她脸上的伤疤扩张成一个恶心的方向，她左眼黑色的洞几乎吞噬了其他崎岖的皮肤。“嘿，我名下有一个在世界享有盛名的外科手术医生，他可以帮你拉紧那片皮肤，”Tony一边说一边试图把她的手指从他的下巴上掰下来。“肌肤重回平滑紧致。”

 

女巫嘲弄地说，“让他给你脸上那团糟清理一下不是更聪明么。”

 

“嗯——我的脸？”

 

“从什么时候起令人尊敬的人鱼的脸上长起了海藻？”

*ningyo：人鱼，日语。

 

“这被称之为经典，”Tony生气地说，感觉比起被绑架，对他形象的侮辱更让他无法忍受，这可真糟糕。

 

“而我甚至不知道什么事‘ningyo’。”他加上。

 

她叹气，就好像她对此很失望。“没错。”

 

Tony可以感觉到有脚趾踩在他的腹部，正好在他被刺中的伤口处。微弱的，难以察觉的疼痛，如同阴影的影子，撕裂在他的腰上。她的视线聚焦在他的脸上，邪恶的微笑盛开在她的脸上。“你的伤口倒是很快愈合了。是你的小霜巨人为你破除了那个恶作剧魔法么？”

 

“当然不是，”他耸肩。“我完全不记得被烧焦过。显然而然你没你想象的那样厉害。”

 

她的脸皱成一团，“放肆。多么古怪。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼。“如果在绑架我后你还期待我做一个除了‘放肆’以外的人的话，那么发光小姐你最好讨好讨好我。监禁你的客人对你我来说都不是什么快乐的结局。”

 

她短暂地瞪了他一会，接着指关节咔咔作响，转瞬之间水包裹了他。

 

转变一如既往地开始，除了这次水里流转着冰霜般的冷和蒸煮般的热。一瞬间水如火山熔岩一般拍打着他的鳞片，接着下一秒又冷得快要冻住他的鳃。他的第二道眼睑长出来足以让他在黑暗中眨眼。然而并不是完全黑暗，仅仅是一个看起来直径有十米，长又空的洞|穴。他几乎看不见边缘在何处，光滑的东西从一个圆筒状的物品里下滑到一个他不确定是否存在的地上。

 

唯一的光源是他头顶的圆圈，大概一个托盘的大小。穿过那个他能看见女巫赤|裸的脚，微光透过了一个透|视的屏障。他朝她游去（往上他想，但是谁知道呢；一切都那么颠三倒四）而她在他接近时摆动她的手指。

 

Tony被一束奇怪的回忆击中。他父亲隔着破碎的玻璃朝他皱眉。他不确定这回忆，到底，从何而来。他不记得Howard有曾看见过他异族身体的时候。

 

在他之上，在那个他被笼子分隔开的外界，传来一声巨大的重击，在Tony有时间思考那声音是什么之前，一个尸体坠落在清晰的玻璃上。一个男人的脸沉重地撞击在屏障上，水里因此泛起涟漪，这感觉像是他被关在一个鱼缸里。那个男人的皮肤上布满皱纹和伤疤，丑陋的黑绿色蔓延在他肉体的细胞层里，Tony察觉到那是尸体在腐烂。男人的双眼大张，带着坏掉的奶油般的米白色，直愣愣地盯着下面。

 

“看到这个了吗？”Maya说，她的声音如同滚烫的刀刃插进黄油一般插进Tony的脑子。她的脚戳了戳那男人的脸颊，陷进溃烂的皮肤里。“不要再测试我的耐心，否则你将得到同样的下场。”

 

Maya的脚消失了，轻柔的足音在他头顶渐行渐远，只剩Tony一人凝视着上方死人那双空洞的双眼。男人的嘴巴大张，泄|出一丝安静的尖叫，Tony还能分辨出其中残余的几颗覆盖着鲜血的烂掉的牙齿。

 

他不知道怎么回事，但是这男人的名字就那样跃然于脑海中。

 

巴德尔，他呼吸。气泡从他的鳃中飘出聚集在他们之间那层透明的屏障上。它们滑过他的脸颊，仿若爱|抚死去男人的脸。

 

艹。Tony撞向屏障，希望能不管怎样撞破些许，然而他的拳头摧毁掉一个人为屏障的几率都为零，更别说一个魔法制造的了。

 

Tony痛恨魔法。

 

他恨它。他出去后，这将会是他告知世人的第一件事。

 

他。恨。魔法。

 

Tony叹了口气，转过他的身体，在他移动时感觉到身边异质的水带给他的刺痛。

 

艹。

 

\-----------

 

凝视着地毯上那块Tony被传送出大厦的烧焦处不会对任何人有好处，Loki理性的那面这么跟他说。本能上，他也非常清楚。可是不知为什么他发现自己就是不能从他所在的位置上移开，视线黏在织物燃后的黑色圆圈上，Tony回望他的画面，满脸鲜血，脸上创伤还有对他来说太鲁莽的举动，不断在他眼前盘旋。

 

他像Loki，那么像他。精明且狂妄，而Loki诅咒这傻|瓜就像他母亲曾经在万古之前诅咒他一样。

 

他在一只手碰到他肩膀时畏缩了一下，而那只不过是手指轻轻碰了碰他烧焦的盔甲。

 

“Loki，”黑寡妇说。“我们需要想出我们接下来要做什么。”

 

Loki点头，但是没有动。他的胸口已经很久没有这种感觉了，自从他失去古莉特，还有安尔伯达和西格恩之后就再没有过。那吞噬一切的恐惧几乎将他分成两半，把麻木的他粉碎成渣。

*古莉特，北欧神话中Loki第一位妻子；安尔伯达，Loki的第二位妻子，女巨人；西格恩，Loki的第三位妻子。

 

“Loki，”黑寡妇厉声道。“整理好你自己。如果你想再见到Tony，你必须帮我们。”

 

这次她抓|住他，更多的甲胄碎裂开来，好似石头坠落在地面上，发出沉闷的声音。只有胸甲上刻着图案是完整的：一条蛇正吞噬一头狂暴的野兽。只有碎裂的部分上没有怪兽；蛇正向后弯曲身体，吞噬着自己。

 

“Steve说过笔记的事，”黑寡妇继续。“我们找到了它，但我们没法破译他想我们知道什么。Bruce有几个点子，但我们需要理解其他的。”

 

当然，他的笔记本。Loki从地上直起身，跪在地上。他的关节尖叫着它们的不满，发出巨大的响声。疼痛如此深刻，他每一寸骨头都分享了同样的感觉。

 

他的手划过他的脸，抹去挡住眼睛的头发，然后第一次注意到他的皮肤。本该被烧毁的——本该被烧毁到一无所有的——出现了粉色新生柔|滑的皮肤，而Loki摸了摸，想着到底怎么……

 

Frigga。他母亲离别时的咒语，一个防御他身体的馈赠。他仅仅只能控制一点，其他都是她的杰作。治愈和隐藏。

 

“我的笔记在哪？”

 

黑寡妇艰难地移向客厅，他跟在后面，强迫他不去想Tony被带走时眼中的神情。她领着他走向其他复仇者们所坐的桌旁，上面摆着他的笔记。页面被打开，一些有着长长的流动的地图，而其他的则是他们权宜的注解，他在里面插上几张小书签以示它们的重要性。

 

阳光透过墙上的洞照射|进来，而外面的世界看起来就像水晶所造一样。涟漪的阳光在依旧冰冻的窗户上反射了那些景象，窗户依稀覆盖着脏污的残留物。

 

当他碰到桌子，好博士递给他一沓纸，全部是在女巫攻击前的最后一秒Tony坚持要写下来的那些完全无意义的电脑代码的复制品。博士已经设法解密了一些，长长的线条显示出他的思考过程，连接他在纸张边缘写下的对此意义的不同看法。

 

“我们想出了一些，”博士说。“我想他先开始是为了毒药——，”他翻开一页，指着上面一系列的线条和字母，“——Tony写下了一些化学公式，但我之前从未见过任何类似这一条的反应式。”他用笔点了点其中一幅。“无论如何，这根本不应该存在。这藐视了化学|法则，但是Tony曾创造过元素，所以我不确定他在想什么。”

 

“还有这个，”他说，翻开另一页，“这是电脑程序。我想他想要我们把这输进服务器里，但Jarvis现在掉线了——，”

 

“他在我的区域里是可运行的，”Loki打断。“在战斗发生前我和他谈过。”

 

“好吧，”博士点点头。“那挺好。所以我们不需要把这一个一个敲进去。这至少有一张半纸长呢。”

 

队长从他的座位上站起来。“你对这些代码的意义有何见解吗？”

 

“我也许有一些，”Loki说。“但我需要一点时间来证实这个。”

 

“我们不会就这样让你自己走掉，”弓箭手说——他被连接着，内心深处，不知怎么不需要说明就知道Loki的打算是什么。那东西的力量本该很久之前就消逝了——不 ，几个月——以前，但依旧……

 

“我只需要一点时间。”

 

Loki拒绝任何人对此的争议。他和Tony在那个私人服务器上共有的，他在那文件夹里所写和所做的，就是如此：私人。他所有的直系亲属都在那上面，他的女儿和儿子。他不会跟这些人分享那些信息，即使Tony毫无保留地信任他们。

 

“兄弟，”Thor说。“为了把我们的同胞带回家，我们必须合作。”

 

“我们会的，”他回答。“但这一部分我必须自己来做。”

 

Thor凝视着他，他在凝思。Loki希望他能得到他兄弟的信任，最终，在这些年之后。他感觉比时间还要苍老，然而在他兄弟巨大的阴影下他还是如此年轻，但他已经学会不再追逐属于他兄弟的光。那条路除了带给他悲伤外什么也没有。

 

取而代之的是等待，还有勇敢地满怀希望。

 

“不准恶作剧，”Thor说，最终。

 

“我保证，”他在其他人的抗议之前回答。尽管他们似乎对此不太开心，不过要比他们噩梦般的首次会面要好。

 

他的兄弟点了点头，坚定地。

 

“我们需要让我的兄弟做他必须做的。”

 

“你确定吗？”队长问。

 

“他此刻还没有给我们怀疑他的理由，”Thor回答。“而我们的兄弟Tony，的确，与他的心紧密相连。我相信他的意图是纯洁的。”

 

Loki忍住他嘴边的否认过。他曾学会谨慎于给予别人他的信任，别是将他所深爱的暴露给其他人，他学会隐瞒内心的感觉。他想要否认他们所看见的，否认他和Tony对彼此的感觉。

 

但是那些是Tony的朋友。他们不会伤害他——他们珍重他们的生命——而他需要他们相信他。如果不相信他，至少相信Thor的意图。

 

“我们其中一人必须陪着他，”黑寡妇说。

 

在其他人建议队长，或更糟，他的兄弟之前，Loki打断他们。

 

“好博士可以加入我。”

 

所有人都惊讶地转过头，盯着他就像他长出了两个头——他知道那眼神，以前发生过——而他歪了歪脑袋，微微地。

 

“他精通Tony的科学，还有他停不下来的喃喃自语。我相信他能提供些帮助。”

 

“他说得对，”队长点头。“Bruce，你跟Loki走。我们会继续处理笔记等待你们再归队。”

 

“我想也是，”博士说，尽可能地小心翼翼，然而Loki不确定为什么。他当然没有忘记他和那男人的野兽第一次也是唯一一次的接触。如果让那再次发生那他绝对是傻|瓜，特别是在没有合适咒语的情况下。Loki转头走回他的区域，博士在后面跟着，一道想法穿过了他。

 

“你们最好不要打开任何被封住的信封或卷轴，”Loki对所有人说，懒得回头看他们。“有些咒语比其他来说要不稳定许多，不得不把你们的内脏从墙上刮下来可不是什么美好的事。”

 

博士停在走廊上，显然回头望向其他复仇者交换了一些白|痴的怀疑眼神。Loki不怎么在乎，只要他们留心他的警告就行。

 

他的房间还留有战斗后的痕迹。墙上覆满裂痕，所有家具上都布满了大大小小的洞。Loki思考，Jarvis是否真的还能正常工作。

 

他走向房间的中心，他找到一个有足够空间给那个机械生物工作的位置，正准备唤|醒他的朋友时，医生说话了。

 

“你为什么不告诉我们Jarvis在这能工作？”

 

Loki耸肩，“这似乎不是明智之举，而且也不重要。”

 

“我们可以使用他来—,”

 

“也许我不觉得让陌生人无人监控地进入我房间是一件激动人心的事情。”过去发生过太多次，这句他没说，自Thor费解地豁免之后，全神之父派来的守卫悄悄监视他的回忆，在他脑海中闪过。

 

博士深吸一口气，似乎准备要争议，接着放弃了。

 

“你告诉Tony了吗？”

 

Loki懒得屈尊回答。转而面对墙壁。

 

“Jarvis？你在吗？”

 

“是-是的Lauf-f-feyson先生。”

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“还-还好，先生，”Jarvis说。“但-但-但是，我有-有-一些-些-些-技-技-技-技术困难-难-难-难。”

 

Loki盯着天花板，仅仅只是为了凝视一块固定点。他知道Jarvis无处不在，音响只不过镶嵌在天花板瓷砖里面，但是聚焦一块地方对谈话来说比较好。

 

“你能为我打开一个文件夹吗？”他问。

 

“我不-不-不-不-确-确-确-确-确定-定-定-定-定。我-我-我-愿意-意-意-意试-试-试试。”

 

博士试图把便笺簿交给他，翻开那张写有电脑程序的页面，但是Loki挥了挥手。

 

“请打开我们分享的文件夹，密码Hveðrungr 01010100 01010011。”

*Hveðrungr：Loki的另一种说法。

*01010100 01010011：二进制密码，翻译出来是TS（Tony Stark）。

 

那密码，博士投给他一个难以置信的眼神，而Loki翻了个白眼。

 

“Tony有迎合低级趣味和疯狂的兴趣。”

 

博士叹息，“的确。”

 

“密密密密码正正正正确-确。”

 

打开过程要比过去慢很多，但是最终他和Tony创造的共享文件夹出现在他面前。他挪开其中一部分文件，比较老的那些对好博士来说不重要也没关系。他确保他对每一个文件都表现出一副漠不关心的表情，他不想让他对写着他儿子名字的附属文件夹起任何兴趣。

 

没有什么看起来是新加的。每一件都没有被碰过。

 

“Jarvis，”Loki说。“Tony是否往文件夹里加了什么？”

 

“我-我-我-需-需-需要要要要密-密-密-密码。”

 

Loki转向博士，摇了摇头。他不知道Tony会用什么密码。博士扫了手中的便笺簿一眼，过了几秒后他尝试，“Maria。”

 

“密码码码码码码正正正正正确-确-确。“

 

他们前面的全息投影不见了，取而代之的是一个巨大，黑色，长方形的箱子，Loki认不出来那是什么。他正准备询问，博士打断了他。

 

“播放影片，”他说，接着黑色的屏幕滋滋作响了一会，直到Tony桌子的图片显现出来，画面来自于一个非常古怪的角度。只有他一只胳膊是可见的，他的实验室在他的身后。

 

【嘿，】他们听到，Tony的声音从音响处传来。角落的时间显示出是几个星期前。【我们在拍吗？Dummy，把那放下——不，在这——】

 

屏幕在晃动，Tony的脸凑近了一会，接着角度摆正了，显示出他正坐在他们之前。他抬着手指着屏幕。

 

【停在那。不要——别——】屏幕晃动了一会然后再次摆正。【别动。】

 

Tony停顿了一下，保证Dummy服从了他的指示，接着面向他们。

 

【嘿Lokes，】他说。【如果你看到这个，那么有可能我要么，你知道。死了，或是别的什么。】他在空中晃了下手。【巴拉，巴拉，陈腔滥调，我太年轻了，之类的，嗯。不管怎样，别生气，我偷了你的茶杯，那个你也许，206⑥43分钟前冻住的那个？我总觉得你已经知道那个已经不见了，但是，】他耸肩。【无论如何，那玩意融化了，我就开始研究那水。】

 

Tony勾起嘴角，【结果发现你对有机物特别有害，小雪花。你知道吗？】

 

他抬起一只手，另一个视频在他们面前这个旁边跳出。上面显示出一个苹果，在Tony其中一个金属桌台上，Dummy拿着个吸液管站在他们旁边。

 

Tony的声音从其中传来，【初始测试第七号：苹果。准备，三，二，一。】

 

Dummy挤了些蓝黑色液体在苹果上，苹果开始冒烟，从果肉中破开。摄像机镜头拉近，聚焦在苹果被冰吞噬的过程上，红色变成清晰的水晶。当一切结束，整个苹果被完全变成了冰，就好像出自Loki之手。接着苹果从中裂开，接着爆炸成渣。

 

【卧|槽——】Tony被吓到了，很快视频被切断。

 

位于大屏幕上的Tony轻笑。【所以你看，有机物和你的超级特别能力可不是一对。我在很多东西上试过；水果，植物，死掉的老鼠，等等等等，接着我开始思考我们之前有过的一个奇怪而且非常尴尬的早晨，关于预兆的那个，而我想嘿，为什么不呢。考虑到你的孩子是怎么成长的我想他有和鲨鱼或鲸鱼相似的骨骼。而不久之前我让我亲爱的Brucie Bear生物切片了我一部分屁|股，顺便一说，我之后疼得像狗一样。】

 

Tony挥手，接着屏幕上出现了他骨架的图表，完整地带有尾巴和鳍。

 

【所以至少我非常确定我拥有和鲨鱼一样的骨骼，顺便一说，你知道我对要求邮寄鲨鱼骨头感觉有多糟吗？显然他们都灭绝了。我在鲨鱼周看了一个纪录片。不得不给Chuck的孩子打电话——我以前警局的老朋友，他的孩子是个环境学家或之类的——帮他处理了一个在非洲海洋的大型捕杀鲨鱼的不法活动，为了我的良心。】Tony叹气。【不管怎样，长话短说。我试过了，骨头在你的魔法下完全裂成两半，软骨质的细胞层被改变。倒没有爆炸，但也快了。】

 

图表不见了，Tony的脸再次出现在屏幕上，挠着他一边的山羊胡。

 

【所以我发现……】他停顿。【我知道那是你的孩子，但是如果他要摧毁掉这个世界。我……这可以阻止将要发生的一切。有机物和软骨质在你的魔法下完全不堪一击。而如果那个鱼女人是个威胁，那么她也同样会被灭亡。她的构造和我一样。我并不是要求你去做这些，我知道你宁愿死也不要伤害你的孩子，但是……】他叹气。【我对这整件事的感觉不太好。这只是个以防万一的措施。有一个储藏杯，装着你所有杯子上融化下来的冰，在我实验室里其中一个储藏室里面。Jarvis可以告诉你在哪里。】

 

Tony看着前方，直直盯着Loki，而不知为什么他对Tony刚刚告知他要伤害他其中一个孩子的计划并不生气。

 

【Loki】Tony说。【不要死，好吗？】

 

接着视频摇晃了一会，切断了。

 

“谢谢你，Jarvis。”Loki轻轻地说。

 

“我的荣-荣-荣幸-幸-幸，先生-生-生-生。”

 

“也许现在你应该休息了。”

 

“当然-然-然然然然然。谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢……你-你你-你你……先生-生生生生……”

 

Jarvis的声音消失，Loki转过身，博士正在他后面。他不想看他，他与这男人和他的野兽分享了太多东西。他曾想过让他跟来要比其他人要轻松得多，但是千年以来他的独占欲依然不曾熄灭，他希望独自拥有这一刻。Loki想要回到不久之前，从博士的脑中夺走理应存在于Tony和Loki之间的这些信息，或者也许直接从他的记忆中抹去。不管任何他从Tony那得到的都是他的，也只能是他的。

 

但他没有这么做，他只是迈过他被毁掉的墙壁，回到了复仇者们中间，把他们从等待中解救出来。

 

“怎么样？”弓箭手问，和以往一样性急。

 

Loki看着他的下巴，依旧不能直视那双已经不再闪着着服从和无条件奉献的蓝光的眼睛。他经常想他是否更喜欢这个新生活，一个每一个生物都认为他令人厌恶的生活；一个连强迫的爱都是不合适的生活。

 

他可以再次看着弓箭手的眼睛，不用再想起他的缺点，他的错失，那确实是真的。他可以不用看他破碎的脸穿过那双眼睛里的仇恨反射回来。

 

但是他不会让这个家。不会让那个他唯一仅有的朋友的胸口染上另一次蓝色的光。

 

“我们需要进入Tony的实验室，”博士说。“他在那有某种能干掉女巫的东西。”

 

“但是她直属亲戚的血液呢？”黑寡妇问，一如既往的周到。“我以为那是唯一的办法。”

 

“我们得要随机应变，”队长说。“既然我们没有她的家庭成员在这。”

 

“我不知道我们该怎么下到那去，”弓箭手说。“我们还被困在这里。”

 

“我办得到，”黑寡妇回答。

 

“你准备怎么做？”

 

她翻了个白眼，指了指墙上的洞，就好像那是世界上最显眼的答案。有风灌进来，寒冷地就像约顿海姆的无尽冰原。

 

“翻下去，”她解释，在其他人疑问地看向她时。

 

“一个自杀式的任务，那就是你将要做的，”弓箭手发牢骚。“真棒，我也要。需要一个记录者吗？”

 

两个人走向了某处，大概是去大厦里搜寻他们所需的必需品，接着队长也站了起来。

 

“我们需要找到一个把毒药弄进她身体里的办法，”他说。

 

“在她身上就行，”博士纠正。“只需要碰触到她的皮肤。”

 

“那太好了，”队长回答。“但是我们依旧需要靠近她才行。”

 

“而且我们需要找到Tony。”

 

“Thor和我会准备一个追踪咒语，”Loki说，他的兄弟朝他坚定地点点头。

 

“当然，”Thor乐于相助。“我会去准备我能找到的。”

 

“那么，Bruce和我可以一起起草一个计划。”队长坐回到他的椅子上，在桌上摊开更多Loki的笔记，博士跟着他一起这么做。

 

在他们穿过大厦的走廊，走向Tony许多卧室的其中之一，去收集他的物品——某些私人的东西，Loki想。某些对Tony来说重要的东西——Thor在Loki肩膀上放下一只沉重的手。

 

“我们会把他安全地带回来的，兄弟。吾心笃定。”

 

Loki动了动肩甩下他的手——Thor似乎永远不明白他手的力量。能够挥舞Mjolnir的双手能在呼吸之间粉碎一个人的肉体和骨头。又或者也许只是Loki的厌恶在作祟，他不确定。

 

“我知道，”他回答，继续向前，轻巧得如同他行走在空气中。“没有女巫能让他离开我。”

 

TBC


	18. Untitled

**Untitled**

 

  
  
结果到后来，陷入即将到来的末日的中心对他来说并没有那么末日而且还非常无聊。Tony被困在这个该死的类似鱼缸的虚无，某种水下的暮光区中，已经久到谁知道的份上了，而他依旧没有找到一个可以出去的路。钢铁军团并没有闯进来（显然风卷残云地攻进一个连位置都不知道在哪的城堡要比想象的要难的多，即使是一个挥挥手指就拥有覆盖全世界网路的人来说），而他盯着巴德尔的腐烂的脸就像他能给出什么答案似的。大多数时间，他只想到了那堆腐烂的牙齿。  
  
而这就是Tony试图用自己的身体破开一条路的原因。的确，他没有人可以使用的工具来解放自己，但他依旧有他的爪子，而尽管他痛恨承认这个，那些小混蛋们熟练的可不仅仅是抓鱼而已。他在能量壁上刮擦着，因为那不仅仅是一个隐形的空间。更像是一块固体的，清晰的玻璃——某种一个可以轻易在客厅瞬间制造出一个游泳池的东西（Tony理应知道。他曾经就想把客厅装成这个样子，但他最终为了更实用而放弃了这个计划。）  
  
他至少挖出了四分之一个可能大到让他的身体从中穿过的圆。现在比较重要的一个问题是在他出去后他该做些什么。他没有任何能拿来战斗的东西；没有工具，没有战甲，什么都没有。只有他的才智，而尽管才智的确帮他搞定一些困难，但经过不久前的那些，一般人早都死上一万次的狗屎之后，他不得不三思。他不想惹得女巫太火大结果她直接决定让他完蛋。  
  
所以他依旧像给精致奶酪挖孔一样挖玻璃。现下来说，就这样。  
  
但他脑海后面依旧有这么一个小小的挑剔的声音，关于他的队伍。他不确定怎么回到他们身边，如果他在某个宫殿或某个布朗克斯的地下室，但是不管怎样他完全不知道他所处的具体为止。他模糊地想起Loki说过一些关于追踪咒语的事，所以那是他最好的选择，真的，但是如果没用，他就只能在重演一遍阿富汗发生的操蛋事。那不是他最吸引人的预想，但是生活试图强|奸你的时候，最好学会用你喜欢的方式享受这艹蛋的一切。  
*原句：when life throws you lemons you toss those yellow shits back as hard as possible. 当生活朝你扔柠檬时，你把那些黄色家伙用尽全力扔回去。出自谚语：When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.我转变了一些形式。  
  
Tony转过身，后背向下，面对能量壁，沿着曲线更重地抠挖着。他与巴德尔脸贴着脸，这让他有点毛骨悚然。与一个死尸靠这么近并不是没有过，但如果有谁能习惯这些事，那他的问题就连一个Stark都不能与之媲美。  
  
对你来说有点糟糕，兄弟，Tony对着巴德尔的脸说。我很抱歉你有如此结局。  
  
他再次转身。整个圆接近完成了，仅仅只有几英尺他就能从这该死的玩意中一跃而出，就像个小偷用他们的钻石切开玻璃一样。能量壁的碎屑在他周围悬浮，残骸在水中如同雪花，Tony不得不用一只手包裹住脖子以防那些碎屑钻进他的鳃。  
  
艹，用脖子呼吸太他|妈|诡异了。  
  
他喘息。再挖多一些他就能自由了。  
  
说真的，他真的不知道到底他|妈|的该怎么做。躲闪和逃跑是个好主意，但是事实上他需要他的尾巴消失才能做到，这让一切变得该死的难以达到。  
  
不管怎样。“尝试然后失败，”队长说，“要比从不尝试要好。”  
  
他说的也不只是一堆废话，不是吗？没错。  
  
好的，Tony说。这里什么也没有。  
  
他分开最后的能量壁，把圆圈的两端连接在一起，接着整块掉进了水里，像一块石头沉进一望无尽的黑暗里。巴德尔的尸体开始落下来，慢慢滑进水里，但是Tony没有停下来看他坠落。他攀爬上巴德尔僵硬的四肢，在死皮划过他的鳞片时露出痛苦恶心的表情。  
  
他很快往后看了一眼，检查周围是否有女巫或烟雾怪兽的迹象，但是看上去没有人进入这个房间。Tony尽可能快得把自己从水中举出，希望他的身体能够更快地转化。她的双腿感觉上要花上永久的时间来分开，而每一次他的尾鳍怕打在黑色瓷砖上的声音都让他高度紧张。如果任何人听见了这湿漉漉的拍打声，他就死翘翘了。  
  
在转化的途中，他瞧了眼四周，试图定位一个好地方去隐藏自己。巨大的金色柱子，他从没见过类似的，成排屹立在房间边缘。他第一次到这个地方的时候，看到的瓷砖就在他眼前，一块一块覆盖着整个看上去是某种类似休息室的地方。这里有白色的椅子和桌子，还有某种看上去像是沙发的东西在房间中央。悬浮的灯围绕着天花板，发着白色明亮的光的球体，视线内没有电线连接着它们。  
  
遗憾的是，他没有足够的时间来表达他有多痛恨任何破坏物理法则的事情。远处传来一阵咆哮，那熟悉感令他寒毛直竖。  
  
Tony直起身移动到其中一个柱子后藏起来，他的鳞片渐渐从他的脚趾完全消退。他的双脚在试图恢复时在地板上滑动，鳍依旧骄傲地在外面扇动，半困在转化的途中，让他除了冲和爬很难做别的什么，但是他尽量在任何人进来前滑到金色柱子的后面。他等着什么人进来找到他，但是在那咆哮之后没有任何声音，终于第一次，他意识到他完全裸着。  
  
贴着他臀部的瓷砖冰凉凉的，后背的柱子很坚硬，而这根本不难想为什么这些更困难的逃脱环境会出现在他身边——因为显然这些该死的事只会发生在那些博士头衔比名字还长的人身上——还是在这种诙谐的附加条件下。从没有人见过美国队长穿着生日装从迫近的末日中逃出来，或是X教授或其他人身上。  
  
身前是窗帘悬挂着，他扯下来覆盖住整个身体。他想他是否能用这个做个长袍穿着逃出去，他又会从Clint那听到多少关于他紫色着装的狗屎。（又不是说肥鸟有资格评论他，特别是以他自己的时尚选择以标准的话。）  
  
Tony选择了两个邪恶中最少的哪一个——任他该死的玩意拍打着让全世界看到或把一件至少他看上去比较得体的东西穿上，不管那是什么——也是最安全的那一个。如果他有什么能遮住全身的话，那么也许他有更多机会不用因为某些朝他射过来的可能尖利的物体而失去身体上某个部位。刮伤总比被截肢好。一条非常重要的肢体，如果Tony承认的话。  
  
他把长袍围在肩上，接着在腰部打了个非常紧的结，同时耳朵竖起聆听身边的声响。了解到似乎没有人会来，他匍匐着爬到其中一个椅子那去。  
  
椅子本身由平滑的金属和织物制成，而且只花了几秒钟敲敲打打的时间就检查出哪一部分的基础是最薄弱的。他对着右边的角落使上一点力，其中一条腿就断掉了。如果他正确使用了这条椅子腿，不仅可以做利器还能做棍棒，可以让他的情况变得不那么凄惨，甚至是面对一个可以随意电死别人和凭空在空气中创造出物质的女巫。即使他失败，他也失败得很体面。  
  
穿过房间他能看到，一个看起来没有门锁在其上的门（或者有个门把手之类的），Tony悄声走过去推开它。门悄无声息地划开，眼前出现明亮白色的走廊。  
  
Tony不知道如何不被发现地偷溜过通道，通常，而这个走廊什么都没有，显然无处供他隐藏，他不确定他怎么才能不被注意地偷溜出去。特别是以他的性格来说，他更喜欢引起爆炸和噪音，但是他毕竟毫无声响地走到这，而这很难，想到覆盖在整面墙上的是各种绚丽但看起来完全不牢固的物体。途中有花瓶摇摇欲坠地坐落在白色的小桌子上，还有魔法的画着海洋的油画挂在它们之上，海中的景色一一呈现在眼前，鱼和海藻在海浪中浮动着。这里有所有各式各样精美的玻璃雕塑和盆栽；这是个关于瓷器和稀有物最困难的一课，Tony没法保持几乎一丁点的优雅在跨越这些东西的同时不绊倒任何一个。  
  
而这就是为什么两个花瓶此刻会有些位置不对。而他可能或可能没有不得不用他的脚在最后一秒接住第二个花瓶，而他非常肯定地对此感到特别沾沾自喜。  
  
可惜没有任何人瞩目这一壮举。  
  
无论如何，偷偷摸摸地。回到这一点。  
  
走廊的最后是一扇门，一扇Tony一点也不情愿打开的门，但是说真的，他没得选。他不能待在这里直到时间白白全流失掉。他转动把手，发出一点点清脆的声音，打开门足够到能看到里面的情况。一道银色的光让他短暂地失明。  
  
房间是另一个就坐的地方，这次要比生活中见到的所有都大。一个非常非常巨大的圆顶，像是一个玻璃鱼缸，暴露出……Tony花了一秒钟回头看向走廊中那张油画。结果，他发现，并不是真的油画。  
  
艹|他|妈|的他真的在海底。那个疯狂的精神病真的在海底有一块秘密的藏身之所。  
  
好吧，并不是真的海底。更像是某个洲的海滩底部，某个光可以到达的地方。  
  
但仍然。  
  
巨大的栅栏把他们从海洋中分开，同样把Tony从陆地中分开的栅栏。而顶部，非常危险地沉在海底，就像只是被一个薄薄的类似气泡的胶片包裹着。从Tony可以看到的地方，海洋在其上不定地摇摆着。  
  
房间的其他部分也和走廊一样布满着瓷器和玻璃制品，只是多了些他在被困的房间里看到的同样俗气的白色家具。  
  
女巫自己坐在其中一扇窗旁，身前有一面镜子，而且从她的皮肤中摘出些许金属出来。当他被女巫绑到这里时，她还在因为Tony送进她身体里的金属碎片流血，但是他并没意识到它们进入得有多深。她用他的爪子把她脸颊中的一块扯出来，几乎有两英尺长，并带出了一股黑色的血液。  
  
烟雾龙在她肩旁颤抖，就好像能感觉到她的疼痛一样，尽管女巫自己的面部表情完全没有变化。  
  
她从手臂中拔出另一块金属，那蜥蜴再次颤抖。这一次它的身体闪烁着，但是那双眼中燃烧的红色在它发亮时变得更亮了。  
  
Tony捏紧了手中那块本体是椅子腿的利器。他手心的汗让他的手变滑，他很快换了只手拿武器，把流出的汗全擦在长袍上。  
  
当Maya转过头从找她的脖子上一块深深嵌入的碎片，Tony等待着直到她的视线从他的方向移开，然后跳进房间藏进一盆巨大的植物后。他才仅仅把脚藏在盆后面就听到一声响亮的咆哮撕裂空气。那蜥蜴大概不喜欢最后那一道伤。  
  
“我很抱歉，”他听到Maya低声道。“我知道那很疼。”  
  
烟雾恶魔发出不满的咕哝。  
  
好吧，那倒是很有趣。  
  
Tony偷偷探出头，在此等待着直到她的脸面向其他方向，接着轻手轻脚躲到一个石柱后面。  
  
看起来不管某些人多么强大，他们在某处总有弱点。  
  
所有Tony需要做的只是离得够近而已。  
  
所以，四个柱子和两个盆栽，如果蜥蜴不会动的话，那么Tony胜券在握。  
  
他不断重复同样的事——等待，移动，等待，移动——直到他终于达到他最终的目标。烟雾蜥蜴的头靠在他的前臂上休息，在Maya的脚旁等待着。它每过一会颤抖一下，Tony只能假定那是从不管他们之间是什么的魔法联系中传来的刺痛。  
  
再一个石柱他就能对穿那只壁虎的双眼了，使Maya丧失作战能力，接着找到一条到达海洋的路。在那之后只是花费一点时间游泳直到他撞上坚实的土地。  
  
Tony准备好攻击，握好了武器，接着——  
  
一声巨大的爆炸声从他头顶传来，他几乎被五个降落在他身上的沉重身体的重量压死。  
  
其他发生的事都有些模糊不清。  
  
Maya和她的蜥蜴往后跳开，远远离开受控区域，其他复仇者们则忙于把屁股从地上移开，站起来。  
  
“那他|妈是个什么鬼瞬移咒语？”Clint朝Loki怒吼。  
  
“有效的一个，”Loki在他们身边回答。“你们不能在落地时站着又不是我的错。”  
  
“兄弟们，”Tony在他们身下呻吟。他可以感觉到某个人的膝盖压在他的背上。  
  
“Tony！”Bruce说。  
  
Steve转了个身。“我们来这营救你。”  
  
“那你们做的真糟糕！”Tony把自己从地上推起来，指着Maya所在的地方，显然她正在呢喃着什么咒语，并在身前挥舞着双手。  
  
感谢上帝，在任何人能动之前，Loki朝她扔了几把匕首，阻止了她正准备朝他们发射的任何咒语。  
  
女巫在匕首刺入胸膛时发出疼痛的嘶嘶声，但是Tony依旧看着那愚蠢的龙。它的脊柱颤抖，在裂痕出现时开始淡化，在每次匕首击中后，精美的细节都平滑成更温和的迷雾。在第三只小刀击中她之后，它看起来有些难以重塑它自己。  
  
“刺蜥蜴的眼睛，”Tony呢喃，轻声到足以让Maya无法听到。其他的队员小小地，细微到几乎感觉不到的点了点头。  
  
Steve的手背在身后，伸出三只手指。  
  
3……2……1！  
  
Thor举起Natasha高至头顶，然后把她扔到女巫的身后，接着跟了过去，而Steve则从左攻去。Bruce嘶吼着一步步变成浩克，将Clint甩到肩上的同时跑向前。  
  
Maya看着他们的到来准备着，面无表情地把胸口的小刀扯出来。她以同样的力量接住了浩克的拳头，接着是来自Thor的。看起来她能同时接住所有攻击，甚至连Natasha用弦扣住她的喉咙并将电送进她的身体都没让她出现一丝慌乱。  
  
Tony跟着Loki，后者冲向那野兽，转过一步就穿过了它。聚成野兽的烟雾因此散开，但是在它的双眼消失前，Loki把它们从那蜥蜴的脑袋里撕扯了出来。所有他做的都要比Tony想象得要轻松容易得多，然后Loki和那双眼睛碰触的皮肤开始燃烧冒烟。  
  
Loki拿着那两个燃烧的余烬，Tony让他把它们放在地上。Loki照做了，把它们扔到瓷砖上，Tony举起他的棍棒加利器很快把那两个砸成发光的灰烬。  
  
在他们的身后传来Maya的尖叫，高声且疼痛，而且有点令人惊讶的是，就好像在此之前她从未感觉到疼痛一样。Clint刺中她的腹部，她再次悲鸣，那声音几乎像是从她喉咙中直接撕裂出来一样。  
  
Tony转过身看向Loki，一个主意在他脑海中形成。  
  
“你把那玩意带来了么？”  
  
Loki点点头，然后从他的盔甲中掏出一个小瓶，与Tony用来保存的小罐不同，然后交给了他。  
  
Tony拿过那小瓶，扒开塞子，蹲下身将一些灰烬拾起洒进瓶子里的液体。灰烬灼伤了他的皮肤，毒药的余液在他手指上留下冻伤。  
  
Tony盯着混合物，保证两者完全交融在一起，接着抬头看Loki。  
  
“嘿，”他说。“如果这没用，我就想照老办法做，懦弱地逃走，好吗？”  
  
“什么？”Loki开口，但是Tony用一个蜻蜓点水的吻打断他，轻轻磨了磨他的唇。  
  
“你其实挺棒的，”Tony在Loki的耳旁轻声说。  
  
“你真是个愚蠢的人，”Loki同样低语。  
  
“这里有个我们都知道并喜爱的冰雪女王。”  
  
Tony拍了拍他的脸，转过身，朝Maya冲过去，毒药攥在手中。  
  
他躲过Natasha的拳头，避开被扔出去的Thor，低身穿过Steve的一只腿，抵着她的胸推到后面。  
  
Tony把瓶子塞进她肚子上的伤口。他可以感觉到她的血从他的手中渗出，手指感觉到滑溜溜的内脏，他把瓶子一点一点压进去直到碰到了他的脊柱。  
  
Maya睁大双眼看他，有史以来第一次Tony可以看见某些情绪在那双眼睛深处嘶吼。  
  
恐惧。  
  
“怎——怎么，怎么，”她呼吸急剧。  
  
Maya的爪子抓进Tony的脸，试图把他从她身上推下来，但是他仅仅只是伸出一只手把她死死抱住。他的双手撕裂了他的皮肤，在她挣扎的时候从他的肩上撕下一大块肉。Tony手中的小瓶开始渗漏，在毒药开始散开时，他的手臂开始发痛。  
  
“不，不，不不不不不不！”Maya尖叫。她的皮肤开始碎裂，身体就像破碎的陶瓷一样坠落，同时白色的亮光从她的身体中迸发出来。它散发进空气中，在她的双眼，鼻子，耳朵，还有嘴巴中闪亮就像一个指路明灯。  
  
Tony试图把手挣开，但是却被死死卡在她的腹部。  
  
她的胸膛碎开，从里爆开，而她的手臂开始一片片碎裂。Tony感觉到什么人正抓着他的肩膀试图把他拉开，以非人的力量帮助他。拉力持续了一会，那力气比他想象需要得要大得多，但是最终他们把他从Maya燃烧的身体中拉出来。她的身体完全被那些光掩盖，仅仅是再过一秒，她就全数碎裂成一滩水。  
  
闪亮的，晶莹的水如同雪花一般覆盖在他们身上。  
  
那只拉着他的手是Natasha的，Tony发现他正躺在她身上，而扶持着她的是Clint，接着是Steve，再后面是Thor，最后是Loki扯着他的斗篷固定住。  
  
他的全队将他从绝对的覆灭中拉了回来。  
  
Tony仔细看着眼前这幅景象——从Natasha身上滚下来，因为就算她是全世界最性感的人也掩盖不了她让他害怕的事实——然后开始大笑。  
  
Bruce明白Tony的笑点在哪（他没在笑但Tony可以从他的眼中看出那一丝理解的闪光。说那是闪烁也行），但队伍的其他人则盯着他如同他是个神经病。  
  
“你在笑什么Tony？”Steve问，即使是在亮光中也闪闪发亮，还依旧笼罩着他们与死亡的拔河之后的后怕。  
  
“你们这些家伙看起来就像一群自认为是床上猛兽却实际上被对方嫌弃的小可怜！”他开始咯咯地笑。  
  
Natasha给了他一个暴栗。  
  
“说谁呢长春花，”Clint说。“我们又不是那个穿着紫色长袍的人。”  
~~*长春花：紫粉色的小花~~  
  
TBC


	19. Untitled

**Untitled**

 

回到地上要比先前想象得还要费力，即使队伍里有一个雷电之神，一个人鱼之类的，和一个术士。大多数因为他们不清楚该如何回到地面上。如果Thor拉着任何一个人穿过海洋扶摇直上都会折断他们的脖子。如果让Tony来，他们则会淹死（因为他做不到，他没法在水下给他们口对口渡气，艹|你|的Clint），而Loki没有能够在不融化他们的同时把他们带到地上的魔咒。

 

此刻Tony十分想要一个潜艇。

 

“要不我就这么游上去，Thor做他该做的事，让Loki把你们这些其他陆上居民带上去？”Tony提议。“他可以在他们周围创造一个气泡，不是吗？像个能量壁或之类的。”

 

“那我们该怎么推行我们自己呢？”Loki问，声音尖酸刻薄。“我的‘气泡’很难自行移动。”

 

“嘿。”Tony举起双手做出宇宙通用的‘我投降’动作。“我只是提个建议而已。那为什么不试试用你们来的方法回去呢？”

 

“我们需要我们其中一人视若珍宝的人身上的一件专属物才能瞬移。那会直接带我们去往他们所在的地点。”

 

Tony皱了会眉，思考着，接着狡猾地笑起来。“你认为我是你的珍宝，嗯？”

 

Loki的瞪视要比冰还冷。“如果我是你的话就会闭上我的嘴巴。”

 

“当然，当然，”Tony说。“没问题哒。又不是说你喜欢我什么的。”

 

“你真是个愚蠢的人。”

 

“你已经说过了，亲爱的。”

 

“你们两个能别吵了么，”Steve受不了了，“拜托。”

 

“你们弥漫着一股酸臭味，”Bruce加上，一点也没帮上忙，但是就和往常一样，Tony给自己找了个理由原谅他。

 

“好的吧，”Tony交叉双臂。“你们有什么更好的主意吗？”

 

所有人安静了好久直到Natasha叹了口气，从她的脖子上摘下一根项链。

 

“这，”她说。“找到Pepper Potts。”

 

……那一瞬间Tony的眼睛几乎要从脑袋中脱出来了。

 

“Pepper，”他说。“Pepper Potts。我的Pepper。那个Pepper Potts，Stark工业的CEO。Pepper我前女友Pepper。全名Virginia Potts的那个Pepper。”

 

“我们懂她在说谁，”Clint说，打断他。“而对于我来说只觉得受到了侮辱，你居然不告诉我，”他加上，指着Natasha。

 

Nata甚至连眼都没眨一下。“你不也没告诉过我那个在澳大利亚的女孩？”

 

“我们只是朋友！”Clint大喊。“我到底要告诉你多少次？”

 

“拜托再一次。你在北京这么说的时候他们都不在。”

 

“拜托我们能不能，”Steve说，手指揉着鼻梁。“我们能不能回家再聊？”

 

“我非常迷惑，并且感觉被背叛了，”Tony咬牙切齿。“我不敢相信Pepper居然没告诉我！”

 

“因为显然你对她也没那么诚实。”

 

Tony僵住了。“你没有告诉过她对吧？如果她从我以外的人那知道了，她真的会杀了我的。”

 

“阉割你，严格来说，”Loki加上，就和Bruce一样毫无帮助（为什么Tony最爱的人们都喜欢折磨他，他真的不懂）。“如果我听到的关于这女人的传说都是真的话。”

 

“你的蛋蛋很安全，”Natasha说。“现在请，”她对Loki说，交给他项链。“别弄坏了。”

 

她放到Loki的手里，而他轻柔地握住它。

 

“我会用尽全力不去那么做的，”他说。

 

\----------

 

整个过程没Tony想象得那么激动人心。魔法那部分是挺酷的，瞬移啊，明亮的光啊，所有那些，但是真的有太多荒谬的咒语，还有一堆烟雾，然后噗的一下，他们在Pepper的卧室。

 

Clint再次面朝下着陆，特别好笑的那种。

 

“你们，”Pepper面无表情地说，从一堆可能是非常重要的文件中抬起头来，“在我的卧室做什么？”

 

“Tony被绑架了，”Clint贴着地板回答，声音模糊。Natasha非常棒地揍了他脑袋一下。哦对，去吧Natahsa。一个好朋友的楷模。

 

“所以，”Tony开口，考量了一会他的选择然后决定是的，为了不揭开个人真相，他宁愿戳醒一只沉睡的穿着普拉达的龙。他的一根手指顺着她窗边桌子的桌沿滑动。Pepper对他皱眉。

 

“所以呢？”她问。“你被绑架了？”

 

他在空气中摇了摇手甩掉那问题。“我被解救了。现在万事安好。”

 

“不并不是，”她说。“再一次Tony？说真的？”

 

“所以我在思考关于整个你和Natasha的事情，”他对她的问题避而不谈，而没错，那的确是个非常糟糕的举动。Pepper被真正地惹怒了。

 

“你被绑架了，而你居然在关心我的感情生活？”

 

“所以这是真的！”Tony朝天竖起一只手。这是个胜利——然而他确定是非常短命的一个——但不管怎样他都要拥有它。

 

“我不敢相信你——”

 

“是的你可以。”

 

“我的血压没法处理这样的压力——”

 

“是的它可以。”

 

“我退出，”Pepper说。“我退出，我退出，我退出。”

 

“不你不会，”Tony说。“你声称退出的行为像是，每个月都会发生一次。”

 

“这一次我是真心实意的，”她嘶嘶说。她修剪良好的指甲敲着桌子，从未发出这么，非常，非常尖利的声音。“你不能就这样凭空出现，布满青肿还——你耳朵是没了一部分吗？”

 

“呃，”Tony耸肩。“如果你真的这么在意的话我可以做个义肢什么的。”

 

“Tony——”

 

“这不是什么大事。”Tony绕过桌子，双臂揽过她，把她带入一个轻轻的拥抱。他真的很想紧紧抱着她，如果不是他觉得把身上的脏污擦到她的外套上会把她惹得更生气的话。他只是被绑架了差不多，一天而已。弄脏普拉达则更像是一个失踪一个月那么糟糕。

 

“我恨你，”她在他脖子处呢喃。

 

“我知道。”

 

“你是个糟糕的朋友。”

 

“但是，”他说，摸了摸她的头发，“你在这。”

 

“因为我是个蠢蛋。”

 

Tony反对地哼哼。“你是我认识的除了Bruce和一些MENSA成员以外最聪明的人了。”

 

Pepper大笑。听上去哽咽疲累，Tony感觉到愧疚的巨石击中了他的胸膛。

 

“你没事吧？”她问。“你这次没有带着另一个反应堆回来或是飞到外太空吧？”

 

“我没事，”他说。“这个坏人在海底居然有个该死的堡垒。”

 

“那真弱智，”她呢喃。

 

“绝对是。”Tony点头。

 

“那是你穿着紫色长袍的一部分原因吗？”

 

“一部分，是的。”

 

他们在那站了一会，Tony摸了摸Pepper的头发（可能只是把它弄乱了而已），Pepper在他的锁骨旁吸了吸鼻子。

 

“挺甜蜜的不是吗？”他听到Clint嘲笑地小声说。“他们像一对老夫妻一样吵架但是像两个尴尬的青少年一样和好。”

 

Steve叹气。“我想我们是时候回到大厦里去了，别再浪费Potts小姐的时间。”

 

“拜托Steve，”Pepper说，从Tony的手臂中离开。她的手指抹去眼角妆容被晕开的地方。“叫我Pepper。”

 

Steve点头。“当然。我们应该停止浪费Pepper的时间了。”

 

“等一下，”Tony开口。他指向Natasha然后回到Pepper身上。“这段关系怎么办。你同意了它存在，现在该你了！”

 

“不，”Pepper和Natahsa同时说，以各种层面来说都很可怕。

 

“哦求你了，”Tony和Clint同时呻|吟，以各种层面来说都很可怕。

 

“孩子们，”Loki忍无可忍，Tony朝他的方向扔了颗木莓。

 

“我们该拥有盛筵，”Thor说，“我们今天英勇地战斗了。我们必须庆祝我们的胜利。”

 

“食物对我来说听起来不错。”Bruce同意。

 

Tony给了Pepper最后一个拥抱，接着走向门。他都要走出去了——一只脚已经跨过了门槛——然后Clint就是要用他可恶的大嘴巴毁灭一切。

 

“嘿，你要告诉她你为什么被绑架的原因吗？或者那还是个秘密？”

 

“什么秘密，”Pepper说。她的语调意味着这不仅仅是个疑问句，Tony要杀了Clint。

 

Tony僵在原地，而其他人继续往前走，一群懦夫。

 

“嗯。”

 

“Anthony Edward Stark，你告诉我发生了什么事或者就别怪我在以后的日子里永久地关闭你的实验室。”

 

Tony猛地转过身。“你不会这么做。”

 

Pepper的目光如匕首，她厉声道，“Jarvis会。”

 

“妈|蛋。”

 

“告诉我。”

 

“所以，呃。有一件我一直以来不告诉你的事——也没告诉其他人，”他匆忙加上。“并不全是我的错。我发誓。只是这事从未发生过。”

 

“什么从未发生过？”Pepper交叉双腿，看起来就像她准备要么杀了他或是打断他的腿。

 

“我有点。”Tony耸肩。“我有一部分是人鱼(merperson)，大概没别的词更好形容了。”

 

Pepper的眼角抽搐了一下。“说实话。”

 

“我是在说实话。”Tony穿过房间，沉重地坐在她的床上。

 

Pepper瞪着他，而他马上站直了身。

 

“我发誓我说的是实话。”

 

“你是个美人鱼(mermaid)。”

 

“我不是，”Tony叹气，生气地。“上帝啊，我不是个操蛋的美人鱼。你们这些人脑袋运作的方式不能再创新点吗？”

 

“那么你会怎么称呼这个？”

 

Tony掰开他的脑袋搜寻几个月前Loki告诉他的词。是的，可能不是Tony所标准的定义，但是听起来要比“美人鱼”好多了。

 

“人鱼(Sjöjungfru)，”他说，在音节上有些磕磕绊绊。

 

“所以如果你是个……那个，”Pepper开口。“为什么你能在陆地上呼吸？为什么你有两条腿？你的尾巴呢？”

 

“我必须要在盐水里才能让鱼的那部分出来。”Tony交叉双臂。他不得不努力不去像个被惩罚的五岁孩子那样不安地用脚磨地。

 

“而那是怎么发生的？某些疯狂的科学实验失控了吗？”

 

Tony结结巴巴地说。“啥？不。那太荒谬了。”他在Pepper的那种眼神中被迫停止了。“好的吧，比事实荒谬。”

 

“所以？”

 

“我妈妈是纯血。我是混血。”

 

“你妈妈是——”

 

“她喜欢用‘鱼妖(Sirena)’这个词。”

 

Pepper安静地坐了很久很久，看起来像是在发呆。Tony等了几分钟，可他的忍耐力没比平常好多少，他忍不住打破沉默。

 

“你的反应倒是令人惊讶地好。”

 

Pepper叹气。“好吧，最近你向我一股脑扔过来的事情锻炼了我的神经。先是反应堆，接着是钢铁侠。然后是把导弹送进了太空，复仇者，现在是这个。信息量真的有点大。”

 

Tony试探地坐在她床上，尽量靠近Pepper。

 

“没有太大吧？”他问。

 

Pepper靠过来，伸出手握住他的。

 

“不，”她说。“我不觉得会有那么一天。”

 

\---------

 

当他和Pepper心与心交流结束后，Thor在Pepper的门口等待着Tony。

 

“其他人呢？”他问。

 

“我已经带其他人回到大厦了，”Thor回答。他伸出手。“现在该是你了。”

 

“好的吧大家伙，”Tony说。他走进Thor的怀抱，任由他把他公主抱起来。“我不能想象Loki会让你这样带着他。”

 

“我的兄弟有他自己移动的方式，”Thor说。“他的骄傲不会让我这么做的。”

 

“懂了。”Tony说。“那我们开始吧，小巨人？”

 

Thor点头，Tony因为起飞的失重感和刮在身上的寒风而抱紧半神的脖子。Thor旋转他的锤子，他们便离开了地面，以最快的速度飞离Pepper的天台。

 

城市看起来奇怪地被白色覆盖着。一般来说纽约总会有人四处游荡，就算有三英尺的雪在外面也会有汽车尝试在其中穿行，但是在空中Tony看见依旧没人出到街上。城市依旧被冻住，几乎全部都是，而人们绝对不可能在这种茫茫白雪中出来。每一个大楼依旧被雾蒙蒙的异样的冰霜包裹着。

 

一个想法击中了Tony，就在那瞬间。

 

“Thor！”他在风中大喊。

 

“是的吾友！”Thor喊回来。“你在苦恼什么？”

 

“我们依旧得担心诸神黄昏的事，对不对？”

 

“是，你说的没错！”Thor低下头看着Tony，金色的头发在风中飘荡。“我恐怕依旧有很多需要做的事！诸神黄昏只有在我们逆转所有被破坏的封印后才能停止！”

 

Tony不是很确定Thor此刻到底在暗示什么，接着一切变得痛苦地清楚。

 

“该死，”Tony自言自语。Loki的孩子是其中一个封印。

 

“Loki知道这个吗？”Tony叫喊。

 

“是！我的弟弟非常清楚！”

 

“哦艹|他|妈|的！”Tony空洞地喊。

 

Thor的眉头紧蹙就好像他很疑惑，而他可能的确如此，但是Tony仅仅只是摇摇头表示没事。他最近做了很多事，但是他对于现在手上的问题毫无办法。你该怎么告知一个父亲，一个仅仅用想的就可以把别人的脑浆做成烧烤的人，你需要继续把他的儿子监禁在水中几个世纪？

 

通常来说回答是，让其他人去做，但是在这事上Tony很确定他毫无疑问是‘其他人’的最佳人选。

 

飞行的下半部分短得足以让Tony不用闷在关于他的未来可能也许的‘伴侣’不得不永久地监禁自己孩子的愁思中。这并没带走什么压力，但是事实上他不得不在地上找回站立的重心足以分散他停留在这一点上的精力。

 

他其他聚集在客厅的队友们朝他打招呼，再一次全数躲在毯子窝里。他们现在正在从Jarvis闪烁的全息投影中观看一部电影。

 

“为什么我们不管管那个洞？”他对所有人说。“这里好冷。”

 

所有人只是耸耸肩，他理解为他们懒得从毯子中出来因为嘿哟，多舒服啊。

 

“我们决定休息一下，”Steve从毯子堆里的某处说。“接着明天我们将开始处理整个诸神黄昏的问题。”

 

“末日明天来，”Bruce加上。

 

“我看行。”Tony耸肩。“Jarivs正在运行中，至少有一点？”

 

“我-我-我现现现现现现现在可-可-可-可以以以运-运-运行行行行一点点点点点点先先先生生生生。”Jarvis说。”尽管管管管管管管我-我-我-我此-此-此-此-此刻刻刻刻刻刻不能能能能能算是-是-是-是-是一个个个个个好-好-好-好陪伴-伴-伴-伴-伴。”

 

“没事的兄弟。你慢慢来，好吗？我们可不想你烧坏哪块线路板。”

 

“当-当-当然然然然然先先先先先-生-生-生-生。”

 

Tony转头看向毯子堆。“有人能分出件大衣之类的吗？”

 

他不知道从哪来的，但是一件毛茸茸的蓝色皮质大衣扔到了他的脸上。

 

“谢了。”

 

他穿上大衣，忽视他的脚趾有多冷，然后朝这层曾经是卧室，而此刻满是瓦砾碎石的地方走去。他可以听到某人在他身后吹口哨，而他用一根手指向那人表达了他对此的看法。

 

“嘿。”Tony从曾经是Loki房门的一团糟旁探出头。“有人在吗？”

 

他听到一声肯定的哼哼，理解为允许进门的许可证书。

 

“所以我们把这弄得乱七八糟的，嗯？”

 

“的确，”Loki从他身后说。Tony——第一次——没有跳到十英尺远。

 

“哈！”他说。“再也吓不到我了！”

 

“是的，”Loki同意，向前一步。“你显然非常冷静。”

 

“可不是，”Tony说，小心翼翼地。Loki再往前一步，Tony吸了口气。

 

“没在怕。”

 

“我看得出来。”Loki再一步，直到他的手放在Tony的屁股上，伸进了大衣里面。他的手温暖地贴在Tony的皮肤上，即使中间还隔着个Maya海底城堡的窗帘。

 

“所以，”Tony喃喃。“我们单独在一起。”

 

Loki凝视着他如同他是个傻瓜，而严格来说……是的。

 

“我也看出来了，”他说，靠的更近。“你觉得我们对此该怎么做？”

 

Tony也许嘟囔了几句关于拯救世界的未来计划或是一道美味的芥蓝食谱，但是他真的不清楚。刹那间Loki的唇贴上他的，舌头撬开Tony的嘴朝里长驱直入。

 

Loki令人惊讶地温柔，没有在第一步过后过于施压。反而，他领着Tony的舌头与其共舞，在对的时刻偏头，抬起手捧住Tony的脸。Tony不得不踮起脚尖才能回以同样的动作，他设法用一只手抓住Loki残破的束腰外衣稳住了自己。Loki的舌头舔过他的牙齿，耐心并好奇地探索Tony的嘴。他似乎不敢要得太多，而Tony紧紧贴上前改正了这点。他喜欢柔软和温和，非常好，但是那不是他现在想要的。

 

Tony举起他的手，缠绕进Loki已经乱糟糟的头发，试图用他的决心换回一个粗暴的，‘近乎死亡’的吻。

 

Loki回应了他，热情地，很快Tony觉得自己快要在这攻势下化成一滩水。

 

说真的孩子们，任何能有机会和一个神亲热，一个拥有几千年下半身经验的神，Tony会告诉他们上吧。去他|妈|的礼貌，就算是在总统面前这么做他也不管，上吧。

 

他们保持这样度过了很久，但是Tony感觉时间就跟没动过一样。他唯一能专注的是Loki的舌头在与他的争夺主权，直到最后他快窒息了。

 

Loki是第一个分开的，也许感觉到Tony虚弱愚蠢的人类肺背叛了他，不过幸好他没离得太远。他与Tony额贴着额，手指宠爱的摩挲他的脸。

 

“哇哦，”Tony呼吸，喷出的气撒在Loki的脖子上。

 

Loki低哼，他的双手爱抚Tony的两侧。它们传递出本不该有的热量，Tony吻了吻Loki的喉咙，诉说沉默的‘谢谢’。

 

他们有很多要谈的——Loki的孩子，世界末日，他们该怎么融化城市的冰和重建大厦——但是那是之后的事。现在所有他们要做的就是找些吃的同时保暖，也许还有更多的接吻。

 

Tony闭上双眼，闻到Loki身上汗水和灰尘，霜雪和瓦砾的味道，任由一切如同水一样在他身边流动。

 

END


End file.
